Noire colombe
by yuukixsama
Summary: Elinor est à Serpentard. Rien d'étonnant, elle vient de la noble et honorable famille Fawley, Sang-Pure. Autour d'elle, les choses se préparent. L'atmosphère s'assombrit, les camps se forment. Et si Elinor n'a jamais été très tournée vers la lumière, l'obscurité des ténèbres ne l'attire pas tant que ça. Malheureusement, elle ne pourra bientôt plus se permettre de rester neutre ...
1. Elinor s'ennuie, et vous aussi

**_A/N : Bonjour bonjour.__ C'est la première fois que j'ai le courage de poster_ _une fic_ _en ayant la RÉELLE intention de ne pas m'arrêter au bout de deux chapitres, je mérite un grand bravo !_**  
**_Je dédie cette fiction à KiwiiChann, ma plus grande fan avant même d'avoir commencé à la lire :D_**  
**_Sinon, il y a juste une petite précision que je dois faire. L'idée principale sur laquelle j'ai fondé cette histoire, c'était de montrer l'ambiguïté de la magie_. _L'une des seules choses que j'ai regrettées dans ces bouquins, c'est la vision très noire et blanche (manichéenne, comme dirait notre ancienne prof de français) et le fait qu'on n'explique pas assez la Magie Noire. Du coup, j'ai décidé de donner mon interprétation sur cette magie ô tant haïe._**

**_Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

La Répartition m'a toujours parue infiniment longue. Lorsque je suis arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai écarquillé les yeux devant toute cette opulence, devant le nombre d'élèves, devant la magie qui irradiait littéralement de ces lieux. Je pouvais la sentir entrer dans chaque pore de ma peau, électriser le moindre de mes cheveux, effleurer mes doigts.  
Je compris instantanément qu'ici était ma place. Et, contrairement à la plupart des autres enfants de mon âge, je ne fus pas du tout nerveuse à l'attente de mon nom. Je me doutais de la Maison dans laquelle j'allais être répartie.

Alors quand le Choixpeau m'envoya chez les serpents, j'y avançai tranquillement sans la moindre peur.

Le reste de la Répartition me parut _interminable_.

Aujourd'hui, elle l'est toujours, et ce malgré l'arrivée de mon petit frère. Car je sais très bien que ce charmant garçon, fougueux et étincelant, ira à Gryffondor. Hyperion, nommé ainsi en l'honneur de ma mère qui est une Black, a toujours été en faveur de la justice et de l'égalité. Dans ma famille, on nous a toujours enseigné que nous étions supérieurs aux Sangs-Impurs, car notre lignée était honorable et dépourvue de la moindre goutte de sang Moldu.  
Hyperion n'est déjà pas tout à fait convaincu de ceci, même s'il a l'intention de prolonger la pureté de notre famille. Du coup, je me doute bien que dans cette Maison, il ne tardera pas à changer d'avis sur la question, et finira par se dire que pureté du sang ou pas, nous ne sommes finalement pas si différents les uns des autres.

Les enfants appelés défilent les uns derrière les autres, parfois soulagés, parfois complètement perdus il y a de toute évidence plusieurs Nés-Moldus, qui n'ont encore aucune idée de la différence énorme entre les différentes Maisons, et ne reconnaissent pas forcément en eux les qualités requises pour intégrer une d'entre elles … Ou les défauts, aussi.  
Évidemment, on retrouve très souvent des défauts semblables chez les élèves d'une même Maison. Souvent, ils vont de paire avec leurs qualités.

Les Serdaigles ont une fâcheuse tendance à l'autosatisfaction, les Gryffondors se servent rarement de leur cerveau et ont beaucoup de fierté, les Poufsouffles sont bien trop gentils, et les Serpentards … Et bien, ils ont généralement un peu trop d'ambition et lèguent à leurs enfants l'orgueil des Sang-Pur, puisque 90% des Serpentards sont issus de grandes lignées. C'est purement statistique.

Lorsque mon frère est enfin appelé, le Choixpeau effleure à peine son crâne avant de lancer un « GRYFFONDOR ! » tonitruant. J'esquisse un sourire en voyant mon cousin Sirius l'accueillir à bras ouverts en le félicitant.

\- Quel gâchis … lance Lucius Malefoy à côté de moi.

Je le toise d'un regard froid.

\- Aller à Gryffondor n'est en rien une honte, Lucius, réplique Emma d'une voix égale. Cela signifie simplement que notre charmant petit frère est courageux et fort, et attaque les problèmes à la racine sans chercher de moyen détourné, comme nous pouvons parfois le faire.  
\- C'est la Maison qui regroupe le plus d'élèves au sang impur, répond-il d'un ton méprisant.  
\- Certains élèves sont Nés-Moldus, certes, dis-je fermement. Mais il y a également des héritiers de très bonnes familles à Gryffondor. Peu importe la Maison dans laquelle va mon frère, du moment qu'il fait honneur à notre famille et prolonge notre lignée afin qu'elle reste pure.

Lucius soupire et esquisse une ébauche de sourire en me regardant.

\- Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de t'offenser, Elinor. Je suis totalement conscient qu'Hyperion est loin d'être un cas désespéré comme ne va pas tarder à l'être ce crétin de Sirius, ajoute-t-il d'un ton plus dur. Mais il serait quand même préférable pour lui de ne pas s'approcher plus que nécessaire des déchets, même s'il est très sociable. Hyperion a une fâcheuse tendance à être trop gentil pour son propre bien, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse manipuler par des personnes mal intentionnées cherchant à profiter de votre honorable famille.

Malgré l'antipathie que m'inspire Lucius (pour ne pas dire que je déteste ce type, restons mesurés) il n'a pas tort sur ce dernier point. Hyperion a toujours été trop gentil, trop compréhensif, trop tolérant. Un peu naïf aussi. Tout ce qu'on ne peut pas se permettre dans un monde aussi impitoyable que le notre, celui des lignées sorcières de Sang-Pur.  
Enfin, il n'est jamais impoli en bonne société, et a des manières impeccables. J'imagine que c'est déjà mieux que rien, même si ça ne suffit pas pour un sorcier de Sang-Pur.

\- Tu ne m'as pas offensée, Lucius, alors ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser. Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, de toute façon. Mais j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir tu te gardes de faire des commentaires dégradants à l'égard de mon propre sang, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une personne aussi admirable que mon petit frère.  
\- Je ferai attention, charmante Elinor.

Je frissonne. Je n'aime pas quand il fait ça. Il est fiancé à Emma. Emma aux traits fins, au charme redoutable, à l'attitude toujours froidement polie. Emma, la parfaite héritière d'une famille de Sang-Pur. Ma grande sœur. Et pourtant, parfois, il donne l'impression de m'accorder plus d'importance qu'à elle. Pas comme un garçon accorde de l'importance à la fille qu'il aime, non, plutôt une sorte de convoitise étrange. Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours distingué une étincelle d'intérêt indéfinissable dans ses yeux.

Et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir connaître la nature de cet intérêt.

Lucius Malefoy est un jeune homme que chaque Sang-Pur rêverait d'avoir pour gendre ; il est issu d'une grande lignée, est charismatique, résolu, intelligent, affiche des qualités de meneur, saura sans doute s'imposer sur les plans politique et économique, et a déjà, à dix-sept ans, une influence grimpante. Il ne fait jamais de faux pas en société. Par ailleurs, il est beau. Ses traits possèdent cette finesse aristocratique que l'on attribue souvent, à tort, aux lignées de Sang-Pur. (Regardez donc la famille Crabbe : ils se traînent un visage dur et rond depuis des générations, en plus de leur légère surcharge pondérale.

… Bon, ok, ils ont tous une bonne trentaine de kilos en trop, et garçons comme filles sont touchés par cette malédiction de la laideur familiale. Ça peut paraître méchant, mais c'est simplement honnête.)  
Mais Lucius Malefoy, c'est aussi et avant tout un connard manipulateur très tourné vers les forces du Mal, qui s'intéresse de près au Mage Noir qui fait de plus en plus parler de lui, et méprise tant les sorciers de sang impur qu'il en est réellement effrayant.

La Répartition se termine, le directeur fait son discours habituel aux nouveaux arrivants, désigne les endroits interdits aux élèves, les actes passibles de punition, puis présente les professeurs sous le regard glacial de Lucius.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment Hagrid a été admis ici comme garde-chasse, lâche-t-il d'une voix dégoulinante de venin. Il a de toute évidence du sang de géant dans les veines. Répugnant. Quelle honte pour notre école. Nous sommes à Poudlard, l'une des meilleures écoles de sorcellerie au monde. A ce rythme, les elfes de maison seront nos professeurs.

Je ne réponds rien, peu désireuse de hausser la voix contre Lucius en public. Certes, tout le monde sait que j'ai mon caractère, mais mes parents m'ont fait promettre de faire des efforts et de garder mon calme. Une chose cruciale en société. Et puis, si je me lance dans un débat contre lui, je serai la seule à m'énerver, il se contentera de me répondre d'une voix calme, du ton presque affectueux que l'on emploie envers les enfants que l'on aime bien. Et ça me met hors de moi. Je ne suis pas une gamine, et je ne suis pas son amie.  
De toute façon, sans pour autant considérer Hagrid comme mon égal, je lui porte un respect certain. Il est aimable et m'a déjà aidée en de nombreuses occasions. Et son thé n'est franchement pas mauvais.

\- Il me semble bien avoir déjà entendu parler du professeur de Défense, réalise alors ma grande sœur. Marcus Shepard ? Il était, il y a quelques années, un directeur du bureau des Aurors réputé impitoyable.  
\- Du moment qu'il fait bien son boulot … je soupire.

Mon regard fouille la table des Gryffondors, et je retrouve facilement mon frère. Il rit aux éclats, entouré d'élèves de son âge. Un peu plus loin, Sirius le regarde avec affection, amusé. Je souris. Hyperion, au moins, est sûr de passer une scolarité amusante, et d'être protégé par son cousin farceur et ô combien populaire. Sirius a énormément de charme, il a toujours fait tomber les filles comme des mouches. Même si, honnêtement, c'est un crétin.

\- Tu es douée, de toute façon, remarque Lucius en me faisant sortir de mes pensées. Mais si tu rencontres des difficultés parce que ses méthodes de travail ne te conviennent pas, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je serais ravi de t'apporter mon aide.  
\- Merci bien, Lucius, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, je réponds d'un ton poli mais ferme.  
\- Ta fiancée va être jalouse, Lucius, ricane alors Evan Rosier.  
\- Ne dis pas de sottises, Evan, répond Emma.

Mais la soudaine tension dans ses épaules dément ses paroles.

Evan Rosier est une personne que je pourrais apprécier. Il est plutôt aimable -mais pas trop quand même, c'est un Serpentard, ne l'oublions pas-, drôle et sympa avec moi. Mais il assume bien trop son dégoût total des sorciers Nés-Moldus pour me mettre à l'aise. Je ne tiens pas plus que ça à me mêler à eux, mais je n'ai rien contre leur présence, et leur conversation est parfois très intéressante. Tenez, Lily Evans, que je n'apprécie absolument pas -ce qui n'a rien à voir avec son sang- est douée dans beaucoup de matières, et a rarement des notes en dessous d'Acceptable.  
Severus aussi -qui est de Sang-Mêlé directement de son père- est un très bon élève. En plus, il excelle en Potions, qui est d'ailleurs sur le podium de mes matières favorites, bien qu'elle soit à égalité avec l'Etude des Runes. Et comment ne pas s'entendre avec un garçon passionné de potions ?

\- Emma sait très bien que l'affection que je porte à sa petite sœur est purement fraternelle, objecte alors Lucius. Elle est une enfant précieuse de la famille Fawley, elle est notre amie, et il est de notre devoir de l'aider, de la guider et de la protéger. N'est-ce pas ce que vous pensez tous, ici ?

Là encore, il est assez proche de la vérité. Mes aînés de Serpentard, et même mes camarades de classe, m'ont depuis longtemps regardée comme une sorte de petite sœur à protéger. Toujours est-il que leur attachement me fait plaisir autant qu'il m'effraye, car je sais que la plupart d'entre eux va se tourner vers les Forces du Mal, et tentera sans doute de me faire glisser avec eux dans le noir.  
Et si je n'ai jamais été totalement tournée vers la lumière, comme mon frère, je n'adhère pas non plus à cet engouement croissant pour le Mage Noir, ni à toutes ses idées, encore moins à sa manière d'agir.

Le banquet se termine, et Rodolphus Lestrange, Préfet en chef de Serpentard que j'apprécie beaucoup, guide les nouveaux jusqu'aux cachots où se trouve notre salle commune. Je me lève sans les suivre, me dirigeant plutôt vers les Gryffondors.

\- Elinor ? me lance Emma d'un ton interrogateur.  
\- Je vais juste dire deux mots à Hyperion, je vous rejoins après.  
\- Ne tarde pas trop. Et transmets-lui mes félicitations.  
\- Je n'y manquerai pas !

Je me précipite vers les Gryffondors pour le retrouver avant que les élèves de sa Maison ne partent. Je le reconnais facilement. Hyperion est le seul enfant ayant hérité de la chevelure d'or de notre mère. Ses cheveux captent le moindre rayon lumineux, lui donnant un éclat digne du soleil. Et puis, pour tout vous dire, Hyperion est extrêmement mignon. Je suis persuadée que ses traits fins seront bien plus charmants que ceux de Lucius, plus tard, car ils ne sont pas taillés dans la glace comme lui. Hyperion est lumineux.

Je l'attrape et le serre dans mes bras.

\- Félicitations, petit frère ! dis-je d'un ton enjoué en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.  
\- Pas devant tout le monde, Elinor, râle-t-il d'un ton faussement boudeur, mais ne parvenant pas à dissimuler un petit sourire de satisfaction.  
\- Emma m'a dit de te transmettre toutes ses félicitations également. Travaille bien, même chez ces impulsifs bagarreurs de Gryffondor.  
\- Qui sont des impulsifs bagarreurs ? lance une voix à mon oreille.

Sirius ébouriffe mes cheveux, récoltant un regard noir de ma part.

\- Toujours aussi petite, remarque-t-il.  
\- Toujours aussi con, je rétorque.

Un même sourire moqueur se dessine sur nos lèvres. Voyant qu'il n'y a plus de Serpentards dans la Grande Salle, je m'approche de lui et en profite pour chuchoter quelques mots à son oreille.

\- Prends soin d'Hyperion, et éloigne-le des Serpentards, si possible. Ils sont nombreux à être déçus de sa Maison, et il se peut que d'ici quelques temps, ils tentent de le tirer vers les Ténèbres.

Il hoche la tête, le visage redevenu sérieux, et je m'éloigne en vitesse après l'avoir gratifié d'un léger sourire reconnaissant.

Oui, Sirius est un crétin. Mais il tient presque autant que moi à Hyperion.  
Presque. Personne ne l'aime autant que moi, sauf peut-être ma mère.

* * *

Severus se place à côté d'Evans. Il alterne depuis l'année dernière une fois, Evans était tombée malade pendant une bonne semaine, alors Slughorn m'avait dit de me mettre avec lui. Nous avions alors constaté que nous étions un très bon duo. Étant donné que nous étions tous les deux passionnés de Potions, nous ne nous déconcentrions jamais et effectuions un travail rapide et impeccable. Du coup, nous avons décidé de travailler ensemble une semaine sur deux. Evans n'aime pas vraiment ça et affiche toujours un insupportable petit air victorieux lorsque c'est à son tour d'être avec son meilleur ami.

Milliana soupire de soulagement. Quand je suis avec Severus, elle se retrouve coincée avec ce pervers de Parkison qui mate toutes les filles raisonnablement jolies de la troisième à la septième année.

\- Merlin, j'ai cru que tu allais encore m'abandonner.  
\- Evans a l'air d'avoir marqué son territoire, alors pas cette fois, je réponds d'un ton égal.  
\- Je connais peu de personnes aussi désagréables que cette Née-Moldue, dit-elle en grimaçant.

C'est une chose que j'apprécie chez Milliana Selwyn. Elle me ressemble. Elle ne tient pas à se mêler aux Nés-Moldus, mais n'a rien contre eux quand ils ne font rien contre elle. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle ne les nomme jamais « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Et c'est sans doute aussi pour cette raison qu'elle est ma meilleure amie.

\- Elle se croit au-dessus de tout juste parce-qu'elle a de bonnes notes dans la plupart des matières. Et encore, tu es plus douée qu'elle en Potions.  
\- Encore heureux, c'est l'une de mes matières préférées.

Nous nous mettons au travail. Milliana va chercher les ingrédients de la potion Aiguise-Méninges, ouvre mon manuel à la bonne page et s'occupe de réunir la quantité précise de chaque ingrédient. Puis je découpe les scarabées en dés et les racines de gingembre en rondelles.

Notre préparation est méthodique et appliquée, et Milliana ne fait heureusement pas de faux pas. Le professeur Slughorn passe dans les rangs, s'attarde devant notre chaudron en lançant une remarque appréciatrice et soupire devant la préparation fumante de mon cousin et de Potter. Si ce dernier a un niveau acceptable, Sirius a toujours eu un don pour faire exploser ses préparations et fondre ses chaudrons. Et pourtant, Potter ne change jamais de partenaire.

A la fin du cours, j'apporte notre fiole au bureau de Slughorn.

\- Ah, miss Fawley ! s'écrie joyeusement notre bedonnant professeur. Impeccable, comme d'habitude. Dites-moi, comment va votre honorable famille ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de vos parents.  
\- Ils se portent à merveille, je réponds calmement.  
\- Passez le bonjour à Edgar, et bien sûr à votre chère mère.  
\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Après un hochement de tête, je sors de la salle.

Mais franchement … il n'est pas humainement possible d'être aussi lèche-bottes !

* * *

**_A/N : So, did you like it ? ^.^_**


	2. Mon prof de Défense est un enfoiré

**_A/N : Salut ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Je suis actuellement en pleine rédaction du chapitre 5, parce-que me connaissant, un peu d'avance ne me fera pas de mal. Surtout si j'ai une panne d'inspi._**

**_Enfin, passons. Vous trouverez dans ce chapitre un bref résumé de ce qu'est, à mes yeux, la magie noire. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça bizarre ou stupide ^^'_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Hyperion a l'air de s'adapter à sa Maison. Il n'est arrivé que depuis trois jours, mais il s'y sent déjà à sa place. De ce que j'ai pu en voir, il passe beaucoup de temps avec Mary Gamp et Mason Finnigan. Ils sont issus de familles honorables et ont l'air tout à fait fréquentables, alors les Serpentards devraient lui foutre la paix pour le moment.

De toute façon, Sirius le protège de loin. Il se débrouille pour jeter un œil sur lui quand il en a l'occasion.

\- Tu vois très bien que tout se passe à merveille pour lui, me lance Milliana entre deux gorgées de thé à la vanille, alors arrête de le regarder tout le temps. Tu ressembles à une stalker.  
\- J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon frère, quand même, je réponds en faisant la moue.  
\- Tant qu'il ne te donne pas de raisons de t'inquiéter, non, finit-elle fermement.

Ce que je n'aime pas, chez Milliana, c'est qu'elle a souvent raison. Mais si un seul Serpentard vient le voir pour lui faire des remontrances ou demander son avis quant à la montée en puissance du nouveau Mage Noir, je lui ferai traverser un mur ou deux. Ou trois. Ou le château entier.

* * *

\- Silence.

La voix d'outre-tombe du professeur Shepard semble faite pour aboyer des ordres. Visiblement, cet homme est habitué à ce qu'on lui obéisse. Pourquoi donc un ancien Auror renommé est-il devenu professeur à Poudlard ? Par envie de martyriser ses élèves ?

Il reste silencieux un moment, semblant nous jauger du regard.

\- Je m'appelle Marcus Shepard. Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être entendu parler de moi. Je suis censé être à la retraite, mais j'avais une dette envers votre vieux fou de directeur, et me voilà.

Certains élèves poussent des hoquets de stupeur à la manière impolie dont le professeur désigne Dumbledore. Héhé, mais c'est qu'il est intéressant finalement, ce Shepard.

\- Je suis ici pour m'assurer que vous, enfants bien trop gâtés, sachiez vous défendre avant de sortir de cette école. Une guerre se prépare, et quel que soit votre camp, mon boulot est de vous apprendre les bases de survie. J'ai cru comprendre que votre dernier professeur était un bon à rien. Il va donc vous falloir mettre les bouchées doubles pour être en mesure de rattraper votre retard.

Il s'est bien renseigné. Goldwyn était un incapable. Il ne nous a fait faire pratiquement que de la théorie, et avait peur de son ombre. Il refusait fermement d'admettre que la situation du monde sorcier, sans être catastrophique, était de moins en moins sûre. Shepard, lui, ne mâche pas ses mots, et nous parle même de guerre. Certes, les crimes se multiplient, et ces temps sont plus inquiétants qu'avant, mais de là à s'imaginer une _guerre_ … Il y a un pas entre les deux. Notre monde a connu des époques sombres et en connaîtra sans aucun doute d'autres, mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il m'exposer la différence entre la magie blanche et la magie noire ? demande-t-il soudainement.

Plusieurs élèves se regardent entre eux, décontenancés. Ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à cette question. Je suppose qu'ils la trouvent simpliste.  
Ils ont tort, car elle est pourtant très pertinente et plus complexe qu'ils ne le croient. Ça mérite réflexion.

\- Il n'y a que les Mages Noirs qui utilisent la magie noire, dit nonchalamment Sirius. Elle est méprisable et ne sert qu'à faire le mal.

Je secoue la tête. C'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Même si la magie noire est effectivement généralement utilisée pour blesser ou tuer, les mages noirs n'en ont pas le monopole.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre a une réponse ? demande le professeur.  
\- Comment ça ? s'énerve Sirius. C'est la seule réponse possible !  
\- Personne ? continue Shepard en l'ignorant complètement. Qu'en dites-vous ? Fawley ? ajoute-t-il en voyant mon regard fuyant.

Je déglutis. J'espérais justement ne pas avoir à papoter magie noire en face d'élèves. Ma réponse, même si elle s'avère juste, ne plaira pas à Sirius, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il me fasse la gueule.  
D'un autre côté, il est tellement buté que le forcer à écouter les avis des autres ne devrait pas lui faire de mal.

\- C'est … complexe, dis-je enfin. Très nuancé.  
\- Nous sommes toute ouïe.  
\- Ça n'est peut-être que mon humble avis, mais je pense que la différence principale n'est pas une histoire de « bien » ou de « mal » … Elle réside dans la puissance.

Le regard de mon cousin se durcit, et avec lui la quasi-totalité des Gryffondors se tendent. Ils ne vont pas aimer la suite … Bah. Tant pis pour eux. La vérité sort de la bouche des Fawley, que ça leur plaise ou non.

\- La magie blanche peut être puissante, certes. Mais la magie noire l'est indéniablement plus. Elle n'est pas utilisée pour des sorts banals et quotidiens.  
\- Elle est utilisée pour tuer, crache Potter.  
\- Pas seulement, je contre. C'est la seule chose qu'on en retient, voilà tout.  
\- Donc tu défends son usage ? répond-il sèchement. Les Serpentards sont tous les mêmes.

Shepard leur ordonne de se taire et ramène le silence. Les élèves de ma Maison voient en la phrase de Potter une injure directe, et le criblent de regards noirs dont il n'a que faire. Je retiens un soupir. Merci, Shepard. Grâce à toi, la moitié des élèves va s'entretuer avant la fin de la journée.

\- La magie noire est souvent utilisée pour blesser, accorde-t-il. Mais la magie blanche aussi peut tuer. Tout dépend de l'intention du sorcier, et de l'utilisation qu'on en fait. Utiliser la magie noire ne fait pas forcément de vous un mage noir à proprement parler, à condition que vous n'attaquiez personne. Elle peut servir à effectuer des sorts que la magie blanche ne permet qu'à petite échelle.  
\- Donc vous nous encouragez à faire usage de magie noire ? demande un Serdaigle, perplexe.  
\- En aucun cas, répond brutalement Shepard. J'expose des faits, pas des opinions. Si elle est plus puissante, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Fawley ?

Je serre les dents. Je n'aime pas le fait qu'il s'acharne à me faire parler de ça devant la classe. Je sais combien les Gryffondors peuvent se montrer cruels envers une personne qu'ils jugent du « mauvais côté de la barrière », et je risque de m'y retrouver d'office puisque j'en sais plus qu'eux. D'un autre côté, je suis déjà dans le mauvais camp pour la plupart des Gryffondors, puisque Serpentard est la Maison des _lâches_, des _opportunistes_.

\- Elle demande un sacrifice, je réponds finalement. Plus le sort est puissant, plus le sacrifice sera grand. Généralement, il s'agit de sang. C'est pourquoi elle est souvent utilisée à de mauvaises fins si on peut se servir directement du sang d'une victime, ou même de sa vie, on peut faire des choses terrifiantes. Si c'est un sort mineur, se piquer le doigt ou abandonner une partie de son énergie peut être suffisant.  
\- Bien, dit Shepard. J'accorde vingt points à Serpentard.

_Merci, connard._ Si je me fais détester de la moitié de ma classe, au moins j'aurai accordé des points à ma Maison, celle qui selon l'opinion publique n'abrite que des mages noirs et des futurs dangereux psychopathes. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que ce la haine d'élèves stupides et intolérants de Gryffondor face à une vingtaine de points, hein ?

Il se met face à nous et nous dévisage longuement.

\- Je n'ai bien entendu aucune intention de vous enseigner la magie noire. Vous pourriez en faire un mauvais usage. Enfin, je pense bien connaître les personnes qui risquent d'y accorder un trop grand intérêt, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

Le sous-entendu est à peine masqué. Tout le monde devine qui est visé, et le regard des élèves de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se tourne vers nous. _Mais bien sûr, continue de nous faire passer pour de dangereux psychopathes, ne te gêne pas, les relation inter-Maisons ne sont déjà pas assez conflictuelles comme ça ! _

\- Ce que je cherche à vous faire comprendre, c'est que les choses sont souvent plus complexes que ce que vous pouvez penser. Tous les gens qui usent de magie blanche ne sont pas forcément des bonnes personnes, tout comme ceux qui utilisent la magie noire ne sont pas toujours des monstres sanguinaires … même s'ils sont souvent mal intentionnés. Il est crucial que vous compreniez l'ambiguïté de la magie. Une vision manichéenne de la vie est forcément biaisée tout n'est pas noir et blanc. C'est bien plus subtil que ça. Dans notre monde, lumière et ténèbres se côtoient et ce mélangent, en ces temps plus que jamais. Il ne faut qu'un pas pour qu'une personne personne persuadée d'agir pour le compte de la justice ne se transforme en monstre. Certains agissent d'une certaine manière car ils n'ont pas le choix. Et si vous êtes certain d'avoir raison qu'elles que soient vos actions, et bien … Il est toujours bon de revoir ses convictions. Ah, une dernière chose.

Il nous regarde, arborant un air à faire pâlir un mort.

\- Si la magie noire est puissante, elle est aussi effroyablement difficile à maîtriser. La moindre petite erreur sur un sort mineur pourrait vous coûter la vie. Je conseille aux téméraires qui s'y intéressent d'abandonner immédiatement.

Certains élèves déglutissent, alarmés. Certains n'ont pas l'air touchés du tout par ce discours. Le fait qu'ils soient à Serpentard ne m'étonne pas. Ils ont fricoté avec la magie noire depuis leur plus tendre enfance, plus ou moins ouvertement.

\- Bien. Sur ces belles paroles, nous pouvons commencer la leçon. Notre premier chapitre portera sur les créatures des ténèbres.

* * *

En sortant de la classe, je masse péniblement ma main. Si le cours d'aujourd'hui était consacré à la théorie, il était intense et passionnant. Je ne sais trop quoi penser de Shepard. Il est désagréable et a l'air impitoyable, mais curieusement pour un Auror ... C'est un bon prof. Etrange. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il était plus à l'aise sur le terrain que dans une salle de classe.  
Evans sort en me lançant un regard de défi. Elle n'a visiblement pas apprécié que nous ayons fait gagner plus de points à notre Maison que les Gryffondors. Si elle savait à quel point ses préoccupations sont futiles … Elle devrait plutôt faire attention à la menace qui pèse de plus en plus sur les Nés-Moldus, et donc sur elle. Elle ne sera pas à l'abri à Poudlard éternellement, certains Sangs-Purs devenant plus extrémistes chaque jour.

Et ça me fait froid dans le dos, mais ma sœur semble commencer à s'intéresser au Seigneur des Ténèbres, dernièrement.

\- Tsss … siffle Milliana. Je supporte de moins en moins Evans. Pour qui elle se prend, avec ses grands airs ? Quelle fayote.  
\- Calme-toi, je lui réponds. Laisse-la ne se préoccuper que de ses notes et de son présent. Moi, je regarde vers le futur.  
\- Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu vas faire après Poudlard ? demande-t-elle, songeuse.  
\- Mes parents voudraient me trouver un bon parti d'ici quelques années, je réponds en soupirant. Ils songent à Septimus Malefoy, Rosier ou bien Rabastan Lestrange. Ils ont même évoqué Potter ou mes cousins, j'ajoute en faisant semblant de vomir.

Elle s'arrête brusquement, me jetant un regard horrifié.

\- Les trois premiers sont une garantie à devenir Mangemort ou femme de Mangemort, chuchote-t-elle. Et les autres … Beurk ! lâche-t-elle en faisant la grimace.  
\- Je confirme. De toute façon, je suis en phase de les convaincre de me laisser continuer mes études. Ils tiennent à mon bonheur, malgré tout. Enfin, j'espère. De toute façon, ce qu'ils désirent vraiment, c'est simplement que notre lignée reste pure. Je peux les comprendre.

Milliana me souhaite bon courage. Ses parents sont réticents à la laisser faire des études de droit. Ils ont bien l'intention de la pousser à être une parfaite femme au foyer. Apparemment, les négociations pour la fiancer à Parkinson sont amorcées.

Ce même Parkinson qu'elle hait de tout son être et que l'on voit chaque semaine au bras d'une nouvelle fille. Dégueulasse.

Quant à moi … Je refuse d'entrer dans la famille Malefoy. Ma sœur suffira, merci bien. Je vais déjà devoir supporter Lucius en tant que beau-frère, autant ne pas renforcer les liens familiaux avec cette ordure. En plus, je n'ai rencontré Septimus que quelques rares fois, la dernière remontant à plus de deux ans. Sans parler de l'écart d'âge, qui, sans être aussi grand qu'entre mes parents, est plutôt large. Il a vingt ans, après tout.  
Mes parents avaient envisagé de faire l'inverse : marier ma sœur à Septimus, et moi à Lucius.  
Je ne les remercierai jamais assez d'avoir changé d'avis. Plutôt crever qu'épouser ce connard. Au moins, Septimus avait l'air aimable, et mois effrayant que son petit frère, quand je l'ai vu. Il ne m'a pas laissé un souvenir très vif. Il est également moins marquant que Lucius. Pas que ça me dérange.

Rosier m'enchante encore moins. Il est plutôt courtois avec moi, mais je ne tiens pas à partager ma vie avec un pur psychopathe qui torturera des Nés-Moldus dans notre cave et enfermera des elfes de maison dans le four, simplement pour le plaisir.

Quant à Rabastan … Lui a dix-huit ans, et il me terrifie. Totalement bipolaire, plus précisément. J'aime beaucoup son frère Rodolphus, qui est bien parti pour épouser Bellatrix Black. Mais si Rabastan est sympathique par moments, il se montre totalement odieux l'instant suivant.

Sans parler de leur admiration grimpante du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à tous les trois. Je n'ai aucune envie d'épouser un Mangemort, ni d'en devenir une.  
Les autres noms ne sont guère plus appréciables.  
Je préfère me tuer tout de suite plutôt qu'épouser Sirius, et il en va probablement de même pour lui. C'est … contre nature. Nos rapports ne sont pas vraiment froids -quoiqu'après le cours d'aujourd'hui ils risquent de le devenir pendant un bout de temps- mais je reste une Serpentard et lui un Gryffondor. Et les lions ne se mêlent pas aux serpents. Tout le monde le sait.

Quand j'étais petite, je voyais Regulus comme un petit frère à protéger. Nous étions presque inséparables, et nous jouions souvent, tous les trois avec Sirius. Jusqu'à ce que nos parents décident qu'il n'était pas convenable pour une jeune fille de traîner autant avec deux garçons, plutôt qu'avoir des amies avec qui parler mariage, rubans et éducation. Du coup, je ne suis plus vraiment proche de lui, même si nous nous entendons bien.

Pour ce qui est de Potter … ça se passe de commentaire. Et puis, ses parents sont très différents des autres Sangs-Purs. Ils ne verraient aucun intérêt à un mariage arrangé, contrairement aux miens. Ils n'ont pas l'intention d'écraser les autres pour se hisser plus haut dans l'échelle sociale -ils sont déjà vers le sommet, comprenez-le bien. Et puis, ils ont des idées très libérales qui les opposent à nous. Sans que les rapports entre nos deux familles soient conflictuels, ils restent poliment froids. En plus de ça, ils sont plutôt du genre à privilégier le bonheur et les choix de leurs fils -qui court derrière Evans depuis la première année, ce qu'ils trouvent follement amusant.  
Ils n'ont pas les mêmes idées que nous, mais ça ne les empêche pas d'être de très bons parents, de ce que j'ai pu en voir.

Bon. Avec tout ça, il ne me reste qu'à convaincre mes parents de me laisser quelques années après Poudlard pour réfléchir. Après tout, ils ont déjà une héritière et un fils en bonne santé. Je suis dans le milieu, j'ai seulement quatorze ans, j'ai un caractère plutôt indépendant et je ne passe pas ma vie avec des Nés-Moldus. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de leur faire changer d'avis.

Enfin, je l'espère. Pour ce qui est de ma mère, ça devrait aller, elle veut mon bonheur avant tout et a toujours été très douce avec moi, même si elle m'a souvent réprimandée pour mes manières.  
Le problème, c'est plutôt Père.  
Mais si j'ai l'appui de Mère, il se rangera sûrement à son avis. Elle l'a toujours mené à la baguette.

Oui, tout se passera bien.

* * *

**_A/N : Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, ça fait toujours plaisir n.n_**

**_Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez aussi vous jeter de la plus proche fenêtre._**

**_..._**

**_Hahaha, je plaisante, voyons !_**

**_Peut-être._**

**_A la prochaine ! ^o^_**


	3. Je hais les balades nocturnes

**_A/N : Bisoir. Je poste ce chapitre au lieu de faire ma disserte de philo, alors qu'il ne me reste que ce week-end pour la terminer et que j'en suis à peine au brouillon. Soyez reconnaissants, bande de méchants.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_**

* * *

S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai rapidement comprise ici, c'est qu'en considérant Poudlard comme un être magique à part entière, il peut nous arriver plein de choses plutôt sympathiques. Rares sont les gens qui sentent les murs vibrer de magie. Poudlard apporte son aide à qui en a besoin et le mérite, mais gare à ceux qui l'attaquent.  
Il y a une règle trop méconnue dans ce château : "Respecte Poudlard et Poudlard te le rendra".

Cela implique d'en respecter tous les habitants permanents.

Dès mon arrivée, je me suis montrée très aimable avec les fantômes, les tableaux, les gargouilles. Ce qui m'a apporté pas mal de soutien, croyez-moi. Les fantômes sont toujours beaucoup plus enclins à vous apporter leur aide quand vous ne les avez jamais vexés, et Merlin sait qu'ils se vexent facilement. Quant aux tableaux, ils peuvent donner beaucoup d'informations intéressantes quand on daigne leur accorder un peu de notre attention. Grâce à eux, j'ai appris l'existence de nombreux passages secrets et de salles méconnues.  
La meilleure ayant été, jusque là, la découverte des cuisines, où je vais très souvent en cachette le soir. Je garde jalousement ce secret, même de Milliana.

\- J'ai trop mangé ... je baille en posant ma main sur mon ventre d'un geste que ma mère aurait qualifié de "très peu féminin".

Il est 22h, et je sors des cuisines car j'ai raté le dîner pour cause d'assoupissement sur mon devoir d'Astronomie, Milliana n'ayant évidemment pas jugé bon de me réveiller. Quelle garce.

Je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs. La nuit, quand tout est au plus calme, je peux entendre, non, sentir le doux frémissement du flux de magie autour de moi. C'est très apaisant.

Je connais par coeur le trajet habituel que prend la préfète-en-chef Arabella Eaton, Sang-Mêlée de Serdaigle de son état, lors de ses rondes. Généralement, les deux préfets-en-chef patrouillent ensemble, mais Rodolphus et elle ne se supportant qu'à peine, c'est d'un commun accord qu'ils ont décidé de patrouiller séparément.  
Si je croise Rodolphus, ça n'aura pas beaucoup d'importance, ça m'est déjà arrivé. Il se contentera de soupirer et de me demander de rentrer me coucher rapidement, tout en me conseillant de ne pas attirer l'attention de Rusard. Tout cela d'un ton affectueux.  
Si je croise Arabella, elle va se mettre à brailler d'un air victorieux que les élèves de Serpentard sont tous les mêmes et que je vais par conséquent rater ma vie. Avant de me retirer soixante points d'office.

\- Tiens tiens, que fait donc une élève à l'extérieur de son dortoir à cette heure-ci ? glisse alors une voix détestable au-dessus de ma tête, me faisant sursauter.

Shit. Je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. Si le Baron Sanglant passait par hasard par ici, il pourrait m'apporter son aide. Il m'aime bien, je lui ai toujours montré beaucoup de respect, comme à tous les fantômes. Malheureusement, Peeves n'est pas un fantôme, c'est un enfoiré d'esprit frappeur qui adore tourmenter les élèves, quelle que soit leur Maison, quel que soit leur âge.

\- Peeves ... je dis d'un ton calme en reculant lentement. On peut s'arranger, je n'ai jamais rien fait contre toi, pas vrai ?  
\- Hum, c'est peut-être vrai ... songe-t-il une seconde.

Je retiens un soupir de soulagement. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu, avec un peu de chance, il sera enclin à me laisser partir sans faire de tapage, en échange d'une quelconque rétribution.

\- ÉLÈVE DANS LES COULOIRS ! ÉLÈVE DANS LES COULOIIIIIIIRS !

... Ou pas.  
Je me mets à courir, en lui balançant au passage les pires insultes qui me passent par la tête, sous son rire narquois. Je prends le passage que je pense le plus court, désespérant d'arriver aux cachots avant que Rusard ne me voie. Mais Peeves l'a alerté et j'entends des pas lourds résonner dans un couloir proche. COURS POUR TA VIE ELINOR, COURS POUR TON CUL !  
Je regarde à gauche, puis à droite ...

... Et deux bras m'attrapent brusquement, me tirant en arrière. Je me débats quelques secondes, avant de réaliser que je suis derrière une tapisserie, que je suis cachée, et que je viens donc de me faire sauver.

Puis je reconnais l'eau de toilette si coûteuse que porte quotidiennement le garçon que je hais.  
Lucius Malefoy vient de me sauver d'une retenue, nous sommes dans un creux du mur derrière une tapisserie où il n'y a pas même assez de place pour bouger, et il me tient si serrée contre lui que je sens son torse contre mon dos et son souffle dans ma nuque. RÉPUGNANT.  
C'est ... le genre d'étreinte qu'on ne réserve qu'à son amoureuse. Une étreinte si intime qu'il est en train de briser une bonne dizaine de règles de l'étiquette, et plus encore si l'on considère le fait qu'il va épouser ma sœur.

\- Lucius, je murmure d'un ton cassant, lâche-moi tout de suite ! C'est absolument inapproprié !  
\- Il n'y a pas assez de place, il rétorque alors. Attends juste que Rusard passe.

Je suis donc forcée de patienter dans cette position embarrassante et plus que désagréable. ESPÈCE D'OBSÉDÉ. Heureusement, il ne faut que quelques instants pour que Rusard ne passe devant nous sans nous voir ni nous entendre.  
Je m'écarte alors rapidement. Lucius arbore un insupportable air amusé, et marche à mes côtés jusqu'à notre salle commune. Sur tout le trajet, je m'écarte à chaque pas de quelques millimètres, jusqu'à ce que l'écart qui nous sépare dépasse un mètre.

\- Que faisais-tu dehors ? me demande-t-il une fois à l'intérieur.  
\- Je te retourne la question, je réponds sèchement.  
\- Je regardais le ciel, dit-il simplement.

Il me regarde quelques instants, avant de sourire étrangement.

\- Je t'ai sauvé la mise.

Je grimace. J'espère bien qu'il ne pense pas que j'ai une dette envers lui, parce que si c'est le cas, elle a été LARGEMENT payée par la manière dont il a osé me tenir contre lui tout à l'heure. Je frissonne de dégoût.

\- Je te remercie, je lâche rapidement avant de rejoindre mon dortoir.

Lucius a une capacité étonnante à se faire haïr sans même essayer. Stupéfiant.

* * *

_Très chère Mère,  
Comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit cette semaine. Tout se passe bien à Poudlard. Hyperion s'adapte à une vitesse folle ! Il n'est là que depuis un mois, mais il donne l'impression d'avoir connu ce château toute sa vie. Vous a-t-il annoncé qu'il est le meilleur élève de sa classe, et de loin ?_

_De mon côté, tout va bien. J'ai de bonnes notes dans la plupart des matières, et me situe presque toujours dans le haut du classement, surtout en Runes, Potions et Défense. Je suppose que tu as été mise au courant que j'ai arrêté l'Arithmancie ? Un an de cette matière barbare m'a suffi, et le professeur était d'accord, puisque je dépassais rarement le Piètre.  
_

_Emma est égale à elle-même, et agit en tout instant en vraie lady. Comme toujours, elle fréquente les élèves de bonnes familles et parvient à se faire des relations au Club de Slug. Elle est admirée par toute notre Maison. Mais à vrai dire, je m'inquiète un peu pour elle ; elle semble s'intéresser de trop près à des personnes dangereuses._

_Il y a certaines choses dont j'aimerais te parler bientôt. Pourras-tu m'accorder un peu de temps au cours des prochaines vacances, pour une discussion privée ? _

_Je t'embrasse fort ; transmets mes salutations à Père.  
Elinor_

Ma lettre s'envole, entre les pattes de ma chouette Perle.  
Je n'ai écrit qu'à ma mère ; j'ai arrêté d'envoyer des lettres à mon père depuis avril dernier. Il a toujours été sévère avec moi, et nos relations se sont dégradées, entraînant une chute progressive du nombre de lettres échangées.  
Cet été, nous nous sommes adressés l'un à l'autre de ce ton froidement poli que l'on réserve généralement aux inconnus.

Enfin. Le problème n'est pas là. Je m'inquiète pour Emma. C'est d'ailleurs en grande partie à propos d'elle que je dois parler à Mère.

* * *

Je sors du cours d'Etude des Runes en m'étirant longuement. Nous avions une version à faire pendant l'heure, une traduction plutôt ardue. Je ne m'inquiète pas une seconde ; la mienne était impeccable.  
Je m'intéresse aux runes depuis que je suis gamine, et ma note la plus basse, en un an, fut un Effort Exceptionnel.  
Evans me lance un regard inquisiteur ; elle est douée dans beaucoup de matières, mais malgré son niveau honorable en Runes, elle ne m'arrive pas à la cheville. Héhé.

A chaque fois qu'elle arbore cet insupportable air victorieux quand elle a une meilleure note que moi, ou qu'elle prend une expression vexée lorsque je la bats, j'ai envie de la prendre par les épaules et de la secouer. De lui crier d'ouvrir les yeux et de réaliser que ça n'aura plus aucune importance d'ici quelques années, après Poudlard. Qu'à ce rythme elle va crever sans avoir rien eu le temps de faire de sa vie.

Mais je ne le fais pas. Une Fawley ne touche pas les Nés-Moldus. Une Fawley ne leur donne pas de conseils profonds.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, me dit passivement Milliana en me voyant arriver.  
\- C'est rien, je soupire.

Nous arrivons à la Grande Salle, pour nous rendre compte qu'il ne reste qu'une place à côté de Lucius, et une à côté de Regulus.  
J'échange un regard avec Milliana.

\- Tu me dois ton dessert, lâche-t-elle finalement d'un ton plat. Ce type me terrifie.  
\- Tous les desserts que tu voudras, Milliana d'amour, je roucoule d'un ton affectueux.

Lucius lui adresse un très léger signe de la tête, avant d'ignorer totalement sa présence pour le reste du repas.. Quant à moi, je me place à côté de mon cousin, le cadet des Black.

\- Comment vas-tu, Regulus ? Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé.  
\- Parfaitement bien, répond-il après m'avoir lancé un bref regard.

Regulus était un enfant assez faible, petit. Il souriait beaucoup, et lorsque nous étions gamins, c'est moi qui le protégeais des araignées.  
Sirius avait tout pris, à la naissance : la beauté, le franc-parler, la force, et cette insolente capacité à réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait.  
Aujourd'hui, on ne le croirait pas, mais le plus lumineux des deux, c'était Regulus. Lorsqu'il souriait, on le comparait toujours à un soleil.

Maintenant, c'est lui qui se tourne vers les ténèbres. Et cela fait bien cinq ans que je n'ai vu autre chose qu'un sourire froid sur son joli visage. C'est assez triste ; l'enfant que nous surnommions Helios se transforme en Black.  
Sirius le regrette-t-il ? Lui qui était si proche de son petit frère et qui lui parle de moins en moins, regrette-t-il de n'avoir pas été plus présent après sa Répartition à Gryffondor ?

\- Je n'ai pas vu Orion et Walburga depuis bien longtemps, j'ajoute. Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?  
\- A merveille.

Je lui lance une petite moue boudeuse, histoire de lui faire comprendre que je voudrais qu'il fasse un effort. Il soupire, visiblement pas enchanté et peu habitué aux discussions normales entre camarades.

\- Les affaires de Père se portent bien, ajoute-t-il lentement, et Mère est ravie de la demande en mariage de Rodolphus à Bellatrix. Alors, oui, tout va bien.  
\- Transmets-leur mes salutations, je réponds alors.  
\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Il garde le silence pendant plusieurs minutes, avant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

\- Comment va ta famille ? demande-t-il d'un ton hésitant.  
\- Euh, bien, je suppose.

Je suis surprise qu'il ait repris la parole, lui qui est si réservé. Mais je me reprends.

\- Emma va très bien. Hyperion s'habitue rapidement à sa Maison, il a l'air d'y être heureux. La santé de Mère s'améliore, et Père ... Père semble se porter comme un charme.

Il hoche lentement la tête.

\- Dis-leur que je serais ravi de leur rendre visite bientôt ... et transmets tous mes vœux de rétablissements à ta mère, finit-il d'un ton plus hésitant encore.

Je hoche vaguement la tête, préférant ne pas repenser à tout ça. Les Sangs-Purs ne montrent pas leurs faiblesses. Mais l'état de santé de Mère n'est passé inaperçu auprès de personne. Si les autres n'en parlent pas d'un ton moqueur, c'est sans doute parce qu'ils ont peur de la réaction de Père.  
S'attaquer verbalement à la femme d'Edgar Fawley est pratiquement synonyme de mort.

* * *

_**A/N : Voela voela. Merci de vos commentaires, c'est toujours sympa d'avoir des trucs à lire, même si on me menace de me frapper avec du salami !**_

**_A bientôôôt :D_**


	4. Je hais le non-respect de mon sommeil

**_A/N : Salut. Euh. Désolée du retard. J'ai écrit ce chapitre depuis un moment, mais je ne trouvais jamais le temps de le recopier sur ordi ^^'_**

**_(Oui, je commence toujours par écrire sur un cahier. C'est plus pratique.)_**

**_BREF, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, il part un peu dans tous les sens, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira assez pour ne PAS me tuer à l'aide de Molester Moon ni venir me frapper avec du salami pendant la nuit AHEM-SANDRA-AHEM._**

**_Bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

_Ma chère Elinor,_

_Nous sommes ravis que tout se déroule bien pour vous trois.  
Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je retrouve mes forces, et il est certain que ma santé s'améliore tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter pour moi._

_Je me doutais bien que tu allais abandonner l'Arithmancie, tu as débuté cette matière par fierté. Vouloir cumuler plusieurs options est très honorable, mais dans ton cas, je sais que c'était uniquement pour essayer de prouver aux autres que tu pouvais être douée partout. Je suis cependant ravie que tu excelles dans la plupart des autres matières.  
Nous attendons avec impatience de vous revoir tous les trois. Comme tu l'as dit, les vacances arrivent bientôt. A ce moment-là, nous pourrons bien sûr parler comme tu le voulais. J'ai moi-même certaines choses à te dire._

_D'ailleurs, pourrais-tu saluer ton professeur de Défense pour moi ? Il fut mon mentor au Ministère.  
Au fait, tu ne devrais pas tarder à recevoir une invitation. Je te laisse la surprise …  
Je t'embrasse très fort._

_Veille sur ton petit frère._

Je termine ma lecture d'un œil rapide. Mon prof a connu Mère ? Elle devait être terrifiée lorsqu'elle bossait avec lui. Car oui, ma mère a travaillé au Ministère. Ayant fait partie des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion à Poudlard, elle a pu devenir stagiaire au bureau des Aurors à seulement dix-neuf ans. Au prix de nombreux efforts, bien sûr. Le nom d'une grande famille ouvre beaucoup de portes, surtout lorsqu'on est une Black, mais les Aurors recherchent avant tout des gens doués, capable de se défendre et de défendre les autres.  
Père aurait préféré qu'elle ne travaille pas – ils se sont mariés lorsqu'elle sortait à peine de l'école – mais il était si amoureux qu'il n'a même pas réellement essayé de la pousser à arrêter.

De toute façon, environ cinq ans plus tard, à la suite de ma naissance, elle décida de ne plus travailler.

Je suppose que l'invitation dont elle parle concerne les fiançailles de Rodolphus et Bellatrix ce n'est un secret pour personne que leurs parents respectifs ont décidé de les marier.  
Cette fille m'a toujours effrayée. Elle a dix-neuf ans et éprouve un tel dégoût pour les sorciers de sang impur que son visage se tord dès qu'elle se trouve en leur présence. Les seuls moments où son visage s'illumine sont ceux où la discussion tourne autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres dont l'influence est de plus en plus impressionnante.

La dernière phrase de la lettre de Mère indique clairement qu'elle est aussi consciente que moi qu'Hyperion pourrait être une cible potentielle des Serpentards. Les plus extrémistes, en tout cas. Ceux qui trouveraient intolérable qu'il n'attaque pas ses propres camarades de Maison, et pourraient le traiter de « traître à son sang ».  
Je replie ma lettre, et remarque que Milliana a les mains crispées sur la sienne. Je pose ma main sur son bras en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Ses yeux se voilent et deviennent infiniment las. Elle me tend sa très courte missive.

_Arrête donc de faire l'enfant et comporte-toi comme la digne héritière de la famille Selwyn. Après Poudlard, tu épouseras le fils Parkinson, et tu prolongeras notre lignée. Renonce à tes stupides études, tu n'es pas une sauvage. C'est un ordre._

\- Merde.  
\- Tu l'as dit, grommelle-t-elle.

Je prends sa main, et elle se met à serrer la mienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
\- C'est mon père, le despote de la famille, soupire-t-elle. J'ai encore quatre ans pour faire en sorte qu'il change d'avis.  
\- Et sinon ?  
\- …

Elle ferme les yeux.

\- Je ne serai jamais la parfaite enfant qu'ils voulaient. J'espérais simplement qu'ils finiraient par l'accepter, et accorder de l'importance à ce que _moi_ je veux. Si mon père ne change pas d'avis … je pense que je préfère encore m'en aller.

Je m'étouffe. Elle me regarde d'un air mortellement sérieux.

\- Je ne dis pas que ça arrivera. Je ne sais même pas si j'en aurais le courage, dans un premier temps. C'est bien une qualité qui me fait défaut, sinon je serais avec les autres abrutis de Gryffondor. Mais ça finira par arriver. Ce n'est pas seulement une histoire de mariage sans amour. C'est une histoire de choix. Je comprends qu'ils veulent que notre lignée reste pure, mais je refuse de rester assise et de regarder d'autres personnes dicter ma vie.

A cet instant, je l'admire infiniment. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais assez de courage pour refuser mon mariage ou même partir après avoir été mariée. Ce serait considéré comme une trahison envers ma famille, et je prendrais le risque d'en être reniée.

\- Et puis, ajoute-t-elle plus doucement, toutes nos familles sont plus ou moins liées. Ce connard de Parkinson est mon cousin au troisième degré. Ce n'est pas monstrueusement proche, mais le taux de consanguinité augmente énormément depuis quelques décennies, et les familles sont si proches les unes des autres que beaucoup disparaissent et que d'ici quelques siècles, il n'en restera qu'une. Je préférerais épouser un étranger, ça sera un risque de moins pour mes futurs enfants. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient malformés ou Cracmols.

Je grimace. C'est ce qui me dégoûte dans l'idée d'épouser une personne liée à ma famille. Il suffit de voir à quel point les membres de différentes familles très proches se ressemblent physiquement. Il y a énormément de blonds chez les Malefoy -ce qui explique peut-être leur connerie congénitale-, les Weasley sont absolument tous roux ... Enfin, eux ne comptent pas vraiment, c'est plutôt que les gènes des cheveux roux doivent être vraiment très, très très trèèèès forts dans cette famille.  
Sur ce point, les familles lambdas sont beaucoup plus évoluées. Il n'y a que les Sangs-Purs désespérés de prolonger une lignée dépourvue de la moindre goutte de sang impur qui se fichent complètement de la consanguinité. Ils devraient s'en inquiéter, pourtant. Mais mes parents ont pris en compte ce critère : les plus proches de nous sont les Black, qui sont mes cousins au quatrième degré. Même si je ne me vois absolument pas épouser l'un d'eux.

\- N'en parlons plus pour le moment, veux-tu ? soupire Milliana en chiffonnant sa lettre.  
\- D'accord, j'acquiesce en gardant sa main dans la mienne.

Elle me lance un petit sourire reconnaissant.  
Milliana aura toujours mon soutien.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. Un hurlement de loup, long et répété, m'a tirée de mon sommeil. Je tente de respirer profondément et de me calmer.

Finalement, ça n'est pas plus mal que je sois réveillée je faisais un cauchemar absolument immonde. Milliana était morte et je transportais ses os dans mon sac, sans le savoir. Quelle horreur.  
Je me lève, encore ensommeillée, me sentant nerveuse. Il y a quelque chose de déplaisant dehors, au niveau de la Forêt Interdite. Et sans savoir ce que c'est, j'ai tout de même une forte impression de déjà-vu, et la sensation qu'il ne faut pas que je m'en approche.  
Je décide de descendre dans la salle commune. Après un rêve aussi horrible, je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir tout de suite, de toute façon.

\- Elinor ? s'étonne une personne assise en bas.  
\- Regulus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je réfléchissais, répond-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- A … trois heures du matin ?

Il ne répond pas et étouffe un bâillement. Il a l'air épuisé, de lourdes cernes pèsent sous ses yeux et son teint est blafard. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil en face de lui, et ferme tous les boutons de mon gilet. La salle commune n'est pas glaciale de jour, mais le feu s'est éteint, et comme nous sommes sous le lac ...

\- Tu devrais te coucher, je lui fais remarquer. Tu n'as pas un entraînement de Quidditch demain matin ?  
\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
\- Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? je propose en souriant.

Il me jette un regard noir, l'air éberlué. Je soupire.

\- Je plaisantais. Tu n'as vraiment pas d'humour, Reg.

Nous sursautons tous les deux. Le surnom m'a échappé. Ça doit bien faire cinq ou six ans que je ne l'ai pas appelé comme ça.  
Ses épaules se crispent, et il détourne le regard.  
C'est un peu triste ; il semble avoir complètement oublié ce que sont les rapports humains.

\- Je vais me coucher, dit-il alors en se levant. Tu devrais faire de même.  
\- Tu as raison, je réponds en me levant aussi.

Prise d'une impulsion bizarre, je m'approche de lui et dépose un baiser sur sa joue, avant de me détourner.

\- Dors bien, Regulus.

_Que t'est-il dont arrivé, Helios ?_

* * *

\- Elinor. Elinor. Elinoooor.

Je grogne. Quelqu'un me secoue l'épaule. Qui est l'horrible personne me tirant de mon si précieux sommeil ? Crains ma colère, malheureux !

\- Lève-toi ou je te pousse contre Malefoy dès que j'en ai l'occasion, dit Milliana d'un ton neutre.  
\- JE SUIS DEBOUT JE SUIS DEBOUT JE SUIS DEBOUT !

Elle me lance un petit sourire satisfait. Quelle garce.

\- Et donc ? je dis en baillant. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à me réveiller aux aurores un samedi ?  
\- Il est pratiquement onze heures.  
\- C'est bien ce que je dis.

C'est le week-end, j'ai besoin de mes treize heures de sommeil par nuit !  
Milliana ne voit visiblement pas les choses de la même façon. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, puis me lance des vêtements attrapés au hasard. Dont une écharpe.

Elle compte donc me traîner dehors.

\- Crève.

Je replonge sous ma couette, mais elle n'a pas l'intention de me laisser dormir.

\- J'en déduis que te retrouver dans les bras de Malefoy ne te-  
\- C'est bon, je râle. Je me lève, sale monstre sans cœur.  
\- Parfait. Je veux aller voir Hagrid.

Je me fige.

\- ... Et c'est pour CA que tu me jettes hors de mon lit douillet ? je demande d'un ton perplexe et exaspéré.  
\- J'ai besoin de ses conseils, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seule.

Je grogne une nouvelle fois, mais finis quand même par l'accompagner dans le Parc. Pour me venger de ce réveil, je râle sur tout le chemin, et l'exaspère tant qu'elle finit par se boucher les oreilles.  
Bien fait.  
En arrivant, nous avons le temps d'apercevoir une sorte de limace géante avant de frapper à la porte. Eurk.

\- Hm ? Selwyn et Fawley ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demande Hagrid d'une voix pâteuse.  
\- Bonjour Hagrid, dit poliment Milliana. J'aimerais vous demander quelques conseils, Lady va bientôt mettre bas.

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Lady est hippogriffe de la famille Selwyn. Le visage d'Hagrid sillumine littéralement. Il nous invite à entrer et nous propose du thé que nous acceptons, en déclinant poliment ses biscuits durs comme la roche, prétextant avoir déjà mangé -ce qui n'est pas mon cas, je le rappelle, ma chère meilleure amie m'ayant cruellement tirée du lit.  
A chaque fois que je me retrouve ici, je suis surprise par la quantité de trucs bizarres. Des œufs de toutes sortes, des boîtes franchement louches qui frétillent -je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans-, des bocaux bizarres … mais curieusement, c'est un endroit très chaleureux. Au sens propre comme au figuré -on meurt tellement de chaud qu'on se croirait dans l'antre d'un dragon.

Nous restons dans la cabane d'Hagrid pendant une vingtaine d'interminables minutes, et je réussis enfin à nous faire partir. Ce n'est pas horrible d'être ici, mais je meurs de faim et il y a des sujets de discussion un peu moins dégoûtants que la façon dont mettent bas les femelles hippogriffes.

\- Bien, ce fut très instructif, je déclare en m'étirant. Maintenant, je saurai que la femelle a tendance à ruer et donner des coups de sabots à n'importe quelle personne trop proche quand elle met bas. Si jamais tu es là quand ça arrive, tu risques d'y passer.  
\- Lady ne me ferait jamais de mal, affirme-t-elle.

Elle dit vrai. Les Selwyn ont acquis un hippogriffe pour le simple plaisir de posséder une créature rare et coûteuse. Mais les hippogriffes, ça peut être dangereux. Il a fallu du temps – et de nombreux pots-de-vin – pour convaincre le Ministère qu'ils étaient capables de s'en occuper.  
Milliana avait sept ans lorsque l'animal est arrivé, et elle l'a immédiatement nommée Lady. Elle s'en est occupée chaque jour, a insisté pour être la personne qui lui donnerait à manger, et lorsque Lady était malade, elle était toujours là pour l'apaiser lorsque le guérisseur venait -les hippogriffes sont méfiants, après tout. Depuis, Lady la laisse la monter dès qu'elle le veut, et je pense que Milliana n'a même plus besoin de s'incliner pour l'approcher, mais elle le fait quand même à chaque fois. Par respect.

En revenant de chez Hagrid, nous croisons l'équipe de Quidditch de notre Maison. Je retiens une grimace en apercevant Lucius, qui est poursuiveur.

\- Tiens, Elinor et Selwyn, remarque-t-il justement.

Voyez donc la différence de familiarité ! Pourquoi suis-je la SEULE que tu appelles par son prénom, alors que tu connais Milliana depuis aussi longtemps que moi ? HEIN ? Tu vas épouser ma SŒUR , abruti !

\- Bon entraînement, Rodolphus ? je demande au capitaine.  
\- Pas trop mal, répond-il en souriant d'un air satisfait. Regulus est de plus en plus doué. On va écraser les autres, pour les prochains matchs.

Regulus détourne les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Oh, il n'est pas énorme -il est même plutôt minuscule- mais c'est un sourire. Et ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu sourire réellement que je m'en sens presque choquée.  
Ça lui va bien.

\- C'est super ! Je vous aurais bien souhaité bonne chance, mais vous n'en aurez pas besoin, amprs contentez-vous de les éclater !

L'équipe part d'excellente humeur et Milliana rentre dans la salle commune, pendant que je me dirige vers les cuisines. Mon estomac s'est transformé en une sorte de monstre sportif qui dépense beaucoup et a besoin de beaucoup. Ou en boulimique, je ne sais pas encore.  
En arrivant devant les cuisines, je retrouve une silhouette familière.

\- Potter, je dis en le saluant d'un signe de tête.  
\- Fawley, répond-il en me regardant suspicieusement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je vais aux cuisines, je réponds d'un ton qui laisse clairement comprendre que ça me semble évident et qu'il n'est qu'un demeuré pour ne pas l'avoir compris.

L'art du non-dit, par Elinor Fawley.

Je chatouille la poire sous ses yeux atterrés, et entre dans la salle immense, puis demande une part de crumble.  
J'invite Potter à s'asseoir à ma table tandis qu'il me fixe en se demandant sans doute ce qu'il fout avec une Serpentard et pourquoi nous ne sommes pas encore en train de nous entretuer.

\- Comment va Sirius ? je demande distraitement en attaquant ma part.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répond-il en se hérissant.

Bon. Monsieur a décidé d'être chiant. Soit.

\- C'est mon cousin. Il est un abruti parmi une bande d'abrutis, mais il reste un membre de ma famille, alors ça me semble normal de demander de ses nouvelles de temps en temps, et ceux qui ne le comprennent pas sont généralement des arriérés. Il va bien, alors ?  
\- Très bien.

Je ne sais si Potter est assez con pour ne pas avoir compris que je viens de l'insulter, ou s'il a décidé de passer au-dessus – auquel cas il est remarquablement aimable, aujourd'hui.  
Je sirote le jus de pêche que je viens de demander, puis hoche la tête d'un air appréciateur.

\- Tant mieux. Et mon frère ?  
\- Pourquoi irait-il mal ? demande-t-il d'un ton perplexe.  
\- Je ne dis pas qu'il va mal, je demande s'il va bien. C'est totalement différent.

Je soupire en voyant son air perdu. Les Gryffondors sont vraiment mous du cerveau.

En un sens, il a de la chance. Il est né dans la lumière, vit dans la lumière, et a choisi d'y rester. Sirius, lui, essaye de faire les mêmes choix, contre l'avis de sa famille toute entière. Et puis, il n'est pas angélique. Sirius a une grande part sombre, qui le pousse à faire des choix dangereux, pour lui et pour les autres. Il se fiche de se mettre en danger, mais il serait parfaitement capable de mettre les autres en danger aussi. Sirius est égoïste.

\- Écoute. Je vis dans un milieu de Serpentards. Mais dans ma famille, on n'a jamais eu aucun doute sur la Maison dans laquelle Hyperion allait atterrir. Ce gosse est né Gryffondor. Chez nous, on s'en fiche tant qu'il est heureux, mais certains Serpentards pourraient tenter de le ramener de l'autre côté de la barrière. Hyperion n'est pas comme toi. Notre famille n'est pas la tienne. Les autres familles de Sangs-Purs pourraient estimer qu'il doit avoir sa place parmi … parmi les ténèbres.

Je murmure ce dernier mot. Il frissonne, comprenant à quoi je fais allusion.

-De mon côté, j'estime que la seule place qui lui convient est du côté de la lumière. Je m'assure du mieux que je peux qu'ils ne l'approcheront pas, mais je ne peux pas avoir les yeux partout. C'est pour ça que Sirius m'a dit qu'il ferait en sorte de veiller sur lui.

Il hoche lentement la tête. Au moins, j'ai pu lui faire comprendre, en quelque sorte, que je ne suis pas son ennemie. Que je n'ai rien contre l'idée que mon frère soit chez les Gryffondors, que je ne veux pas faire de lui un Mangemort.

\- Il va bien. Il n'arrête pas de sourire, et s'est fait plein d'amis. Mary, Mason … Jake Montgomery aussi, et Anna Luciano.

Je manque de sursauter. Un Sang-Mêlé et une Née-Moldue ? Heu. Bon. Et bien. Pourquoi pas, après tout.

\- Il semble avoir de bonnes notes, défend ses amis lorsque d'autres élèves les emmerdent. T'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui, tout le monde l'adore.

Je souris, rassurée. À vrai dire, ça ne m'étonne pas, Hyperion est très sociable. Je remercie Potter et pars rejoindre Milliana dans notre salle commune.  
Mon petit frère ira bien.

Mais qu'en est-il de ma sœur ?

* * *

_**A/N : Voela. Vous avez aimé ? :3**_

_**Si c'est le cas, y a un petit bouton "post review" en bas, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps !**_

_**Sinon, y a aussi le bouton "follow/fav" en haut, encore plus facile x)**_


	5. Rosier est un arriéré

_**A/N : WAAAAAH JE SUIS TROP EN RETARD DÉSOLÉE DÉSOLÉE DÉSOLÉ_**É**__**É**__**É**_E !**_

_**Non sérieusement, entre les moments où j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire et ceux où j'ai eu la flemme, ça a été un peu long de pondre ce chapitre.  
En fait, il était déjà presque intégralement rédigé, puis je me suis rendue compte que je préférais en intégrer un autre avant. Donc voilà. C'est celui-ci.  
J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, et bonne lecture- NAAAAN PAS LE SALAMI SANDRA, TOUT CE QUE TU VOUDRAS MAIS PAS LE SALAMI ;_;**_

* * *

\- Elinor, ça va ?

Milliana me regarde d'un air soucieux. Je tente de lui adresser un sourire rassurant, mais vu sa tête peu convaincue, je dois sans doute ressembler à un canard émo constipé. Chiotte.

\- T'en fais pas, je suis juste fatiguée.

C'est un euphémisme. Je suis tellement crevée que je risque de m'endormir dans ma purée. C'est bon pour la peau au moins, la bouillie de patate au jus de gigot ?  
Notre cours précédent était celui de Défense. Et même pour quelqu'un comme moi, Sirius et ses amis, ou d'autres élèves qui se débrouillent sans problème le reste du temps, Shepard a été impitoyable. Nous avons dû affronter nos peurs les plus profondes, révélées par un Epouvantard.  
Tous les élèves de quatrième année qui étaient là pour ce cours sont anormalement silencieux dans la Grande Salle.

Il y a eu de tout. Des Détraqueurs, des rats, des Sinistros, des araignées, une mare de sang poisseux coulant de l'armoire, voire même un _clown_. Je comprends un peu Evans, ces machins ont l'air de sortir tout droit des enfers. On montre vraiment ça aux enfants chez les Moldus ? Quelle bande de malades.  
Il n'empêche qu'il avait un certain air de famille avec elle : lui aussi avait une chevelure de démon.

Oui d'accord, les cheveux c'est vraiment facile comme attaque.  
... Surtout quand on est roux.

Bref, on a quand même vu certaines peurs qui sortaient du lot. Sirius a laissé voir à tout le monde qu'il est terrifié par sa grand-mère paternelle, Melania Black -anciennement MacMillan- qui était tellement déçue de ne pas avoir eu de petite-fille à chouchouter -sa fille n'ayant eu que deux garçons- qu'elle s'amusait à habiller Sirius en fille quand il était petit. Autant dire qu'il s'est mis à frissonner en la voyant s'approcher de lui et qu'il s'est senti plutôt embarrassé.  
Avec la honte qu'il s'est tapé, ça ne m'étonne pas.  
J'ai donc gentiment décidé de le renommer Siria.  
Héhé.

Pettigrow m'a fait tellement pitié que je n'ai même pas le cœur de me moquer de lui. Il a illustré un magnifique cas de **Cubiculacetophobie.**

Ce mec a peur de voir _des lézards tomber dans son lit_.

...

C'est vachement ciblé comme phobie quand même. Il a pas peur des lézards en général, pas peur qu'une de ces bestioles grimpe sur sa couette, pas peur qu'une araignée ou un perce-oreilles tombe du baldaquin pour lui arriver sur le nez. Non, sa** plus grande peur** est **qu'un lézard tombe sur son lit**. Si ça se trouve, il faut que le lézard tombe parfaitement à la verticale et touche un certain coin de sa couette pour qu'il soit effrayé, sinon c'est juste une bestiole embêtante qu'il peut faire partir d'une pichenette.  
Finalement, Sirius n'est pas tombé sur la peur la plus conne.

Evan, lui, a vu Rabastan Lestrange le fouetter avec sa cravate.  
Bon. Pourquoi pas, après tout.  
C'est vrai que Rabastan est pas le mec avec lequel on se sent le plus à l'aise. Surtout quand il se met à ricaner sans raison en regardant quelqu'un.

D'ailleurs, vous saviez que Rabastan ne sourit pas quand il rit ? Son visage reste parfaitement neutre. C'est sans doute ça qui le rend encore plus flippant.

Milliana s'est sentie un peu plus mal. Sa peur était plus ... personnelle. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée en face de l'armoire, l'Epouvantard s'est transformé pour prendre l'apparence de son père. Aïe.  
Qui la regardait, l'air fou de rage, s'approchant en levant le bras pour la frapper.  
Elle est devenue livide. Mais elle a repris ses esprits, et a levé sa baguette en jetant le sortilège Riddikulus.  
Et bien papa Selwyn s'est retrouvé affublé d'une magnifique robe de mariée agrémentée de jolis volants et de dentelle, en se tenant au bras de Parkinson -le vrai Parkinson n'a d'ailleurs pas eu l'air ravi du tout en voyant ça.

Quant à moi ... Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Et si seulement la Défense était le seul de mes soucis ! Hier, Hyperion m'a avoué que ses amis de Gryffondor avaient été emmerdés par des Serpentards de sixième année, et que lorsqu'il leur a demandé d'arrêter - de manière très polie car mon petit frère ne se montre jamais insolent -, Rabastan l'a fixé d'un air blessé, perplexe. Comme s'il le prenait comme une attaque personnelle.  
Comme si Hyperion l'avait trahi, et avec lui tous les sorciers de Sang-Pur qui devraient vivre liés entre eux et mépriser les autres.  
C'est ça, ouais. Et vivons tous ensemble en harmonie dans le monde des licornes qui vomissent des arcs-en-ciel.

En plus de ça, je dors exceptionnellement mal en ce moment. Je n'arrête pas de me réveiller en sursaut, je suis tellement épuisée en journée que parfois je m'endors en cours ou dans la Salle Commune. Tellement crevée que par moments, je n'ai plus ni la notion du temps ni de l'espace. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un endroit où je n'avais même pas conscience d'être venue. Comme si je me réveillais après avoir été un peu somnolente.  
Je sors d'une salle alors que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte d'y être entrée. Je suis en train de marcher avec Milliana et soudainement, je suis assise dans la Salle Commune.

Affreusement perturbant. Ça arrive très peu souvent, heureusement.  
Enfin. Tout cela est sans doute lié au manque de sommeil. Et mon _hypersensibilité aux fluctuations et mobilités magiques_, comme la nomment les adultes, -et les médecins, oui d'accord j'ai un problème J'Y PEUX RIEN- n'arrange sans doute rien.

* * *

\- TA GUEULE, ENFOIRÉ DE FÉTICHISTE !  
\- QUOI ?! MOI, UN FÉTICHISTE ? D'OÙ TU SORS CA, PÉTASSE ?  
\- ON T'A TOUS VU TE FAIRE FOUETTER PAR LA CRAVATE DE LESTRANGE EN DÉFENSE. C'EST SUSPECT. VOUS LES AVEZ DEPUIS QUAND, CES OCCUPATIONS, HEIN ?  
\- MAIS ... MAIS JE T'EMMERDE !

Milliana soupire et penche la tête d'un centimètre pour esquiver le flacon d'encre qu'Evan m'a lancé -avec une précision plutôt aléatoire, soit dit en passant : elle est à cinq mètres de moi.

\- HAHA, TU SAIS VRAIMENT PAS VISER, ESPÈCE DE SOUS-MER- AÏEUH !

Je viens de me prendre un grimoire dans la gueule.  
Ok. Si ce connard veut la guerre, il va l'avoir.

...

\- Huff ... espèce ... de ... salopard ...  
\- Ta gueule ... Pff, je vais te ... tuer ...

Je suis actuellement sur le sol, en train de tenter de ramper vers cet enfoiré de Rosier pour lui poutrer sa face. Il peine à respirer et n'arrive pas à se relever, et envoie un poing trop tremblant pour être menaçant vers moi.  
La bataille la plus mythique de tous les temps prend place.

\- Mais ... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ? hurle Rodolphus en arrivant.

Puis il me voit, et ouvre de grands yeux.  
... Euh. Effectivement, notre position actuelle peut prêter à confusion. Je suis à califourchon sur Rosier, en train de tenter de l'étrangler avec mon écharpe. Malgré le peu de forces qui me restent, je suis plutôt fière de moi : il est en train de prendre une jolie couleur bleutée. Personnellement, je crois que c'est entre le Cobalt et le Marine. Une pure oeuvre d'art.

\- ... Elinor ?

Oh merde.  
Merde.  
**Merdum merdae.**

Ma sœur est entrée avec Rodolphus.

* * *

Autant vous dire que je me suis farci l'engueulade du siècle. Emma est passée par toutes les couleurs existantes en voyant ce que j'étais en train de faire. Elle est d'abord devenue toute blanche, puis rose Incarnadin, puis rouge Vermeil, violet Evêque, vert Empire, et enfin bleu Barbeau. J'aurais trouvé ça joli s'il n'y avait pas eu de superposition au moment où elle passait d'une couleur à une autre. Rien de plus laid qu'un mélange violet et vert.  
Je ris, je ris, mais ça n'a vraiment pas été un moment sympa. Elle m'a balancé à la tête le fait que j'étais _totalement indigne de la famille Fawley_, que j'agissais_ comme une sauvage_ et que c'était_ à se demander si je n'étais pas plutôt issue de l'accouplement entre un troll et une chimère_ -mais elle l'a dit de manière plus polie ; Emma rend n'importe quelle tournure insultante distinguée.  
Étant donné que la première tête d'une chimère est celle d'un lion, et que son corps et sa deuxième tête sont ceux d'une chèvre, j'ai été plutôt vexée.

C'est vraiment entravant, toutes ces contraintes chez les Sangs-Purs. On se croirait toujours au 19ème siècle. La plupart des Sangs-Mêlés, voire même une partie des Sangs-Purs dissidents comme les Potter ou les Weasley, eux, évoluent comme les Moldus. Ils inventent des technologies, utilisent même des _objets Moldus _dans la vie de tous les jours. A côté de ça, nous, on doit se tenir le plus éloigné possible d'eux. Il faut rester digne, distingué, froid, droit. Alors que depuis ma naissance, les adolescentes du monde Moldu, voire les sorcières au Sang-Mêlé, déchirent à moitié leurs vêtements aux concerts des Beatles. (Sirius m'a plus ou moins rapidement initiée à tous les genres musicaux du monde Moldu, tout content de pouvoir intéresser une autre Sang-Pure à des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas chercher à connaître. Pour lui, c'était surtout un gigantesque bras d'honneur à sa famille : non seulement il ne comptait pas se ranger comme ses parents le voulaient, mais en plus il arrivait à élargir un peu l'esprit d'une personne de sa famille.)

Quand j'étais petite, lorsque mon père travaillait et que ma sœur était à Poudlard, ma mère m'emmenait en cachette dans des lieux où il y avait peu de sorciers. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas en parler au reste de ma famille, parce-que c'était des choses qu'ils ne sauraient comprendre.  
Le fait que les Moldus avaient un minimum de valeur, et leurs inventions aussi.

Maintenant, depuis quelques temps, les seules attentions que m'accorde ma sœur consistent à me reprocher de ne pas être assez digne -et pourtant, j'ai énormément de fierté- et de ne pas adopter en permanence une attitude distinguée, éloignée du ridicule.  
Et bien c'est extrêmement chiant. Je m'amuse bien plus quand je me laisse aller. Tenez, Evan, par exemple. Lui se montrait juste intrigué, froidement poli quand on était des petits de première année. Et maintenant, on s'engueule comme des Chartiers. Mais si, vous savez, ces créatures qui ressemblent à des gros furets et qui savent parler, mais seulement pour dire des insultes. Et parfois, on fait des conneries ensemble, avec d'autres camarades.

J'ai dit que je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise avec lui. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. C'est un connard, mais il est sympa. Je l'aime bien. Et je me retrouve souvent dans des situations complètement absurdes mais hilarantes quand il est là.  
Le seul problème que j'ai avec lui ... C'est l'éducation anti-Nés-Moldus qu'il a reçue. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas son unique sujet de conversation. Les sorciers au Sang-Pur ont beau généralement trouver importante la pureté du sang, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui les caractérise. Evan a des passions en dehors de ça, il n'est pas seulement un Sang-Pur, il est un être humain avant tout. Il parle de beaucoup d'autres choses. Mais quand ce sujet arrive sur le tapis ... il me fait un peu peur. Pas autant que Rabastan, mais quand même.

Enfin bref. Rodolphus nous a ordonné de nettoyer _à la main_ la Salle Commune -qui s'était transformée en champ de bataille à cause de nous. Je ne sais même pas d'où ça sort, mais on s'est tapé dessus avec des romans sentimentaux et j'ai tenté de l'assommer à l'aide d'une patte d'autruche.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est commun à toutes les Salles Communes, mais on trouve des trucs sacrément bizarres dans la notre. Des choses qui ont l'air de sortir tout droit de la cabane de Hagrid.

\- Bon, t'as fini de glander, Rosier ? je m'impatiente. Je suis la seule à bosser, là !  
\- C'est de ta faute de toute façon, siffle-t-il. J'ai aucun remords à te laisser te démerder toute seule. T'avais qu'à pas passer ton temps à me dire que j'étais stupide. Et c'est toi qui as lancé ce débat stupide.  
\- C'est de ma faute si t'es con ? je lâche en me hérissant. J'avais raison, c'est tout.

Oui, parce qu'il faut savoir qu'on ne s'est pas disputés à partir de rien.  
Nous étions plusieurs à travailler sur notre devoir de Défense dans la Salle Commune. Qui s'est transformé en débat entre nous tous sur les créatures les plus géniales.

Evan et moi avons commencé à nous disputer -lui trouve les minotaures très puissants, mais je considère qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre chance de tenir plus de dix secondes face aux merveilleuses créatures que sont les griffons.  
Puis à nous menacer. Puis à nous jeter des sorts. Et enfin à nous balancer carrément les objets qui traînaient autour de nous.  
La quasi-totalité des autres élèves ont déserté la salle de peur de se faire ouvrir la gorge par un maléfice.  
Milliana, elle, n'en avait rien à foutre. Elle a formé une bulle de silence autour d'elle pour pouvoir continuer tranquillement à lire son manuel de Défense, puis est partie manger.  
Oui, c'est actuellement l'heure du dîner, mais qu'à cause de cet abruti de Rosier je suis obligée de finir de ranger.

Quel enfoiré.

* * *

Une lettre courte, rédigée sur un élégant papier, lourd, épais. Une calligraphie impeccable. Et ils vont droit au but.

_Vous êtes cordialement invité à vous joindre à nous pour les fiançailles de Rodolphus Lestrange et Bellatrix Black.  
La réception aura lieu dans le manoir de Cygnus et Druella Black, en la soirée du 15 octobre.  
Nous attendons votre visite._

Dites-moi ... Y a que chez les Moldus et les Sangs-Impurs qu'on nous laisse le choix d'assister à des réceptions ? Non parce-qu'il me semble bien avoir entendu qu'ils accompagnent toujours l'invitation d'une question du genre "Pourrez-vous y assister ?" Avec une case "oui" et une case "non". Ici, c'est presque comme si on nous avait mis deux cases "oui". Pas le choix.

A la table des Serpentards, Evan lève sa lettre et me la montre avec un sourire en coin. Oui, je sais que tu es aussi invité, Rosier. C'est normal. Tu es un sang-pur, et Druella Rosier est ta tante; ce qui fait de Bella l'une de tes cousines les plus proches.  
Emma replie délicatement sa lettre et la range soigneusement dans son enveloppe. Elle s'entend assez bien avec Bellatrix. Elle est un peu une version non psychotique et beaucoup moins extrémiste de Bella.  
Lucius me regarde d'un air intéressé, ce qui me fait frissonner. Je peux le lire dans ses yeux. _J'ai hâte de te voir à cette réception, puisque tu n'étais jamais là à celles d'avant. _C'est vrai : j'ai toujours pu y échapper jusque là. D'abord parce que j'étais trop jeune, ensuite parce que je trouvais toujours le moyen de malencontreusement tomber malade juste avant les réceptions chez les Malefoy. Ma mère restait à mon chevet peu avant d'y aller, me regardant d'un air absolument pas inquiet. Elle n'était pas dupe, évidemment. Je pouvais même voir une étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux.

"_Repose-toi bien pour aller mieux_", me disait-elle avant d'y aller. Puis elle déposait un verre de jus dans lequel elle avait ajouté quelques gouttes de sirop d'Ellébore. Bah oui, ça combat les effets d'une potion à base de Genet Epineux, une plante toxique. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne suis pas prête à me suicider pour échapper à une réception ! j'en avais avalé très peu, et j'ai pris un antidote juste après. Je n'ai juste pas respecté la troisième loi de Golpalott : l'antidote n'était pas égal à la somme des ingrédients du poison. Et franchement, c'est le poison le plus faible que j'aie jamais concocté. Il n'y avait aucun risque.

A la table des Gryffondors, Sirius grimace devant sa lettre avant de la déchirer. Ses amis le regardent bizarrement, mais il hausse les épaules, histoire de leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter. Il a beau adopter cette attitude, je sais que ça le dégoûte. Il était proche de Bellatrix, quand il était plus jeune. Il hait de tout son être ce qu'elle est devenue. Malheureusement, si Orion Black semble avoir totalement abandonné l'éducation de son fils et ne lui adresse presque plus la parole, Walburga va de toute évidence le forcer à assister à la réception.

\- Tu seras là, cette fois ?

Je sursaute. Je pourrais presque croire que Regulus ne m'a pas adressé la parole : il garde la tête baissée sur son manuel de Potions, et n'en a pas décroché les yeux.

\- Tu as peur de te retrouver tout seul ? je rétorque, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il se contente de lever les yeux au ciel.  
Agis comme un garçon de ton âge, un peu, espèce de papy.

\- Oui, je serai là, j'ajoute quand même. Milliana m'arrachera les yeux sinon. Et puis, mon père en a un peu marre. Je ne peux pas rater la quatrième réception à laquelle je suis invitée, surtout pour des fiançailles. En plus, c'est Rodolphus. Je l'apprécie.

Il hoche la tête, reprenant sa lecture.  
Cette fois, peut-être que ça sera amusant. Il y aura Evan, Milliana, Regulus, Sirius et quelques autres camarades avec lesquels je ne m'entends pas trop mal.

Il faudra juste que je reste assez discrète pour échapper à l'attention de Lucius.  
'Spèce d'obsédé.

* * *

_**A/N : Done. Vous avez aimé ?  
Si quelque chose vous a déplu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Si quelque chose vous a plu, dites-le aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir u_u  
Il est vraiment parti en gros délire bordélique, surtout au début. J'étais pas sûre de le garder comme ça, puisque le but de ma fic n'est pas QUE de faire rire. J'ai pas l'intention d'en faire une nouvelle **_**Amphisiologie****_ (je n'ai pas le talent pour ça de toute manière), et en plus les personnages n'ont rien à voir. C'est quand même une fille coincée entre deux camps qui préfère rester lâche plutôt que de faire un choix. _**

**_Enfin bref, à bientôt ! (Ne vous inquiétez pas, comme le chapitre suivant a presque entièrement été écrit -juste quelques petites choses à changer- il arrivera plus vite.)_**


	6. Les vacances sont si belles

_**A/N : WAAAAAH DESOLEE J'AI MIS SUPER LONGTEMPS JE SUIS IMPARDONNABLE ET MÊME LES COUPS DE SALAMIS NE SUFFIRONT PAS A EXPIER MA FAUTE.  
Non plus sérieusement, j'ai très peu accès à internet en ce moment, ce qui aide pas trop.  
Alors pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait un chapitre un chouïa plus long que d'habitude :D Enfin bon, c'est pas énorme, mais c'est déjà ça !**_

_**D'ailleurs désolée Lucie, le topos du bal devra attendre le chapitre suivant ! Mais je ferai en sorte que ça te plaise, j'ai déjà écrit une partie, et ça devrait te plaire ;)**_

_**Je m'excuse pour toutes les ellipses, ça doit faire bizarre tous ces traits tirés, surtout quand j'ai écrit seulement dix lignes entre deux x)  
Dans les moments où je fais ça, généralement c'est que j'ai plus grand chose à ajouter.  
Je fais pitié. Désolée.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Il y a du monde sur le quai. Je tente de distinguer mes parents. Ils sont assez facilement visibles, en général. On trouve autour d'eux une sorte d'aura distinguée.

Je pense que c'est ma mère que les gens remarquent en premier. Ses cheveux captent le moindre rayon de soleil, son visage est doux, lumineux. Tout en elle semble être lumière. Et puis, elle est bien trop belle pour passer inaperçue. Curieusement, de toute notre fratrie, c'est Hyperion qui lui ressemble le plus. Emma et moi avons sa forme de visage, et nos traits se ressemblent beaucoup. Mais Hyperion a sa chevelure, ses yeux, sa bonne humeur. Oui, Mère est clairement une personne qu'on suit du regard.

Alors quand on finit de l'admirer et qu'on remarque la personne qui se tient à côté, l'atmosphère change du tout au tout. Mon père est imposant. Il n'est pas seulement grand, il est … _pesant_. Il nous écrase de sa puissance, de son autorité, de sa prestance. Quand j'étais petite, je me prenais souvent à retenir mon souffle lorsqu'il prononçait mon nom, de peur d'avoir fait une connerie qu'il me reprocherait.  
Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il n'est pas un bon père. Seulement … et bien, il est sévère et rigide. Père a toujours été très satisfait de ma sœur. Forcément, Emma est parfaite et ne fait jamais de faux pas.  
Il soupire souvent quand il estime que ce que je dis ne devrait pas sortir de la bouche d'une « jeune fille de bonne société ». Pourtant, j'ai toujours fait énormément d'efforts pour qu'il soit fier de moi. Oui, ça flattait mon égo. Mais surtout, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il soit en colère contre moi.  
Mais de nous trois, celui pour lequel c'est le plus difficile … c'est Hyperion. Père élève un peu trop souvent la voix contre lui. Je sais qu'Hyperion est sensible, et que c'est une mauvaise chose chez les Sangs-Purs. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une raison suffisante pour le laisser les yeux brouillés de larmes à la fin de la moitié de leurs discussions. Hyperion est extrêmement fier, alors il ne les laisse jamais couler. Et comme nous l'aimons tous, nous faisons comme si tout ça ne le rendait pas aussi désemparé.

Tout cela, il a encore du mal à le comprendre. On pourrait croire que c'est une exagération, quand je dis que notre monde est impitoyable, mais c'est très proche de la vérité. Les gens sont prêts à piétiner tout le monde pour parvenir au sommet. Ici, c'est un peu « marche ou crève ». On ne peut pas se contenter d'être neutre ; quand on n'écrase pas les autres, on se fait écraser. En ces temps plus que jamais, on nous demande de faire des choix. C'en devient presque un jeu.

Il faut juste prier pour se retrouver du côté des vainqueurs à chaque fois.

Enfin. Sur le quai, donc. Je finis par reconnaître mes parents. Ma mère, toujours légèrement pâle, se tient très droite. Elle tourne la tête pour nous chercher, et son visage _s'illumine littéralement_ en nous trouvant.  
Lorsque nous arrivons à côté, elle nous serre dans ses bras, Hyperion et moi, et prend les mains d'Emma en souriant. Père se contente de nous adresser un grave signe de tête. _Vive la chaleur paternelle._

\- Comment vas-tu, Mère ? je demande d'un air soucieux.  
\- Je me sens beaucoup mieux, Elinor, arrête de t'inquiéter autant.

Elle arbore un sourire rassurant. Bon. En effet, elle a meilleure mine que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Elle est un peu moins pâle, a les joues un peu plus remplies, et des cernes beaucoup moins marquées. Elle a toujours un air légèrement fatigué, mais ses yeux brillent comme ceux d'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël.  
Le trajet est rapide, puisque nos parents nous attrapent rapidement pour transplaner. Nous arrivons sur le seuil du manoir, et entrons pour retrouver la chaleur douce et ambiante de notre maison. Comme à chaque fois que je reviens pour les vacances, j'ai cette étrange impression d'être partie des années, et je sais que la rentrée provoquera l'effet inverse ; les vacances passent toujours beaucoup trop vite.

On est loin de Poudlard, ici. Nous habitons à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Bristol. C'est un coin plutôt isolé, mais là encore, notre domaine est si vaste qu'on ne peut tomber sur des voisins avant plusieurs kilomètres. Notre région est magnifique, certes, mais il y a peu de gens de ce côté. Ce qui n'est peut-être pas la meilleure cure pour Mère, l'isolement étant rarement un bon remède.

* * *

\- Comment se passe la vie à Poudlard ? nous demande notre mère.  
\- A merveille, répond ma sœur en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Je ne comprendrai jamais comment elle parvient à rendre un geste simple comme celui-là aussi suprêmement élégant.

\- Mes notes sont toujours aussi bonnes, reprend-elle. Le professeur Slughorn m'invite très régulièrement à ses soirées, ce qui me permet de renforcer mes relations avec les personnes intéressantes en société.  
\- J'en suis ravie, Emma, dit gentiment ma mère. Mais je voulais savoir comment se passe la vie en général, pas seulement le côté scolaire ou les fréquentations de bonne société.

ET BIM.  
Ma sœur hausse un élégant sourcil, puis hausse délicatement les sourcils.

\- Rien de très nouveau de ce côté-là, avoue-t-elle. Je m'entends toujours aussi bien avec Lucius et Rodolphus, et j'ai passé un certain temps avec Narcissa récemment, elle est un peu fade mais elle est capable d'avoir une conversation intéressante lorsqu'on la pousse un peu.

Mère sourit, et se tourne vers mon petit frère.

\- Et toi, mon cher Hyperion, es-tu heureux là-bas ?  
\- Très ! s'exclame Hyperion avec toute la vigueur dont il fait preuve quand il est excité. Le château est incroyable, il y a tellement de choses à découvrir ! Je m'entends bien avec tout le monde, y compris les fantômes, et les autres créatures qu'on trouve là-bas. Enfin, pas Peeves, conclut-il en faisant la grimace.

\- Je vois que sa popularité n'a toujours pas augmenté, répond Mère avec un sourire taquin. Si je me souviens bien, il est arrivé à Poudlard au Moyen Âge. Il n'était pas plus aimable quand j'y étais, mais j'ai toujours parvenu à m'éloigner assez de lui pour ne pas être une de ses cibles les plus fréquentes. Par contre, j'ai entendu dire qu'il passait son temps à embêter Walburga ... Je crois savoir pourquoi elle est devenue aussi aigrie.

Ah, ma mère, elle qui est toujours si aimable en société ...  
Elle ne se permet de dire ce genre de choses que devant nous, évidemment. Mais ça nous fait toujours rire. Hyperion et moi, en tout cas. Emma ne rit jamais aux éclats, elle est bien trop distinguée ; elle sourit, ou pouffe légèrement. Elle se laisse rarement aller.

Mère arbore un air attendri en voyant notre visage joyeux. Puisque Père est dans son bureau, il ne risque pas de nous râler sur le fait que nous ne nous tenons pas assez bien.

\- Tout va bien de ton côté, Elinor ?  
\- Ça va, je n'ai pas de soucis particuliers.  
\- Si tu veux toujours inviter Milliana ou aller chez elle, il n'y a pas de problème, me dit-elle doucement.

Je la remercie. Mère se montre toujours très gentille avec nous en privé. Lorsqu'il y a du monde autour, elle n'est pas froide comme le sont la plupart des Black, sa famille d'origine. Elle agit dignement, reste polie, légèrement plus détachée, mais ne se gêne quand même pas pour nous parler ou rire avec nous. Je l'adore.

Le reste de la journée se déroule tranquillement. Mes parents discutent de la politique du pays devant la cheminée -conversation la plus chiante que j'aie jamais entendue- ; Emma sélectionne les robes qu'elle pourrait potentiellement porter pour la réception en l'honneur des fiançailles de Rodolphus et Bellatrix -même si c'est seulement la semaine prochaine- et Hyperion est sorti dans le parc pour essayer son nouveau balai. Ce gosse a toujours été intéressé par le Quidditch, et a reçu un balai pour son anniversaire cet été. Autant vous dire que, comme il ne peut pas l'utiliser à Poudlard, il passe une bonne partie de ses vacances perché dessus à dix mètres du sol.  
En plus, il se moque de moi. J'aime bien le Quidditch, c'est plutôt sympa à regarder. Mais quand j'étais petite, j'avais le vertige.  
Pendant la première année, quand on a pris des cours de balai, je me suis mise à chialer en décollant, et quand je suis redescendue, j'étais tellement crispée qu'ils ont dû s'y mettre à quatre pour me faire lâcher le balai.  
L'embarras.

Puisque me les peler dehors en le félicitant n'est pas le programme le plus génial de l'univers, je m'avance sur mes devoirs de Potions et de Runes.

... Oui, bon c'est pas vraiment mieux mais au moins je m'y mets tôt.  
Le reste attendra la semaine prochaine, faut pas pousser non plus.

* * *

J'aime les vacances.  
Surtout quand je peux déguster un délicieux milk-shake à la vanille sous une couverture en feuilletant un de mes innombrables bouquins de Runes.  
Oui, il faut savoir que la moitié des étagères de ma chambre est couverte de livres concernant les runes, ou tout simplement _écrits en runes_. Le reste est constitué de bouquins de Potions (parfois rédigés en runes, oui oui), de bestiaires, d'arbres généalogiques, de quelques romans ...  
Quand j'étais petite, je dévorais tellement de livres que je me demande si je n'ai pas appris plus de choses chez moi qu'à Poudlard.  
Saviez-vous que l'utilisation combinée d'araignées et de persil au sein d'une quelconque potion la transforme instantanément en poison mortel ?  
Alors ?

C'est bien ce que je pensais.

* * *

Pendant quatre jours, le temps s'est écoulé tranquillement, de la même manière. Je donnais quelques cours de balai à Hyperion -oui, je ne pleure plus ma mère quand je suis en hauteur maintenant, du moment que je ne vais pas à plus de vingt mètres du sol- qui a l'intention de tenter sa chance pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor l'année prochaine. Il se débrouille bien pour un débutant, et un grand nombre de membres de l'équipe est en dernière année, alors je suppose qu'il sera pris.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses changent : je vais chez Milliana pendant trois jours. HOURRA.  
Je rentrerai chez moi la veille de la réception chez les Black. Le père de Milliana étant très occupé en ce moment, je vais sans doute à peine le croiser.  
Tant mieux.

Il est encore plus sévère que mon père, et je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir vu sourire sincèrement depuis très, très longtemps.  
Sa mère, en revanche, me fait un peu penser à la mienne. Un peu. Elle est moins tendre et ressemble bien à l'idée générale qu'on se fait des Sangs-Purs. Mère a toujours eu un sourire très franc, une attitude aimable, virevoltante, que ces coincés de bonne famille jugent parfois excessive.  
Enfin, elle est un peu froide et prend assez peu souvent la défense de sa fille face à son mari, mais Emily la couvre souvent, et l'engueule rarement, même quand Milliana agit de manière _indigne de leur famille_, comme dit son père.

\- Domaine Selwyn, je lance d'une voix limpide en jetant la poudre de Cheminette à mes pieds.

Les flammes vertes m'engloutissent. Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je vois le salon de Milliana. Puis je la remarque, elle.  
Elle arbore un air impatient et tape du pied.

\- Je t'attends depuis une heure.  
\- Il est seulement dix heures du matin, Milliana, je réponds en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Lady a mis bas, annonce-t-elle brusquement.  
\- ... Hein ?

Elle m'adresse ensuite le sourire le plus lumineux que je l'aie jamais vue arborer et me tire par le bras pour aller voir Lady. Ses parents n'étant pas en vue, nous en profitons pour courir. L'écurie est un peu éloignée de la maison, mais en quelques minutes, nous y sommes  
Bien évidemment, étant donné que je déteste courir - je ne fais _jamais_ le moindre exercice physique, en dehors des moments où je joue au Quidditch avec mon frère pendant les vacances, et je compte bien continuer comme ça même en cas de vie ou de mort - j'agonise littéralement en arrivant à l'écurie, tandis que Milliana peine à reprendre son souffle.

Oui, bon. Chez les Sangs-Purs, on ne pratique pas les sports physiques comme les Moldus, SURTOUT quand on est une fille. Alors pardonnez-moi de ne pas me sentir obligée de faire un sport crevant qui me laisse sur les rotules, transpirante comme une sorte de truie diabétique.

Lady, aussi distinguée que d'habitude, absolument pas ébouriffée, est confortablement installée sur sa paille et nous lance un regard inquisiteur. Milliana et moi nous inclinons profondément, puis l'hybride nous fait un signe de tête, nous autorisant clairement à nous approcher.  
Nous nous approchons, pas trop près tout de même pour ne pas l'offenser - les créatures femelles sont extrêmement protectrices envers leurs petits, et incroyablement possessives.  
Nous nous penchons pour observer son oeuvre d'art, et là ...

... Je pouffe très légèrement.

\- D'une certaine manière, voir ça me rend très heureuse, j'avoue avec un grand sourire.  
\- C'est la première fois que je vois un bébé hippogriffe, me confie Milliana. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à voir ...  
\- ... Un muppet inachevé ? je termine en me retenant d'éclater de rire.

Les hippogriffes sont les créatures magiques les plus orgueilleuses et susceptibles qui soient. Je ne voudrais pas que Lady pense que je me moque de son bébé, alors je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas donner l'impression que je me moque.  
Très franchement, c'est difficile. Vous ne pouvez _pas_ comprendre.  
Dix minutes plus tard, nous sortons de très bonne humeur.

\- Elle qui a toujours un air si hautain et distingué ! lâche Milliana d'un air incrédule.  
\- Elle a l'air si fière de cette espèce de chaussette ! je réponds en éclatant de rire.

* * *

L'atmosphère, lors du dîner, est plutôt pesante. Milliana et moi parlons à peine : on nous ferait sans doute des reproches. Dans notre société, à table, les enfants doivent bien se tenir et ne parler que lorsqu'ils y sont invités. Chez moi, même si Père soupire de temps en temps quand Hyperion et moi commençons à parler assez fort et à rire avec peu de retenue, il ne nous fait pas souvent de vrai reproche. Il ne nous demande pas de nous taire, nous invite même à parler de temps en temps. A mon avis, il se retient, parce que Mère a toujours l'air très heureuse de nous voir parler joyeusement.  
Toujours est-il qu'ici, nous devons nous taire et écouter en silence la conversation des adultes - les parents de Milliana et son grand-frère Maximilian, qui a vingt-et-un ans et est déjà en formation au Ministère -AHEM-piston-AHEM.

\- Et toi, Elinor, que comptes-tu faire après Poudlard ? me demande soudainement le père de mon amie.

Sa question me prend par surprise. De toute évidence, c'est un test. Les yeux des trois adultes se posent sur moi, semblant me jauger du regard et presque me défier de dire quelque chose qui leur déplairait. Ils attendent le moindre faux-pas de ma part, la moindre erreur.  
Alors le masque de Mademoiselle Fawley prend place.

\- A vrai dire, je ne suis pas encore sûre. Je pense avoir un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, mais il se peut que je me tourne vers la Recherche en Runes, ou le Département des Mystères. Néanmoins, si mes parents sont formellement contre, je chercherai quelque chose qui les satisfera.  
\- Certaines jeunes filles pourraient en prendre de la graine, grogne-t-il.

Sous le poids de l'accusation, Milliana ne fait que baisser la tête, les yeux soudainement fixés sur une tache de sauce extrêmement intéressante.

\- Cependant, que je fasse des études ou non, mon comportement restera digne de la famille Fawley et ne compromettra en rien son honneur. Alors mes parents me laisseront faire, puisque tant que je ne fais rien de honteux, ils mettent la priorité sur mon bonheur.

Je déglutis soudainement. C'est le genre de choses qu'il ne faut pas dire. Le genre de choses que beaucoup de Sangs-Purs considéreraient _déjà_ comme une honte à ma famille.  
Il m'observe d'un air curieux, et mon regard ne baisse pas.  
... Bon, pendant dix secondes, d'accord. Ce qui est déjà un exploit, si on considère le fait que je viens indirectement de remettre en cause ses principes d'éducation, moi, une gamine de quatorze ans.

Je n'ouvre plus la bouche de tout le dîner, me contentant d'essayer d'avoir l'air intéressé quand je peux, ou contemplant le chandelier de table.  
Hm. Pas trop mal, assez fin, gravures très délicates mais légèrement trop kitsch à mon goût. Les petits anges tout nus, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. Par contre, les pics qui sont censés tenir les bougies en place ont l'air particulièrement pointus et tranchants.

J'AI TROUVÉ MON ARME DE SUICIDE !

Bref. Pour faire simple, je ferme ma gueule pendant un temps assez considérable, me sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise à mesure que les minutes passent et que la conversation dérive sur l'idéologie _intéressante _et _assez_ _admirable_ du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Mais la main de Milliana effleure la mienne, comme un remerciement pour l'action "courageuse" que j'ai commise, et comme un réconfort face à cette conversation épouvantable qu'elle doit entendre pratiquement tous les soirs quand elle est chez elle.

* * *

Avachie sur le lit de ma meilleure amie, je grogne de découragement.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Le sortilège de Disparition ne fait pas disparaître totalement un objet, ça n'est pas possible et encore moins logique.  
\- Possible ? Logique ? On parle tout de même de magie, et même les sorciers mettent un temps fou à écrire les lois fondamentales du fonctionnement de la sorcellerie et en découvrent de nouvelles au fil des décennies, objecte Milliana en continuant à répondre aux questions de ce devoir _interminable_ de Sortilèges.  
\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. La magie obéit quand même à des principes fondamentaux. Tu sais, comme les exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire, par exemple.  
\- C'est de la métamorphose, c'est pas pareil. Et puis le problème est surtout qu'on ne peut créer à partir de rien. On ne peut créer par magie ni la nourriture, ni l'argent, ni l'amour, ni la vie ...

\- Oui, mais si on ne peut pas faire apparaître quoi que ce soit de nulle part, on ne devrait pas non plus pouvoir le faire disparaître, si ? C'est normal ? Je comprends plus rien !

Milliana se retient visiblement de me hurler qu'elle aimerait bien finir son boulot, et je peux presque lire dans ses pensées qu'elle est contente que je me pose des questions pour une fois, mais qu'elle n'a pas envie de se casser le cul à tenter de me trouver une vraie réponse.  
Il faut dire que si les spécialistes n'ont pas de convictions sur tout ça, que peut-elle me dire, malgré son intelligence supérieure ?  
Elle pose néanmoins sa plume et pousse son devoir sur la table, puis relève les yeux vers moi.

\- On ne nous explique pas le principe même parce qu'il est un peu compliqué. De base, tu as raison. Si on ne peut pas faire apparaître un objet à partir de rien, on ne peut pas faire disparaître un objet dans le rien. Ça impliquerait un processus infiniment complexe que même le plus talentueux des génies ne saurait reproduire ou expliquer. Et si tu fais totalement disparaître la moindre trace, la moindre empreinte que peut avoir un objet dans ce monde, ça signifie qu'il n'a jamais existé et n'existera jamais. S'il n'est plus là, il ne l'a jamais été.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens non plus, je réponds en fronçant le nez.  
\- Le problème n'est pas là. Bref, pour faire simple, non, l'objet ne disparaît pas complètement. Il est envoyé dans un lieu autre, dans lequel la vie n'a pas de place. Tu ne peux pas faire disparaître un être avec ce sort. Il faut que ce soit quelque chose d'inanimé, de non vivant. Avec ce sortilège-là, en tout cas ; il ne permet pas aux vivants de se faire disparaître. Certains ont essayé, mais le sort a agi sur eux comme sur un objet inanimé. Du coup, ils sont morts. Dis-toi simplement que si tu le lances sur un de tes livres, il va être envoyé dans un endroit que tu ne peux pas atteindre physiquement. Avec le sortilège d'Apparition, tu pourras le faire revenir.

Je lui fais signe d'arrêter et gratte furieusement sur mon parchemin, si rapidement que ma main en devient presque floue.

\- C'est un peu comme la Salle sur Demande, en fait.  
\- Oui. Les objets que tu veux y apparaissent, mais parce qu'ils y sont déjà. Ils ne viennent pas de nulle part.

Je hoche la tête, un peu plus satisfaite, et continue mon devoir. Cette matière n'est pas la préférée de Milliana, même si elle en maîtrise parfaitement la théorie - comme dans la plupart des matières, honnêtement. Milliana ne se contente pas d'apprendre, elle _comprend_, ce qu'on retrouve chez très peu d'élèves aujourd'hui.  
La preuve qu'elle est sans doute un de ces génies incompris qui maîtrisent les domaines les plus compliqués ou chiants tient en ces quelques mots : elle a toujours adoré la Métamorphose, l'Astronomie, l'Histoire de la magie, et surtout, surtout l'Arithmancie.  
Oui oui, l'Arithmancie.

Y a-t-il un exorciste dans cette salle ?

Et puis, aussi rationnelle et raisonnable qu'elle soit, Milliana a toujours eu un bon instinct et su prévoir ce qui allait lui arriver, elle aurait certainement des notes excellentes en Divination si elle ne prétendait pas autant trouver que cette matière est nulle et inutile.

Bref, la pratique en Sortilèges lui plaît, mais les matières comme la Défense lui déplaisent. Fondamentalement, Milliana est une pacifiste. Elle préférerait régler les problèmes à l'amiable, en restant calme - elle est presque TOUJOURS calme de toute façon - et en faisant des compromis. Les événements qui ont lieu depuis un ou deux ans particulièrement, les conversations de plus en plus flippantes, l'importance grandissante qu'a la matière de Défense, tout ça lui montre qu'elle va devoir se battre et blesser des gens. Et elle n'aime pas ça.  
Moi non plus.

Mais mon problème, ce n'est pas autant une question de combat que de choix.  
De quel côté vais-je me retrouver ?

* * *

_**A/N : Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je me suis bien cassée le cul à l'écrire celui-ci x)**_

_**D'ailleurs Lucie, aurais-tu par hasard remarqué une certaine référence à une jolie phrase qu'a placé une BONNE AMIE de la classe à propos de HP ? J'imagine que oui.**_

_**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! ^.^ (qui mettra beaucoup moins de temps, croyez-moi :D)**_

_**(T'EN FAIS PAS LUCIE, LA RÉCEPTION CHEZ LES BLACK ARRIVE BIENTÔT, TU POURRAS VOIR SIRIUS ET REGUGU, JE TE LE PROMETS !)**_


	7. Je te hais, Lucius Malefoy

_**A/N : Waaaaaah je suis désolééée j'ai mis super longtemps à poster ce chapitre ;_;  
**__**Mais euh, à ma décharge, j'en ai perdu la moitié sur des feuilles que j'avais dans mon sac ^^'  
****NON NON CA N'EXCUSE RIEN JE SUIS DESOLEE ET JE M'INCLINE PLATEMENT DEVANT VOUS.**_

_**Maiiiis faut voir les choses du bon côté, il est beaucoup plus long que les autres !  
... J'espère que vous aimerez ;_;**_

* * *

Je suis rentrée aujourd'hui, crevée comme jamais.

Adieu, sommeil réparateur qui me fera paraître belle et fraîchement réveillée à la soirée des Black.  
Je. Veux. _DORMIR_.

Comprenez. Maximilian, le frère de Milliana, s'est mis en tête de nous prouver que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a le pouvoir de remettre en cause le monde magique et d'apporter une nouvelle ère qui remettra les Sangs-Purs au sommet, sur le trône.  
Il a appuyé ses arguments par des faits-divers souvent inexpliqués.  
Il a réussi, au Ministère, à avoir accès aux Archives.

Et les archives contiennent beaucoup de détails que les journaux ne connaissent pas, en ce qui concerne les attaques de Moldus et de Sangs-Impurs, ou de Traîtres à leur sang.  
En bon jeune homme rusé, parfaitement conscient de nos faiblesses et du fait que nous ne sommes pas prêtes à accepter le Seigneur des Ténèbres facilement, et monstrueusement vicieux, il a jugé bon de nous donner quelques uns de ces détails.  
Je suis devenue blanche comme un linge et Milliana a failli être malade. Du coup, on a passé la moitié de la nuit à faire nos devoirs de Défense, de Métamorphose et de Divination, affalées sur son lit.  
Ce fut une très bonne idée. Parce que malgré le fait que ce soient des matières que j'aime bien, c'était de manière générale si monstrueusement chiant qu'on a réussi à s'endormir.

\- Elinor ? Tu es là ?

Je pousse un grognement étouffé, en guise d'invitation.  
Mère rentre avec un paquet sous le bras, et rit doucement en me voyant affalée sur mon lit, la tête écrasée sous mon oreiller.

\- J'ai ta robe pour ce soir.

Je lève la tête, vaguement intéressée. Elle sort le vêtement de la boîte et me le montre, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté en attente d'un verdict.  
C'est une jolie robe. Blanche, simple, rien d'extravagant si ce n'est le fait qu'elle est courte devant et longue derrière.  
Je repose ma tête sur mon oreiller et lève mon pouce en guise d'acceptation. Connaissant ma mère, elle est en train d'arborer un sourire indulgent.

\- Repose toi bien d'ici ce soir. Nous partons peu avant 20h.

* * *

Mère m'a suppliée pendant un quart d'heure. Elle a dit que ça serait la dernière fois, qu'elle serait _tellement_ heureuse si j'acceptais, que j'avais tant grandi que c'en était devenu presque impossible de s'occuper de moi et de me chouchouter comme avant.  
Alors me voilà assise à ma coiffeuse, en train de me faire brosser les cheveux par une Mère affreusement guillerette qui fredonne, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Quand j'étais plus petite, avant d'aller à Poudlard, elle me brossait les cheveux chaque soir, au lieu de laisser Isolde le faire - Isolde était notre domestique ; de par son statut de Cracmolle, elle avait eu un mal fou à trouver du travail, et sa propre famille l'avait reniée. Elle devait avoir environ vingt-huit ans, avait des traits assez communs mais ne manquait pas d'un certain charme, et était toujours professionnelle dans son travail, polie mais guindée. Je l'aimais bien.  
Puis ses parents sont morts, et elle a eu l'opportunité de retourner vivre chez elle, avec son frère. Elle n'a pas manqué cette chance.

\- Tes cheveux sont de plus en plus longs, remarque Mère. Bientôt, ils seront aussi longs que ceux d'Emma.

Nous étions dans un silence plutôt confortable jusque là, mais je me tends. Emma est dans sa chambre en train de se préparer, Hyperion est chez Mason Finnigan - ils sont tous les deux trop jeunes pour assister à la réception - et Père est, comme d'habitude, dans son bureau - c'est à se demander si ce n'est pas sa chambre. C'est le moment idéal.

\- A propos d'Emma ... Je m'inquiète pour elle.

Ma mère ne répond rien, m'invitant silencieusement à continuer.

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne que la plupart des gens qu'elle fréquente vont rejoindre ... cet homme. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Je crois qu'elle est influencée par eux, et pas en bien.  
\- Tu penses donc qu'elle devrait rejoindre "l'autre camp" ? demande ma mère d'un ton neutre.  
\- Non ! Enfin, si ... Enfin ... Je ne sais pas.

Elle continue de me brosser les cheveux, tout aussi calmement.  
Qu'est-ce que je suis censée répondre à ça ?  
Le discours de Shepard me revient en tête. Le monde ne marche pas selon un système manichéen.

\- ... Shepard nous a clairement fait comprendre que le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc. Alors pourquoi est-on forcé de faire un choix, comme s'il y avait un bon et un mauvais camp ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas rester neutre ? je demande d'un ton fatigué.

Ma mère pose la brosse et sort deux rubans de ma coiffeuse. Elle prend son temps pour me répondre.

\- Parce que personne ne pardonnerait ta neutralité, et surtout pas toi-même, commence-t-elle d'une voix douce. C'est le choix le plus difficile, et personne n'a le droit de te forcer à le faire, surtout tant que tu n'es qu'une enfant. Mais en temps de crise, il y a des victimes de chaque côté. Des personnes auxquelles tu tiens. Et tu auras tant de regrets si tu ne te bats pas pour les protéger.  
\- Comment puis-je protéger des personnes dans deux camps ? je demande d'un ton quasi-désespéré.

Hyperion, Sirius, mes parents, je veux les protéger. Mais Emma aussi, Rodolphus, Evan ... Et Regulus. Les camps sont en train de se former, et je suis perdue au milieu de tout ça.

\- En faisant ce qui te paraît juste, répond-elle simplement.

Je la regarde, à la fois surprise et perplexe. Elle retrouve le sourire et, ayant fini ma coiffure, pose ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Lorsque tu décides de protéger les personnes auxquelles tu tiens, tu fais un choix. Et en faisant un choix, tu n'es pas neutre. Tu ne fermes pas les yeux sur la situation, tu ne fuis pas. Pourquoi devrais-tu accepter de rentrer dans un camp ou l'autre, quand justement cette notion de deux camps n'est pas valable ? Forme ton propre camp, celui de ta justice.

C'est ... vrai. Elle a raison.  
Mais on vient de passer vingt minutes à parler de moi plus que de ma sœur. Enfin.

\- Regarde-toi, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué, presque ému, en mettant ses main sur mes épaules. Tu es magnifique.

Elle se relève et s'apprête à sortir, mais se tourne vers moi au dernier moment.

\- As-tu quelque chose d'autre à me dire, Elinor ? D'autres inquiétudes ?

Je la regarde. Je pourrais lui dire que Lucius Malefoy est le pire fiancé qui soit pour Emma ; qu'il ne l'aime pas et a un comportement très ambigu envers moi.  
Je pourrais lui dire que la magie s'assombrit à Poudlard.  
Je pourrais lui dire que là-bas, je manque de sommeil, je perds la notion du temps, je suis de plus en plus égarée.  
Je pourrais lui dire quelle forme a pris mon Épouvantard.

Mais ce sont mes inquiétudes, et je ne veux pas qu'elle les partage.

\- Non, rien.

En me retournant vers mon miroir, je réalise que je me suis trompée.  
Ma robe est claire, très claire.  
Mais elle est assurément grise.

* * *

En arrivant chez Cygnus et Druella, je fais le constat de trois choses intéressantes.

1) Ils ont dépensé un sacré paquet de fric pour en mettre plein la vue aux invités. De magnifiques lanternes illuminent le parc et le porche du manoir. A l'intérieur, le marbre a été poli au point qu'il semble presque refléter les gens comme un miroir ; les lourds rideaux qui bordent les fenêtres sont d'un riche velours bordeau qui semble rouler tranquillement rouler comme des vaguelettes alors qu'il n'y a pas le moindre vent ; plusieurs longues tables sont installées, sur lesquelles se dressent fièrement les plus délicats mets que l'on puisse trouver chez les meilleurs traiteurs de la société magique ; sous l'immense lustre qui porte plus de mille bougies et dont les Black sont très fiers, de nombreux instruments sont en train de flotter librement en jouant une musique des plus élégantes.

Et ben. Qu'est-ce que ça va être au mariage ! Ce ne sont que les fiançailles, ce soir. Je sais qu'il s'agit de ll'une des branches principales des Black - encore que, sachant que Cygnus et Druella n'ont eu que des filles, c'est très largement remis en cause - et qu'ils adorent exposer aux yeux de tous leur richesse - qui diminue d'année en année - et leur puissance, mais quand même.

2) Plusieurs de mes camarades sont arrivés. Je peux d'ailleurs constater d'ici que Rosier a l'air d'un glandu : tout dans son maintien crie qu'il est dans un profond état de gêne. C'est peut-être dû au fait qu'il a pris quinze centimètres en un an et qu'il ne semble toujours pas habitué à la longueur nouvelle de ses membres.  
Ou alors, il se rend compte qu'il a intérêt à se tenir à carreau, entouré d'autant d'adultes influents et potentiellement dangereux.  
Bah, de toute façon, personne ne nous prête attention, à partir du moment où on a moins de 17 ans et qu'on n'est donc pas considéré comme quelqu'un d'assez mature pour participer aux conversations d'adultes.

Toujours est-il qu'entre lui et Sirius qui tente à grand-peine de respirer tout en essayant de desserrer la cravate que Walburga a nouée d'un coup sec de sa baguette ; Milliana qui s'est éclipsée dans un coin discret avec un manuel d'Arithmancie, Alecto et Amycus Carrow qui se goinfrent en recrachant des petits bouts de dinde partout et Joanna McMillan qui a déjà l'air bourrée, notre génération n'est pas très honorablement représentée pour l'instant.

3) Lucius n'est pas encore arrivé - les Malefoy sont presque aussi arrogants que les Black, sur ce coup : ils passent leur temps à arriver en retard sans s'excuser, et parlent bien fort pour attirer toute l'attention sur eux. Je suis donc totalement libre pour une bonne demi-heure, voire même une petite heure.

_**Je dois en profiter.**_

\- Tiens, Elinor, fait Evan qui vient vers moi, d'un ton qui se veut désinvolte. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Assez bien. Toi ?  
\- Parfaitement bien. Tu es ... plutôt jolie ce soir.

Je le regarde fixement d'un air blasé. Dire ce genre de choses ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Il passe plutôt son temps à dire que je pourrais être _passable _si je le voulais, mais que je ne serai jamais aussi canon que ma sœur.

\- Aucun adulte ne nous prête attention, Rosier, je réponds lentement. C'est pas la peine de jouer le gentil fils de bonne famille, tu sais.

Il me regarde, l'air hébété.

\- Attends, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir fait un compliment ? Merde alors, j'aurais dû dire ce que je pensais ! T'as la gueule d'un singe travesti, Fawley, et mettre des échasses ne te fera pas paraître grande.  
\- J'ai pas l'air aussi guindé et tendu que si je m'étais chiée dessus, au moins !

Il a l'air à deux doigts d'attraper une assiette de confit de canard et de me la balancer à la gueule, et l'aurait sans doute fait si Milliana n'était pas venue s'interposer entre nous deux.  
Ah, grande déesse Milliana, toujours là pour sauver la journée et arrêter les méchants !

\- Fermez-la, tous les deux, grogne-t-elle. D'ici une heure, si vous vous entre-tuez, du moment que c'est dans un silence relatif, personne n'en aura rien à foutre. Mais là, y a pas la moitié des invités qui sont arrivés, et personne n'a vraiment eu le temps de se bourrer la gueule. Alors soyez un minimum discrets, même si aucun adulte ne vous regarde.

... C'est vrai que je ne commence pas très bien la soirée, surtout pour une première réception. Si Emma me voyait, elle me lancerait le regard le plus glacial et menaçant qui soit, me promettant silencieusement de longues heures de sermon pour plus tard.  
Evan a le bon sens de paraître honteux, mais je garde obstinément le menton haut.

\- T'es pas avec Wilkes, d'ailleurs ? je demande, curieuse. Ni avec Mulciber ? Tu traînes toujours avec eux d'habitude.  
\- Euh ...

Il a l'air très gêné, d'un seul coup. Tiens donc. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là ont encore foutu ?  
Ils passent leur temps à faire des conneries, mais leurs parents ne les auraient pas punis le soir d'une réception si importante, si ? A moins qu'ils n'aient vraiment commis un génocide ou aient inondé leur maison de Bombabouses. Ou qu'ils aient avoué à leurs parents qu'ils sont gays. Ou encore qu'ils ont l'intention de se marier avec des Moldues.

... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? soupire Milliana, en écho à mes pensées.  
\- Ils ont ... cramé le chêne des Mulciber.

Milliana et moi clignons des yeux au même moment.

\- Pardon ? je demande avec un sourire poli, qu'Evan a l'air de juger atrocement flippant vu sa pâleur soudaine.  
\- Ils ont cramé une partie du chêne des Mulciber. Quelques branches seulement, heureusement. Ils sont pas assez forts pour faire plus, ou réussir à lancer comme il le faut un sort puissant, ajoute-t-il d'un ton fatigué et ayant clairement l'air de les traiter mentalement d'abrutis.

... Je vais les tuer à la rentrée.

\- C'est une blague ? fait Milliana d'un ton impérieux.

Je vais les massacrer.

\- Malheureusement, non.

Je vais leur arracher la tête et la remplir de fumier odorant avant de la recoudre.

\- Comment ont-ils réussi ? demande ma meilleure amie, sidérée.

Et ensuite, je vais tartiner l'intérieur de leurs chaussettes avec du vomi.

\- Ils ont pensé être assez doués pour lancer et contrôler un Feudeymon. Ils sont enfermés à Sainte-Mangouste, puisqu'ils ont lamentablement raté et ont failli y passer.

Silence magistral.

\- Je vais leur faire bouffer les yeux par le cul.

Milliana et Evan me fixent, l'air pas vraiment surpris par cette réplique sortie de nulle part.

\- Cet arbre a au moins 800 ans, c'est le plus grand chêne de toute la région, je dis en me retenant d'aller les enfermer tous les deux dans leurs cheminées. Il a été marqué par Merlin, et est une source vivante et palpitante d'un des types de magie les plus purs et incompris qui soient. Et ces deux crétins sont allés chercher un sort interdit parmi les arcanes les plus sombres de la magie pour le lancer sur un arbre _sacré_ ?

Evan se gratte l'arrière de la tête en regardant ailleurs. Oh, évidemment que la plupart de mes camarades n'a rien contre la magie noire.  
D'ailleurs, dans notre classe, je crois bien que Milliana est l'une des seuls qui refuse de toucher de près ou de loin à ce type de magie. Mais là, c'est un type DANGEREUX de magie noire qu'ils ont utilisé ; un sort que l'eau n'arrête pas. Un sort créé pour tuer, pour ne laisser que des cendres du corps le plus vigoureux et protégé qui soit.

\- C'est de Felix et Adam qu'on parle, lâche Milliana. Ils n'ont jamais été des flèches.  
\- Ils sont même très cons, tu peux le dire, répond Evan en soupirant.

Cons naturellement ou pas, ils vont bien se faire défoncer, croyez-moi.

* * *

A gauche ? Non, il y a un groupe de vieux fripés qui discute politique.

A droite ? Pas possible, un jeune serveur transporte des montagnes de bouteilles de champagne.

Que faire ? Que faire ?

BARBIE MOCHETÉ EN APPROCHE ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- Oh, Lucius. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Très bien, Sélène. Vous êtes éblouissante, ce soir, répond-il d'un ton poli.  
\- Quel flatteur ! s'esclaffe-t-elle. Garde donc ces compliments en réserve pour ma fille aînée.

Elle me fait un léger clin d'œil en continuant à discuter avec lui.  
MERE, TU ES MA SAUVEUSE. JE FERAI ÉRIGER UN MONUMENT EN TON HONNEUR.

...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'exclame-t-on d'une même voix.

Sirius hausse un sourcil, semblant me jauger du regard.  
Nan mais il abuse René, là, ho.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as Siria, t'as vu ta mémé ? je lance, méfiante.  
\- Ta gueule, répond-il en tressaillant. C'est même pas vrai.  
\- Walburga, donc.

Il soupire et hoche lentement la tête.

\- Elle me lâchait pas, j'ai profité du moment où elle discutait avec Meda pour me planquer. Ici, au moins, elle viendra pas me chercher.

Il a raison. Si Walburga Black a un don exceptionnel pour deviner et se téléporter juste à côté de son fils aîné au moment où il s'apprête à faire une connerie même s'il est bien caché, elle ne s'abaissera jamais à s'accroupir et fouiller sous une table en public. Elle doit être en train de bouillir de rage.

\- Et toi ?

Je toussote.

\- J'ai fui dès que la princesse blonde s'est rapprochée de moi, et comme ma mère l'a gentiment interceptée, j'ai eu le temps de me planquer.  
\- Ta mère est géniale, dit-il rêveusement.  
\- C'est sûr que si on compare ...

Walburga n'est pas seulement sévère, elle est _sectaire_. Face à Regulus, qui lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil, elle se montre très aimable, compatissante, satisfaite. Mais elle n'a jamais pu accepter le fait que Sirius ne rentre pas dans le joli moule de la famille. Il avait sa propre opinion sur les choses, et ne se contentait pas d'écouter et d'intégrer les leçons qu'on lui donnait depuis sa naissance.  
Et Walburga _déteste_ ne pas être souveraine de son petit monde. Elle gouverne sa famille ; son mari lui obéit, son frère la met sur un piédestal, et si un de ses enfants ne fait pas de même, il doit être _dressé_.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser t'emmerder sous une table, je déclare en me redressant. Moi, j'ai d'autres choses autrement plus intéressantes et dignes à faire.

Et je me mets à ramper de dessous la nappe en jetant un coup d'œil pour voir si la Princesse Blonde n'est pas en train de me chercher.  
Mais mon regard se pose sur des pieds. Et il remonte vers des jambes, un torse, un visage.

\- Euh ... j'avais fait tomber quelque chose, je lâche.

Regulus me regarde, les sourcils froncés, l'air interloqué. Je ne sais pas si je dois être morte de honte ou satisfaite d'avoir réussi à briser son masque blasé habituel. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à mes cheveux qui doivent être absolument ébouriffés après cette course-poursuite, à ma robe froissée qui était pourtant élégamment repassée au départ. Puis il me tend sa main.  
... Oh.  
Quel gentleman. Je l'attrape, et il me tire pour me relever.

C'est marrant, il a un tout petit peu grandi. Il est toujours plus petit que moi, surtout maintenant que je porte des talons - franchement courts pourtant - mais il ne lui manque plus que cinq ou six centimètres avant d'arriver à ma taille.  
Au moment même où il s'apprête à repartir, l'orchestre se met à jouer. Les gens autour de nous se mettent à danser.  
Regulus a l'air de réfléchir à la meilleure élaboration d'un repli stratégique en voyant mes yeux pleins d'étoiles et mon sourire illuminé, mais il finit par soupirer - encore une fois, quel gosse blasé - et me présenter à nouveau sa main.  
Et malgré le fait qu'il soit plus petit que moi, Regulus se démerde pour danser franchement assez bien.

\- Oh ! Je sais ! je m'écrie alors.

Il sursaute légèrement, interloqué. J'affiche un grand sourire.

\- Et si vous veniez nous rendre visite avant la rentrée, Sirius et toi ? Pour prendre le thé, ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

Regulus fait une sorte de grimace qui déforme le coin de sa lèvre supérieure. Bon. Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas emballé. C'est vrai qu'il existe sans doute peu de fratries moins proches que Sirius et Regulus. A Poudlard, je ne les vois pas se parler plus d'une ou deux fois par semaine. Et quand ils sont chez eux pour les vacances, leurs échanges doivent se limiter à "Tu me passes le sel ?" et "Je peux prendre la salle de bains ?"  
Même Emma et moi, qui ne sommes pas très proches, nous montrons plus souvent que nous tenons l'une à l'autre. En discutant, en partageant des avis sur un livre, ou même en restant assises en bouquinant dans la même pièce, dans un silence confortable.

\- Réfléchis-y, s'il-te-plaît, j'insiste. Hyperion serait ravi, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de te parler. Et puis, il admire tellement ton talent au Quidditch ! En plus, ça serait l'occasion de se voir dans un autre cadre qu'une réception pleine d'adultes méprisants et une école remplie de gosses insupportables.

Et pour eux deux, ça serait aussi l'opportunité de se parler ou même simplement de rester pas très éloignés l'un de l'autre à un autre endroit que leur maison si froide et leur école si divisée.

\- Je demanderai à Mère, finit-il par répondre.

Il s'arrête soudain dans ses pas et me lâche, puis salue.  
Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la musique s'était arrêtée.

* * *

Si les autres invités ont trouvé que nous étions plutôt étranges en dansant, Regulus et moi - lui étant _plus petit que moi_ -, ils doivent être littéralement morts de rire en me voyant avec Rodolphus.  
Mais est-ce de ma faute, si ce type est absolument immense ? Je lui effleure à peine l'épaule, c'est dire ! Et pourtant, sans être grande, je ne suis pas la plus petite fille de mon âge, sérieusement, je suis littéralement pendue à lui, et malgré le fait que j'ai pris des cours de danse pour ce genre précis d'occasions depuis que je suis petite, j'ai l'air terriblement ridicule.

\- Tu sais, je ne vais pas te lâcher, dit-il finalement en me tenant fermement. Alors ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir l'air aussi stressée. Laisse-moi te guider, je te promets de ne pas te laisser te vautrer sur le sol.

C'est plutôt honorable de sa part, étant donné que je viens de lui écraser le pied pour la septième fois consécutive. A sa place, j'aurais tout lâché et je serais parti, abandonnant ma pauvre cavalière à une humiliation certaine au milieu d'une foule hautaine et présomptueuse.  
Au final, il a bien fait de reprendre la situation en main, puisqu'en me laissant pratiquement porter par lui, les pas me semblent soudain beaucoup plus faciles.

\- Dis, Rodolphus ...  
\- Hm ?

J'hésite à lui poser la question. Elle va lui paraître bizarre et il risque de mal le prendre. Mais ça compte.

\- Tu es amoureux de Bella ? J'espère pour toi que non, je continue d'un ton dégagé.

Il hausse un sourcil qui doit sans doute signifier _"et à quel moment t'ai-je donc donné l'impression de vouloir connaître ton avis, petite créature insignifiante ?" _mais prend le parti d'en rire.

\- Serait-ce ta manière de me faire comprendre que tu tiens à moi et que tu t'inquiètes ? répond-il d'un ton taquin.  
\- Moi ? Jamais, j'affirme tranquillement.

Il sourit et me fait tourner sur moi-même avant de s'incliner, en me faisant un baisemain.

\- Me permets-tu de t'emprunter ta partenaire ?

Oh. Non.  
Pitié.  
Rodolphus.  
Je t'en supplie.  
Dis non et je te donnerais tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Bien sûr, répond cet abruti avec une grimace d'excuse dans ma direction. Nous avions fini de toute façon.

Très bien, Rodolphus. Si tu le prends comme ça.  
Mais sache que je te maudis et que tu retrouveras tous les soirs du sable grattant dans ton lit, du sable collant qui ne te laissera pas en paix et te démangera toute la nuit.

\- J'ai failli croire que tu m'évitais, dit-_il_ en riant légèrement.

Nooooon. Vraiment ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? je réponds d'un ton neutre.  
\- Tu semblais disparaître mystérieusement à chaque moment où je comptais venir te saluer.

Tu sais, Lucius. J'ai accidentellement piétiné les pauvres pieds de Rodolphus un nombre assez hallucinant de fois, tout à l'heure.  
Mais là, j'hésite carrément à le faire EXPRÈS, POUR T'EMMERDER.

\- Tu avais l'air bien plus enthousiaste lors de ta valse avec le petit Regulus ... commence-t-il avec un sourire froid, amer.

Qu'est-ce que ...

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu jeune pour toi ? demande-t-il ensuite d'un ton détaché.

...

\- Et toi ? je crache, les dents serrées. Tu ne crois pas que je suis un peu jeune pour toi ?

Il a l'air surpris. C'est bien la première fois que je me laisse aller au point de lui faire une remarque directe à propos de son attitude plus qu'ambiguë avec moi.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Elinor, répond-il finalement avec une voix et un visage totalement neutres. Je suis fiancé à ta grande sœur, Emma. Dois-je te le rappeler ?

Quel connard.

\- Je vois.

Je m'arrête subitement.

\- Désolée Lucius, mais je n'ai plus la tête à danser.

Et je le plante là.

* * *

\- Elinor ?

Milliana et moi nous tournons vers Emma. Elle a l'air soulagée de me retrouver. M'a-t-elle vue avec son fiancé ? Sans doute.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je t'ai vue arrêter de danser d'un seul coup. Tu te sentais mal ?  
\- J'avais juste mal aux pieds, ça faisait trois danses d'affilée.

Elle hoche lentement la tête, pas très convaincue sans doute, mais elle n'insiste pas.  
C'est à ce moment-là que je remarque qu'elle n'est pas seule.

\- Bonsoir Bella, félicitations pour tes fiançailles. Tu es éblouissante.

Elle me remercie avec un sourire suffisant. Ce que j'ai dit est vrai : avec ses grands yeux clairs, son visage sans défauts et son corps sublime, Bellatrix a toujours été, de loin, la plus belle de sa fratrie. Ce soir, avec sa longue robe de satin noir, au décolleté profond, et ses lèvres peintes en un rouge sanglant, elle est splendide comme une reine en deuil.  
Andromeda est belle elle aussi, mais elle n'a pas cette aura séductrice, ce charisme et cette confiance en soi qu'a toujours possédé sa sœur. De son côté, Narcissa, sans être laide pour autant, n'a pas cette distinction et cette délicatesse de traits. Elle est plus petite, plus quelconque, plus timide. Son visage est assez fin, ses cheveux bien entretenus et ses yeux d'une jolie teinte bleue. Elle est plutôt jolie, oui. Mais il y a quelque chose qui manque. De la fougue, du charme ...  
Des **expressions**. Son visage manque cruellement d'expressions. Ce qui la rend totalement quelconque, et très passe-partout.

...  
Tiens, en en parlant.  
J'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était là.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Narcissa.

Elle me fait un signe de tête plutôt guindé.  
Rha, mais parle, souris, réagis, gueule,** fais quelque chose ! **Même Regulus a plus de joie de vivre que toi !

\- Dis-moi, Elinor, tu n'aurais pas vu Sirius par hasard ? demande paisiblement Bellatrix.

Euh.  
Et bien.  
Je sais qu'il est toujours planqué sous sa table. J'ai vu deux ou trois fois son bras en sortir en tapotant au hasard au-dessus pour attraper de la nourriture. D'ailleurs, je sens venir des ondes maléfiques de dessous cette nappe. Je crois qu'il me menace silencieusement de mort si je dévoile sa cachette.  
Et puis. Je sais qu'ils ont été proches. Très proches, même.  
Mais ça, c'était quand Sirius était petit. Bella se moquait éperdument des tentatives de ses parents de lui inculquer des valeurs féminines, de la faire passer plus de temps avec ses sœurs, avec les filles de son âge, de la faire arrêter de se battre avec des garçons, de garder ses robes et ses coiffures en bon état ...

Elle dédaignait toutes ces démarches pour passer du temps avec son petit cousin, qu'elle prit rapidement sous son aile. Ils étaient imbattables pour les conneries, ces deux-là, et arrivaient à des plans géniaux pour emmerder les autres.  
Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une jeune fille et qu'elle commence à être attirée par les sorts puissants, les créatures dangereuses ... Le mal en général.

Peut-être qu'elle regrette.

\- Non, désolée, pas depuis le début de la soirée.

Mais je ne vais pas prendre le risque de la laisser s'approcher de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Son regard a quelque chose de déçu, de résigné.  
Et d'infiniment agacé.

* * *

Milliana est à moitié affalée sur moi, ses paupières se fermant toutes seules. Moi, je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, toutes les onze secondes exactement. Sirius balance de temps en temps des morceaux de bouffe à son petit frère qui les esquive lestement sans même lui accorder un regard. Parkinson, totalement bourré, est en plein flirt avec un bonsaï. Evan lui envoie des boulettes de papier qui se coincent dans ses cheveux, mais celui-ci est trop soûl pour s'en rendre compte.  
Rodolphus a abandonné son statut de garçon sérieux et honorable et essaye de tresser les cheveux d'un Lucius affreusement gêné qui s'est fait coincer par Andromeda et ne peut plus bouger.

Hmmm... Oui, je confirme. Notre génération n'est pas mieux représentée maintenant qu'au début de la soirée.

Mais là, la plupart des adultes sont bien trop chargés en alcools forts pour y prêter la moindre attention.  
Et c'est plutôt amusant, au final.

* * *

_**A/N : Bon, bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu au final.  
C'était le topos de la réception que tu attendais tant, KiwiiChann !  
Oui, ça peut sembler un peu cliché, mais j'avais telllllement envie de le faire ! (bah, c'est pas de sitôt qu'il y aura un autre bal croyez-moi, j'ai pas envie de profiter du fait qu'il y en a eu un dans HP pour en coller un à toutes les occasions u_u)**_

_**Sinon on voit un peu plus de personnages, c'est sympa je trouve ! Non ?**_

_**Allez, à bientôt ! :D (Oui, ça sera plus rapide cette fois ! croyez-moi !)**_


	8. Que de problèmes

_**A/N : C'est décidé, je ne ferai plus JAMAIS de promesse.  
C'était pourtant bien parti. J'avais écrit une bonne partie de ce chapitre au moment où j'ai publié le précédent. Mais bon. J'ai eu quelques problèmes ces derniers temps -dont l'inévitable malédiction qui m'a frappée, celle de TOUJOURS PERDRE LES FEUILLES OU J'ÉCRIS MES CHAPITRES.  
En plus de ça, j'ai tendance à ne jamais être satisfaite, et à changer pas mal de choses x)  
**_

_**Les événements de ce chapitre ont plus un effet psychologique sur Elinor qu'autre chose. Comme d'habitude, jusque là pas beaucoup d'action, mais elle finira par venir ! x)  
... Si j'ai le courage de l'écrire. Il y a des parties déjà décidées de ma fiction auxquelles j'ai bien l'intention de me tenir, mais elles me découragent déjà. Alors qu'elles ne sont pas encore écrites. Misère ...**_

**_Enfin bon. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même.  
Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

-_ Ça vous permettra d'avoir la paix pendant une journée, à Orion et toi._

_\- Et bien, je suppose que ça peut être une bonne chose pour Regulus ... Il est si renfermé ! Et Sirius a bien besoin de la compagnie d'enfants aussi bien élevés que les tiens. Très bien. Ils doivent finir leurs devoirs d'ici-là, mais je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'ils passent leur dernier jour chez toi._

_\- Hyperion sera ravi. Il va sans doute parler de Quidditch avec Regulus pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Et si je ne me trompe, Elinor semble s'entendre bien avec tes deux fils. Emma est un peu plus âgée, donc ils ne sont pas aussi proches, bien sûr. Mais je pense que resserrer un peu plus leurs liens ne peut pas faire de mal._

* * *

Il reste deux jours de vacances.  
Ayant abandonné l'idée de faire de moi-même un bon devoir d'Astronomie, j'ai ravalé ma fierté et demandé de l'aide à ma sœur qui, après m'avoir sermonnée de ne pas m'y être prise plus tôt, a mis en application toutes ses connaissances, et toutes les informations qu'elle a cherchées dans son héritage de Black.

Il faut dire que, si les enfants Black sont tous nommés d'après une étoile ou une constellation, ce n'est pas venu de l'excentricité d'un parent un peu déséquilibré plusieurs siècles plus tôt. En fait, un de nos très lointains ancêtres était connu pour être le plus brillant astronome de son époque ; depuis, de génération en génération, les Black ont eu un lien très fort avec l'espace.  
Il a fini par s'estomper, mais cette famille est quand même très fière de son hérédité et enseigne à chaque enfant les bases à connaître en ce qui concerne le ciel avant qu'il n'aille à Poudlard.

Bref. J'ai donc fini ce devoir hier, et je suis _complètement libre_.

\- Elinor ?  
\- Ah, Hyperion. Tu veux venir lire avec moi ? je lui dis avec un grand sourire en tapotant mes genoux.

Il fait la moue.

\- Je ne suis plus un gosse, je ne vais pas m'asseoir sur tes genoux.  
\- Mais bien sûr que tu es un gosse ! je réponds en l'attirant à côté de moi sur le canapé, avant de me serrer contre lui.

Il râle un peu pour la forme, mais il est content. Je suis sûre qu'il est content.  
J'ai bien trop dédaigné mon petit frère ces derniers temps. Nous avons passé pas mal de temps ensemble en famille, bien sûr - nous sommes en vacances après tout - mais, des moments en tête à tête ? Tous les deux, dans notre repaire, à discuter de choses futiles en s'empiffrant de gaufres sous une couette ? Pas depuis longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?  
\- Un traité sur l'utilisation optimale des anciens futharks.  
\- Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu t'y intéresses autant, répond-il en retroussant le nez. Les runes n'ont l'air ni passionnantes ni faciles.

Les lèvres s'étirent un peu. Il n'y a jamais été initié, il ne peut pas comprendre. Beaucoup de gens ont du mal à comprendre. Les runes sont tellement utiles.

\- C'est passionnant. En magie, les mots ont une puissance extrême. Le pouvoir des formules latines vient de leur vieillesse, de leur signification. En théorie, les Grecs antiques étaient encore plus puissants. La magie avait une place à part à cette époque, c'est bien pour ça que la mythologie grecque est si connue. Malheureusement, il y a très peu de traces écrites de l'utilisation précise de la magie de l'époque. Pour les runes ... Elles sont peut-être moins anciennes que l'alphabet latin, mais l'alphabet runique en magie, lorsqu'il est bien utilisé, permet bien plus encore que le latin.

Il me regarde, à la fois intéressé et perplexe.  
Hyperion est jeune. Il ne peut concevoir un intérêt si grand pour une matière qui lui semble ennuyeuse et inaccessible. Mais bon. Il a encore tout le temps du monde pour comprendre tout ça.

\- Toutes seules, je reprends, les runes ont un sens. Lorsqu'elles sont placées côte à côte, elles en ont un autre. Imbriquées l'une dans l'autre, la signification change du tout au tout. L'alphabet latin permet très peu de modifications, et son pouvoir à l'écrit est très réduit. L'alphabet runique est totalement à l'opposé : on l'utilise peu à l'oral, mais il y a une marge de manœuvre et un potentiel d'amélioration illimités à l'écrit. Qu'on l'utilise pour des sceaux, des barrières ou pour lancer un sort programmé à l'avance. Cet alphabet qui semble réduit, constitué de simples bâtons, permet au final tellement de choses !

\- Les runes sont si puissantes que ça ?  
\- Elles sont utilisables aussi bien sur les objets que sur les gens. Elles peuvent créer des liens et en défaire. Elles peuvent servir de manière offensive comme défensive. Mais comme leur apprentissage est plutôt long et complexe, peu de gens y ont recours.

Il semble songeur. Il n'a jamais dû y penser comme ça, après tout.

\- C'est pour ça que c'est ta matière préférée, chuchote-t-il. Avec les Potions, qui peuvent guérir, envoûter, blesser, sauver, tuer ou hypnotiser.  
\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? je demande alors, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.  
\- La Métamorphose.

Il n'a pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir une seule seconde.  
Et bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je croyais qu'il mentionnerait plutôt les cours de vol, les Sortilèges, ou encore le Soin aux Créatures magiques. Les matières dans lesquelles ont fait autant -voire plus- de pratique que de théorie, où on étudie des animaux étonnants, où on peut utiliser sa baguette et se servir réellement de magie ...

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que j'aime essayer de comprendre. Il n'y a rien qui, logiquement, permette de transformer quelque chose en une chose totalement autre. Et les gens qui arrivent à _se_ transformer, comment font-ils ? Ils doivent connaître parfaitement les anatomies humaine et animale pour ne pas oublier une partie de leurs organes, non ? Comment font-ils pour modifier ceux-là, d'ailleurs ? Comment passer d'une structure à une autre structure, tout en sachant que les matériaux, la taille, la forme, l'épaisseur, tout diffère ? ... Moi, j'aime la Métamorphose parce que je n'y trouve pas de logique, mais essayer de comprendre et de trouver, quelques part, cette logique, c'est très prenant.

Oh oh.

\- Hyperion ... je commence lentement. Tu es en train d'y réfléchir avec le point de vue d'un Moldu qui découvre la magie. Ce que tu m'expliques, c'est exactement le mode de pensée des scientifiques du monde non-magique. Fais attention.

Il se fige et se met à rougir.  
Père lui a déjà fait cette remarque de nombreuses fois. Même dans le monde magique, être trop curieux, ça apporte des problèmes.

\- Je prends le point de vue d'un humain qui ne comprend pas un phénomène donné. Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils sont humains au même titre que nous, non ? ajoute-t-il d'un ton insolent. Pourquoi ne pas les écouter, de temps en temps ?

Et merde.  
Meeerde, merde, merde.  
**Merde**.

\- Hyperion ...

Je le regarde fixement, et je sais que je n'ai jamais eu l'air aussi sérieux, et il le remarque aussi, il ne peut que le remarquer, parce que ce qu'il m'a dit, ça ne me plaît pas, mais ce que je m'apprête à dire sera sans doute pire encore pour lui.

\- ... Ne redis jamais ça. Ni à Père, ni à Mère, ni à Emma, ni à tes amis impurs, ni même, à moins d'une urgence, à moi. Tu as le droit de penser ce que tu veux, mais il est bien trop dangereux de le faire savoir. Tu ne _peux_ le faire savoir. Tu es un Fawley, Hyperion !  
\- Mais ...  
\- C'est important, je l'interromps. Promets-moi. S'il-te-plaît.

Il est si jeune. Il ne comprend pas. Il lui faudra du temps, mais il faut qu'il accepte.  
Il se lève, et je lis une colère sourde dans ses yeux, mais son visage est d'une neutralité si parfaite que Père l'applaudirait.

Puis il affiche une expression légèrement dédaigneuse très semblable à celle d'Emma quand elle s'exprime à qui que ce soit qu'elle juge plus bête qu'elle - c'est à dire la quasi-totalité du monde.

\- Le problème avec toi, Elinor, c'est que tu n'as jamais été fichue de faire un choix.

Et il part.

...  
Mon petit frère.  
Mon petit frère adoré est en train de prendre la voie dangereuse qu'est celle d'un Traître à son sang.

* * *

\- Si je comprends bien, Sirius continue à faire le casse-cou dès qu'il en a l'occasion à Poudlard ...

Sirius ne prend même pas la peine d'avoir l'air gêné ou piteux. Au contraire, il a l'air très fier de lui.  
Nos deux cousins sont arrivés tout à l'heure, et nous sommes actuellement en train de discuter dans le salon. Forcés par Mère à s'asseoir côte à côte, l'ambiance entre eux n'était pas très détendue au départ, mais elle commence à s'adoucir. C'est un début.

\- Et pour toi, Regulus, reprend-elle gentiment, comment se passent tes études ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu es parti pour être aussi bon en Potions qu'Elinor, si ce n'est meilleur.  
\- Absolument pas, je réponds vivement. Personne de ma classe et _encore moins _d'une classe en-dessous ne me dépasse en Potions, Slughorn lui-même trouve que j'ai un niveau équivalent à ceux des Sixième année -voire début de Septième.  
\- Je ne te dépasse pas, mais je ne te suis en rien inférieur, dit-il innocemment.

Mais quel fourbe !

\- De toute façon, c'est pas pour rien que je suis, avec Severus, la meilleure élève de mon année chez les Serpentards, et ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'un gamin va me dépasser, j'ajoute avec une mauvaise foi absolue.  
\- T'es une vraie patate en Arithmancie, pourtant, objecte Sirius.  
\- Ce n'était qu'une option inutile, et je l'ai arrêtée.

Les membres de ma famille se regardent entre eux.  
Oh, ils veulent jouer à ça, hein.

\- Je suis excellente en Potions, pratiquement bilingue en Runes, douée en Soin aux Créatures Magiques et en Sortilèges-  
\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, petite sœur, ton niveau est correct voire honorable, mais tu ne m'arriveras jamais à la cheville, raille Emma.

Je crois bien qu'ils cherchent à m'agacer.

\- Je te dépasse en plusieurs matières, chère élève de septième année, je réponds avec agacement. Bref, Shepard trouve que j'ai un très bon niveau en Défense-  
\- Tu t'adresses à un futur Auror, me coupe Sirius. T'as un certain talent, mais je te bats toujours au combat.  
\- T'es lamentable à l'écrit, Sirius !  
\- Mais ça compte pas, la pratique est encore plus importante, il lâche avec un geste négligent de la main.

Je rêve ou ma famille entière (sauf Père, qui n'est pas là) est en train de se liguer contre moi pour me prouver que je suis nulle ?  
Mais enfin, c'est pas croyable !

\- Et la Métamorphose, alors ? J'ai jamais en dessous de A !  
\- C'est moi qui vais devenir un spécialiste en Métamorphose, répond Hyperion d'un ton très sérieux. Je suis désolé, Elinor, mais si nous nous allions contre toi, tu n'as aucune chance de gagner ce débat.

Mais ... mais ...

Mais quels enfoirés !

* * *

\- Un match.

... Comment ça, un match.

\- Mère, nous sommes cinq, et ni Hyperion ni Emma ni moi ne pratiquons le Quidditch, je réponds timidement.

J'aime bien le Quidditch. J'aime bien le regarder. Je vais souvent aux matchs à Poudlard. Sirius attire l'œil, avec sa manie de jeter des Cognards avec une force susceptible de fracasser le crâne de ses adversaires. Regulus virevolte comme une hirondelle, et il est sans contexte l'un des joueurs les plus rapides du château ; ses acrobaties complexes et sophistiquées forcent les spectateurs à le remarquer.

Mais si j'aime bien regarder le Quidditch, et que je m'y intéresse un minimum ... Je n'aime pas, mais pas, mais pas _**du tout**_ y jouer.  
C'est-à-dire que le premier cours de vol, à mon arrivée à Poudlard, m'a _un chouïa_ traumatisée. J'ai enfourché mon balai et je me suis immédiatement élevée à quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol, tout en étant absolument incapable de redescendre.  
Il faut dire que j'avais le vertige, à l'époque.

... Non, plus que ça, j'avais carrément la phobie de la hauteur. Je suis devenue livide et le professeur a eu besoin de l'aide de trois élèves pour me ramener sur le sol et me détacher de mon balai, que j'agrippais de toutes mes forces comme si ma vie en dépendait.  
Depuis quelques années, ça va beaucoup mieux. Je monte de temps en temps sur un balai pendant les vacances, avec Hyperion, mais jamais au-dessus de quinze ou vingt mètres du sol. Et puis, il fallait bien que je perde ma phobie pour monter Ansuz, mais ce n'est pas pareil avec lui, ce n'est pas un balai. On s'y agrippe beaucoup plus facilement, et c'est moins risqué.

Bref. Toujours est-il que, lorsque je monte sur un balai, ce n'est pas pour jouer à un sport potentiellement dangereux et risquer de me fracasser le crâne à coups de Cognard, mais plutôt pour profiter de l'air frais et m'échapper un peu du sol.

Toujours est-il que Mère est décidée à me faire jouer.

\- Bien sûr que non, nous sommes six !

...

Six.

Comme le chiffre ?

\- ... Ne me dis pas que tu veux participer ?

Mère me regarde d'un air tout à fait effronté, relevant élégamment un de ses sourcils. Comme pour me dire _"Dis donc, Elinor, un Botruc t'aurait-il bouffé le cerveau ? Tu ne débites que des conneries là."_

\- Évidemment que je participe. Et ça va se jouer entre Fawley contre Black ! s'écrie-t-elle en attrapant le bras de mes deux cousins.  
\- Tu ES une Fawley ! je réponds de manière presque hystérique.  
\- Sottises. Je suis une Black avant tout. J'ai du sang de Black. Je suis née Black. Plus de temps à perdre maintenant, allons-y !

...

\- MAIS ENFIN, ESPÈCE DE POULPE INUTILE, ARRÊTE D'ESQUIVER LE SOUAFLE !  
\- NE M'INSULTE PAS, ELINOR.

Emma est le **pire élément de cette équipe**. Elle tremble comme une feuille -je crois que c'est la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'elle monte sur un balai- et s'éloigne en criant dès que la balle l'approche, malgré son rôle de _Poursuiveuse_.  
Dans l'autre équipe, Sirius se bidonne tellement qu'il peine à tenir sur son balai et Mère passe son temps à marquer entre nos cerceaux improvisés.

\- MERE, POURQUOI HYPERION ET MOI DEVONS NOUS RETROUVER AVEC CE POIDS MORT ?

Certes, je ne suis pas la meilleure qui soit sur un balai ... Mais je me débrouille, surtout depuis que j'ai surmonté ma phobie de la hauteur. Hyperion, lui, est déjà doué, vu comme il s'intéresse au Quidditch.  
Le problème avec Emma, c'est que lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard et qu'elle a assisté au premier cours de vol, elle a catégoriquement refusé de monter sur un quelconque balai et, jetant un regard ombrageux et fier au prof, a déclaré que c'était_ indigne d'une lady comme moi, et je ne suis pas une de ces sauvages, je suis une Fawley. _Puis elle contré chacun des arguments du professeur avec un léger air méprisant.

Du moins, c'est ce que Rodolphus m'a raconté. Mais je le crois, c'est tout à fait le style de ma sœur, même depuis qu'elle est une gamine.

\- Hyperion, je gronde.  
\- Elinor, répond-il en un souffle.  
\- Tu es prêt ?

Il hoche la tête d'un air grave.

\- INSURRECTIOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

D'un habile coup de baguette, mon prodige de petit-frère fait apparaître un torchon sale -un de ceux de notre elfe Pinky, peut-être- et le balance à la tête de Sirius qui perd le contrôle de son balai et fonce vers un arbre. Emma se contente d'envoyer un sort de Gravité puissant à Mère, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire le moindre mal ; nous ne pourrions jamais nous regarder dans une glace si nous la blessions d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Mère se retrouve donc progressivement tirée vers le sol, jusqu'à-ce que son balai y soit totalement collé et impossible à relever.  
De mon côté, je jette rapidement un Rictusempra à Regulus, mais le voyant chuter brutalement vers le sol, je l'annule aussi vite.

Il est vrai que Regulus a toujours été chatouilleux, tiens. Je ne savais pas qu'il l'était encore à ce point.

Mais en le voyant remonter, je vois tout de suite à son regard que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

\- HYPERION, SAUVE-MOI !

...  
Le petit problème, c'est que, même si je fuis aussi vite que je le peux, Regulus est infiniment plus rapide que moi.  
Je ne peux donc éviter le sort qui suit.

\- AGUAMENTI !

...  
Ok.  
Tu veux la guerre, Reg ?

**Tu l'auras.**

* * *

\- Quelqu'un veut du chocolat chaud ?

Mère étouffe un rire. Nous avons tous levé la main.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une délicieuse odeur nous chatouille le nez, tandis que plusieurs tasses arrivent avant de léviter devant nos visages.

\- Quelle idée de faire une bataille d'eau par ce temps, aussi, soupire Mère.  
\- Si les équipes avaient été plus équilibrées, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! réplique vertement Hyperion.

C'est vrai. Regulus est l'attrapeur des Serpentards. Sirius est batteur chez les Gryffondors. Mère a été la capitaine et poursuiveuse des Serdaigles.  
A côté de ça, Emma qui ne sait pas se tenir sur un balai, Hyperion qui se débrouille bien mais est encore un novice, et moi qui ai toujours un peu le vertige, nous n'arrivons pas à leur cheville.

Je tente vainement de retenir un profond rire en croisant le regard d'Emma. Elle est rouge, échevelée, épuisée et s'est emmitouflée dans un plaid à manches -la meilleure invention de tous les temps. Si loin de son apparence de parfaite petite princesse Sang-Pure habituelle !  
Elle me jette un regard de défi puis soupire, l'air de penser _"vas-y, c'est bon, tu peux te marrer"_. Je ne me gêne donc pas.  
Si seulement nos camarades de Poudlard étaient là pour la voir.

\- Mère, c'est vrai que tu connais Shepard ? demande soudainement Hyperion.  
\- Le professeur Shepard, corrige-t-elle en agitant le doigt. Et oui, je le connais. Du moins, je l'ai connu. Il était mon tuteur quand j'étais en stage. Absolument redoutable en combat autant que sur le terrain social. Il me terrifiait, ajoute-t-elle en riant.

Quelle surprise.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, je lâche en haussant les épaules. Tu n'aurais pas quelques infos sur lui, qu'on puisse le faire chanter ?  
\- Elinor !

Mère arbore un faux air scandalisé, et nous tous savons qu'elle est simplement amusée.

\- A vrai dire, Mère, je suis d'accord avec Elinor, annonce Emma à la surprise générale.  
\- Oui, ça sert toujours de savoir qui est son ennemi, ajoute Sirius avec empressement.  
\- Mais enfin, il n'est pas votre ennemi !

Nous, jeunes élèves de Poudlard, échangeons un regard entendu.

\- Il nous a _forcés _à faire face à un Epouvantard, lâche Sirius.  
\- C'est dans le programme, proteste Mère. J'ai dû faire la même chose, et je n'étais qu'en troisième année.

Ah, elle veut vraiment débattre là-dessus ?  
Et bien, quel qu'aient été les profs de DCFM qui lui ont enseigné, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus durs que ne l'est Shepard.

\- Nous avons été mis en condition d'attaque de Détraqueurs, lance Emma, les bras croisés. Il n'y avait pas de danger, mais l'effet était le même.

Mère ouvre la bouche, mais ne sait visiblement pas quoi répondre. Je n'ai jamais vu de Détraqueur en vrai, mais je connais parfaitement les effets qu'ils ont sur l'homme.  
Shepard nous apprend à survivre, mais c'est une survie douloureuse qu'il nous enseigne.  
L'idée qu'une guerre épouvantable va se mettre en place, et que nous ne pourrons pas y échapper.

\- Il nous a fait nous battre en duel sans nous classer par niveau, et cinq élèves ont fini à l'infirmerie, j'ajoute en haussant un sourcil.

Je n'ai rien contre Shepard, je le considère même comme un bon prof, mais il y a des limites à ne pas franchir. Même si on ne tombe évidemment pas toujours sur un adversaire de force égale, on ne devrait pas nous forcer à nous battre juste pour se faire écraser. Même si son but était de forcer les élèves plus faibles en Défense à compenser ces défauts par des tactiques différentes.

\- Il nous a dit qu'il fallait nous préparer à la mort et à la souffrance, parce qu'elles sont inévitables en temps de guerre, marmonna timidement Hyperion.

\- _QUOI ?_

Ce triple-cri fait sursauter les garçons. Emma, Mère et moi avons eu la même réaction.  
Là ... Il est allé trop loin. Hyperion n'est qu'en première année. Cette classe n'est constituée que de gamins _d'onze ans. _Et à onze ans, qu'on s'approche d'une guerre ou pas, on ne devrait pas avoir à apprendre la notion de _sacrifice_.

\- Excusez-moi, les enfants, dit Mère en se levant avec un sourire parfaitement terrorisant. J'avais oublié quelque chose d'important que je dois faire.

Il y a un bref silence.

\- On parie combien qu'elle est allée lui gueuler dessus ? demande alors Sirius.

* * *

\- Pousse-toi, je vais rien voir !  
\- Emma, tu prends toute la place ...  
\- On ne t'a jamais appris la galanterie, espèce de bon à rien ?  
\- SILENCE ! je crie.

Et le silence fut.

Dès que Sirius a lancé cette phrase pour rire, Hyperion, Emma et moi nous sommes regardés une brève seconde avant de nous précipiter dans ma chambre. Les deux Black nous ont suivis sans comprendre, mais ils sont maintenant aussi impatients que nous.  
Il faut savoir que j'ai, d'une certaine manière, lié notre maison au château de Poudlard, l'année dernière. Cette idée peut paraître colossale, mais j'ai simplement utilisé mon savoir en Runes, le talent d'Emma en Sortilèges et de nombreux, nombreux bouquins de notre bibliothèque pour enfin finir par utiliser tout cela sur la glace de ma coiffeuse.  
Oui, un peu comme Mère a lié mon miroir de poche à celui de Milliana. En un peu plus complexe.

Sauf que là, j'ai dû redoubler d'efforts et d'ingéniosité pour parvenir à marquer les miroirs de plusieurs salles du château, plusieurs bureaux - affreusement compliqué, et ayant été attrapée par un prof alors que Milliana était censée monter la garde, je me suis retrouvée avec une semaine de retenue - et tout simplement plusieurs classes en général.

L'année dernière, notre prof de Défense était tellement incompétent que m'infiltrer dans son bureau avait été ridiculement facile.  
Apparemment, Shepard n'a pas retiré le miroir placé au-dessus de la cheminée - après tout, malgré sa méfiance constante, un miroir n'a en soi rien de dangereux.  
La seule vraie -ENORME- difficulté que j'ai eue a été de relier ces miroirs au mien, tout en faisant en sorte de trouver un sort qui donnerait au mien une glace sans tain. Le savoir d'Emma m'a été terriblement utile, et même si elle m'a plusieurs fois dit que faire des activités interdites au lieu d'étudier était _ridicule_ et _absurde_, elle semble avoir trouvé l'idée assez intéressante pour quand même m'apporter son aide.  
Elle est plutôt cool, par moments.

Bref, mon but était de pouvoir voir, sans qu'on ne me voie moi. Et trouver une formule compatible avec ma formule runique -c'est compliqué à expliquer, mais l'opération est un vrai casse-gueule si les deux ne sont pas en adéquation- a été tellement dur que j'ai failli abandonner.  
Mais l'abandon n'est pas Fawley.

Après ça, trouver un sort permettant également d'entendre correctement m'a pris quatre autre mois de pénible labeur.  
Jusqu'à ce que je sois enfin satisfaite.

\- Taisez-vous, on ne va pas entendre, je chuchote furieusement pour arrêter les bavardages agacés des quatre autres qui se poussent tout autour de moi pour être sûrs de pouvoir apprécier le spectacle.

Le miroir se trouble, et l'image apparaît.

_\- ... ne tolérerai pas que ... annonces froidement ... mon fils qu'il va mourir, Marcus !  
\- Il ne s'agit ... -on fils mais ... classe entière._

Nous regardons ce qui se passe d'un air soucieux.  
Mère est dans le bureau de Shepard. Qu'elle appelle d'ailleurs par son prénom. Ils sont donc encore relativement proches, malgré le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis son stage chez les Aurors.  
Elle est en train de vertement l'engueuler, mais il garde un air tout à fait neutre, très _Shepardesque_.

\- Il y a des interférences ? demande Regulus.

Il est vrai que, même si le son est correct, on n'entend pas très bien.

\- Le directeur et les professeurs sont en train de renforcer la protection de Poudlard en ce moment, depuis quelques temps, répond Emma à voix basse. A moins de renforcer énormément la formule qui a permis de relier ce miroir à ceux du château, le lien ne tiendra pas très longtemps, ce qui est très probable. L'école est très protégée, ce qui rend déjà difficile la communication magique avec l'extérieur, d'où les lettres.

C'est déjà un miracle que notre curieux mélange d'alphabets runique et latin ait eu un résultat positif, surtout si l'on prend en compte le fait que nous sommes seulement des élèves. J'ai eu de la chance et de l'aide, je n'aurais jamais accompli quoi que ce soit toute seule.

_\- ... sont que des ... -fants de onze ans !_

Je n'ai **jamais** vu Mère aussi enragée.  
Shepard ou pas Shepard, je plains toujours les personnes en mesure de la mettre en colère.

Peut-être est-ce le fait qu'ils se sont légèrement rapprochés, mais la phrase suivante est très claire.

_\- Enfants ou pas, ils doivent se préparer à ce qui arrive. Sinon, ils crèveront tous. Ton fils comme les autres._

Il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté pour esquiver le sort -_qui a un éclat de magie sombre, j'en suis persuadée_\- que Mère vient de lui lancer, et la regarde calmement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? s'écrie Sirius, horrifié.

...

\- Je crois que ça répond à la question que tous les frères et sœurs se posent. Hyperion, c'est toi le préféré.

Les autres rient nerveusement à ma maladroite tentative de détendre l'atmosphère. Aucun de nous ne s'attendait à une scène de ce genre.  
Aucun de nous ne s'attendait à découvrir une telle facette de Mère.

_Elle tuerait sans hésiter pour nous protéger._

Je m'approche légèrement. Mais à ce moment, Shepard se tourne vers le miroir, les sourcils froncés.  
Et nous voyons tous arriver le sortilège vers nous, fracasser le miroir et brouiller définitivement l'image.

Le silence qui suit résonne bruyamment à nos oreilles.

\- ... Il a deviné ? je murmure en observant la glace qui renvoie désormais notre reflet.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demande Regulus, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
\- Rien ... Je me suis juste penchée et ... il l'a senti ?

Même à moi, ces paroles semblent invraisemblables. Il nous a fallu sept mois pour créer ce sortilège. Il n'est pas parfait, mais il est loin d'avoir une faille aussi immense.  
Le flux de magie de son bureau n'est pas censé avoir changé, puisqu'il n'utilisait pas le miroir.  
Il n'y avait que moi.

Et pourtant ...

Emma se racle la gorge et se redresse.

\- Quelqu'un veut faire une partie de cartes ?

* * *

_**A/N : Voilà.  
A mon avis, ça aurait pu être pire. Je m'excuse bien évidemment une nouvelle fois d'avoir été aussi longue à publier la suite, je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre -mais comme je l'ai dit, plus de promesse. Je sais pas les tenir.**_

**_J'adore la mère d'Elinor. Je l'adore. Elle n'a pas honte de poliment envoyer chier toutes les conventions de sa société -tout en restant délicieusement élégante. Et en plus, elle ferait tout pour ses gosses.  
Un pur modèle._**

**_Bon, je vous dis donc au revoir ! (puisque la formule "à bientôt" est susceptible de se transformer en mensonge énorme, vu le temps exceptionnel que je mets pour la publication de mes chapitres.  
Et croyez-moi, avec le bac, je vais battre tous les records._**

**_Adieu !_**


	9. Douce famille

_**A/N : Yo ! Nouveau chapitre, vous autres ! J'ai bien aimé le début, mais je suis moins convaincue par la fin ...  
**_**_Quelle belle coïncidence qu'il sorte à la fin des vacances, alors que lui-même relate la fin de cette belle période pour les familles Fawley/Black (*cries*).  
_**_**J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

\- Mais enfin, t'es nul ! C'est affligeant ! Et tu connais ce jeu depuis que t'es gamin !  
\- La ferme, Elinor !

Sirius est à la fois rouge de honte et noir de suie.  
Pour résumer un peu : nous en sommes à notre troisième partie de Bataille explosive. J'ai gagné la première, Regulus la seconde, et Hyperion est en train de tous nous défoncer.  
Mère est rentrée i peu près quinze minutes, et nous avons tous tenté de garder une attitude neutre, comme si nous n'avions rien vu.  
Évidemment, personne n'a fait allusion à la scène à laquelle nous avions assisté. Je n'ai pas informé Mère de nos ... _manigances_ à Emma et moi, l'année dernière. Et je pense qu'elle n'aimerait pas du tout l'idée que nous puissions espionner nos professeurs et nos camarades comme s'il s'agissait d'un comportement normal.

Alors nous essayons d'oublier cette scène, ou au moins de ne pas agir de manière suspecte.

\- Sirius, Regulus, je viens d'être contactée par votre mère.

Les garçons se redressent de notre partie de cartes, et Sirius fait déjà la grimace à l'idée de rentrer chez lui. Le connaissant, il doit être en train de penser à garder toute la suie qui se colle à lui pour le plaisir d'en mettre partout sur les meubles et les divans de la maison des Black, et profondément emmerder sa mère.  
Il est passé maître dans l'art d'exploiter chaque petit élément en mesure de provoquer la fureur de Walburga. C'est vicieux, très insidieux, et particulièrement _Serpentard_.  
Bien sûr, c'est une chose que je ne lui dirai jamais. Il semble tellement détester ce que représente notre Maison qu'il le prendrait horriblement mal. Et vu le milieu dans lequel il est né, je ne peux que le comprendre.

\- On doit déjà rentrer ? demande-t-il d'un ton quasi désespéré.

Même Regulus soupire. Il avait _presque_ l'air de s'amuser.  
Il s'amusait probablement, d'ailleurs. Mais il le montre assez rarement. Par fierté de Sang-Pur, sans doute.

\- Il semblerait en fait qu'il y ait eu une complication, répond Mère en riant. Vos grands-parents maternels sont passés chez vous à l'improviste.

Aïe.  
Walburga s'entend _très mal_ avec ses parents, et il me semble que c'est bien réciproque. En ce qui concerne sa mère, en tout cas. Il faut dire que Walburga a des valeurs de grandeur et de noblesse pratiquement inégalables, que ses parents n'incarnent pas particulièrement.  
En même temps, Pollux Black pourrait être la figure même d'un patriarche imposant s'il ne passait pas son temps à se bourrer la gueule, et donc à être totalement inconscient de ce qui se passe autour de lui - ce que sa fille méprise profondément.  
Quant à Irma Black, née Crabbe - dont Walburga et ses enfants n'ont _heureusement pas_ hérité l'apparence - c'est une femme hautaine et despotique mais dépourvue de charisme et d'élégance, qui ne sourit jamais et semble tout prendre pour acquis.

Walburga a donc toujours essayé de réduire le plus possible les interactions entre ses parents et ses enfants.  
Ce qui signifie que ...

\- Si vous souhaitez rester, tous les deux, vous êtes les bienvenus. Vous pourrez venir avec nous à la gare de King's Cross demain matin.

Sirius se relève, les yeux brillants.

\- OUIIIII HAHAHAHAHAHAA ! PRENDS CA DANS TA FACE, MÈRE !

Il regarde la mienne avec un sourire éblouissant.

\- Merci, Sélène. La dernière soirée est toujours la pire. Mère passe son temps à hurler parce que je n'ai pas fini de préparer mes affaires et elle menace toujours de m'étriper si je mets quoi que ce soit en désordre.

Mère lui offre un sourire contrit. Elle vient d'une branche un peu plus éloignée des Black, et son éducation a été beaucoup moins sévère. Ses parents étaient plus compatissants, moins distants, moins exigeants. Sans pour autant être aussi plaisants qu'elle l'est avec nous.

Nous nous apprêtons à reprendre notre partie de cartes quand nous entendons la porte d'entrée claquer.  
Père est de retour.

\- Ah, Edgar, tu es là. Sirius et Regulus restent avec nous ce soir.

Mère l'annonce avec aisance, ce qui nous montre à tous qu'elle ne lui en a pas parlé avant et ne lui a pas demandé son avis.  
Mère a parfois une attitude de reine. C'est à la fois amusant et impressionnant, car elle semble être celle qui prend toujours la décision finale.

Père accroche son manteau et dévisage brièvement les deux garçons. Il n'a pas dû les voir depuis un petit moment. Regulus s'approche, dos droit et menton fier, et lui tend la main, que Père serre immédiatement.

-Bonsoir, Regulus, dit-il de sa voix grave. C'est un plaisir de te revoir. Tu as bien grandi.  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Regulus est si ... adulte. Un peu trop pour un gamin de treize ans. Il n'aura aucun mal à se créer des relations durables et à gravir les échelons ; il a une certaine prestance, quand il veut.  
Pas celle d'un leader aimé des foules, non. Regulus est né dans un milieu de mépris et de haine, d'arrogance et de fierté, de manipulation, et cela restera gravé en lui toute sa vie, peu importe combien il aime son entourage.  
Peut-être sera-t-il de ces gens discrets et cachés qui tirent les ficelles du pouvoir.

Il a le talent des gens qui, avec un curieux mélange de présence et de dissimulation, survivent à tout, le plus longtemps.

Sirius affiche un sourire un peu crispé ; mon père l'a toujours intimidé.  
En même temps, qui n'intimide-t-il pas ?

\- Je vous aurais bien serré la main, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis couvert de suie.

Père hoche la tête, une ombre de sourire aux lèvres, et quitte la pièce pour se diriger vers son bureau, tandis que Mère le suit.

Je pouffe.  
Sirius me foudroie du regard.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Comme tu es mignon, tout effrayé et poli dès que tu aperçois mon père.  
\- Ouais, parce que t'es totalement calme et sereine quand il arrive, répond-il avec un reniflement hautain.  
\- Ça, c'est parce que nos relations sont tendues, pas parce que j'ai peur.

Et c'est vrai. Petite, j'avais tendance à être plus facilement effrayée par Père.  
Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne le suis plus.

* * *

Mère discute joyeusement avec Père, babillant à propos de notre partie de Quidditch et de projets pour les futures vacances, de voyages, de la rentrée, de réceptions _ennuyeuses à en mourir_, des congés qu'elle va finir par le forcer à prendre.  
Il parle peu mais sourit.

J'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre la nature exacte de leur relation. Il est évident que Père aime Mère plus que tout, et je sais qu'il l'a épousée par amour bien plus que par intérêts.  
Mais Mère ? Je suis sûre qu'elle est très attachée à lui, mais ... je crois que nous prenons déjà tellement de place dans son cœur, Emma, Hyperion et moi, qu'il ne lui en reste pas assez pour y mettre Père à part égale. Mais honnêtement, je crois que ça lui est égal tant qu'elle veut rester avec lui.

... Je ne sais même pas **comment** il est tombé amoureux d'elle, maintenant que j'y pense. Ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard en même temps - Père a huit ans de plus qu'elle. Même si les familles de Sangs-Purs sont généralement assez proches les unes des autres, il est assez étonnant qu'il l'ait assez connue pour tomber sous son charme, lorsqu'elle était bien plus jeune.  
Ça donne à réfléchir.

... Toujours est-il que, absorbé dans cette discussion - à sens principalement unique - Père peut moins se concentrer sur le joyeux chahut causé par les trois garçons (oui oui, même Regulus) qui débattent sur les meilleures équipes de Quidditch du monde entier.  
Enfin. Même avant que Mère n'accapare son attention, il n'a que très peu réagi à l'attitude enjouée et bruyante d'Hyperion. Son sourcil droit a légèrement tressauté, il a soupiré une ou deux fois, mais il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement agacé. Quoi qu'il ait pu dire jusque là, il préfère au final voir son fils heureux plutôt qu'effrayé en sa présence.

\- Elinor, ton père a quelque chose à te dire.

Mère me regarde en souriant. Il soupire, mais recevant un regard lourd de reproches, se tourne vers moi.  
Euh. J'ai peur.

\- Ta mère tient à te dire-

Elle se racle bruyamment la gorge.

\- ... _Ta mère et moi_ tenons à te dire que nous sommes très contents de tes résultats. Nous avons donc décidé de t'accorder l'accès aux parties privées de notre bibliothèque concernant les Runes et les Potions.

... Quoi.

\- Gné ?

Père grimace à l'entente d'une exclamation si peu élégante.

\- Mais ... il n'y a qu'à la majorité qu'on en obtient la clé, non ?

Emma elle même n'a eu droit d'y entrer que lors de ses dix-sept ans, cet été. Les bibliothèques d'une lignée plus ou moins longue détiennent toujours une part de mystère, de savoir secret, parfois très vieux ... et parfois très dangereux.  
Il est rare d'avoir assez confiance en un jeune adolescent pour lui confier une partie de ces secrets. Parce qu'on les garde jalousement, ou parce qu'on ne veut pas mettre son enfant en danger.

\- Nous avons décidé de faire une exception, répond Mère. Tes talents en ces deux matières valent parfois ceux d'un élève de sixième ou de septième année. Nous savons que nous pouvons te faire confiance pour ne pas en faire mauvais usage.  
\- ... Merci beaucoup, je souffle.

Ça fait bien longtemps que Père ne m'a adressé la parole pour me féliciter. Même si c'était l'initiative de Mère, il n'a pas pu mentir sur ce qu'il pense de moi, si ?  
C'est ... rassurant.

Hyperion a l'air content pour moi. Il semble d'ailleurs avoir mis de côté sa colère d'hier, ce qui m'a fait énormément de bien. Emma a l'air plutôt dubitative. Comme s'il était trop dangereux de mettre entre mes mains des livres potentiellement dangereux -elle n'a d'ailleurs pas tort, même si je me doute qu'une partie des bouquins de notre bibliothèque privée ne me paraîtra pas du tout intéressante.  
Et Regulus ... je crois bien que c'est une expression envieuse que je lis sur son visage. Malgré son attitude d'élève modèle, ses parents ne semblent pas prêts de lui donner leurs secrets de famille.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai droit à un tel privilège.  
...

\- ... AAAAAAAAAAAH !

Tout le monde sursaute.

\- MAIS ON RENTRE DEMAIN !

* * *

Nos parents nous ont envoyés nous coucher, puisqu'on devra se lever plus tôt demain.  
Et oui. Plus question de traîner bien au chaud sous sa couette jusqu'à onze heures. Chose qui va terriblement me manquer.

J'ai dû attendre une bonne demi-heure avant d'oser sortir de ma chambre. Il est donc environ dix heures et demie.  
Et je suis en train d'entreprendre le dangereux périple qu'est celui d'une traversée d'une maison aux parquets grinçants à un moment où l'on a rien à faire hors de sa chambre.  
Heureusement, au bout de tant d'années à sortir en douce de sa chambre la nuit pour aller expérimenter dans le petit laboratoire de potions qu'on m'a fabriqué, j'ai fini par retenir plutôt bien les parties des couloirs où il ne faut pas marcher à cause du bruit du bois qui craque.

Stop.  
... Je suis sûre que je viens d'entendre un bruit derrière moi, par contre.  
Quelqu'un qui n'a pas cherché à tout retenir comme moi.  
... Dois-je me retourner ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je relâche ma respiration, soulagée.

\- A ton avis, Regulus ?

Il croise les bras, visiblement mal à l'aise. Comme s'il voulait me demander quelque chose mais que son orgueil l'en empê- Oh.

Ce sont des secrets de famille. Qu'on a accepté de me confier. A moi. Parce que mes parents ont confiance en moi.  
Donc ...

... Mais en même temps, il est digne de confiance aussi, non ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tous les bouquins de notre bibliothèque pouvaient être excessivement dangereux ou secrets.  
Quel dilemme ...

\- Bon. D'accord. Mais ce que tu lira dans cette pièce _ne_ _sortira pas_ de la pièce, ok ? Sinon, on m'interdira l'accès aux parties privées de notre bibliothèque à vie, et pas seulement jusqu'à ma majorité. Une mine de savoir perdue à jamais. Dans tous les domaines, pas seulement les runes ou les potions. Et tout ça _à cause de toi._

Il hoche vivement la tête, de soulagement et ... d'espoir ?

Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence.  
Nous entrons dans la bibliothèque, qui est plutôt vaste, puis nous dirigeons vers la lourde porte en bois au fond de la pièce. Je l'ouvre avec la pesante clé de bronze, et nous entrons dans ce que nous pourrions appeler notre _Réserve_.

...

\- Euh.  
\- C'est immense, lâche Regulus.  
\- Mes ancêtres ont dû jeter un sort pour que la pièce semble plus petite de l'extérieur ...

Une grande partie des étagères nous est fermée, évidemment. Ce n'est même pas la peine de tenter de les forcer, le flux de magie nous en empêche.  
On ne me reconnaît pas encore comme digne de m'en approcher.

Mes les larges étagères qui s'ouvrent devant moi valent la peine d'attendre tout le temps du monde.  
Mon nom a été ajouté à la liste des membres autorisés.

\- Tout est classé thématiquement, je lui dis. Ne va juste pas ... vers les livres de potions dangereuses.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas.

Je m'approche de la partie qui concerne les potions curatives. Les antidotes font partie des types de potions particulièrement difficiles à réaliser. Pour les plaies superficielles, il n'y a rien de fondamentalement compliqué, mais ressouder un os, fermer une plaie profonde, cicatriser sans laisser de marque, anesthésier ... Tout cela concerne un domaine beaucoup moins facilement accessible, et enseigné en Médicomagie.  
Et malgré le fait que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de devenir Médicomage, j'aime l'idée de pouvoir me préparer à tout.

... C'est sans doute à cause de Shepard. Imaginez seulement qu'en cas d'attaque, j'ai sur moi plusieurs fioles contenant des potions pouvant guérir à peu près tous les types de blessures.  
Pour me guérir. Pour secourir les autres.  
Peut-être même pour _sauver mes proches_.  
Shepard tente de nous apprendre à être toujours préparé à n'importe quelle situation.  
Et si une guerre se prépare, j'ai bien l'intention de survivre et d'aider mon entourage à faire de même.

J'attrape un lourd ouvrage dont le titre, écrit en dorures, s'efface par endroits. Il doit bien avoir une soixantaine d'années - mais reste en excellent état, puisqu'assez bien protégé par magie.

-_ Remèdes méconnus aux poisons dangereux_ ... je déchiffre.

Je me mets tout de suite à le feuilleter, ouvrant mon carnet de potions personnelles pour y prendre des notes si je tombe sur des recettes intéressantes.

\- Mince alors.

Regulus lève le nez de son bouquin, qui expose les différentes facultés de la pierre de Lune dans les potions.

\- Tu savais qu'on peut fabriquer un antidote pouvant se substituer aux larmes de phénix ?  
\- Pardon ?

Oui, ça semble totalement irréaliste. Le phénix est un animal qui remet en cause les lois de la nature, même chez les sorciers. Il renaît de ses cendres ; sa vie est un cycle qui se répète indéfiniment. De ce fait, ses larmes ont une capacité de rejet, d'annulation des effets négatifs sur un corps. Une blessure mortelle, un poison fulgurant ... les larmes de phénix sont l'antidote le plus puissant au monde, extrêmement rare et précieux, alors imaginer qu'on puisse en faire un homologue ...

\- Il faut que je note tout ça, je marmonne en griffonnant sur mon carnet.  
\- Je croyais que ça ne devait pas sortir de cette pièce ? dit Regulus avec un sourire narquois.  
\- Les livres, certainement pas, je rétorque. Mais je me permets quand même de prendre des notes.  
\- Et si quelqu'un te les vole ? dit-il alors d'un ton soucieux.

Je souris d'un air tout à fait hautain en lui montrant de plus près mon carnet.  
Et oui. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'étudie si assidûment les Runes. Il faut bien que ça me serve en dehors des cours.  
Peu de gens comprennent à quel point cette matière est intéressante, et surtout utile. C'est pourquoi il y a si peu d'élèves qui décident de la prendre comme option - et de s'y tenir. Les Runes sont complexes, et pas accessibles au premier venu. Il faut du travail et de la détermination pour tenter de les comprendre.

Alors même si quelqu'un parvenait à briser la protection que je mets sur mon carnet, ce qui n'aurait de toute manière pas beaucoup d'intérêt puisque je n'y inscris aucun sort, ou aucune recette particulièrement dangereuse ou secrète (j'ai ma propre méthode pour ça) ... Il faudrait qu'il soit capable de déchiffrer tout ce que j'y ai mis.  
Tout ce carnet est écrit en Runes.  
Bon courage, hypothétique curieux.

\- Bon sang, je comprends pourquoi cette recette n'est pas connue ni commercialisée, je soupire.  
\- Elle est si compliquée que ça ? demande Regulus, une plume à la main.

Lui-même est en train de prendre des notes et, s'il n'a pas de talent pour les Runes, qu'il n'étudie pas, il parvient à les rendre assez obscures pour qu'on ne puisse pas comprendre de quoi il s'agit, hors contexte.  
C'est un peu comme les codes secrets que nous inventions, lui, Sirius et moi, quand nous jouions étant petits.  
Chacun sa manière d'empêcher les autres de comprendre ce qu'on estime devoir garder caché.

\- Il y a une trentaine d'ingrédients, et la préparation elle-même prend entre un et deux mois, je lâche. Je ne sais pas comment ..._ Archibald Fawley_ a réussi à faire en sorte d'intégrer tous ces ingrédients sans qu'ils n'entrent en conflit les uns avec les autres, mais ça a dû lui prendre des années.

Je soupire profondément. Cette potion est un vrai casse-gueule.

\- C'est bien trop compliqué ! je reprends. Autant faire différentes potions plus simples pour différents types de blessures. En plus, certains de ces ingrédients sont vachement compliqués à se procurer, ça n'aide pas vraiment ... Cette préparation est assez intéressante pour que j'en prenne des notes, mais la seule chose à laquelle ça va me servir, c'est étudier les liens entre les différents ingrédients et le processus qui permet de déterminer s'ils ne vont pas annuler leurs effets respectifs.  
\- C'est l'une des difficultés principales dans la fabrication de potions, répond-il en haussant les épaules. C'est bien pour ça que la plupart des gens qui les étudient se contentent de reproduire ce qui a déjà été théorisé et qui a une licence. Il est bien plus dur de fabriquer soi-même une potion. C'est long, compliqué et vicieux.

Je ne peux qu'être d'accord.  
J'ai toujours rêvé de créer mes propres potions, mais c'est une étape qui risque de ne pas arriver avant longtemps ...

* * *

Milliana n'a pas l'air très contente. Elle s'est apparemment emmerdée comme un rat mort ces derniers jours, et il est vrai que je l'ai un peu trop négligée.  
Il n'empêche que, malgré sa mauvaise humeur, elle s'est retenue de me frapper pendant l'heure que j'ai passée à ronfler à moitié affalée sur elle, sur une banquette de notre compartiment. Et c'est très honorable de sa part.  
Et elle n'a pas non plus insulté Regulus, qui dort profondément sur la banquette qui nous fait face, malgré le fait qu'elle comptait faire venir d'autres amies pour notre trajet jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Et c'est très honorable aussi.

Pour résumer ce qui s'est passé depuis hier soir ...  
Et bien, Regulus et moi sommes restés lire et prendre des notes dans un silence entrecoupé de discussions et d'exclamations excitées quand nous trouvions une information que nous n'avions jamais imaginée dans un des bouquins autour de nous. Jusqu'à trois heures et demie du matin.

_**Trois heures et demie.**_

Forcément, nous sommes maintenant des zombies fraîchement déterrés, mais des zombies satisfaits.  
Et les zombies que nous sommes n'allons sans doute pas tarder à compléter notre savoir à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard pour expérimenter toutes ces potions incroyables que nous pourrions faire.  
Seulement, certaines sont plutôt dures, et Regulus et moi sommes parfaitement conscients que nous n'y arriverions pas à deux, alors encore moins tout seuls.

Et nous avons un camarade idéal, à Serpentard, pour travailler sérieusement sur le sujet. Pour essayer de comprendre les différents processus qui mènent à la réussite d'une étape de la préparation d'une potion, les liens entre deux ingrédients qui permettent de renforcer leurs effets et non pas de les annuler, la manière de découper ses plantes pour une efficacité optimale ...  
Pour faire simple, s'intéresser à la pratique, mais d'abord et surtout à la base fondamentale et essentielle qu'est la théorie.

Les gens ont tendance à croire que la partie la plus divertissante de l'étude des Potions est la pratique. Ils n'ont pas forcément tort, mais je trouve qu'elle n'est en rien plus intéressante que la théorie.  
C'est bien en comprenant la théorie qu'on peut avoir une maîtrise parfaite de ce qu'on fait.

Et ça, je le comprends, Regulus le comprend ...  
Et _lui_ le comprend peut-être mieux encore.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, résume lentement Milliana, tu as eu le droit exceptionnel d'entrer dans votre ... _Réserve_, pour manque d'un meilleur mot.  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Tu y as donc passé la nuit.  
\- Une partie, pas la nuit entière.  
\- En y amenant quelqu'un d'autre, qui ne fait pas partie de la famille Fawley, et qui n'est pas plus majeur que toi, donc en trahissant la confiance de tes parents.

... Milliana a le don de plomber l'atmosphère. Et d'exagérer. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment trahi leur confiance ... si ?

\- Tu as pris des notes sur des potions intéressantes, ce qui te permettra de travailler plus cette matière que tu adores, en compagnie de ton petit cousin. Ça, je peux le comprendre. Mais tu as _vraiment_ besoin d'inclure Rogue dans tes manigances ?  
\- Il est aussi bon que moi en Potions, je proteste. Quand on est en duo en classe, nous sommes imbattables.  
\- Je fais rarement attention à votre efficacité dans ces moments là, je suis plus occupée à garder l'œil sur Parkinson et vérifier qu'il ne tente pas de soulever ma jupe, répond-elle d'un ton réfrigérant.

Je grimace.  
Forcément, vu comme ça ...

\- Il est intelligent et comprend vite, ajoute Regulus en nous faisant sursauter toutes les deux.

Je n'aurais pas deviné qu'il s'était réveillé. Il est toujours allongé sur sa banquette, un bras sur les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière, le visage en partie dissimulé sous sa manche.

\- Il est surtout désagréable et pas très rassurant, ronchonne-t-elle. T'as vu sa tête ? Jamais vu quelqu'un prendre aussi peu soin de lui.  
\- Tu sais que la loi peut sanctionner les gens qui se moquent du physique des autres ? je réponds avec désinvolture. Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. _On ne juge pas un livre par sa couverture._  
\- Je ne dis pas ça simplement parce qu'il est moche.

Je grimace. Milliana n'est pas vraiment connue pour son tact, dans notre Maison. Si elle n'est pas l'élève la plus douée en Sortilèges ou Défense, elle peut littéralement _détruire quelqu'un_ avec ses discours.  
Ce n'est pas pour rien que personne ne s'en prend jamais à elle ; elle est redoutable sur le terrain social.

\- Et c'est vrai, continue-t-elle. Tu peux pas le nier ! Rogue est laid.  
\- Certes, je lâche. Où veux-tu en venir ?  
\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'accorder ma confiance aux gens qui se traînent une allure de clochard.

Ouille. C'était gratuit.

\- La manière dont on se perçoit et on s'occupe de soi-même est révélatrice de beaucoup de choses, dit-elle avec un soupir. Mais au-delà de sa simple apparence, Rogue a une attitude qui me met mal à l'aise. Il regarde ce qui l'entoure avec un fond omniprésent de haine. Enfin, excepté Evans, évidemment.

C'est vrai qu'Evans est bien la seule personne avec laquelle il semble être détendu. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils se connaissaient avant Poudlard, et qu'ils sont restés proches depuis.  
Et c'est resté comme ça malgré toutes les tentatives de Potter le tombeur pour les éloigner. Cher ami, change de méthode.

\- Bref, fais ce que tu veux avec Rogue mais reste prudente. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir de lui, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il finisse par se plonger profondément dans les abîmes de la Magie noire, conclut-elle.

J'en suis consciente, mais j'espère bien que non.

* * *

**_A/N : Milliana est loin d'être la personne la plus impartiale qui soit ^^'  
Je rappelle aux chers lecteurs qu'il n'est pas bien de juger une personne sur son apparence.  
_**

**_... Quoique, on peut pas dire que Rogue soit la meilleure personne au monde non plus. Moche ou pas, c'est pas vraiment un ange._**

**_Bref, la rentrée arrive et Elinor risque d'avoir une petite discussion avec un certain professeur pas très content ...  
Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_**


	10. Prise de conscience

_**A/N : Salut salut ! Bon****,je sais que j'ai mis très**** longtemps pour ce chapitre, et j'en suis désolée.  
Mais avec le lycée, le bac (j'ai eu mention bien ! j'ai eu mention bien !) le stress et maintenant les inscriptions pour la fac (je n'ai absolument au-cune idée de ce que je fais), et bien ... Ces derniers temps ont été un peu compliqués.  
Bon. Ça c'est fait.  
Maintenant, sachez que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, que je suis plutôt fière de certains passages, et qu'on est en train de doucement avancer vers l'œil du cyclone. On y est pas encore, certes, mais ça va finir par péter.**_

_**Ceci étant dit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il m'a été sympa à écrire - malgré le sujet pas très très sympa - et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !**_

* * *

\- Bien. Je vous rappelle que vous avez quarante centimètres de parchemin à me rendre vendredi, sur les différentes utilisations du Charme du Bouclier.

A entendre le gémissement désespéré poussé par un des élèves, Shepard a bien fait de nous en reparler.

\- Je ne tolérerai plus d'oublis de votre part, Mr Pettigrow ...

Celui-ci hoche frénétiquement la tête, sous les rires de ses amis. Alors que nous nous levons pour sortir de la salle, Shepard nous interrompt.

\- Un instant, Miss Fawley.

..._ Nooooooooon_.  
Et moi qui me suis faite toute petite pendant tout le cours pour ne pas attirer son attention ...  
Je lance un regard légèrement angoissé à Sirius qui, en comprenant tout de suite mon désespoir, devient blanc comme un linge. Milliana non plus ne semble pas très à l'aise à l'idée de me laisser avec Shepard. Il faut dire que je lui ai raconté toute la scène dès le soir de notre arrivée à Poudlard.  
Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, notre professeur lui jette un bref regard.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Selwyn, je ne vais rien faire à votre amie.

Le ton est poli, mais l'intention est là. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins une manière de lui dire de dégager.

_... Et puis, physiquement, vous n'allez peut-être rien me faire, mais je suis déjà dangereusement proche de l'AVC, monsieur._

Shepard se met à son bureau et commence à corriger une copie, tout en me faisant signe de m'asseoir à la chaise qui lui fait face.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, je constate qu'il n'a pas l'air décidé à rompre le silence et me dire enfin pourquoi il voulait me parler.  
Ce qui m'agace. Et il semble en être tout à fait conscient, puisqu'il prend tout son temps pour corriger une simple réponse d'une ligne.

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me parler, monsieur ? je finis par lâcher en contrôlant mon ton du mieux que je le peux.

Il termine d'annoter en rouge ladite réponse, puis relève les yeux vers moi.  
... En le voyant d'aussi près, je peux constater que je n'ai jamais vu personne maîtriser aussi bien ses expressions.  
Son visage n'exprime _rien_. Il est la définition même de _neutre_.

\- Je crois que vous le savez très bien, Elinor.

A ce stade, il me devient presque difficile de respirer. L'empreinte magique de Shepard est horriblement oppressante. Un peu comme si on se retrouvait en face de, je ne sais pas, la progéniture d'un Détraqueur et d'un Inferi ?  
Ouais. On peut dire ce qu'on veut, mais Shepard reste sacrément intimidant, et je ne tiens _pas vraiment _à rester plus de cinq minutes seule avec lui dans cette atmosphère affreusement lourde.

\- Si l'ingéniosité dont vous avez fait preuve est admirable, reprend-il d'un ton lointain en fixant un point invisible de la fenêtre, tout comme le petit miracle que vous avez accompli en parvenant à mettre ces sortilèges en place, vous devez savoir que je ne fais pas partie des gens qui apprécient être espionnés.

Je n'ai rien à répondre à ça.  
C'est pas vraiment comment s'il attendait une réponse, de toute façon. A quoi bon nier ? Le connaissant, il se contenterait de me jeter un de ces regards méprisants qu'on réserve aux crétins et aux menteurs.

\- L'écriture et la complexité runiques étaient brillantes, presque impeccables.

_AH._  
_VOILA._ Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît mon génie dans ce domaine.  
Même en sachant qu'il est en colère contre moi, je ne peux que me sentir fière.

\- Les sortilèges que vous avez utilisés pour détourner la protection de Poudlard et empêcher l'autre miroir de vous dévoiler étaient également adéquats. Néanmoins, la manière d'exécuter ces sortilèges était tout à fait médiocre, lâche-t-il brusquement. Votre processus était bourré de défauts, et aurait été totalement _risible_ de la part de quelqu'un de plus âgé que vous.

...  
C'est vraiment commun aux connards qui enseignent, ça . Vous faire un compliment, pour mieux vous casser ensuite, tout ça _bien violemment.  
_En plus, je ne peux pas du tout m'en prendre à Emma pour ça. Oui, c'est elle la spécialiste en Sortilèges ... mais elle ne m'a aidée qu'à trouver des sorts adaptés et compatibles les uns avec les autres. Elle n'était pas là pour la mise en place des sortilèges en question, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas _participer davantage à tes conneries, Elinor.  
_C'est moi qui ai dû tout faire.

Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question principale.** Comment est-ce qu'il a deviné que je l'observais ?**

\- Votre empreinte, lâche-t-il comme en écho à mes pensées. Même si je ne pouvais vous apercevoir et que vous n'étiez pas en train de pratiquer votre magie directement sur ce miroir ... La magie laisse des traces. Vous entre tous en êtes consciente, n'est-ce pas ? En ayant gravé des symboles magiques dans le cadre de cette glace, vous y avez insufflé une part de votre magie. Une part tout à fait passive de manière générale ... Du moins, jusqu'à ce que vous activiez un sort qui remettait en marche ces runes.

... Oh.  
Merde.  
Si ce qu'il dit est vrai ... Je n'ai pas raté seulement la partie sur les sortilèges.  
J'ai même carrément bâclé ma réflexion sur l'utilisation des Runes ! Quelle ... _**rha !**_

Shepard se met à me fixer, visiblement dans l'attente.  
Mais dans l'attente de quoi ? D'une réaction ? D'une réponse orale ? D'excuses ?

\- ... Où voulez-vous en venir ? je finis par répondre, la gorge serrée.

Il soupire.

\- Je suis en mesure de vous faire renvoyer pour ça, Elinor, en êtes-vous consciente ?

J'ai soudain la sensation que mon cœur tente de remonter dans ma gorge.  
Me renvoyer ?

\- Vous allez me virer de Poudlard ? je lâche d'une voix tremblante.  
\- En tant que professeur, ce devrait être mon devoir, répond-il gravement.

... Mais ?  
Il y a bien un "mais" à la fin de sa phrase, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ... Mais je ne suis pas professeur. Ce n'est ni mon métier ni ma formation, grommelle-t-il. Albus le sait pourtant très bien, ce sombre ... idiot.

Il laisse alors tomber le masque impassible du professeur terriblement rigide qu'il portait.  
Et j'ai bien l'impression qu'_idiot_ n'était pas le mot qu'il comptait employer, au départ.

\- Je pourrais vous coller, aussi. Faire en sorte que vous crouliez tant sous les retenues cette année que vous n'auriez plus le loisir de fouiner dans les affaires des autres. Mais je crois que ce serait un vrai gâchis. Vous êtes douée, plutôt réfléchie lorsque vous ne vous mêlez pas maladroitement de ce qui ne vous concerne pas, et vous êtes ingénieuse.  
\- ... Donc je ne vais pas être virée ?  
\- Non, vous n'allez pas être virée.

Je lâche la respiration que je retenais depuis tout à l'heure par peur de sa décision.

\- Néanmoins ...

Je sursaute une nouvelle fois.  
... Il est en train de sourire, ce fumier ! Il sait qu'il me terrifie, avec son suspense !

\- Néanmoins, je vais devoir vous demander d'annuler les activités que vous aviez prévues vendredi, à quatorze heures.

Et c'est un sourire infiniment plus flippant que son attitude glaciale habituelle qu'il m'offre avec cette déclaration.  
Une seule pensée persiste :

_Je vais souffrir._

* * *

Milliana et Sirius ont attendu devant la salle pendant vingt minutes, pour s'assurer que j'en ressortirais bien vivante. Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, en me voyant toujours blanche comme un linge, ils se sont précipités sur moi pour me marteler de questions.

\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Il t'a punie ?  
\- Tu vas pas être exclue hein ?  
\- Il a compris que c'était toi qui l'espionnais ?  
\- Est-ce qu'on risque d'avoir des problèmes, nous aussi ?

Milliana jette un regard méprisant à Sirius. Un regard qui signifie _"elle va peut-être être punie à vie, et toi tu ne t'inquiètes que pour ton cul ? Connard."  
_Sirius referme la bouche et baisse les yeux.  
Bien.

\- ... J'ai pas très bien compris ... Je crois qu'il veut me donner une sorte de cours, ou de test.

Ils se tournent vers moi, incrédules.

\- ... Quoi ? Mais ... pourquoi ?

Je soupire.  
Si seulement je le comprenais moi-même ...

\- Il n'a pas dit grand-chose à ce propos. Il a vaguement donné l'impression qu'il voulait me montrer ce que j'allais pouvoir faire plus tard, avec mes capacités ... Mais j'imagine mal Shepard m'aider à choisir mon futur métier. Peut-être que c'est une sorte de test de personnalité inspiré des conneries qu'on trouve dans _Sorcière Hebdo_ ? j'ajoute avec un rire un peu nerveux.

Ou peut-être, et c'est plus probable, qu'il va encore plus me foutre la trouille à propos de ses histoires de _guerre_.  
Et dire que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si on n'avait pas cherché à l'espionner pendant les vacances.  
_Bravo, Elinor, toi et tes idées stupides._

Pendant que nous mangeons à la table des Serpentards - Sirius étant évidemment retourné avec ses amis en leur sortant je ne sais quelle excuse quant à la raison pour laquelle il est resté vingt minutes avec des Serpentards - Milliana me parle d'un air songeur en agitant sa fourchette.

\- Il y a un truc que je comprends pas, dit-elle. Ta mère a dit qu'elle _avait connu_ Shepard, et elle n'a parlé de lui que comme son tuteur quand elle était en stage. On est d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête en continuant à mastiquer mon poulet.

\- Pourtant, reprend-elle, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté ... Ils avaient une attitude assez familière l'un avec l'autre quand elle est allée le voir. Leur façon de se parler, tout ça. Ce n'est pas le genre de relation qu'on a avec quelqu'un qu'on connaît bien ?

...  
C'est vrai ça. Mère n'a jamais dit qu'elle était restée en contact avec mon prof. Pourtant, ils se sont tutoyés, et ils se parlaient autrement que comme de simples connaissances.  
C'est curieux qu'elle n'en ait jamais parlé. La seule chose qu'elle a mentionné, c'est qu'elle l'a connu quand elle était en stage. Elle n'a jamais dit l'avoir vu après ...

... M'enfin, c'est pas comme si je pouvais un jour lui demander. Ça impliquerait qu'elle soit mise au courant de mes manigances de l'an dernier et du fait que j'ai essayé d'espionner sa conversation avec Shepard.  
Et elle serait sûrement très déçue de moi.

**... Pitié que Shepard ne la mette pas au courant.**

\- Tu as eu des ennuis ?

Je me tourne pour apercevoir Regulus, que je n'avais même pas aperçu depuis le début du repas, tant j'étais absorbée par notre conversation.

\- Shepard m'a appelée à la fin du cours ... à propos de _l'incident_.

C'est à son tour de prendre le teint d'un cachet d'aspirine.  
Amusant comme lui et son grand-frère peuvent se ressembler dans leurs réactions, malgré tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire à ce propos.  
Je m'empresse de le rassurer, de lui dire que _non, je n'ai pas été renvoyée, non, je n'ai pas d'horrible punition, oui, je vais survivre, et ne t'en fais pas tu ne seras pas puni non plus._

Curieusement, vu la tête qu'il fait après cette dernière affirmation, ne pas se faire punir était loin, loin, _très loin_ derrière ses priorités.  
A savoir notre survie, pour commencer.  
Et, quelque part, ça me fait plaisir.  
Malgré tout ce qu'on peut penser des Serpentards, et particulièrement du fils cadet de la branche principale de la Noble et Très ancienne Maison des Black, qui fait sa fierté ... Et bien, Regulus est la preuve qu'on peut être altruiste tout en étant rusé, qu'on peut vouloir aider les autres, tout en étant ambitieux. Que ce n'est pas parce que les qualités privilégiées par Salazar Serpentard étaient la finesse, la détermination et l'ambition que les élèves de sa Maison étaient uniquement fins, déterminés et ambitieux. Qu'ils ont le droit d'être courageux, aussi, tout comme les Poufsouffles peuvent être hargneux quand ils veulent, tout comme les Gryffondors ont le droit d'avoir peur, tout comme les Serdaigles ont des sentiments, contrairement à la croyance qu'ils ne sont que des machines de logique et de raisonnement.

On remet tous un peu en cause l'idéologie que les Maisons sont faites pour séparer les types de personnes. Parce que, quelque part, on a tous un peu notre place dans chacune des autres.  
Regulus incarne ça peut-être un peu mieux que quiconque, parce qu'il semble à l'image même de ce qu'on visualise chez un Serpentard, mais qu'il est patient, et intelligent, et courageux à sa manière, et _férocement loyal_.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, vendredi ? demande-t-il alors, ayant repris des couleurs.  
\- Aucune idée, je réponds en regardant mon assiette.

De toute façon, il est impossible de deviner quoi que ce soit avec ce type. Il est totalement imprévisible. Ce qui est une bonne chose vu son boulot, je suppose.  
Enfin. Son ancien boulot... Je me demande bien pourquoi il était déjà à la retraite avant de prendre ce job de professeur, d'ailleurs. Shepard doit avoir cinquante ans à tout casser, et les sorciers peuvent vivre plus longtemps en bonne santé que les Moldus.  
En plus, il était excellent dans ce qu'il faisait. Intraitable, impitoyable, dangereux, certes, mais les criminels qu'il poursuivait ne lui échappaient jamais bien longtemps. Alors pourquoi est-il parti à la retraite ? Il ne semble pas avoir été blessé gravement, du moins, il a tous ses membres et est toujours rapide ...

M'enfin.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter à l'avance, lâche Milliana pour casser l'atmosphère songeuse et légèrement anxieuse qui commençait à s'installer. Même si c'est Shepard, il y a peu de chances qu'il te mette en danger, surtout dans une salle de classe. Et si jamais ça se passe mal, tu pourras toujours en informer Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas le type le plus impartial au monde, mais il ne laisserait pas un de ses élèves dans une situation dangereuse.

J'essaye de sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais il me reste un fond d'angoisse. Ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire de danger, et je sais que Shepard ne m'infligerait pas de blessure physique.  
Mais il y a de nombreuses manières de toucher quelqu'un sans l'approcher.  
Et la torture mentale, j'ai l'impression qu'il en use pas mal.

Nous retournons en cours, assister à une passionnante leçon d'Histoire de la Magie durant laquelle je relis mes derniers cours de Runes, en vue de l'interrogation que j'aurai demain après-midi.  
Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais beaucoup apprendre de ce cours d'Histoire : les sanglantes révoltes des gobelins n'ont plus aucun secret sur moi, et Binns parviendrait à rendre soporifique un cours sur l'utilisation du ventricule de dragon dans les potions de Force. Et puis, les cours d'Histoire de la Magie sont depuis longtemps considérés comme des heures de perm. Alors, autant réviser une matière qui me paraît importante.  
Au moins, je ne dessine pas ou ne discute pas contrairement à la plupart des autres élèves. Allez, on peut dire que je suis studieuse.

Milliana est en train de lire une sorte de roman d'action devenu très populaire chez les jeunes adultes du monde sorcier. Sirius ronfle sur sa table - on croirait voir un petit papy qui a besoin de sa sieste de l'après-midi, je vous jure ... Son grand ami Potter lui fait des petites tresses. Remarquez, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, avec des cheveux aussi longs.  
Lupin, qui est devant Milliana, semble dessiner soigneusement ... Ce qui ressemble grandement à des Runes. Sur un parchemin à part. Tiens donc.  
Pettigrow baille bruyamment, ce qu'on ne peut vraiment lui reprocher, vu l'intérêt strictement minimal de cette leçon.

Je me remets tranquillement à mes révisions, sans vraiment m'inquiéter, jusqu'à ce qu'une tape sur l'épaule m'interrompe.

\- Tu es vraiment absorbée quand tu lis quoi que ce soit qui concerne les Runes, toi ... marmonne Milliana. Le cours est fini, Elinor, bouge-toi.

Avec une telle amabilité, on ne peut qu'accepter cette proposition.

Je la suis dehors, et la journée continue péniblement. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, mais les cours sont interminables.  
C'est sans doute à cause de Shepard, cet enfoiré lunatique. Il m'a stressée pour les trois jours à venir.  
Ça ne peut qu'être à cause de lui. Je ressens une sorte de bulle d'appréhension, un fond de peur, et une irritation grandissante ... Ouep, symptômes de Shepardise aiguë.  
Toujours est-il qu'à cause de cette sensation désagréable, je m'en suis tirée avec un devoir supplémentaire de Métamorphose, puisque, n'ayant absolument pas suivi ses instructions, j'ai été incapable de reproduire ce que nous a demandé McGonagall - faire une saucière en porcelaine à partir d'un hérisson.

Nous sortons de la classe et nous dirigeons vers notre salle commune, mais je n'ai tellement pas la tête à faire mes devoirs que je me précipite dans notre dortoir pour m'affaler gracieusement sur mon lit douillet.

_J'attends, cachée derrière le grand cèdre. Lentement, je pointe ma baguette sur moi pour assourdir le bruit de mon cœur, qui alerterait n'importe quelle personne aux sens aiguisés, vu le silence profond et assourdissant qui m'entoure.  
Elle n'a toujours pas lancé le signal. Je dois me contenter d'attendre, d'attendre, de l'attendre ... Je ne suis pas assez forte pour faire autre chose.  
Les secondes qui s'écoulent me semblent être des heures. Des heures interminables. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? _

_Une sourde explosion retentit, me faisant sursauter. Je tremble et manque de lâcher ma baguette. Je m'efforce d'inspirer profondément, puis de relâcher une respiration haletante.  
Je ne dois pas paniquer. Je dois juste prendre mon rôle à cœur, et _ne rien faire de stupide_.  
Je me lève et jette un coup d'œil derrière l'arbre. Une silhouette mince et encapuchonnée s'approche en courant. Dans ses bras, le paquet dont elle m'a parlé. Elle me dépasse, et j'active les Runes sur lesquelles j'ai travaillé si longtemps. Une barrière magique s'élève, empêchant ses poursuivants de s'approcher de nous. Je cours avec elle, et nous nous approchons de la statuette de griffon qui nous sert de Portoloin.  
_

_Nous atterrissons dans l'herbe du bosquet du domaine Fawley. Je respire bruyamment, retenant une forte envie de pleurer. Rien n'a été laissé au hasard. Nous avons réussi.  
Mais je crève de peur. Peut-être encore plus qu'avant. _

_Elle me tend le paquet, que je regarde d'un air perplexe._

_\- Qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? Et pourquoi ... pourquoi ce truc a autant d'importance ?  
\- Ouvre-le._

_Je retire le tissu blanc d'une main hésitante. En dessous, un coffret noir à gravures stylisées. Il y a un verrou._

_\- Je n'ai pas la clé ..._

_Elle me regarde d'un air curieux. _

_\- Ne sois pas stupide, Elinor. Ce verrou, il n'est que dans ta tête, dans ton cœur. Il n'a rien de réel._

_Je ne comprends pas, mais je me concentre - sur quoi ? - et la boîte s'ouvre. Je manque de la lâcher. Il y a un cœur dedans. Un cœur vert. Qui bat très, très faiblement._

_\- Protège-la bien, sa vie est tout aussi importante que la nôtre, dit-elle d'un ton affectueux en regardant ce cœur palpitant et irréel._

_Elle m'aide à me relever, et elle n'est plus là. Je suis seule dans le bosquet, il fait nuit, j'ai un cœur dans la main, et je crois que je vais pleurer.  
Je m'avance dans la direction générale de la maison, mais en sortant de l'étendue d'arbres, je m'aperçois que notre manoir est en feu. Je me mets à courir pour le rejoindre, retrouver ma famille, mais une main_ (patte) _m'agrippe l'épaule et ses ongles _(griffes)_ s'enfoncent dans ma peau. Un souffle bruyant _(bestial)_ retentit derrière moi, et une voix_ (grondement)_ rauque_ (inhumain) _lâche _(rugit)_ à mon oreille :_

_\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça, gamine ?_

_Puis je sens des dents _(crocs)_ s'enfoncer _(déchirer)_ dans ma gorge, et tout est fini._

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse violemment.  
Tout va bien, je suis dans mon lit, je suis dans mon dortoir, je suis à Poudlard, je suis en sécurité.  
Je n'ai pas volé la maison d'un Mangemort, je n'ai pas récupéré de coffret qui contient un cœur ... _vert_, et je ne suis pas morte.

Mais une certaine sensation de malaise s'est infiltrée en moi, et je n'arrive pas à la chasser.

* * *

Nous sortons du cours de Sortilèges. Nous sommes vendredi, il est quatorze heures, et je dois désormais, à ma grande peine, me diriger vers le bureau de Shepard pour ... pour je ne sais pas. Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce qui va se passer. Honnêtement, ça ne me plaît pas trop ; je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé faire quelque-chose au hasard, ou me faire traîner quelque part sans savoir où. L'imprévu, c'est pas mon truc.  
Je discute avec Milliana pour ravaler et oublier mon appréhension, quand j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retourne, pour voir Evans courir à notre encontre.  
Elle s'arrête quelques instants pour reprendre un peu son souffle, et me tend un manuel de Sortilèges.

\- Il était dans la salle, et vu les initiales, j'ai supposé que c'était le tien.  
\- ... C'est bien le mien, je réponds après vérification dans mon sac. Merci, Evans.

Je le reprends, m'attendant à ce qu'elle reparte aussi sec, mais elle reste plantée là quelques secondes, à me dévisager d'un air étrange.

\- ... Tu as besoin de quelque-chose ? je finis par demander, un peu embarrassée.  
\- Euh, non ! Tout va bien.

Elle me fait un signe de la tête, et repart dans l'autre sens. Milliana me jette un coup d'œil interrogatif.  
... Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui vient de se passer, mais je crois bien que c'est la première conversation civile que j'ai eue avec Evans depuis un bout de temps, même si elle était très courte.

\- Depuis quand vous vous entendez aussi bien, toutes les deux ? Vous ne vous êtes pas envoyé un seul regard de travers.

... C'est vrai ça. Depuis quand j'ai arrêté de ressentir un agacement profond en voyant Evans ? Ce n'est pas comme si je ressentais de l'affection ou de l'amitié pour elle maintenant, mais il n'y a plus vraiment cette sensation d'irritation quand je la vois.

\- Je sais pas vraiment ... Peut-être parce qu'elle a arrêté de m'envoyer des signaux de _"je-parviendrai-à-te-dépasser-en-toutes-les-matières-et-tu-devras-admettre-ma-supériorité"_ ? je lance d'un ton hasardeux.

Ça aussi, c'est un peu bizarre, quand on y pense.  
Je ne sais pas quand elle a arrêté cette compétition à sens unique envers moi, mais c'est une bonne bouffée d'air. Je commençais à avoir du mal à me retenir de lui gueuler dessus qu'elle devrait avoir d'autres préoccupations en tête.

Je secoue la tête et me remets en marche.  
Peu importe quand ça a changé. Pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres soucis en tête, notamment Shepard, Shepard, Shepard et Shepard.

Milliana m'abandonne devant son bureau avec un dernier regard compatissant. Ce qui chez Milliana signifie à peu près _"si jamais il fait quoi que ce soit de dangereux envers toi, je lui arrache la gueule avec une pelle."_  
J'inspire profondément et toque à la porte.

\- Entrez.

J'ouvre, puis remarque que Shepard a dégagé la pièce, retirant presque tous les meubles sauf son bureau et deux chaises en plein centre de la salle. Elle semble beaucoup plus grande ainsi, avec tout cet espace disponible.  
J'espère que cet espace libre ne signifie pas que je vais devoir me battre et me faire violemment défoncer la tronche. Mais on ne sait jamais vraiment avec lui.

\- Asseyez-vous, Elinor.

Je m'exécute, attendant patiemment qu'il se décide à me dire ce que je fous là. Shepard s'assoit en face de moi et croise les bras, me fixant d'un regard sévère.

\- J'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose. Une chose que je vais vous demander de garder pour vous. Je sais que c'est un concept compliqué chez les jeunes gens de votre âge, mais les termes "pour vous" impliquent que vous ne pourrez mentionner ces choses ni à votre père, ni à votre mère, ni à vos frère et sœur, ni même à Miss Selwyn. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Je hoche la tête. Il attend encore quelques secondes, me dévisageant sans gêne, puis reprend.

\- Lord Voldemort va sans doute bientôt demander son allégeance à votre famille.

Je sursaute violemment. _Qu'est-ce que ...  
_Shepard continue, imperturbable.

\- Lord Voldemort va sans doute contacter votre famille, bien ancrée dans la société sorcière, pour avoir son soutien. Et vos parents refuseront. Ils refuseront parce qu'ils sont intègres, parce qu'ils ne voudront jamais s'associer à un être aussi monstrueusement terrifiant, et parce que rien au monde ne pourrait les convaincre de vous mettre en danger.

C'est en voyant les tressauts frénétiques de mes mains que je me rends compte que je suis en train de trembler violemment.  
Pourquoi, _oh, _pourquoi il me confronte à ça maintenant ? C'est donc impossible, d'espérer rester tranquille encore un temps, de fermer les yeux sur ce qui se passe ?  
_Je ne veux pas penser à Voldemort._

\- Cependant, cette décision elle-même vous mettra en danger. Même s'il n'osera jamais s'attaquer aussi rapidement à une famille telle que la votre, risquant ainsi de perdre le soutien qu'il a obtenu, rien ne l'empêchera, lorsqu'il sera plus puissant et plus influent encore, de faire comprendre que l'on ne s'oppose pas impunément au _Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Et que ferez-vous à ce moment-là ?

Encore une question rhétorique. Comme si je pouvais le savoir.  
Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire maintenant. _Je ne veux pas savoir._

\- Je vous ai demandé de venir ici aujourd'hui parce que la lutte contre Lord Voldemort va être longue, difficile et sanglante. Et que chaque personne peut être un atout. Bien sûr, vous êtes trop jeune pour vous engager véritablement. Mais vous êtes dans le milieu idéal pour récolter des informations en toute discrétion, et, malgré votre maladresse, l'incident de ces vacances n'a servi qu'à me prouver de votre potentiel.

Je crois que je vais pleurer.

\- Réfléchissez-y, conclut-il. Je ne veux pas de réponse hâtive, et il n'y a pas de délai. Sachez néanmoins que le plus tôt sera le mieux, et qu'il serait préférable que vous preniez une décision avant la fin de votre scolarité. La guerre ne vous attendra pas, Elinor.

Il m'invite d'un geste à me lever. Je sors de la pièce, et me sens vaguement tituber jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard. Je crois bien que quelqu'un me demande si je vais bien, mais je ne vois pas qui c'est, et je ne suis même pas sûre de l'avoir entendu. Je monte dans mon dortoir, sans prononcer un mot.  
Personne n'est dans notre chambre à cette heure-ci. On est à peine au milieu de l'après-midi, et les autres filles préfèrent sans doute être dehors, ou traîner dans le château, ou aller à la bibliothèque, ou quoi que ce soit de plus intéressant que traîner dans sa chambre un jour plutôt ensoleillé. Tant mieux.

Je m'enfouis sous la couette et tente, pendant les quelques heures qui suivent, de ne pas faire de crise de panique. Contrôler ma respiration, ne penser à rien, inspirer, expirer, écouter de la musique, lire, essayer de dormir.  
Mais tout me ramène au Mage Noir qui risque de cibler ma famille.  
Et lorsque Milliana arrive, je suis obligée de faire semblant de dormir parce que c'est avec horreur que je réalise que _je dois fermer ma gueule et n'en parler à personne._

Et j'ai peur, parce que la tempête, non_, l'ouragan _se rapproche et qu'il va être plus violent et meurtrier qu'il ne l'a jamais été, et personne ne sera en sécurité, personne ne pourra s'abriter, et _oh quelle horreur je ne pourrai peut-être pas protéger mon tout petit frère._

_Une nuit si longue, si sombre s'approche._

* * *

**_A/N : Ah mais j'avais prévenu hein.  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic ne va pas partir en apologie de la dépression dès maintenant, et tout ne sera pas aussi noir, même si à l'avenir on risque d'avoir plus de passages un peu sombres et sérieux.  
J'espère que vous avez aimé (si c'est le cas, je répète, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !) et je vous dis à bientôt !_**


	11. Anniversaires

_**A/N : Maintenant que je le poste, j'ai la très nette impression que je vais entendre de ma chambre le cri de fangirl intense que va pousser une de mes amies. Je sais pas pourquoi.  
Bref.  
Ce chapitre, c'est un curieux mélange de sujets sérieux, neutres et légers. Mais en grande partie sérieux, hein, il fallait s'en douter.**__** D'ailleurs, jusque-là ça s'est déroulé plutôt très lentement - c'est le onzième chapitre mais on en est qu'en janvier, donc au 4ème/5ème mois depuis le début de la fic. Le rythme va commencer à s'accélérer plutôt nettement, d'ici peu de temps.  
Je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant, et je remercie chaleureusement les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews depuis le début, parce que c'est très encourageant et gratifiant d'avoir votre avis sur ce que je fais ^^  
Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, le froid s'est définitivement bien installé sur le château. Plusieurs élèves commencent à tomber malades - il faut dire que la température moyenne annuelle n'est déjà pas bien haute en Écosse, mais nous approchons de la fin du mois de novembre, ce qui n'aide pas vraiment.  
Il fait froid, donc. Je m'estime plutôt heureuse de ne pas tomber malade trop facilement, et ne sors jamais de mon lit sans un sortilège pour me réchauffer, qui m'a gracieusement été enseigné par Emma.

Je bosse mes Runes et avance dans l'analyse des recettes de potions que j'ai lues dans ma Réserve. Milliana bouquine. Sirius fait des conneries avec son meilleur ami Potter, suivi de Lupin - que je n'arrive toujours pas à cerner - qui les réprimande vaguement mais finit toujours par les couvrir, et de Pettigrow qui ... qui est là.  
Je n'ai jamais vraiment discuté avec les amis de Sirius. Sauf cette fois avec Potter dans les cuisines, quelques mots échangés avec Lupin à propos des cours de Runes, dans lesquels il a un niveau plutôt bon ... Pettigrow, par contre, jamais.  
Il y a quelque chose qui me déplaît en lui. Il a sans doute des qualités, mais tout ce que j'ai pu apercevoir de lui me donne l'impression qu'il est un insupportable suiveur. Mais c'est une chose qu'on ne peut pas vraiment lui reprocher ; Sirius et Potter mènent toujours la danse, dans tout ce qu'ils font. Et s'ils semblent avoir accepté Lupin et prêter attention à ce qu'il dit, Pettigrow est le type de personne qui n'a jamais le temps de finir une phrase avant d'être coupé, soit par désintérêt des autres, soit par absence totale d'écoute.  
Oui, Sirius et Potter sont du genre à dédaigner ce que leurs amis peuvent leur dire, parce qu'au final, jamais quiconque n'égalera James pour Sirius, et aucune personne n'arrive à la cheville de Sirius pour James.  
Ils ont un lien tel que, malgré leur attachement profond pour Lupin et, sans doute, pour Pettigrow, ces deux-là ne pourront jamais espérer devenir aussi proches d'eux.

... Toujours est-il que tout avance comme d'habitude.  
Nous n'avons plus jamais mentionné cette discussion, Shepard et moi. Je me contente d'aller en cours, de suivre, et d'occuper mon esprit.  
Pour peu, on pourrait croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé.  
Mais Milliana n'est pas dupe, elle a simplement renoncé à me poser des questions auxquelles je ne répondrai pas, et Sirius a eu l'air de vouloir tuer Shepard en voyant ma tête quand je lui ai assuré que tout s'était bien passé, et Regulus continue à me lancer de longs regards scrutateurs quand il remarque que je suis en train de plonger dans mes pensées morbides.  
Alors, tout est comme avant, mais au final, tout est différent.

\- Tu as découpé les racines ?  
\- Oui, elles sont dans ce bol à part. Je voulais pas qu'elles s'imprègnent du venin de salamandre.  
\- Bon raisonnement.

Comme d'habitude, notre travail à Rogue et moi et rapide et redoutablement efficace, tandis qu'Evans bosse avec Milliana à une autre table.  
C'est un cours un peu spécial aujourd'hui, car il s'agit d'une leçon supplémentaire et facultative qui nous permettra une note de plus dans notre moyenne. Nous sommes une petite dizaine à avoir jugé que ce cours en valait la peine et, pour faire simple, il s'agit d'un moyen pour Rogue et moi d'obtenir un Optimal de plus.

Nous avançons vite, bien, et je m'autorise quelques moments pour observer la classe. Milliana se débrouille bien lorsqu'on lui donne des instructions claires, ce qui est un point fort d'Evans, qui est heureusement très méthodique. Elles devraient réussir à obtenir un Optimal elles aussi, ou du moins un Effort Exceptionnel.  
Lupin et Rosier ont mis leurs différends de côté pour travailler ensemble. Ils ne s'aiment pas, _pas du tout_, mais ils sont capables d'une certaine patience tous les deux, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de leurs notes. Alors ils ont fait un compromis.  
Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de la part de Lupin, mais je n'imaginais pas Evan capable d'un tel effort, Lupin incarnant tout ce qu'il déteste.

Nous terminons notre potion énergisante, qui prend une jolie couleur jade, et Slughorn lance un regard particulièrement appréciateur à notre fiole. Après avoir fini de ranger nos ingrédients et nos ustensiles, nous sortons de la classe. Voyant que Severus s'apprête à partir, sans doute vers la Bibliothèque, je l'arrête en tirant sa manche et en le menant vers un autre couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-il d'un ton perplexe et un peu agacé.  
\- J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Je lui tends une page de mon carnet, sur laquelle j'ai traduit ce que j'avais écrit en Runes. Il lit peu à peu et écarquille les yeux.

\- Ce genre de potions nous sera sûrement très utile plus tard, mais je préfère toujours comprendre toute la composition et les relations entre les différents ingrédients avant de me mettre à la préparation. J'ai commencé à travailler dessus, déjà. Si tu as du temps et que ça t'intéresse, sache que je compte bosser avec Regulus dans une vieille salle de cours au fond des cachots à partir de la semaine prochaine, sans doute le mercredi après-midi.

Je récupère le morceau de papier que je brûle d'un geste de baguette, puis je lui fais un signe de la tête avant de partir.  
Une bonne chose de faite.

* * *

Il fait froid en ce moment, et le vent est douloureusement violent quand il gifle nos visages, mais les élèves sont de bonne humeur. Parce que d'ici une semaine, nous serons en vacances. Et s'il y a bien des vacances que tout le monde, petit ou grand, attend avec encore plus d'impatience que les vacances ordinaires, ce sont celles de Noël.  
C'est le moment idéal pour se gaver comme des animaux, tout en restant bien au chaud au coin d'un feu, en portant des gros pulls en laine - et _j'adore_ les gros pulls en laine.  
En plus, Poudlard a beau être une école de magie dans laquelle on s'ennuie rarement, ça reste une école, et plus précisément un pensionnat. Et je ne vais pas prétendre pouvoir parler pour tout le monde, mais passer plus d'un mois sans ses parents, ça peut être dur, pour les élèves de première année comme pour les plus âgés.

Mais je digresse. Aujourd'hui, plusieurs élèves sont de bonne humeur parce que les vacances approchent, mais aussi parce que nous sommes actuellement en train de fêter l'anniversaire de Regulus, dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Tout le monde est d'humeur plutôt joviale, sauf le concerné, qui semble ronchonner dans son coin.  
Il faut dire qu'il a eu une tête à mourir de rire quand il est arrivé et s'est pris un Vif d'or dans la face, avant que celui-ci n'explose en quelques centaines de confettis colorés. Je crois que Regulus n'est pas fan des surprises.

Toujours est-il que nous avons mis de la musique, que la Bièraubeurre coule à flots et que notre cher Black croule sous les cadeaux souvent stupides, et l'ambiance est donc très bonne.  
Elle le serait encore plus s'il y mettait du sien. Je m'approche de lui, tandis qu'il feuillette le livre sur les poisons que Rodolphus lui a offert - cadeau tout à fait _ordinaire_, bien sûr, surtout lorsqu'il est destiné à un gamin de quatorze ans - puis qu'il se tourne vers moi.

\- Merci encore, dit-il en serrant la petite boîte de bois sombre que je lui ai offerte.

Enfin, la boîte. Je ne lui ai pas juste offert une boîte, évidemment.  
Il y a un Vif d'or d'entraînement à l'intérieur. Et trouver ce cadeau n'a pas été facile, croyez-moi. Il a été enchanté pour s'adapter au niveau de Regulus, allant plus vite et étant plus vicieux au fur et à mesure qu'il s'améliore.  
J'ai mis du temps à trouver quoi lui offrir. Un bouquin de potions aurait été beaucoup trop classique ; en plus, sa bibliothèque personnelle doit en être remplie. Ça me semblait être la solution de facilité, et je n'aime pas choisir la facilité. Regulus mérite bien mieux qu'un simple bouquin expliquant des choses qu'il est en mesure de découvrir tout seul, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Je me suis alors penchée sur sa deuxième passion : le Quidditch. Ayant déjà un balai, un uniforme et un certain nombre de protections solides et certainement très coûteuses, ce n'était pas la peine de chercher de ce côté-là. Et puis, lui offrir un livre concernant l'histoire du Quidditch, les différentes équipes ou les types de tactiques aurait juste été insultant. Encore une fois, facilité.  
C'est en voyant Emma enchanter des objets pour les faire voler que m'est venue cette idée. Ce n'est pas vraiment le comble de l'originalité, mais j'en suis quand même plutôt fière.

\- Je t'en prie, je réponds en lui tendant un verre.

Verre qu'il regarde en haussant un sourcil.

\- ... C'est de la Bièraubeurre, j'ajoute lentement, pas un somnifère, du poison ou du Whisky-Pur-Feu.  
\- Je m'en doute.

Il attrape le verre qu'il vide en quelques gorgées, tandis que je m'assois en face de lui, amusée. La teneur en alcool de la Bièraubeurre est vraiment minime, assez pour qu'on puisse en vendre aux jeunes élèves, mais finir un verre cul-sec n'est quand même pas absolument conseillé. M'enfin. Si cela peut aider Regulus à relâcher la pression qu'il semble accumuler depuis ... depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, en fait, et qu'il parvient à se détendre un peu, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.

\- Tu ne te joins pas aux autres ? C'est ton anniversaire, après tout. Rester dans son coin pendant une fête, _sa_ _propre_ fête, c'est un peu triste, non ?

Nous jetons un coup d'œil aux autres. Il y a une vingtaine d'élèves dans la salle commune, plusieurs sont en train de danser, d'autres sont tout bonnement morts de rire, et un bon paquet de tous ces gens me semble être dans un certain état d'ébriété.  
... Ce qui confirme ma suspicion que la boisson la plus forte n'est pas de la Bièraubeurre.

\- ... Ou tu peux rester là, tout compte fait.

Regulus hoche la tête avec une grimace, promenant son lourd regard sur nos camarades.  
Et je me dis que rester isolé pendant une fête n'est finalement pas une si mauvaise chose.  
Après tout, la compagnie d'un Rosier et d'un Mulciber fortement alcoolisés ne m'apparaît plus vraiment comme attrayante, soudainement.

\- Tu ne vas pas avec eux ? finit-il par lâcher en me voyant rester à ma place, confortablement installée dans le canapé.  
\- Bah. Tu es de très bonne conversation, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

Il hausse un sourcil, et je me mords les lèvres pour retenir un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il ressemble à Sirius lorsqu'il porte cet air arrogant ...

\- De bonne conversation quand tu le veux, je développe alors. En tout cas, je pense que tu es capable de t'exprimer de manière un peu plus intelligente que ces quelques gens.

Et je les désigne de mon pouce pour accentuer mes propos.  
... Parkinson a lancé une chenille et neuf ou dix élèves le suivent joyeusement en lançant des paroles plus ou moins cohérentes.  
Et je crois bien que Regulus tente à peine d'étouffer son rire, tandis que je ne retiens pas du tout le mien.  
Milliana nous rejoint, après s'être allègrement servie dans les gâteaux qui ont été piochés dans les cuisines. Son regard oscille entre nous deux, puis elle remarque la cause de notre hilarité, et esquisse un sourire amusé.

La brume lourde et épaisse qui envahissait ma poitrine depuis si longtemps semble se dissiper légèrement ; elle était devenue si omniprésente que je n'avais plus vraiment conscience de la ressentir, m'habituant à ce poids pourtant si détestable. Regulus lève les yeux vers moi, hausse un peu les sourcils, mais son fin sourire ne disparaît pas, et Milliana secoue la tête, d'un air à la fois un peu agacé et attendri, et soudainement, c'est un peu comme si on déployait légèrement les rideaux, qu'on entrouvrait une fenêtre, et que les nuages laissaient place à une petite éclaircie, et j'ai l'impression que je peux à nouveau respirer plus librement, que mes poumons se sont vaguement libérés de leur entrave.  
Et j'ai la sensation d'avoir été en apnée pendant si longtemps, avant d'obtenir cette bouffée d'air.

\- Merci.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- De quoi tu parles, idiote ?

Je secoue la tête devant leur incompréhension. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas entendu, peut-être que Milliana fait semblant de ne pas être gênée, et tant mieux.  
Mais grâce à eux, je viens de me rendre compte que tout n'est pas devenu noir malgré ce que m'a annoncé Shepard. Que j'ai encore le droit de sourire, et d'espérer pour le mieux.

_Alors merci, Regulus. Merci de ne pas avoir caché ton sourire.  
Et merci à toi, Milliana, d'être toujours présente quand il le faut, et même quand il ne le faut pas.  
_

* * *

\- Quelle robe est la plus belle ? Non, quelle robe m'irait le mieux, plutôt. Elles sont toutes les deux splendides. Je crois.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dès qu'Emma doit aller à une de ses stupides soirées du "Club de Slug", je me retrouve réquisitionnée pour l'aider à s'habiller, alors qu'elle sait très bien choisir ses vêtements toute seule et que son style est impeccable. En l'occurrence, il s'agit d'une soirée plutôt spéciale, puisque c'est la dernière avant les vacances de Noël, et que ça sera une vraie fête. Si on veut.

\- La verte fait ressortir tes yeux, je réponds mollement. Ça et ton uniforme de parfaite Serpentard. Dis-moi, pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec ces soirées ? Tu connais déjà personnellement la moitié des hautes sphères du monde magique.

Emma retire la chemise et la jupe qu'elle portait pour pouvoir enfiler sa robe de soie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle a perdu du poids. Elle a toujours été mince, élancée. Mais là, les os de ses hanches et de ses omoplates ont l'air un peu plus saillants que d'habitude, et j'espère que ça ne va pas continuer dans cette direction.  
Quelque part en moi gonfle une bulle d'appréhension, qui semble se manifester à chaque fois que je regarde ma sœur, en ce moment.  
Es-ce encore cette peur que j'avais, qu'elle soit influencée et glisse du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Rencontrer plus de personnes influentes ne peut pas me faire de mal, déclare-t-elle en brossant ses cheveux. Et puis, ajoute-t-elle avec une légère grimace, je n'ose pas refuser les invitations de Slughorn, il a toujours un air de gamin qui découvre ses cadeaux quand il me demande de venir. Parallèlement, les rares fois où j'ai refusé, c'est comme si la cage qui devait contenir une superbe chouette pour son anniversaire abritait en fait un vieux rat miteux.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner. Il est vrai que notre directeur de Maison agit un peu comme un enfant naïf, de temps en temps. Il faut dire qu'il ne semble pas particulièrement rusé. D'un autre côté, s'il y a bien des traits de Serpentard qu'il possède, ce sont assurément son instinct de préservation et son opportunisme. C'est bien pour cela qu'il forme ce Club, selon moi. Pour se faire des relations parmi les jeunes sorciers prometteurs, ou ceux dont la famille est importante dans notre société. Comme par hasard, Emma correspond aux deux. Jackpot.

Elle continue à se coiffer, mais j'attrape soudainement sa brosse pour l'aider à démêler quelques nœuds à l'arrière de son crâne, qui lui est moins facile à atteindre. Elle me lance un petit sourire reconnaissant, et pendant quelques minutes, aucune de nous n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé, ces derniers temps, reprend-elle doucement, d'un ton un peu hésitant, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
\- Pas beaucoup, non, j'acquiesce avec un sourire un peu crispé, et légèrement amer.

Il faut dire qu'Emma garde peu de temps pour des loisirs aussi futiles que passer un moment avec sa famille, lorsqu'on est à Poudlard. La plupart du temps, quand je la croise en dehors des cours, elle se dirige vers la Bibliothèque, travaille ses Sortilèges, discute avec un professeur, guide des élèves plus jeunes dans leurs devoirs, écrit des dissertations en plus pour avoir des notes supplémentaires, et s'assure d'être en mesure d'obtenir des lettres de recommandation de chacun de ses professeurs.  
Ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour nous voir, Hyperion et moi. Évidemment, elle fait en sorte de passer quelques moments avec nous pendant les repas, mais ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire quelque chose avec elle et Hyperion pendant nos week-ends.  
Du coup, je reste souvent avec mon petit-frère, et même dès que je le peux, mais Emma a plus d'obligations, et même si Hyperion en est tout à fait conscient, il est plus jeune. Et à onze ans, on est plus facilement touché par ce genre de choses.  
Même s'il m'arrive aussi de l'être, particulièrement en ce moment.

Je repose sa brosse et m'assois sur son lit, tandis qu'elle rassemble sa chevelure en un élégant chignon tressé piqué de petites fleurs de lys.

\- Pourquoi as-tu accepté d'être fiancée à Lucius ? je demande alors brusquement. C'est un connard et tu le sais, et nos parents auraient pu trouver beaucoup de bons partis tout aussi convenables.

Elle a l'air surprise du changement de direction soudain que prend cette conversation, mais ne pousse même pas de soupir un peu irrité comme elle a tendance à le faire lorsque je parle avec aussi peu de respect de son fiancé.

\- C'est parce que tu es très jeune que tu te dis ça, répond-elle enfin avec un sourire un peu étrange.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, parce qu'après tout, je n'ai que trois ans de moins qu'elle, mais elle reprend la parole d'une voix plus basse, sans me regarder, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

\- Et puis, Lucius n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il le laisse croire.

A cela, je ne peux que hausser un sourcil incrédule. Imaginer Lucius comme autre chose qu'un être profondément cruel et prétentieux me semble totalement ridicule. On ne peut pas feindre un caractère aussi désagréable.  
Emma secoue la tête, comme pour me dire de laisser tomber.  
Je n'aime pas beaucoup quand elle fait ça. On dirait une fille se forçant à prendre le manteau d'une adulte responsable, qui tente d'expliquer à un enfant qu'il est trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se passe autour de lui.

Voyant peut-être mon air renfrogné, elle s'assoit à côté de moi et pose sa main sur la mienne.

\- Tu devrais y aller, je lui fais remarquer au bout de quelques minutes même si je n'y tiens pas plus que ça.  
\- Je devrais, acquiesce-t-elle. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te mêler de tes fesses et d'arrêter de te préoccuper de Lucius, ou je pourrais bien me mettre à te questionner sur le petit Regulus.

Je referme immédiatement la bouche sous le regard moqueur de ma grande sœur, et la soirée se déroule dans un silence confortable entrecoupé de conversations légères.  
Mais parler ne me semble pas si important que ça, vraiment.  
Et cette soirée qui était partie pour être plutôt morne, finalement, je sais que j'en garderai un bon souvenir.

* * *

Le temps passe vite lorsqu'on est assommé de choses à faire. Entre les cours, les devoirs, les contrôles, mes séances de travail avec Regulus et Severus et la conservation d'un semblant de vie sociale, j'ai fini par courir contre la montre à m'en arracher les cheveux.  
Le temps passe vite, lorsqu'on est assommé de choses à faire, et c'est ainsi que le mois de janvier est arrivé le temps d'un souffle, amenant avec lui mon anniversaire.

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le trois janvier, il est quatorze heures, et j'ai désormais quinze ans.  
Les vacances continuent, pour deux jours seulement, ce qui soulève en moi la même question chaque année : suis-je chanceuse ou infortunée ? Après tout, j'aurais pu naître le jour de la rentrée, ce qui serait une horreur absolue à laquelle j'ai bien heureusement échappé. Fêter son anniversaire en reprenant les cours ... j'en frissonne rien que d'y penser.  
D'un autre côté, comme je l'ai déjà dit ... la rentrée, c'est bientôt. Ce qui fait que je n'aurai même pas droit à une semaine de répit avant de reprendre les cours, les devoirs, les contrôles - merci Shepard - et mes séances de travail avec Regulus et Severus.

Pour finir, une même pensée s'immisce inlassablement, chaque année, dans mon esprit : aurais-je plus de cadeaux si mon anniversaire n'avait pas lieu pendant les mêmes vacances de Noël ? Suis-je pénalisée par la proximité de ces deux dates ?

Comprenez bien que je ne me plains pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de geindre, j'étouffe généralement sous les cadeaux. Considérez ça comme un privilège accordé aux enfants d'une famille de Sang-Purs n'ayant pas dilapidé toute sa richesse, et dont le père sait très bien placer ses actions.  
Je me pose simplement les mêmes questions que chaque enfant ou adolescent a en tête dans cette société matérialiste.

\- Elinor, réflexe !

Je manque de me prendre le paquet de Sirius en plein dans la face, mais réussis à le rattraper maladroitement tandis que mon cousin ricane bêtement comme le garçon de quinze ans un peu stupide qu'il est.  
Bon. Si on se base sur ce que je touche, ce cadeau n'a pas l'air fragile.  
Je déchire le papier pour découvrir une paire de gants à la texture étonnamment douce mais semblant plutôt solide. Je les enfile, et constate que l'intérieur est à la fois chaud et tout soyeux, presque ... _duveteux_.

\- Ils sont en peau de Manticore, m'explique Sirius. D'après le vendeur, ils ont été cousus avec des crins de licorne. Avec ça, tu peux être sûre que rien n'atteindra tes mains. Oh, et il y a une rune gravée à l'intérieur pour s'assurer qu'ils réchauffent toujours à une température idéale.

... Houlà.  
Houlàlà.  
Si on se base sur la rareté et la dangerosité des MAnticores, dont la peau est capable de repousser la quasi-totalité des sortilèges offensifs, et sur le prix des crins de licorne sur le marché ... Ce cadeau a dû coûter, pardonnez-moi, la peau du cul.  
Littéralement. La peau du cul qu'on arrache à la pince.  
Je ne pense pas qu'il ait grandement entamé la fortune des Black, mais quand même. C'est le genre de somme qui peut servir de petit investissement. Et si mon petit doigt me dit que Walburga Black a encouragé son fils à m'offrir un cadeau coûteux pour le plaisir d'afficher le fait qu'ils demeurent toujours aussi fortunés ... mon petit doigt me chuchote également que Sirius n'a choisi quelque chose d'aussi cher que pour s'assurer qu'il prenait le meilleur. Et je ne peux que penser qu'il a réussi, au vu de la qualité indéniable de ces gants.

Je serre Sirius dans mes bras, avant de lui promettre d'en prendre grand soin. Ce à quoi il répond, étonnamment sobrement, mais armé de son flegme habituel :

\- T'inquiète.

Milliana lève les yeux au ciel et l'écarte, se pressant pour m'offrir son cadeau.

\- J'espère que ça te plaira.

C'est à mon tour de rouler les yeux. Elle me répète cette phrase chaque année d'un ton un peu incertain, alors qu'elle ne m'a jamais déçue jusque-là. Milliana me connaît pratiquement par cœur, et ses cadeaux sont toujours à la fois infiniment précieux et extrêmement utiles. Elle ressemble un peu à Emma de ce côté-là, avec sa capacité supérieure à allier le beau et l'efficace. Tout comme Emma l'a fait avec son cadeau, d'ailleurs.

Je peux déjà constater que le paquet est compact, avant même de retirer le papier-cadeau - qui, je le note, est d'une jolie teinte argentée.  
A l'intérieur se trouve un coffret d'ébène incrusté de gravures de nacre. Je l'observe sous tous les angles, voyant son absence totale de défauts et sa beauté extrême, mais là encore, ce n'est pas une surprise.  
J'abandonne mon observation pour ouvrir le coffret, dans lequel je peux voir un assortiment de bijoux en argent, finement ciselés et à l'éclat particulièrement ... _dangereux_. Notamment ces épingles à cheveux ornées de fleurs de lys, dont la pointe semble assez tranchante pour commettre un meurtre.

\- Merci, c'est sublime, je lâche en la tenant brièvement dans mes bras et en snobant Sirius qui grommelle quelque-chose à propos de "_purs cadeaux de filles_".

Nous échangeons toutes deux un regard entendu, nous faisant clairement comprendre nos intentions. _On en parlera plus tard._

Le dernier cadeau est celui de Regulus, qui me tend un paquet dont l'emballage, d'un riche papier vert sombre, fait joliment écho à celui de Milliana.  
_Trop fiers de leur Maison, ces deux-là. C'est étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas plus proches._  
Là encore, on dirait bien qu'il s'agit d'une boîte. Je retire le papier-cadeau, pour découvrir un joli coffret en bois bleu, gravé de runes, dont une, en forme de croix, semble faire office de serrure. _Gebo_. La rune du don, du partage ... de l'union. Je ne sais pas si Regulus est conscient de la signification poussée de cette rune, mais elle a une place particulière au sein de l'alphabet runique. Elle a une place particulière en magie, tout simplement, notamment au sein des serments magiques, car elle entre dans un flux équilibré et ininterrompu qui unit deux personnes dans leur cause ou leur partenariat communs.

Je suis gâtée en matière de jolies boîtes, aujourd'hui. Mais, encore une fois, c'est ce qu'elle contient qui est important. Car, soigneusement alignées les unes contre les autres, mon cadeau consiste en une dizaine de fioles de sept ou huit centimètres de haut, contenant toutes un liquide de couleur différente.  
Regulus vient de m'offrir une multitude de potions.

\- Tu es génial, je lâche presque brusquement, dévorant mon cadeau des yeux.

Même Emma a l'air plutôt impressionné. Parce que ces flacons portent les armoiries des Black, ce qui signifie que ces potions n'ont pas été achetées sur le marché. Et comme personne, dans la famille directe de Regulus, n'est actuellement reconnu comme un maître des potions, ou assez passionné pour tenter d'en devenir un, à part lui ... cela signifie que Regulus est celui qui les a toutes faites.  
Y compris celles qui me semblent bien être d'un niveau très élevé, accomplies en classe à partir de la cinquième ou de la sixième année, réussies par les meilleurs élèves. Et, je n'en doute_ pas une seule seconde_, toutes ces potions ont été impeccablement préparées.  
Alors ... pour cette fois, rien que pour cette fois, je m'attarde un peu dans notre étreinte.  
Parce qu'il a plus travaillé sur mon cadeau que n'importe qui d'autre, et que je ne suis pas convaincue moi-même que j'aurais eu le courage de préparer tout cela malgré ma passion pour les potions, vu le temps et les efforts que certaines exigent.

* * *

Je lis paisiblement, profitant de cette antre adorée qu'est mon lit. Nous rentrons à Poudlard demain, et, malgré le fait que j'aime beaucoup notre école, je ne veux pas vraiment quitter ma maison.  
Déjà, on y trouve ma bibliothèque, et toutes les nouvelles étagères qui m'y sont accessibles. Une mine d'or, je vous dis.  
En plus, il y a Ansuz, que je vois déjà trop peu souvent ici à mon goût - il part régulièrement, et parfois assez longtemps, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux contrôler.  
Et enfin ... ça me fait un peu l'effet d'être une gamine de penser ça, mais j'aimerais bien voir mes parents plus souvent. Parce que la présence de ma mère est incroyablement apaisante, et que celle de mon père me donne l'impression d'être protégée, peut-être même plus qu'à Poudlard.

Et que ces temps-ci, Merlin sait que j'ai besoin de me sentir protégée.

Je lis, donc, après avoir passé le début de la matinée avec ma famille entière, Père ayant apparemment décidé de ne pas disparaître dans son bureau de la journée, ce qui n'est, à ma connaissance, jamais arrivé avant - je soupçonne fortement l'influence de Mère là-dedans, et celle de son sourire angélique à la fois très persuasif et terrifiant.  
Plus étonnant encore, Père m'a conseillée et aidée à apprendre certains sorts pour me défendre, d'un niveau sans doute un peu supérieur à ce qu'on devrait enseigner à une élève de quatrième année, mais que j'ai noté et essayé avec enthousiasme. Comme me l'a fait comprendre Shepard, rien de ce qui peut nous aider à survivre, ma famille et moi, ne devrait être négligé, si le Mage Noir décide effectivement de s'en prendre à ma famille dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

Et je ferai tout pour préserver ma vie et celle de mes proches.

Je lève soudainement les yeux de mon livre et le ferme d'un coup sec, en sentant dans ma chambre un très léger changement dans le flux de magie, au niveau de ma table de nuit. Ça ne peut être qu'une chose : mon miroir de poche.  
Je m'en empare rapidement et glisse mon doigt sur les runes en voyant le visage de Milliana, et je sais instantanément que quelque-chose ne va pas.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Elinor, elle lâche d'une voix faible, ses yeux exprimant sa détresse.

Si Milliana a, depuis son enfance, une expression de visage généralement très neutre voire un peu froide, à force de s'y être entraînée, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle avait, à mes yeux, un regard très expressif.  
Ici, il l'est plus que jamais et je ne peux pas la faire attendre alors qu'elle ne m'a jamais semblé si ... inquiète, perdue, dévastée, effrayée ? Un mélange de tout ça peut-être.

\- Ramène-toi, je t'attendrai devant la cheminée.

Pas de "Je vais demander à mes parents si tu veux venir", pas de "Tu ne peux pas me dire ce qui se passe maintenant ?". Milliana a besoin de me voir et de me dire une chose importante en face, et je ne peux me permettre de risquer de ne pas la voir.

Je dévale les escaliers, annonce rapidement à mes parents qu'elle arrive sans leur demander la permission, et, en voyant mon visage sérieux et sans doute anxieux, même Père ne me fait pas de remarque.  
Une ou deux minutes plus tard, Milliana est là, je l'entraîne dans ma chambre et l'emmitoufle dans une couverture en voyant ses tremblements incontrôlables.

Elle serre les dents, me serre moi, lève des yeux à la fois curieusement vitreux et embués par l'émotion, et déglutit.  
Et la nouvelle tombe.

\- Maximilian est devenu un Mangemort.

* * *

_**A/N : ... Ouais. En ce moment, on peut pas dire que tous les chapitres se terminent sur une note joyeuse, légère et marrante.  
Il faut dire aussi que les temps deviennent plus durs, et que même s'ils l'étaient déjà avant, Elinor n'en était pas autant consciente. Elle est très perceptive mais quand elle décide de faire abstraction de quelque chose qui lui déplaît, elle est remarquablement douée dans la politique de l'autruche. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant, et jusqu'à Shepard.  
Et puis, je sens qu'il va lui devenir impossible de se boucher les oreilles et de fermer les yeux sur ce qui se passe autour d'elle ... Très bientôt, même.  
**_

_**Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, qu'il soit positif, négatif ou meurtrier, du moment qu'il y a un semblant de justification ^^  
A bientôt !**_


	12. Transition

_**A/N : C'est officiellement le chapitre le plus long que j'aie posté jusque-là, et j'ai aussi été plutôt rapide à le sortir je trouve !  
Sa longueur est probablement due au fait qu'il clôt en quelque sorte la première partie de cette histoire, et le prochain sera très différent, autant sur le fond que sur la forme.  
Voilà voilà. Sinon j'ai quelque-chose à ajouter : C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE **_**Noire Colombe**_** AUJOURD'HUI !**_ _**MA FIC A UN AN :D  
Je remercie donc chaleureusement les personnes qui la suivent depuis un an, et qui me laissent toujours un avis très réconfortant ^^  
Que dire de plus ? Lucie, tu vas mourir. En bien. En partie en tout cas. Mais tu vas aussi vouloir me tuer, surtout au chapitre suivant, et j'ai pas hâte ;-;**_

_**Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture,  
ENJOY !**_

* * *

Ma nouvelle cape me plaît bien. Pour des parents, les miens ne se débrouillent pas trop mal en ce qui concerne leurs goûts vestimentaires.  
Certes, il n'est pas affreusement compliqué de choisir une cape, mais vouloir offrir un quelconque vêtement comme cadeau, en particulier pour un enfant, en particulier pour _son_ enfant, c'est toujours prendre un risque.  
Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu Sirius se plaindre des vêtements trop élégants pour la vie de tous les jours que Walburga veut toujours lui acheter, ou trembler comme une feuille en pensant à l'excès de dentelles et de fioritures qui ornent la plupart des fringues que choisit pour lui sa grand-mère.

Là, le choix de cette cape est clairement un clin d'œil à mon héritage de Black, aux traditions de la famille de ma mère. Elle est en velours, d'une riche et sombre couleur bleue, et, en regardant bien, on peut apercevoir çà et là des points argentés, représentant différentes constellations. Ah, les Black et leur obsession pour le ciel ...  
Il fait froid, mais j'ai chaud. Je viens de dire au-revoir à Ansuz, qui a été plutôt agité, mais la cape n'a pas une tache, pas un pli, est impeccablement repassée et donc toujours aussi parfaite.  
Oui, décidément, c'est un très bon choix que mes parents ont fait.

J'arrive à la maison au moment-même où ma famille allait commencer à m'appeler. Dix minutes plus tard, nous sommes sur le quai du Poudlard Express, sur lequel les familles commencent à arriver.  
Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi un nombre aussi grand d'élèves vient au dernier moment, au risque de rater le train. Nos parents sont très ponctuels, alors nous faisons toujours en sorte d'être là un peu en avance, ce qui nous permet aussi de choisir notre compartiment et nos places. L  
Le train est assez vite bondé, et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me retrouver avec des élèves bruyants ou que je n'apprécie pas plus que ça. Milliana et moi tenons beaucoup à notre tranquillité, c'est pourquoi nous nous mettons toujours le plus loin possible de Sirius et ses amis.

Je retrouve Milliana dans le dernier wagon où nous allons toujours pour être un peu plus au calme, puisque pas mal d'élèves ont tendance à chercher une place plus près et à abandonner l'idée de trouver un compartiment vide. Nous fermons la porte du notre, elle jette un coup d'œil aux alentours puis lance un Assurdiato pour s'assurer que notre conversation ne soit entendue par personne.  
Elle est bien trop importante, et bien trop dangereuse.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? lâche-t-elle en triturant nerveusement ses mains.  
\- Absolument pas, je réponds cyniquement. C'est même plutôt une mauvaise idée, d'ailleurs. Je vais me faire arracher la tête, j'avais promis de n'en parler à personne. Mais il pourra peut-être t'aider.

Elle hoche faiblement la tête, puis une nouvelle fois avec plus de conviction, tentant visiblement de se convaincre elle-même que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.  
Pendant quelques minutes, ni elle ni moi ne savons trop quoi dire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as offert des armes ? je demande soudainement, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.  
\- Parce qu'une baguette ne suffit pas toujours pour se défendre, et que tu dois en être capable même quand tu ne la tiens pas, quand tu es désarmée et quand on s'attend à ce que tu sois dans ton état le plus faible, le plus vulnérable.

Je souffle bruyamment. Milliana ne semble même pas comprendre à quel point ça peut me sembler étrange, voire même surfait.

\- Entre les gants de Sirius, les potions de Regulus, le livre de sortilèges et le flacon de larmes de phénix de ma sœur, et ton arsenal d'armes blanches, je vais finir par me dire que vous croyez tous que je vais crever rapidement.

Elle m'ignore superbement et prend ma main, tapotant de son doigt l'une des bagues qu'elle m'a données et que je porte actuellement.

\- Il n'y a pas que les épingles à cheveux. Passe ton doigt sur le côté, tu sens ? dit-elle en montrant un symbole gravé.  
\- C'est ...  
\- Une rune de protection, elle s'appelle-  
\- Elhaz, je finis à sa place.

La rune de protection magique la plus puissante, mais également celle de la dissimulation.

\- Oui, c'est en quelque sorte la rune du secret, je crois. Lorsque tu auras piqué ton doigt et déposé une goutte de ton sang dessus, elle ne reconnaîtra plus que toi.

Je me glace.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as offert un objet gravé d'une Rune de Sang ? Milliana, on s'approche dangereusement de la _vraie_ Magie noire là, celle qui est interdite et que tu détestes.

Certes, les Runes de Sang sont mal vues parce qu'on les comprend peu, alors qu'elles n'ont pas nécessairement pour objectif de faire du mal. Mais c'est parce que la Magie du Sang elle-même est incomprise et considérée principalement comme faisant partie intégrante de la Magie Noire. Il faut dire que le sang est un sacrifice convenable en Magie Noire, d'où sa puissance. Les Runes de Sang sont donc redoutables, et le sont encore plus lorsqu'elles sont gravées dans la peau plutôt que dans un métal qu'on alimente de sang pour les activer.  
Milliana ne m'a donc pas offert un objet terriblement dangereux, mais vraisemblablement puissant.

\- La bague peut contenir quelques gouttes tout en restant étanche, continue-t-elle en ignorant mon interruption, ou une petite dose de poudre, alors si tu veux utiliser un poison, il faut qu'il soit violent.

Je me claque le front en ne retenant même pas un grognement.

\- Génial, comme ça je vais pouvoir empoisonner les gens que j'aurai poignardés !

Dans un moment aussi profondément perturbant que celui-là, le sarcasme reste ma meilleure arme.  
Malheureusement, ça ne semble pas au goût de mon amie, qui fronce les sourcils.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Elinor. Tout est bon pour se défendre en cas de besoin, tu l'as dit toi-même, et on _va_ en avoir besoin. Imagine qu'un Mangemort, ou pire, _Lord Voldemort lui-même_ attaque ta famille ?

Ma gorge se serre et comme toujours, j'aimerais pouvoir la contredire mais, comme toujours, Milliana a raison, et je ne peux réfuter ce qu'elle vient de déclarer.  
Car je suis celle qui l'a mise au courant.

* * *

\- Tu crois que le sirop d'Ellébore atténue les effets du venin de Salamandre ? Parce qu'une dose pareille de venin dans une potion curative peut avoir des effets négatifs sur le système nerveux, à long terme, non ?

Severus regarde ses notes d'un air penseur, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Je crois que oui. Le sirop d'Ellébore n'est pas beaucoup utilisé dans les antidotes parce qu'il neutralise les effets des baies de gui, qui sont un ingrédient quasi-indispensable pour beaucoup de remèdes ... Mais ici, apparemment, on a réussi à se passer des baies.

Regulus se penche pour observer ce que j'ai écrit jusque-là, mais pousse un soupir en voyant que plusieurs éléments de mes notes sont écrits en runes.  
Je crois qu'il a encore du mal à s'y habituer.

\- Bon, sur quoi voulez-vous qu'on travaille les prochaines semaines ?  
\- Le venin de Manticore, suggère Regulus en désignant une feuille de notes qu'il a prises dans ma bibliothèque. C'est l'un des pires poisons naturels qui soient. On en est déjà à un niveau plus élevé que les antidotes aux poisons courants, mais il y a plus d'enjeux avec quelque chose de vraiment dangereux.

Je réfléchis en me mordant un peu la joue. Il n'a pas tort, mais le venin de Manticore, en plus d'être fatal et très douloureux, a un effet fulgurant. Un tel antidote est sans doute très au-dessus de notre niveau, mais d'un autre côté, nous ne voulons que l'étudier ...  
Et puis, si on apprend comment faire une potion aussi difficile, nous devrions être capables de faire un antidote pour n'importe quel poison.

\- Ça marche, je réponds finalement en notant ça sur le programme. Des idées, Severus ?  
\- L'aconit, répond-il sobrement.

Nous hochons la tête, et notre séance se termine.  
J'avais un peu appréhendé l'arrivée de Severus, au début, parce que je sais qu'il est plutôt solitaire en dehors de son amitié avec Evans et ses quelques interactions avec les élèves de notre Maison, et peut-être aussi parce qu'il a l'air de préférer travailler seul, ou en duo, lorsque l'autre est compétent ... Mais à trois ?  
Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enchanté lorsque je lui ai proposé, mais je crois que l'idée ne lui a pas déplu, et il a pu constater, tout comme moi, que tout ça nous est très utile.

Ça peut sembler étrange, voire inutile, mais étudier la réaction que provoque l'ajout d'un ingrédient à un autre, ça nous permettra de ne pas faire le moindre faux-pas quand nous préparerons un remède.  
Et c'est aussi le premier pas pour nous préparer à l'élaboration de nos propres antidotes ... ceux de nos propres poisons.

Je sors de la salle avec les deux garçons, mais Severus s'éclipse aussitôt. Je fais quelques pas et mon estomac se met à gargouiller bruyamment.  
Et bien voilà qui n'est pas embarrassant. Du tout.  
Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'arrive de sauter un repas parce que je suis trop absorbée par mon travail. Et Regulus n'a de toute évidence pas mangé depuis le déjeuner non plus.

\- ... Ça te dit de m'accompagner aux cuisines ? je demande avec un sourire contrit.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous sommes attablées devant un plat de lasagnes, et, tandis que je me sers allègrement, Regulus les regarde avec un air un peu perdu.

\- Il y a un problème ? je demande après avoir avalé une bouchée.  
\- Non, mais ... Comment est-ce que tu as trouvé cet endroit ?  
\- Oh, j'ai juste été sympa avec les tableaux, les fantômes et les gargouilles, je réponds en haussant les épaules. Ils aiment bien qu'on leur prête un peu plus attention, et quand ils sont flattés, ils répondent bien plus facilement à tes questions.

Il hoche vaguement la tête et se met à manger.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter quelques regards à la dérobée.  
Il va sans doute bientôt se couper les cheveux, qui commencent à légèrement boucler au niveau de la nuque. Contrairement à un certain nombre de sorciers de la haute société, Regulus n'aime pas vraiment avoir les cheveux assez longs pour qu'ils touchent ses épaules.  
Je crois que ce n'est pas autant pour marquer une différence avec ces gens-là que pour se différencier de son frère, qui les a toujours gardés plutôt longs.  
Regulus semble vouloir se démarquer le plus possible de Sirius. Je ne sais s'il le fait pour ses parents, afin de leur prouver qu'il ne part pas sur la mauvaise pente comme son aîné l'a fait, ou si c'est pour lui-même, afin de prouver sa propre valeur à ses yeux.

Sirius a un niveau épouvantable en Potions ? Mais regardez, moi, je suis excellent.  
Sirius est batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? Je deviendrai l'attrapeur de Serpentard, et la victoire reposera sur mon habileté.

Je trouve ça dommage, triste et même un peu malsain. Et je crois que c'est de leur faute à tous les deux.  
Parce que peu importe les disputes que nous pouvons avoir, Emma et moi, elle ne m'abandonnera jamais comme Sirius a délaissé Reg pour James.  
Et même si Emma est à l'image-même de la perfection, je n'essaye pas de la dépasser ou de m'en démarquer. Regulus a vécu le début de son existence dans l'ombre de son frère, mais il devrait vivre pour lui-même, pas pour sa réputation, pas pour les autres.  
Il devrait se suffire à lui-même tel qu'il est.

_... Il me suffit, à moi._

* * *

\- Tout le monde a bien noté les devoirs à me rendre pour jeudi ? Bien, vous pouvez sortir._  
_

Les autres Serpentards et Gryffondors quittent la salle hâtivement, tandis que je me lève en lançant un regard à Milliana, qui tremble déjà d'appréhension. Je m'approche de Shepard en prenant une profonde inspiration.

\- Professeur ? Il faut que je vous parle une minute ...

Shepard hausse les sourcils en m'observant, puis jette un coup d'œil à Milliana, qui déglutit en s'approchant. Les yeux de notre professeur passent d'elle à moi, avec un éclair de compréhension, puis son regard se durcit, tandis que sa mâchoire se crispe.

\- J'ai pourtant bien l'impression que ce n'est pas vous qui avez quelque chose à me dire, Miss Fawley. Et d'après ce que j'en déduis, vous êtes visiblement incapable de tenir un secret.

C'est à mon tour de grimacer. C'est vrai, je la mérite, celle-là. Je lui avais promis.

\- Je vous garantis que j'avais une bonne raison.  
\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répond-il sèchement.

S'il se met à utiliser le sarcasme ...

\- C'est à cause de moi, intervient Milliana, qui se mord nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue.

Sentant peut-être à quel point nous sommes sérieuses, Shepard verrouille la porte en prenant soin de lancer un Assurdiato sur la pièce. Ce qui est une très bonne idée, au vu de la conversation qui va avoir lieu.  
Il revient vers nous, s'appuie sur son bureau en croisant les bras, et nous invite d'un regard à continuer.  
Milliana soupire en posant brièvement les yeux sur moi, mais je hoche la tête pour l'encourager.

\- Une partie de ma famille vient de prêter allégeance à ... à Voldemort, lâche-t-elle à voix basse, et je ... je ...  
\- Vous ne partagez pas ses convictions, termine Shepard pour elle.

Elle hoche lentement la tête, l'air résigné.  
Shepard nous regarde en silence, et, l'espace d'un moment interminable, je dois me forcer à respirer calmement, parce que, merde, _la guerre est à nos portes_.

\- Excusez ma curiosité, Miss Selwyn, mais en quoi pensez-vous que je puisse vous aider ?

Il faut à ma meilleure amie un moment plus long encore pour répondre. Elle ferme les yeux en inspirant un grand coup, expire lentement, et lorsqu'elle le regarde à nouveau, elle a l'air plus sûre d'elle.

\- Vous savez que les grandes familles sorcières sont censées guider et protéger notre société, depuis sa création ? Que certains Sang-Pur me veuillent ou non, les Nés-Moldus en font partie. Ce que ... Voldemort et les gens qui le soutiennent veulent mettre en place, ça ne peut pas marcher. Ils ne vont parvenir qu'à nous détruire. Et si je dois me battre pour empêcher ça ... je le ferai.

Shepard ne la lâche pas des yeux, mais elle n'est plus si intimidée, et soutient son regard. Il hoche lentement la tête.

\- Je vois. Vous pouvez partir, Miss Fawley. Je ne vous montre pas la sortie.

Je cligne des yeux.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Votre présence ici n'est pas nécessaire, et il va falloir que je discute de certaines choses avec votre amie.  
\- Mais ...

Il hausse un sourcil, le visage figé en un masque indéchiffrable.

\- Vous n'êtes pas venue ici pour me donner votre réponse. Vous êtes venue ici pour donner la réponse de Miss Selwyn à une question que je ne lui avais pas posée. Je vais donc devoir discuter seul à seul avec elle pour décider si la lui poser en vaut la peine.

Je déglutis, et dévisage Milliana, qui hoche la tête. Je sors donc de notre salle de classe, une certaine boule au ventre.  
Je déambule dans le château, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Je finis par m'arrêter dans un couloir vide et me laisse glisser sur le sol avec un rire incrédule, que je me force à étouffer.  
Hyperion avait _tellement_ raison ; je ne suis pas foutue de faire un choix.  
Je suis lâche. Je préfère ignorer ce qui se passe autour de moi, détourner le regard pour ne pas voir les photos de ruines et de marques des Ténèbres dans les journaux, me boucher les oreilles lorsque quelqu'un lit un article sur la dernière attaque, et faire semblant de n'avoir pas entendu quand on me demande mon avis.  
C'est tellement plus facile.

Évidemment que l'idéologie et les actions de Voldemort me répugnent.  
Ça ne change pas le fait que décider de se battre contre lui ... c'est se mettre en danger jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Et j'ai ... j'ai peur.  
_Je ne veux pas mourir._  
Mère m'a dit que je n'ai pas à choisir un côté ou l'autre, à partir du moment où je ne reste pas impassible, mais c'est peut-être plus dangereux encore.  
Après tout ça, qui me pardonnerait d'avoir protégé des gens dans chaque camp ?

\- Elinor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ?

Je soupire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Evan ?

Il me scrute d'un air perplexe. Ça n'a sûrement rien à voir avec le fait que je suis assise toute seule sur le sol d'un vouloir un peu sombre et poussiéreux, et pas très fréquenté.

\- Je me noie dans mes pensées, je finis par répondre en détournant le regard de ses yeux scrutateurs.

Il semble réfléchir quelques instants, puis affiche un grand sourire et attrape mon bras pour me relever brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je lâche alors qu'il me traîne pratiquement derrière lui dans les couloirs.  
\- Je t'accompagne chercher ta cape, il fait froid dehors et je suis déjà à la bourre.

Il s'arrête devant la porte de notre salle commune, prononce le mot de passe et se tourne vers moi, ricanant devant mon air ahuri.

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai toujours trouvé ça difficile de penser quand je dois esquiver des boules de neige qui m'attaquent de tous les côtés.

Et, dix minutes plus tard, je peux constater qu'il s'avère en effet très facile de vider son esprit lorsqu'on est poursuivi par plusieurs autres personnes, dont l'intention est manifestement de nous couvrir de neige.

* * *

Je me réveille en panique. Ma respiration est hachée, mes poumons ne tiennent pas le rythme, ils se bloquent, comme sous le poids d'une enclume, ma tête me fait plus mal que jamais, mes paupières me brûlent, et j'ai l'impression qu'on plante à rythme irrégulier un poignard dans mon crâne, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agit du son du sang qui bat à mes tempes.  
J'ai froid. L'air est froid. J'ai l'impression de nager dans le délire, et, difficilement, je tourne la tête pour regarder mon réveil.  
La deuxième heure de cours va commencer. Milliana, Alecto, Helena et Violet sont en Sortilèges. Je suis seule dans le dortoir. Personne ne peut m'aider.  
Je concentre le peu de forces que j'ai pour me lever, manquant de tomber sur le sol dès que mes pieds le touchent. Mes jambes ne parviennent pas à soutenir mon poids.  
Je me rapproche des escaliers, ma tête tourne, et je dois appuyer tout mon poids sur la rampe pour être sûre de ne pas les dévaler la tête la première.

Ma concentration sur mes pas est tellement forte que je ne réfléchis pas une seule seconde au fait que je suis en pyjama, qu'il s'agit d'un vieux t-shirt et d'un short, qu'on pourrait me voir comme ça, que je pourrais attraper la crève si personne n'arrive, puisque je n'aurai pas la force d'aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie toute seule.  
J'arrive enfin en bas ... et je crois que c'est en m'écroulant sur le sol que je finis par éclater en sanglots. Parce que j'ai froid, parce que j'ai mal, parce que je suis absolument terrifiée et_ je ne sais pas pourquoi_.  
La pièce semble tournoyer autour de moi et je panique, parce que mon souffle est bloqué. Je n'arrive plus à respirer._ Je n'arrive plus à respirer_.  
Et, à mesure que les secondes passent, l'image se trouble de plus en plus, partiellement à cause de mes larmes, les sons se brouillent, et le noir commence à m'envelopper.  
J'entends vaguement une voix m'appeler, je sens quelqu'un m'effleurer, et je sombre.

* * *

Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je suis dans un lit plus petit et bien moins confortable que le mien, que ce soit celui de mon dortoir ou celui de ma maison, clairement plus douillets.  
Je lance à peine un coup d'œil à Mme Pomfresh qui s'est rapprochée de moi, et je garde le regard fixé au plafond.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ? je demande d'une voix rauque.  
\- Vous êtes arrivée vers neuf heures, et la pause-déjeuner est terminée depuis près de cinquante minutes. Vous êtes dans le chou depuis à peu près cinq heures, ma petite.

Je grimace. C'est de pire en pire. Ce n'est pas normal.

\- Votre sœur est passée voir comment vous alliez, ainsi que quelques uns de vos camarades de Maison, ajoute-t-elle. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu du mal à faire partir le jeune homme qui vous a amenée ici, malgré le fait que votre état s'était stabilisé. Il est resté à votre chevet jusqu'à ce que je le chasse.

Nouvelle grimace, plus profonde encore.  
Je ne suis pas restée consciente assez longtemps pour apercevoir le visage de celui qui m'a trouvée, mais j'ai peu de doutes quant à son identité.  
Avec ses cheveux, et la chevalière qui porte les armoiries de sa famille ...

\- J'ai rarement vu Mr Malefoy s'inquiéter aussi ouvertement du bien-être d'un autre élève, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

_Et voilà._  
De toutes les personnes de Serpentard, il fallait que ça tombe sur _lui_.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé, au juste ?  
\- Vous manquez sévèrement de sommeil, jeune fille, me lance-t-elle d'un ton désapprobateur. Si on ajoute cela au fait que vous avez fait une grosse chute de tension, doublée d'une légère anémie, l'effet sur votre organisme n'a évidemment pas été positif. Vous avez subi une hypothermie modérée, heureusement assez courte, de par cette pression sur votre corps. Et d'après la description de Mr Malefoy de votre état quand il vous a trouvée, vous étiez en apnée, causée par une grosse crise d'angoisse.

... Et bien.  
Je crois qu'on en a envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste pour moins que ça.  
Et c'est le manque de sommeil qui a eu tout cet effet sur moi ?  
Je déglutis. La fatigue semble me mettre totalement à plat, mais c'est plutôt étrange. Je ne fais jamais de crises d'angoisse.

\- Maintenant, essayez donc de dormir, reprend l'infirmière d'un ton sévère. Je déciderai plus tard si vous pourrez sortir aujourd'hui, ou si je dois vous garder cette nuit.

Je m'exécute.  
Du sommeil, j'en ai désespérément besoin.  
Et ce besoin se voit confirmé quand, en me réveillant à nouveau, je m'aperçois qu'il est près de dix-sept heures.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Je sursaute. Regulus sait se faire terriblement discret.  
Je hoche la tête distraitement. Il a un épi, et je dois retenir un furieux besoin de l'aplatir.

\- Désolé de ne pas être passé plus tôt, continue-t-il, j'ai appris que tu étais malade seulement cet après-midi.  
\- Ça change peu de choses à partir du moment où j'ai passé la journée à dormir, je réponds en haussant les épaules et en serrant le poing pour _ne pas aplatir son épi_.

Le silence s'installe.  
Je crois que quand ça ne concerne pas les potions, Reg et moi ne sommes pas très doués pour la conversation.  
Je me tourne alors vers Mme Pomfresh.

\- Je peux y aller ? Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Bon, ça, ça reste discutable. On ne rattrape pas une fatigue qui s'étale sur des semaines en une journée. Mais j'arrive à me redresser et à poser les pieds par terre sans avoir la sensation que je vais vider mon estomac sur le sol, et ma tête ne tourne pas autant, alors il y a indéniablement du progrès.

\- Milliana t'a laissé des vêtements, m'annonce alors Regulus en désignant la table de nuit.

Ah, oui.  
C'est vrai que je ne peux pas vraiment me balader en pyjama dans le château.  
Surtout qu'on est à la fin du mois de janvier, mais qu'on se les pèle toujours autant.  
Je tire le rideau à côté de mon lit pour me changer, et enfile rapidement le pull et le pantalon que ma meilleure amie m'a laissé, en me faisant une note mentale de la remercier plus tard.  
Une fois changée, je sors de l'infirmerie avec Regulus qui m'escorte jusqu'à la salle commune de notre Maison, sans doute pour vérifier que je ne fais pas de malaise sur le chemin.

\- Milliana avait l'air inquiète, me dit-il sur le chemin. Elle m'a fait remarquer ce n'était pas la première fois que ça t'arrivait.

C'est vrai. Il y a deux semaines environ, je me suis réveillée en me sentant mal, même si ça ne prenait pas du tout les mêmes proportions. J'avais l'impression d'avoir à peine fermé l'œil lorsqu'elle m'a réveillée en me secouant brusquement, en me disant que ni mon réveil ni les cris d'Alecto à mon oreille n'avaient réussi à me faire sortir de mon sommeil.  
Une certaine remarque qu'elle m'a faite m'est particulièrement restée en mémoire.  
_Tu es venue te coucher à deux heures du matin, sans la moindre explication, l'air à moitié endormie._  
Sauf que, comme aujourd'hui, je m'étais réveillée dans mon lit sans souvenir d'y être venue.

\- Je suis plutôt crevée en ce moment, et je crois que ça a des conséquences sur mon comportement, je lui réponds en haussant une épaule, aussi perplexe que lui.

Il hoche la tête, les sourcils froncés, puis me laisse pour aller à la bibliothèque. J'entre dans la salle commune, dans laquelle je retrouve Emma, qui discute calmement avec Rodolphus et Lucius, et tous trois interrompent leur conversation en me voyant arriver.

\- Elinor ! Comment te sens-tu ? s'écrie ma grande sœur en s'approchant.  
\- Mieux, je réponds simplement.

Ce qui n'est pas un mensonge. Je ne me sens pas encore bien, mais définitivement mieux que tout à l'heure.  
Elle soupire de soulagement, me traite d'idiote, puis commence à examiner mon visage, mes yeux, et prendre ma température en collant le dos de sa main contre mon front.  
Rodolphus l'interrompt dans son élan avec un petit rire incrédule.

\- Emma, je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire grand-chose de plus que Pomfresh. Si elle l'a laissée sortir de l'infirmerie, c'est que ça va aller. Tu sais comme elle est avec ses malades.  
\- Je ne suis pas malade, je lance en faisant la moue.

Les deux haussent les épaules puis, une fois assurée que je n'ai pas besoin de soins supplémentaires, Emma me propose son siège, que je refuse d'un geste.

\- En fait, je comptais parler à Lucius, j'explique avec un sourire crispé.

Ma sœur hausse un sourcil, lui les deux. Ils sont tous deux parfaitement conscients que je ne l'aime pas du tout.  
Lucius se lève de son fauteuil et me suit à l'extérieur de la salle commune, dans le couloir plutôt froid. Je m'adosse contre le mur de pierre et lève les yeux vers lui tout en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue.  
À sa décharge, il se montre plutôt patient, tandis que je cherche désespérément quoi dire.

\- Merci de m'avoir amenée à l'infirmerie ce matin, je finis par lâcher en détournant le regard.  
\- Je t'en prie, répond-il calmement.

Le silence commence à s'installer lourdement, et il devine sans doute que ce n'est pas tout ce que je voulais lui dire, alors il attend.  
Le problème, c'est que je ne suis moi-même pas sûre de ce que je comptais dire.

\- Tu te sens mieux, donc ? dit-il pour couper court au silence prolongé et à mon conflit intérieur.  
\- Ouais, j'avais surtout besoin de sommeil, apparemment. Il faut que je me repose bien les jours à venir, et ça devrait aller beaucoup mieux.

Je sursaute en sentant sa main toucher mes doigts, mais il la retire au bout de quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ta peau est toujours glaciale. Tu devrais retourner au lit, ou au moins te mettre plus au chaud.

Je hoche la tête d'un air absent, et, voyant que je ne réponds rien, il m'adresse un dernier sourire figé avant de se détourner.

\- Lucius ...

Il s'arrête.

\- ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours l'air de vouloir m'aider sans raison ?

Son regard s'attarde sur mon visage, et il ne me donne de réponse qu'au bout de plusieurs longues secondes.

\- Parce que je veux te préserver.

Et il retourne à l'intérieur, me laissant seule, figée, des questions plein la tête.

* * *

Vous ne connaissez pas la définition d'attendrissement.  
Vous ne pouvez pas la connaître.  
C'est une notion qui vous échappera entièrement ... tant que vous n'aurez pas vu Rodolphus et Hyperion discuter ensemble.

Nous sommes dans la Grande Salle à la table des Serpentards, et si certains élèves ont brièvement scruté la couleur des Lions sur la cravate de mon petit frère, personne n'a bronché.  
C'est une chose que beaucoup de gens semblent avoir du mal à concevoir. Il y a pas mal d'élèves qui ont des amis d'autres Maisons, à Poudlard. Et ce n'est pas forcément très fréquent, mais il n'est pas si rare d'apercevoir des membres d'autres Maisons à sa table, ou même dans sa propre salle commune.  
C'est d'autant plus normal qu'il est mon petit frère, et personne ne le mettrait à la porte. Surtout si Rodolphus, le Préfet-en-Chef discute avec lui avec un grand sourire niais.

Je retiens un ricanement. C'est une sorte de papa-gâteau, ce type. Il a beau être sérieux, rusé, studieux et un peu trop fier, Rodolphus fond dès qu'un de ses protégés lui adresse un sourire timide. Cela inclut Milliana, Regulus, quelques autres élèves et moi, et particulièrement Hyperion, le gamin au sourire le plus lumineux de Poudlard.  
Emma et lui se rejoignent sur ce point : si tu touches à quelqu'un qui leur est précieux, leur rage te traînera aux Enfers. Personne ne nous a beaucoup embêtés, depuis qu'on est arrivés, parce qu'ils sont là pour s'assurer que ça n'arrive pas.  
Et Emma et Rodolphus font _peur_, quand ils sont en colère. L'atmosphère semble geler autour d'eux.

Tout le contraire de la situation actuelle, en tout cas. On pourrait presque voir des petites étoiles autour d'eux.  
Hyperion est tombé malade la semaine dernière, à cause du froid atroce qu'il fait en ce moment, et il a raté quelques jours de cours. Nous nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour l'aider sur quelques cours qu'il a rattrapés mais qu'il a du mal à comprendre ; Rodolphus lui a expliqué pas mal de choses en Défense (il est excellent), Emma en Sortilèges, Regulus et moi en Potions. Milliana est là et a complété avec des connaissances qu'elle seule semble avoir, à la fois en Astronomie, en Histoire de la magie, et en Métamorphose, matière où elle me surpasse largement.

Les révisions finies, nous avons commencé à discuter de tout et de rien, et Rodolphus a proposé une partie de Bataille Explosive, que Milliana a dominé tout du long avec un petit sourire fier.  
Après ça, les jeux se sont enchaînés pour dériver de plus en plus ...

\- Dukuwaqa.  
\- Merde, mais comment tu connais ça toi ? gémit désespérément Sirius, qui s'est incrusté - en partie, je le soupçonne, pour emmerder les Serpentards qui ne l'aiment pas.

Je lève le menton d'un air terriblement orgueilleux, avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Ne me rabaisse pas, cousin. Je suis extrêmement cultivée.  
\- Elle a lu ça dans un bouquin sur les bêtes aquatiques dangereuses et s'est étouffée de rire en répétant son nom pendant dix minutes, lâche Milliana d'un ton parfaitement neutre.  
\- Pour une fois que je gagne au pendu, Milliana, me fous pas la honte !

C'est au tour de Sirius d'éclater de rire. Lui et le reste des joueurs. Hmpf.  
Je décide donc de choisir l'un des mots les plus compliqués qui puissent me venir en tête.  
Le problème, c'est que mes proches savent comment je fonctionne, il faut donc à Emma un total de six minutes à peine pour trouver le mot d'**hexakosioihexekontahexaphobie.  
**La peur du nombre 666, qu'on retrouve particulièrement chez certains Moldus.

\- Je te hais, je ronchonne en notant ses points sur une feuille.  
\- Voyons, Elinor, je n'y peux rien si je suis extrêmement cultivée, répond-elle avec une moue moqueuse.

Je rougis furieusement pendant que les autres se remettent à rire, et lance un minuscule sourire à Regulus qui a légèrement tapoté mon dos en guise de réconfort.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, la partie se termine, avec (quelle surprise) Emma en tête, suivie de Sirius (ça par contre c'est une vraie surprise), et je suis en troisième place, ce dont je ne suis pas peu fière.

L'après-midi aurait pu finir sur une note tout à fait joyeuse, si cette élève de Serpentard et son amie Poufsouffle n'avaient pas regardé Sirius, les sourcils un peu froncés, avec les mots trop peu discrets de _Traître-à-son-sang_.  
Les signes de colère sont assez facile à déchiffrer, chez lui. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, il relève légèrement le menton d'un air méprisant et sa mâchoire se crispe. Ses poings se ferment tous les deux assez fort pour que ses jointures blanchissent, et il se met à trembler presque imperceptiblement, avec un regard rageur et un contrôle de lui-même qui lui fait parfois défaut.  
Il en faut peu, de temps en temps, pour énerver Sirius. Les remarques péjoratives sur ses amis de Gryffondor le mettent en rage, et le qualificatif que ces filles ont utilisé le plongent dans une colère noire.  
Ce qu'il n'aime pas, avec cette appellation, ce n'est pas que ça l'insulte lui.  
C'est l'idée qu'il y a derrière. L'idée d'une hiérarchie faite par le _sang_, l'idée du mépris des nouveaux venus dans le monde magique, l'idée du dégoût pour ceux qui ne sont pas là depuis le début.

Il se lève brusquement, ayant sans doute l'intention d'aller leur hurler dessus jusqu'à les rendre sourdes, ou bien leur lancer un regard de rage paralysant, ou encore leur jeter un maléfice assez puissant pour les envoyer sur la lune ... Mais ce qui se passe à ce moment me rend plus surprise que je l'ai été depuis bien longtemps.

\- Sirius.

C'est la voix calme, basse, qui l'interrompt dans sa colère, plus que la main pâle qui vient retenir sa manche.  
Regulus scrute son frère avec une expression désenchantée, les lèvres plissées, et secoue la tête.

\- S'il-te-plaît.

Sirius observe son cadet quelques instants, sans réponse, mais la tension dans ses épaules semble se dissiper quelque peu, la tempête dans ses yeux s'adoucit légèrement, et il quitte la Grande Salle calmement, sans un regard pour les deux filles qui déglutissent avant de s'éloigner rapidement.  
Regulus reste debout une dizaine de secondes, le regard fixé sur la grande porte, puis il se rassoit, et je peux sentir un curieux mélange doux-amer dans son expression, à la fois soulagée et mélancolique. Il n'ouvre plus la bouche de la soirée.

La soirée ne se termine pas sur une note joyeuse comme je l'avais espéré, non.  
Mais je peux ressentir une petite bouffée d'espoir, avec ce dernier événement.

_Peut-être que le gouffre qui les sépare n'est pas si béant que ça, finalement._

* * *

Un courant d'air froid passe dans le couloir, nous faisant frissonner, Milliana et moi, malgré le Sort réchauffant que nous nous sommes lancées. Ce mois de février n'est pas vraiment parti pour être chaud, même avec nos standards britanniques.  
Nous nous mettons à marcher d'un pas plus vif quand nous entendons les éclats de voix au détour d'un autre couloir. Nous nous fixons avant de courir pour découvrir ce qui se passe.  
Je me fige en plein pas, manquant de trébucher.  
Sirius ricane, un rictus cruel aux lèvres, et Potter, hilare, lui donne de grandes tapes dans le dos. Tous deux pointent leur baguette sur un Severus désarmé qui tremble de rage, entravé par un sort.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que je suis toujours raide comme une statue et que Milliana serre les dents, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard, Evan et Regulus arrivent en sortant rapidement leurs baguettes.

\- Fous-lui la paix, Black, grogne Rosier.

Sirius hausse un sourcil arrogant et, en une fraction de seconde, les sortilèges fusent dans tous les sens. Un échange de maléfices relativement mineurs débute entre les quatre garçons, mais je vois Sirius esquisser le geste et l'incantation de ce qui me semble bien être un Maléfice cuisant, qu'il compte lancer à Evan ou Regulus, son propre frère, l'un ou l'autre ou peut-être les deux,_ mes amis_, et je bondis.

\- Repulso !

Il est projeté contre le mur, derrière lui, et me dévisage d'un air hébété.  
Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été assez en colère pour lui lancer un tel sort, et ça me surprend presque autant que lui, mais_ il n'avait pas le droit_, et je m'approche de lui d'un pas rageur, et l'attrape par le col..  
Pendant que Milliana lance un Finite à Severus, je commence à vociférer contre mon cousin, hors de moi.

\- C'est quoi ton putain de problème, Sirius ? je hurle. Tu comptes grandir un jour, espèce d'abominable crétin ?  
\- C'est Snivellus ! se défend-il, comme si je pouvais accepter une telle réponse.

Ses mots me calment brusquement.

\- Je vois.

Je le relâche, et il soupire de soulagement, comme si ... comme si j'avais _enfin_ compris.  
Je pointe brutalement ma baguette sous son menton, le relevant sèchement.

\- Je vois, je répète tout bas. Si c'est ça, ta justification ... Tu es _méprisable_, Sirius.

Je m'éloigne, lasse.  
J'en ai assez.  
Je m'apprête à repartir avec mon amie, quand une voix qui contrôle difficilement sa colère se fait entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Dix minutes plus tard, en retenue sous le regard perçant de McGonagall, je rage dans mon coin.  
Gryffondor et Serpentard ont perdu cinquante points chacun, nous sommes tous collés jusqu'à quinze heures, et nous avons interdiction d'aller à la sortie organisée à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi, alors que je mourais d'envie d'y aller pour me refaire un stock de marchandises d'environ toutes les boutiques du village.  
Tout ça à cause de ces abrutis de Sirius et Potter, qui continuent encore et toujours à jouer les tyrans, un grand sourire amusé aux lèvres, comme s'ils étaient en train de faire des farces amusantes et plutôt innocentes. Sauf que dès lors qu'elles touchent les Serpentards, et particulièrement Severus, elles deviennent monstrueusement cruelles.  
S'amuser du malheur des autres, vraiment ...

Le temps passe si lentement que j'ai l'impression d'être là depuis deux jours, mais lorsque je regarde l'horloge, il n'est que treize heures et je m'ennuie déjà comme un rat mort. Faire deux exercices de Métamorphose supplémentaires ? Fait.  
Écrire deux-cent fois la phrase_ "Je ne me battrai pas dans les couloirs comme un sauvage ayant recours à des méthodes barbares"_ ? Fait.  
En rajouter dix dès qu'on ouvre la bouche pour soupirer un peu trop fort ? Fait, fait et refait.

Le pire, c'est que nous n'avons évidemment pas choisi nos places dans la salle, faut pas déconner non plus, nous sommes en retenue après tout. Je me retrouve donc à côté de Potter, Severus est assis à la table de Remus - qui avait vainement tenté de dissuader ses amis de l'attaquer mais est tout de même resté là sans rien faire - et Regulus est avec Milliana, dans le silence le plus complet. Je fais passer le temps comme je le peux, en griffonnant des sorts à retravailler, des potions intéressantes, des idées aléatoires de sévices corporelles à infliger à Sirius dès que nous ne serons plus sous la surveillance stricte de notre vautour de professeur de Métamorphose, et les cadeaux que je le forcerai à m'acheter pour compenser mon absence à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi.  
Mais à quatorze heures et des poussières, McGonagall se masse déjà les tempes, n'en pouvant plus elle-même de cette atmosphère irrespirable.  
Il faut dire que chacun lance des regards assassins au camp adverse, et qu'entre Sirius et Evan qui sont tendus comme des arcs, Severus et Remus qui semblent entourés d'une aura aussi dense que de la fumée, et Potter et moi qui risquons de tomber sur le sol tant nous mettons d'espace entre nous, l'ambiance n'est pas à la fête.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle nous jette dehors, et je prends une grande bouffée d'air, savourant ma liberté.

\- Elinor, je te laisse, je dois discuter de quelque chose avec Shepard, m'informe Milliana.

Je hoche la tête, étouffant la curiosité qui revient en moi en force. Milliana va souvent voir Shepard depuis que nous sommes allées lui parler, il y a plus d'un mois.  
Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il a jugé qu'il pouvait lui poser sa question, et qu'elle y a bien répondu. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, c'était mon idée, et puis elle semble encore plus sûre d'elle maintenant, d'une certaine manière, mais elle ne me laisse jamais le moindre indice et ne m'a pas parlé une seule fois de ce qu'ils se disent et de ce qu'ils font lorsqu'elle va le voir.  
Je soupire. Effectivement, comme il l'avait prédit, elle est bien plus douée que moi pour garder un secret.  
C'est une bonne chose, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être curieuse. Milliana et moi ne nous cachons pas grand-chose, preuve en est : elle est venue me voir directement quand elle a appris que son frère était rentré dans la clique de Voldemort. Alors savoir qu'elle fait et apprend des choses importantes, en partie grâce à moi (ou à cause de moi, on verra bien), mais que je ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est ... ça me rend un peu amère.

\- Tu as quelque-chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? me demande Regulus en marchant à ma droite, tandis que je vais un peu au hasard dans les couloirs.  
\- La seule chose que j'avais prévue m'a été totalement arrachée à cause de ton crétin de frère, je réponds avec une certaine fatigue.

Il ne le prend pas mal et hoche la tête avec une grimace.  
Lui aussi avait peut-être prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec des amis, pour s'éloigner un peu du château qui peut être assez oppressant parfois.  
Nous continuons à discuter comme ça, en déambulant lentement. C'est une chose que je fais souvent ces derniers temps, marcher sans but précis. D'une certaine manière, ça me détend.

\- Ils ne verront rien venir, ces impurs.

Je me fige dans mes pas en entendant Rabastan qui se rapproche de notre couloir avec un autre élève dont je ne reconnais pas la voix.  
Je panique à moitié. Rabastan me terrifie et je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire quand il est là. S'il arrive, et qu'il recommence à me parler d'atrocités et de tous les trucs horribles et dangereux que je pourrai voir et faire si jamais nos parents décident de nous fiancer, je vais tomber dans les pommes.  
Je crois que Regulus sent ma frayeur, parce qu'une seconde plus tard, je suis cachée dans un creux derrière une tapisserie - _encore une_ \- et il me serre dans ses bras pour calmer mes tremblements.

Je ne peux que voir le parallèle avec la fois où Lucius m'a sauvée de Rusard, mais cette fois, c'est tellement différent.  
Parce que ça ne me dérange pas, et que c'est même réconfortant. Je crois que d'une certaine manière, j'en avais besoin. Regulus attend que Rabastan et son ami soient passés, et même un peu plus longtemps, avant de me relâcher, et de ressortir.  
Nous nous dévisageons quelques instants, et je crois bien que je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux lorsqu'il se penche vers moi pour déposer tout doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, parce que c'est aussi léger qu'une plume, et que ça ne dure que deux secondes, mais c'est déjà _tellement_.

Mais dix secondes plus tard, je ne peux que maudire les instants joyeux qui semblent toujours être cassés par quelque-chose, ces derniers temps, parce qu'Evan arrive vers nous en courant, paniqué et blanc comme un linge, et-

* * *

_**A/N : Je ... Bleh.  
Déjà.  
Bon, je commence à m'habituer aux cliffhangers de malade à chaque fin de chapitre, et d'une certaine manière c'est assez drôle à faire, surtout pour vous faire mariner un peu, mais ...  
Mais là on passage à un passage de la fic qui risque d'être assez dur, autant à lire qu'à écrire je crois.  
J'espère quand même que le style très différent qu'aura le prochain chapitre vous plaira, et que vous avez aimé celui-ci autant que moi ! C'est vrai, j'ai rarement pris autant de plaisir à écrire un chapitre, et je suis satisfaite de plusieurs passages.  
Muhuhu, Elinor et Regulus sont trop mignons, je vais me noyer dans leur fluffiness. Ou dans mes larmes. Lucie, je ne doute pas que toi non plus.  
Je vous dis à bientôt, en espérant que je ne vais pas m'étouffer dans mes propres feels.  
**_

_**Bye !**_


	13. Deuil

_**A/N : ... :(**_

* * *

**PARTIE DEUX**

Elinor ouvre les yeux. Elle est assise sur une pierre dure et froide, les brins d'herbe gelés effleurent désagréablement ses chevilles, et son corps frissonne dans le courant d'air glacé. Elle n'y prête pas attention. Son regard glisse lentement vers le ciel, jusqu'à avoir la tête renversée vers l'arrière.  
Il fait moche.  
Le temps a fait l'effort de s'accorder à la situation, au moins. Peut-être aurait-il été préférable, sur le long terme, que ce jour ait été ensoleillé. Pour garder le souvenir d'une journée qui était belle, d'adieux moins difficiles, mais ... non, pas aujourd'hui.  
Elle se jure que si le soleil s'était pointé, _elle l'aurait fait geler_.

Sa tête lui fait mal. Sa gorge lui fait mal. Son ventre lui fait mal.  
Tout semble s'être contracté, en elle, jusqu'à rendre douloureux le moindre pas, la moindre respiration, la moindre _pensée_.  
Quelqu'un s'approche, dans son dos. Elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit.  
Seul quelqu'un de sa famille peut deviner qu'elle se réfugie à côté de la tanière d'Ansuz lorsqu'elle va vraiment mal, lorsqu'elle veut s'éloigner du monde.

\- Tu nous rejoins dans cet enfer ? lâche Hyperion.  
\- C'est parti pour le cauchemar, répond-elle d'une voix cynique.

Quelque part, ça la déchire encore plus, de voir Hyperion abattu.  
Hyperion ne devrait jamais être triste. Hyperion est né pour la lumière. Hyperion doit sourire.  
Mais comment pourrait-il sourire, à cet instant ?

Elinor attrape la main de son petit frère, et ils s'agrippent désespérément l'un à l'autre, comme pour défier quiconque de les séparer.  
Ils approchent à pas lents la foule qui arrive, et le reste de la matinée s'écoule comme dans un rêve. Trouble. Brumeux. Invraisemblable.  
Elinor perd le compte du nombre de personnes qu'elle a entendu se lamenter sur ce décès tragique, du nombre de personnes qui a prononcé des mots de réconfort dont plusieurs étaient désespérément froids et _vides_.  
Elle se doit d'être polie lorsqu'on lui parle, mais chaque phrase qu'on lui déclare lui fait l'effet d'une gifle, et chaque mot qu'elle prononce est une main de plus qui s'affaire à déchirer sa gorge, son cœur, et même_ jusqu'à son âme_.

Alors, bientôt, elle se contente de hocher la tête en signe de remerciement, fixant un point invisible au-dessus de l'épaule de ses interlocuteurs, parce que, _putain_, elle ne veut pas, ne _peut_ pas voir leur expression et la pitié dans leurs yeux et _qu'est-ce que ça fait mal_.

Hyperion presse sa main et, d'un léger geste de la tête, lui indique la présence de Milliana, à quelques mètres de là. Ses yeux expriment la question prudente qu'elle ne peut poser oralement.

_"Est-ce que je peux venir te voir ?"_

Elinor songe que c'est assez ironique la façon dont son amie semble la traiter en animal blessé, enragé, comme si elle était un fier hippogriffe dont on ne peut s'approcher que quand il daigne se laisser approcher.  
Mais peu importe combien Milliana peut être réconfortante, là, tout de suite, elle n'a pas besoin d'elle et ne veut pas la voir. Pas maintenant.  
Alors elle détourne le regard et s'éloigne un peu, pour s'écarter de sa si chère amie qui, malgré les meilleures intentions au monde, ne peut rien faire pour l'aider.

Quand on commence à se mettre en marche, Elinor peine à respirer.  
Peut-être que son coeur est devenu trop lourd pour sa poitrine, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il y a quelque chose de si pesant en elle, dans ses poumons, dans son ventre, dans tout son corps.

Elle ne fait pas de discours, ne dit pas un mot, n'ouvre pas même une fois la bouche, mais elle s'approche, et elle _voit_, et oh combien elle _maudit_ la tradition atroce de ces foutus Sang-Pur, parce que le cercueil est ouvert et que malgré les jolis vêtements et le maquillage délicat et la beauté naturelle de la défunte, Elinor _voit_ et _verra toujours_, aussi légères soient-elles, la crispation et la stupeur sur son doux visage, et qu'ils ont mal fait leur boulot, parce qu'elle est capable de deviner qu'elle a eu _mal_ et qu'elle a eu _peur_._  
_Et brusquement Elinor sent ses entrailles se nouer plus encore avec la certitude absolue qu'Emma était **terrifiée** lorsqu'elle est morte.

On l'appelle, mais elle reste plantée là, ses pieds cloués au sol.  
Ses yeux brûlent.  
Ils ont mal fait leur boulot. Ils n'ont pas donné l'impression qu'elle s'est endormie paisiblement.  
Ils ont mal fait leur boulot.  
_Ils ont mal fait leur boulot_.

Il faut que deux bras la tirent doucement en arrière pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle se tient là depuis trop longtemps, et que ses mains sont si fermement agrippées à l'ébène du cercueil que ses jointures en deviennent blanches.  
Elle se laisse emmener.  
Sa tête est trop lourde pour lever les yeux vers Regulus, qu'elle a quand même reconnu, mais une petite voix derrière la vague de violence pure qui ravage son esprit lui dit que, si cette personne avait été Bellatrix, Rabastan ou peut-être même Lucius, elle n'aurait pas réagi.

Regulus serre son emprise sur ses épaules, et qu'est-ce que c'est _triste_, parce que quelques jours plus tôt, elle aurait rougi et prétendu que ça ne l'affectait pas vraiment, mais elle se serait un tout petit peu rapprochée pour pouvoir se blottir un peu plus contre lui, mais là, à cet instant précis, elle ne se sent que plus faible encore, et elle ferme les yeux de peur d'être confrontée à ce vide terrifiant, et lorsqu'elle les ouvre à nouveau, elle est sur un lit, toute seule.

Pourquoi fait-il déjà nuit, alors que dix minutes plus tôt, elle était encore à l'enterrement d'Emma, en fin de matinée ?  
Et pourquoi l'a-t-on laissée seule ?  
Pourquoi l'a-t-_elle_ laissée seule ?

Pourquoi les a-t-elle abandonnés pour la simple survie d'un _putain de Sang-de-Bourbe ?  
Hein, pourquoi ?_

Elle se redresse. Et se lève. Et avance.  
Et aperçoit brièvement son reflet dans son miroir, et _hurle_.  
Et quand sa mère se précipite dans sa chambre, paniquée, elle la retrouve affaissée sur le sol. Tremblante. La main ensanglantée.

Et le miroir est brisé.

Mais Sélène Fawley, née Black, est une bonne personne, et une meilleure mère encore.  
Alors malgré la perte de son enfant, et la sensation très claire qu'elle a été avalée par des abysses sans fond et qu'elle n'aura peut-être jamais la force d'en sortir, elle s'assoit sur le sol et prend sa deuxième fille dans ses bras, pour lui apporter tout le soutien et l'amour qui lui reste.

Et, la sentant se blottir contre elle et la serrer dans une étreinte à en broyer les os d'un ours, elle réalise qu'elle en a tout autant besoin.  
Et prête serment sur sa vie et sur tout ce qu'elle a de précieux qu'elle ne laissera plus jamais un autre de ses enfants être arraché à elle.

* * *

Milliana s'inquiète. A juste titre, sans doute.  
Ça fait maintenant cinq jours qu'Elinor et Hyperion sont revenus à Poudlard, cinq jours qu'elle n'a pas une seule fois eu l'occasion de parler à sa meilleure amie, cinq jours qu'Elinor ne s'adresse qu'à son petit frère qui, lui-même, ne la quitte qu'à peine. Cinq jours qu'ils sont tout seuls.  
Dix jours depuis la mort d'Emma.

C'était une attaque de Mangemorts, lancée pour terroriser. C'est réussi.  
Le château est plus froid et silencieux que jamais auparavant, et les élèves tremblent encore de frayeur quand ils repensent à cet enfer, le soir, dans leur lit.  
_Elle-même_ tremble de frayeur, alors qu'elle n'a même pas assisté à la scène. Elle tremble d'horreur parce qu'ils sont censés être protégés mais qu'une personne aussi importante et généalogiquement pure et intelligente et douée qu'Emma est morte.  
Elle tremble de chagrin parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment proche de l'aînée de la fratrie Fawley, mais qu'elle la voyait tous les jours, et qu'elle discutait parfois avec elle des effets de certains Sortilèges et de leurs contre-sorts, et elle a _tellement mal_ pour Elinor qui ne donne même pas l'impression d'être dans le monde réel, avec eux.  
Elle tremble d'angoisse parce qu'Elinor ne s'approche plus d'elle, plus de personne à part son frère, et c'est mauvais pour eux mais elle ne peut rien faire ; parce qu'Elinor est revenue depuis six jours mais qu'elle ne dort pas au dortoir, qu'elle ne parle pas, ne crie pas, ne pleure pas, et reste souvent figée dans un coin à regarder dans le vide avec un _regard mort_, passant parfois ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts.

C'est un changement qui a surpris Milliana, elle l'avoue. Mais d'une certaine façon, elle n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner. Tout le monde sait qu'Elinor ressemble à sa sœur. La structure de son visage, son expression un peu hautaine parfois, et évidemment ses cheveux ... Tout ça lui vient d'Emma.  
Elinor aimait ses cheveux longs. Mais Milliana se doute qu'elle ne pouvait supporter cette ressemblance, trop douloureuse. D'où la coupe garçonne désordonnée, visiblement faite à la va-vite avec le premier outil qui passait, et les mèches folles dont les pointes semblent presque _déchiquetées_.  
Plus rien à voir avec les boucles élaborées et les coiffures sophistiquées de son aînée.

Milliana est intelligente, mais elle n'est pas Psychomage. Elle ne peut pas aider son amie à aller mieux tant qu'elle ne peut pas s'en approcher. Elle ne peut pas l'inviter à parler de ses sentiments, à elle ou à quelqu'un d'autre.  
Elle a peur, parce qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle est toujours avec Elinor et qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être complètement séparée d'elle pendant plus de deux jours.  
Elle a peur, parce qu'elle sent qu'Elinor est en train de rejeter son amitié.  
Elle ne le prend pas personnellement. Elinor repousse tout le monde sauf Hyperion, depuis l'attaque. Sirius, Regulus, Rosier, Rogue, les professeurs, tous ces gens perdent leurs moyens face à cette brèche de plus en plus béante que la jeune Fawley est en train de créer autour d'elle, de tous les côtés.

La jeune Selwyn n'aurait jamais cru penser ça, mais ce qu'elle peut être reconnaissante à ce crétin de Sirius Black de les avoir tous envoyés en colle ce jour-là. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu assister à ce spectacle.  
A ce groupe de tarés lançant des sorts à droite à gauche, visant plus particulièrement certains professeurs et les élèves Nés-Moldus dont ils devaient forcément avoir une liste pour les reconnaître.  
C'était une attaque de Mangemorts, lancée pour terroriser, et pas pour tuer. Milliana le sait, parce que sinon, ils seraient morts.

Or, il y a eu un nombre indéniable de blessés, mais la seule défunte est une jeune fille de la haute société sorcière, à l'attitude irréprochable, et issue d'une lignée au sang si pur qu'il en est souillé.  
Ce qu'ils se sont plantés ... Et il y aura des conséquences.  
Mangemorts ou pas, Voldemort ou pas, les Fawley auront le soutien de la communauté sorcière dans son ensemble. Des Sang-Pur du sommet de l'échelle sociale, parce qu'on ne s'attaque pas impunément à une jeune fille d'une telle naissance. Des autres, parce qu'on ne s'attaque pas impunément à une _jeune fille_.  
Des pères qui enfouissent au plus profond d'eux leurs sentiments paternels, parce qu'on ne tue pas sans conséquence une héritière. Des mères, parce qu'on ne tue pas sans conséquence _leur enfant_.

Oui, les Mangemorts vont faire profil bas dans les semaines à venir, et n'approcheront plus les Fawley. Parce que les Fawley ne les soutiendront pas, et qu'ils ont une bonne, _excellente_ raison. Et que même s'ils avaient les mêmes convictions, ils ne les aideraient pas. Pas après ça.  
Alors, tant qu'ils ne se font pas remarquer, les Fawley ne seront pas approchés par Voldemort. Ils sont dans une sécurité relative.  
Milliana se déteste, parfois. Elle hait sa vivacité d'esprit, son côté rationnel, ses déductions brillantes. Elle se dégoûte parce qu'elle est rassurée pour la famille de sa meilleure amie, maintenant qu'elle est protégée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors qu'il a fallu la mort épouvantable d'Emma pour cette protection.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle tient férocement à la survie d'Elinor. Et elle n'a pas honte de le vouloir. Il s'agit de sa meilleure amie, et c'est la seule véritable et durable amitié qu'elle tient à prolonger toute sa vie, elle le sait. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle lui a offert ce cadeau si particulier, si étrange et si _inquiétant_.  
Elle ferait tout pour protéger son amie. Elle _tuerait_ pour protéger son amie. C'est une chose dont elle est consciente depuis longtemps, qu'elle savait déjà lorsqu'elle était assez jeune pour que des idées pareilles soient beaucoup trop bizarres et clairement dérangeantes.  
Alors, même si ces pensées la répugnent, même si elle ne devrait pas être soulagée en dépit de l'attaque et de la mort d'Emma, même si elle se sent coupable ...

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en fout._

* * *

Lucius est atterré.  
Douze jours depuis l'attaque catastrophique de Pré-au-Lard, qui ne s'est pas du tout déroulée comme les Mangemorts avaient dû le prévoir. Douze jours que les professeurs s'évertuent à élever les protections à un niveau encore jamais vu, comme si ça allait effacer ce qui s'était passé.  
Douze jours qu'Emma est morte, et qu'il se croit prisonnier d'une illusion.

Les Mangemorts ... Ils amassaient une réputation de plus en plus impressionnante, depuis deux ou trois ans. Avec leurs coups d'éclat, leurs convictions, leur maître qui fascinait autant qu'il terrifiait.  
Le père de Lucius a donné son soutien financier à celui qui se fait appeler le _Seigneur des Ténèbres._ Par intérêt, par fierté, et sans doute aussi par curiosité.  
Et ces Mangemorts n'ont pas intérêt à refaire une telle connerie. Une fois passe, pas deux. Le but était de faire peur et d'afficher leur puissance et leur nombre grandissant, pas d'accidentellement provoquer la mort d'une héritière d'une famille aussi importante que les Fawley.  
Pas de tuer_ sa fiancée_.

Emma, il la rencontra pour la première fois quand ils avaient six ans à peine, lorsque sa mère, Alliana Malefoy, née Travers, invita Sélène Fawley à venir prendre le thé.  
Alliana adora la petite qui lui fut présentée. Elle se tenait impeccablement droite, parlait d'une voix claire, souriait poliment et ne disait jamais un mot de trop.  
Mais même douze ans plus tard, Lucius se souvient de l'expression arrogante adoptée par cette si parfaite et si charmante gamine dès lors que les adultes eurent le dos tourné, et de son attitude exagérément hautaine envers lui, qui ne savait même pas comment réagir.  
Ils avaient treize ans à peine, quand on leur annonça la nouvelle. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne protesta, ils haussèrent les épaules après s'être jeté un rapide coup d'œil, et c'était fait, ils étaient fiancés.

Il y repense avec une certaine mélancolie. Il n'a jamais été amoureux d'Emma, mais elle était tout aussi proche de lui que son meilleur ami Rodolphus.  
Oui, Emma était son amie, et c'était déjà plus que pouvaient en demander beaucoup de gens qui vivaient un mariage arrangé. Il aurait pu en faire sa compagne. Elle avait toutes les qualités qu'on pouvait chercher chez une fiancée, et surtout chez une Sang-Pur ; elle était élégante, polie, intelligente, belle, éloquente. Mais elle était tellement plus que ça.  
C'était un monstre de fierté, qui n'acceptait que très rarement ses torts et réussissait souvent à tourner la situation à son avantage, accusant l'autre de tous les problèmes qu'elle-même avait provoqués.  
C'était une personne que rien ni personne ne pouvait manipuler, et qui gardait foi en toutes ses convictions.  
Et, parfois, c'était une jeune fille étonnamment douce, tellement attachée à sa famille, et plus particulièrement à ses cadets.  
Emma était comme une panthère. Elle en avait la grâce, l'intelligence, et la dangerosité. Personne n'avait intérêt à s'approcher un peu trop de son territoire, de ses petits.

Lucius y songe tout en sachant qu'il se fait du mal, en repensant à tout ça aussi tôt, et il a le goût amer des regrets sur la langue, ceux d'une vie avortée avant même qu'elle ne commence.

Parce que le quotidien va continuer autour de lui, tandis que celui d'Emma s'est arrêté. Et qu'il sait comment ça marche, que d'ici quelques mois, il aura une nouvelle fiancée qui prendra sa place _comme si elle n'avait jamais été là_.  
Lucius brûle de fureur, et il sait que c'est étrange.  
Il n'a jamais été amoureux d'Emma, mais maintenant qu'il y pense, il se rend compte qu'il passait la majorité de son temps près d'elle.

Et qu'est-ce que c'est _vide_, tout à coup.

Lucius pense, et il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il ressent, là, maintenant.  
C'est une sorte de mélange chaotique de sentiments violents, et en même temps, c'est bien plus que ça.  
C'est comme s'il y avait un maelström en lui, une tempête de rage et de tristesse et de colère et de pitié et de déception, et une telle _lassitude_.  
Peu importe les intentions des Mangemorts en provoquant l'attaque. Ils ont fait n'importe quoi, et il espère avec une haine à peine contenue que celui qui a lancé le sort qui a touché Emma se fera punir _violemment_ par le Mage Noir. Lucius _jubile_ à cette idée.  
Lui-même doit se retenir de chercher qui c'était, parce qu'il sait que s'il le trouve, il ne pourra se retenir de le _torturer à mort_. C'est à cause de cet enfoiré incapable qui ne pouvait se contenter d'une mort propre qu'il a vu la si charmante Emma, toujours soigneuse et impeccable, se vider de son sang sur le sol.

Et à mesure que la neige se teintait de rouge, Emma prenait le teint de la neige.

Mais il ne laissera pas ça se finir ainsi, non. Il n'est pas comme ça, Lucius. Il n'aurait jamais raté comme ils l'ont fait. Il est rancunier, orgueilleux, fort, et _il n'oublie pas_.  
Et lorsqu'il entrera dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il leur montrera, à tous ces _rats_, ce que c'est, _un vrai Mangemort_.

* * *

Sirius rage.  
Dix-huit jours, ça fait. Dix-huit jours depuis la mort d'Emma. Dix-huit jours qu'il serre les dents avec des pensées de meurtre envers ce _putain_ de Voldemort et ses _putains_ de Mangemorts tueurs.  
C'est injuste.  
C'est injuste parce qu'à cause d'eux, un père strict mais juste et une mère qu'il aurait tout donné pour avoir ont perdu leur enfant. A cause d'eux, une fille agaçante mais géniale à sa façon et un gamin plus qu'adorable, qu'il est fier de pouvoir compter parmi les membres de sa famille (et c'est suffisamment rare pour être noté) ont perdu leur sœur.  
A cause d'eux, il a perdu une cousine.

Certains diraient qu'ils sont à peine cousins, et généalogiquement parlant, c'est peut-être vrai. Lui et son frère ne sont liés qu'au quatrième degré avec la fratrie Fawley.  
Mais pour lui, Elinor, Hyperion, et Emma, même s'il n'était pas vraiment proche d'elle, ils font plus partie de sa famille que n'importe lequel de ses cousins proches ... peut-être même plus que ses _propres parents_.  
Sauf que maintenant, Emma s'est envolée. Partie. Disparue. Et il ne la reverra plus.  
Il ne la verra plus soupirer dès qu'Elinor insulte Lucius dans son dos. Il ne l'entendra plus le réprimander dès qu'il fait une connerie. Il n'assistera plus jamais au spectacle qu'était celui d'Emma riant avec son frère et sa sœur, après avoir fait la partie de Quidditch la plus improvisée et aléatoire de tous les temps.

Elle ne méritait pas la mort, Emma. Elle était perfectionniste, agaçante d'excellence, très fière et même arrogante parfois, hautaine à la façon de tous ces Sang-Pur qu'il ne peut supporter, mais elle était tellement plus intéressante et tolérante qu'eux, et pour ça, il l'aimait bien.  
Non, s'il y en a qui méritent la mort, c'est Voldemort et ses toutous, qui viennent de détruire la vie de personnes auxquelles il tient.

Elinor n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Hyperion semble à peine tenir le coup.  
Quelque part, Elinor a l'air d'être devenue extrêmement douée en discrétion et furtivité. Il n'a jamais le temps de lui parler à la fin des quelques cours qu'ils partagent, puisqu'elle est déjà partie.  
Elle n'est jamais dans la Grande Salle, quel que soit le repas. Il se dit qu'elle doit mieux connaître le château que lui, pour ne jamais être là où on l'attend.  
Le problème, c'est que dès qu'il l'aperçoit et s'approche, il se trouve incapable de venir à moins de trois mètres, tant elle donne l'impression qu'elle va se briser si on lui adresse la parole, si on lui pose la question fatidique.

Bien sûr que non, elle va pas bien.  
Mais il ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'aider, et ça l'énerve encore plus.

\- Je suis aussi perdue que toi, Black, soupire Milliana en secouant la tête. Elle ne se laisse pas approcher et, quand j'essaye quand même, je me sens coupable. Elle a une expression tellement triste à chaque fois ...  
\- Elle est en train de s'autodétruire, Selwyn. Et elle a tellement peur qu'Hyperion disparaisse qu'elle se rend pas compte qu'il a sans doute envie qu'on lui parle, à lui.

Elle laisse tomber sa tête sur la table, émettant un bruit de choc, qui attire le regard féroce de Mme Pince.  
Sirius est actuellement attablé dans un coin poussiéreux de la Bibliothèque avec la meilleure amie de sa cousine, tentant de trouver une solution à cette situation chaotique.  
C'est à s'en arracher les cheveux tant ils n'arrivent à rien.

\- Mais vous êtes dans le même dortoir, tu dois bien avoir un moyen de l'approcher, non ? il finit par lâcher, se massant les tempes pour soulager son début de migraine.  
\- C'est bien le problème, Sirius, répond-elle en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne dort plus au dortoir depuis qu'elle est revenue.

Il se fige.

\- Comment ça, elle ne dort plus au dortoir ?  
\- La moitié du temps, je n'arrive même pas à la retrouver dans le château. Je ne sais pas où elle passe ses nuits, mais ce n'est pas dans le dortoir des Serpentards de quatrième année.

Sirius jure.  
Il se tourne vers Milliana, prêt à cracher qu'elle pourrait _au moins_ surveiller la fille qu'elle prétend sa _meilleure amie_, mais l'idée le lâche dès qu'il aperçoit l'expression qu'elle arbore.  
Il n'a pas vraiment le droit de lui dire quelque chose comme ça. Lui non plus n'arrive pas à surveiller une des personnes qui lui sont le plus importantes dans _sa propre famille_. Au lieu de ça, il lâche un brusque soupir, se rassoit et tapote maladroitement la main de l'autre élève, qui, pour une fois, semble surprise.

\- T'inquiète pas, Selwyn, on trouvera une solution.

Elle ne peut qu'espérer qu'il a raison.

* * *

Vingt-neuf jours.  
Regulus attend. C'est la seule chose qu'il puisse faire.  
Elinor ne lui a pas une seule fois adressé la parole depuis son retour. Qu'importe. Lui non plus n'a pas essayé de lui parler. Il ne tentera pas tant qu'elle ne fera pas le premier pas.  
Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il ne s'est pas approché d'elle.

Il est patient, Regulus. On doit bien l'être, dans une famille comme la sienne ; avec un père trop muet, un frère trop distant, une mère trop hystérique.  
Alors, chaque jour, pas à pas, il est venu un peu plus près, faisant ce qu'aucun autre n'osait faire. Progressivement, il a réduit la distance, comme on le fait avec une créature sauvage.  
Il sait qu'elle l'a remarqué. Il n'en a pas grand-chose à faire, à vrai dire.  
Elle n'a rien fait pour le repousser, alors pour lui, il est dans la bonne voie.  
Parce qu'il la connaît, Elinor. Il sait comment elle fonctionne. Quand elle ne veut pas être trouvée, on ne la trouve pas. Quand elle ne veut pas être approchée, on ne l'approche pas.  
Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en a envie, au fond.

Il est patient, Regulus, mais parfois, ses nerfs en prennent un coup.  
C'est pourquoi il refuse de se laisser faire, parfois. Et sa première victoire, c'était six jours plus tôt.

_Il passe, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. La porte apparaît. Il entre ; elle est assise, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs, assise sur un tapis et entourée d'un tas de coussins, qu'il pourrait jurer avoir déjà vu **dans la chambre d'Emma. **  
Elle lève les yeux vers lui, et les détourne immédiatement, les traits crispés, dans un réflexe de fuite, fuite, fuite.  
Une fuite qu'elle ne peut accomplir, puisqu'il reste fermement campé devant la porte._

_Elle est agacée, ça se voit. Dans le plissement de ses yeux, dans la crispation des coins de sa bouche, dans le haussement de ses sourcils.  
Mais elle reste où elle est, le dévisage quelques secondes, et c'est la première fois qu'elle le regarde volontairement dans les yeux, et qu'elle a l'air d'envisager d'arrêter sa stupide tentative de repousser tous ceux qui l'entourent quand elle se sent **si seule**._

_Il se promet de ne plus la laisser se cloîtrer loin des autres, de continuer à la poursuivre, parce que même l'agacement est une meilleure réaction que le vide absolu qu'on peut trouver dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle est seule._

Assis à côté d'elle, ce soir, leurs épaules s'effleurant, il ne peut que se féliciter de sa décision.  
Elle est toujours trop pâle, un peu trop maigre - Merlin ce qu'elle a perdu de poids depuis l'attaque - ses yeux sont cernés, et sa coupe de cheveux est un vrai désastre.  
Malgré ça, elle n'a jamais eu l'air aussi ... _féminine_, peut-être ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est paradoxale, cette fille ...

Il l'a quasiment forcée à manger, à sortir, à dormir. Il a même _raté des cours_ pour s'assurer qu'elle aurait assez de forces pour tenir le coup. Lui, Regulus.  
Il se sent plutôt fier. C'est rare, un Black qui fait quelque chose sans arrière-pensée, sans vouloir quelque chose en échange.  
Il aime à penser qu'elle parvient à se détendre plus en sa présence. Parfois, elle donne l'impression de ne pas réussir à dormir quand elle est seule - sans compter les moments où elle tombe de sommeil.  
Oui, par moments, il se sent vraiment fier de son progrès.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui parle pour la première fois depuis son retour à Poudlard, il ne s'y attend pas du tout et sursaute comme si un fantôme venait soudainement d'apparaître sous ses yeux.  
Elle ne le regarde pas, se forçant à maintenir le contrôle de ses émotions, mais les larmes roulent librement le long de ses joues. Sa voix est rauque, à cause du manque d'activité de ses cordes vocales, récemment, et, pendant quelques secondes, il n'est pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'elle vient de dire.

_Millliana esquisse un sourire, mais la tention qui crispe ses épaules est bien visible, et ne ment pas, elle._

\- Ça me rend dingue, Regulus.

_C'est son tour, maintenant. Elle avance. Elle est prête._

\- Comment est-ce que tu aurais pu savoir une chose pareille, Elinor ?

_Elle observe confusément la métamorphose qui se fait sous ses yeux._

\- J'en sais rien, mais ça n'a aucun sens. Objectivement parlant, ça n'aurait pas dû être elle.

_La silhouette sombre, encapuchonnée, est anonyme, mais tout le monde autour peut deviner de qui il s'agit._

\- Arrête d'y penser comme ça, tu te fais inutilement du mal.

_Le bras long et maigre lève lentement sa baguette vers la jeune fille tremblante, affaissée sur le sol._

\- Mais je veux comprendre ! Ça n'aurait pas dû être elle, j'étais persuadée qu'elle était indestructible. Non, ça aurait dû être Hyperion, ou toute ma famille, tous mes proches.

_\- Avada Kedavra !_

\- Alors réponds-moi, Regulus, persiste-t-elle. Si ma plus grande peur au monde, c'était qu'Emma se fasse tuer ...

_'Ting !', fait la baguette d'Elinor en tombant sur le sol._

\- ... Est-ce que ça veut dire que je savais qu'elle allait mourir ? termine-t-elle dans un filet de voix.

* * *

Quarante jours.  
Quarante jours exactement, et le désespoir a laissé place à la rage.  
Une rage brûlante, destructrice. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça.  
Plus question d'ignorer ce qui se passe autour d'elle, de détourner le regard pour ne pas voir les photos de ruines et de marques des Ténèbres dans les journaux, de se boucher les oreilles lorsque quelqu'un lit un article sur la dernière attaque. Plus question de _faire semblant de n'avoir pas entendu quand on lui demande son avis_.  
Plus question de laisser mourir quelqu'un qu'elle aime.

Voldemort ... Ses tarés de suiveurs ...  
_Qu'ils aillent brûler en enfer._

Shepard la dévisage quelques secondes, puis hoche la tête.  
Il a accepté sa réponse.

* * *

_**A/N : Voilà, je pleure. Désespérément.  
J'ai tué un personnage que j'adore. C'est un moment funeste, mes amis.  
Je pense que beaucoup voyaient ça venir : en effet, tout le monde sait qui est la mère de Draco. Et même si j'ai argumenté plusieurs fois qu'il pouvait y avoir plusieurs raisons pour briser des fiançailles ... Meh. C'était vrai.  
Ce n'est pas une mort gratuite, évidemment. Ça a un impact énorme sur Elinor et sur beaucoup de gens ... et je crois que je suis bien cruelle pour avoir fait de ce décès une raison importante pour Lucius de rejoindre les Mangemorts.  
Ce qui est assez ironique, puisque ça a l'effet totalement inverse sur Elinor. Ce qui prouve à quel point Lucius, lui, baigne dans cette idéologie de supériorité du sang.  
**_

_**Sinon, ce chapitre est dédié à l'une de mes plus proches amies, l'adorable, l'hilarante, la meeeerrrveilleuuuuuuuse Lucie - alias KiwiiChann - à qui je souhaite un très agréable anniversaire ! Je me sens un peu sadique de t'offrir un chapitre aussi cruel pour tes dix-huit ans, mais ... Mais voilà. C'est toi qui le voulais. D'abord.**_

_**Brefbrefbref, à bientôt tout le monde ! Pour de nouvelles aventures tout aussi joyeuses :D**_


	14. Memento mei

_**A/N : Holalalalalalalala. Quel retard. Quel retard. Je m'excuse profondément.  
Je pensais poster ce chapitre au moins une semaine plus tôt, mais dernièrement j'ai eu tellement de travail que ce n'était plus du tout ma priorité ... sans parler de cet épouvantable Syndrome de la page blanche qui m'a bouffé presque deux mois.  
Enfin, le voilà, enfin, le grand, le beau, le magnifique chapitre 14 ! (il n'est pas si grand que ça en fait, et son sujet n'est pas "magnifique" donc oubliez-ça.)  
Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_J'ai besoin de toi._

\- Elinor ? Ça va ?

Elle cligne des yeux, puis réalise qu'elle s'est arrêtée au beau milieu du couloir, et quelques personnes l'observent avec inquiétude. Une inquiétude qui la fait grincer des dents.

\- Oui, désolée.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais, maintenant ?_

Evan hoche lentement la tête, l'air pas vraiment convaincu.  
Bah. Qu'il le soit ou pas, elle n'en a pas grand-chose à faire. D'autres choses plus importantes se pressent dans sa tête.

_Tu peux nous voir, de là où tu es ?_

Elle doit continuer ses recherches à la Bibliothèque.  
Oui, elle reparle aux autres, depuis quelques semaines. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle doit se forcer à passer son temps avec eux. La solitude est tellement accueillante par moments, avec son silence glacial, ses murs froids, son obscurité écœurante._  
_

_Où est-ce que tu es, même ?_

Ses proches sont une bonne compagnie quand être seule devient trop dur à supporter.

_Quand est-ce que tout a aussi mal tourné ?_

Elle-même est une bonne compagnie quand être avec ses proches devient trop dur à supporter.

_Toi qui sais toujours tout, comment dois-je faire pour empêcher mon monde de partir en poussière ?_

Elle avance dans la direction de la Bibliothèque ; un pas, puis deux, puis quinze, puis trente, et d'un seul coup, c'est comme si elle n'était plus là tout en étant là, et elle doit s'accrocher au mur pour tenir le coup face à cet étourdissement, parce qu'elle n'est plus sûre qu'elle est bien là où elle est, elle n'est plus sûre qu'elle est celle qu'elle est, elle n'est _**plus sû****re**_ **_qu'elle existe_**.

_Parfois, je discute normalement avec quelqu'un du dernier cours d'Herbologie, et soudainement, je dois m'arrêter de parler parce que j'ai la sensation qu'on m'égorge._

Elle inspire et expire profondément. C'est le seul moyen pour que ça passe, d'habitude, que ça prenne une ou deux-cent minutes.

_Moi aussi, je m'y connais un peu en Astronomie. Tu sais ce que c'est, un trou noir ? C'est un astre qui s'effondre sous son propre poids. Et à cause de ça, il aspire tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui. Je crois que tu es un trou noir, parce que je suis en train de me vider._

\- Elinor ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait assise par terre ?  
Depuis quand le soleil a-t-il commencé à se coucher ?  
Comment ne s'est-elle pas rendue compte qu'elle est affalée dans un couloir depuis **_quatre heures ?_**

_Ou alors, c'est mon esprit, le trou noir. Il a l'air de s'effondrer, lui aussi._

Regulus se penche, la soulève comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de tissu. Comme si elle était petite et faible et légère.  
Quand est-ce qu'il est devenu assez fort pour ça, celui-là ?

\- Pas l'infirmerie, murmure-t-elle. Tout ce que tu veux, mais pas l'infirmerie.

Quand est-ce qu'il est devenu assez grand pour la dépasser ... ?

_Silence. Silence. Silence. Taisez-vous._

Un passage. Deux passages. Trois passages. La porte apparaît.

_Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
_

Il rentre, la jeune fille toujours dans ses bras.

_... Tu vois, je suis en train de devenir folle._

La porte se referme et disparaît.

_Alors, reviens, s'il-te-plaît ... Emma._

* * *

\- Entraînez-vous sur les différents objets que j'ai placés à votre disposition, et surtout, soyez patients ! Si vous n'y arrivez pas immédiatement, prenez votre temps. N'oubliez pas, _Repulso_, et mouvement sec de la baguette. Je vais passer dans les rangs pour vous apporter mes conseils si vous avez du mal.

Le professeur Flitwick s'avance, et les élèves commencent à travailler avec leur voisin. Milliana essaye une première fois, provoquant un mouvement rapide mais trop court de son cube de bois. Son deuxième essai ne rencontre pas beaucoup pas beaucoup plus de succès, mais le troisième est plus efficace.  
Lorsque c'est au tour d'Elinor, cette dernière lève sa baguette avec très peu de conviction, puis la pointe vers la plume d'oie posée sur le bureau, et prononce l'incantation, la voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. La plume ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

\- Avez-vous du mal, Miss Fawley ? J'ai pourtant cru entendre que ce sort n'avait plus de secrets pour vous.

Milliana hausse un sourcil, mais approuve intérieurement. Black a évité de peu une commotion cérébrale quand elle le lui a envoyé à la face.  
Elinor hausse une épaule, et recommence, encore, encore, et encore. La plume remue faiblement, mais n'est toujours pas projetée. Le professeur fronce les sourcils, et peut voir l'agacement qui durcit les traits de la jeune élève.

Au bout du huitième essai, toujours infructueux, Elinor pose brusquement sa baguette sur son bureau, la mâchoire crispée.  
Mais si la plume est aussi immobile qu'une plaque de béton, le craquement sonore de la vitre à la gauche d'Elinor est indéniable.

Les sourcils du professeur Flitwick remontent très haut, tandis que son teint blanchit soudainement. Il se racle bruyamment la gorge pour attirer l'attention des autres élèves sur lui, et prend la parole.

\- Très bien, très bien. Je vous autorise à sortir un peu plus tôt, et n'oubliez pas de vous entraîner pour le prochain cours.

Il patiente pendant que les élèves sortent précipitamment de la salle de classe comme s'il risquait de changer son avis, et voit qu'Elinor et Milliana attendent. Evidemment, les deux se doutent qu'il y a un problème.

\- Elinor, je crains devoir vous amener chez Mme Pomfresh. Dans votre état actuel, vous pourriez être un danger.

Les yeux de la jeune fille rétrécissent comme sous le coup de la frustration, mais elle hoche la tête d'un coup sec. Les trois sortent de la salle et commencent à se diriger vers l'infirmerie, mais Milliana pose une main sur l'épaule d'Elinor pour l'arrêter.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire rapidement, mais je te rejoins tout de suite, d'accord ?

Elle s'enfuit après avoir vu son amie acquiescer.  
Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie se fait dans un silence gênant et un peu froid, mais heureusement assez rapide. Cinq minutes plus tard, le professeur Flitwick ouvre les portes et ils s'introduisent tous les deux à l'intérieur. Mme Pomfresh, après avoir fini de donner une prescription de Pimentine à une élève de Poufsouffle, s'approche d'eux.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Une élève blessée en cours, Filius ?  
\- Malheureusement, c'est un peu plus insidieux que ça, Poppy. La magie de la jeune Mlle Fawley ne semble plus répondre correctement à son contrôle.

Mme Pomfresh fronce les sourcils et s'approche de la jeune fille.

\- Est-ce vrai, Miss Fawley ? Depuis combien de temps ?

Elinor détourne le regard vers sa main droite, qu'elle serre douloureusement. Sa réponse n'est qu'un simple murmure.

\- Une semaine environ ...

Les deux adultes poussent tous les deux une exclamation.

\- Et vous n'avez rien dit à personne ?! s'écrie Pomfresh.  
\- Vos professeurs n'ont pas remarqué ? demande Flitwick avec surprise.

L'adolescente esquisse un sourire sans joie.

\- On a pas fait beaucoup de pratique ces derniers jours.

Flitwick s'apprête visiblement à parler lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre brutalement, laissant apparaître le professeur Shepard qui avance à pas vifs, Milliana sur les talons.

\- Je suis désolé, Elinor, dit-il d'une voix grave en avançant jusqu'en face d'elle. Je porte la responsabilité de ce qui vous arrive.  
\- De quoi parlez-vous, professeur ? intervient l'infirmière en croisant les bras d'un air sévère.

Ce dernier ne répond pas tout de suite, dévisageant la jeune fille pendant quelques instants. Il tourne ensuite la tête vers Mme Pomfresh et prend lentement la parole.

\- J'ai récemment commencé à entraîner Mlle Fawley aux arts de défense de l'esprit. Son progrès n'était pas très rapide et j'ai tout naturellement pensé que la difficulté du sujet en était la cause ... mais je crois avoir surestimé son état, comme tout le monde.

Elinor baisse les yeux, comme prise en faute, sentant la suite arriver.

\- ... Vous n'allez pas mieux, Elinor, au contraire. Votre état empire.

_"Il a raison, Elinor."_

Elle doit retenir un sursaut en entendant cette voix. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que ça arrive.  
Dans un coin de la pièce, **Emma** la regarde avec désapprobation, les bras croisés. Elle porte sa tunique de soie verte préférée, et est toujours aussi ravissante, _mais Elinor ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle a perdu du poids, même si elle a toujours été mince, élancée.  
_Au moins, elle ne porte pas la robe dans laquelle elle est morte, cette fois, et aucune plaie béante n'apparaît sur son torse, et elle n'est pas couverte de sang, elle ne crache pas de sang, elle ne sent pas le sang. Oui, cette fois, ça va. Parfois, c'est pire.

_"Ça ne te ressemble pas, d'être aussi fantomatique. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même."_

Elinor a envie de lui hurler qu'elle n'y peut rien, qu'elle ne le fait pas volontairement, et puis _tu n'avais qu'à pas mourir aussi, Emma, bordel !  
_Elle a envie de hurler sa haine et son désespoir et sa rage étouffante, mais -  
_Si elle est la seule à la voir_

_Emma_

_n'est_

_pas_

_vraiment_

_là,_

_si ?_

\- Elinor ?

La voix de Shepard la ramène à la réalité, et elle rougit de honte en s'apercevant que tout le monde la regarde avec inquiétude parce que _ça fait une bonne minute qu'elle regarde le coin de la pièce où il n'y a personne_.

\- Vous pouvez le voir par vous-même, non, professeur ? répond-elle en étouffant un rire moqueur et cruel et _tristetristetriste_.

Il soupire et secoue la tête avec regret.

\- Je suis parti dans la mauvaise direction. Je voulais vous apprendre à garder le contrôle de vos émotions et à maîtriser votre calme. Mais contrôle n'existe pas sans stabilité. Et votre esprit est devenu instable.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais durant une seconde, cette déclaration la met dans une colère _**brûlante**_, et elle ferme les yeux pour les cligner, et au moment où elle ouvre à nouveau, les trois adultes ont sorti leur baguette et l'air est devenu étouffant et ses cheveux semblent flotter tout seuls alors qu'il n'y a pas de vent à l'intérieur et_ oh Morgane il y a des flammes vacillantes dans sa main_.  
A l'instant où elle le réalise, celles-ci s'éteignent et l'air qui était chargé de soufre redevient pur et calme et elle se calme aussi mais elle est _terrifiée_.

Shepard la sonde du regard, mais son expression s'adoucit avec tristesse.

\- Poppy, Filius. Je vais m'en occuper.

L'infirmière s'apprête à protester parce que la jeune fille a clairement besoin de voir un Psychomage pour guérir et faire son deuil mais un regard froid et implacable du professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal suffit à la faire taire.

\- Elinor ... Miss Selwyn ... venez avec moi. Nous allons faire en sorte de régler le problème. Tout ira bien.

Elinor tourne la tête vers le coin de la salle, et voit Emma hocher la tête avec un sourire apaisant, alors elle acquiesce et sort de l'infirmerie aux côtés du professeur.

* * *

\- ... Vous voulez invoquer un démon ? demande Elinor d'un ton perplexe.

Il y a de quoi l'être. Le bureau de son professeur est sombre, très sombre ; les rideaux sont tirés, et la seule source de lumière provient des quelques bougies disséminées dans la pièce. Il y règne une légère odeur de bois fumé, assez apaisante en un sens, et elle suppose que c'est bien le but.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air très sérieux, je vous l'accorde, mais il faut une certaine atmosphère pour ce que nous allons faire.

Elle s'avance, et remarque enfin les runes qui s'étalent en cercle au centre de la pièce, des dizaines, des centaines, rouges, si rouges.  
Des Runes de Sang.

Quelque chose semble se briser, quelque part, mais elle ne sait pas quoi, et elle perd un peu de sa confiance, brusquement, croise les bras, carre les épaules, fronce les sourcils, déglutit.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, exactement ?

Shepard se place dans le cercle, et sans répondre, tend sa main vers elle, paume tournée vers le ciel, dans l'attente.  
Elle inspire, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et s'approche. Il prend son bras, et dessine une autre série de runes à l'aide de la plaie sur son index. Gebo et Jera reviennent quelques fois, et l'inscription n'a pas de sens particulier, c'est l'idée qu'il y a derrière qu'il faut comprendre, comme cela arrive si souvent avec les vieux langages magiques ; la symbolique a plus d'importance que le sens littéral.

\- Nous allons faire une visite dans votre esprit, lâche-t-il enfin. Et, puisque vous n'avez pas encore le pouvoir de le faire par vous-même, je vais devoir vous y mener. Ces runes sur nos bras servent de tuyau, de liaison, si l'on peut dire. Pour diriger le flux de magie vers vous. Tout comme le cercle autour de nous empêchera votre magie de se disperser comme elle a pris l'habitude de le faire.  
\- Visiter mon esprit, répète-t-elle. Vous voulez dire, voir mes souvenirs ?

Il secoue lentement la tête, tout en finissant de barbouiller les bras de la jeune fille de sang, puis l'observe. Prestement, il approche son index blessé du front d'Elinor, la faisant sursauter, et y dessine ce qu'on pourrait apparenter à un papillon grossier. _Dagaz_, l'éveil intégral, l'harmonie, l'équilibre.  
Sans doute précisément ce dont elle a besoin à cet instant, un équilibre pour comprendre et corriger ce qui est devenu bancal en elle, en son esprit, en sa magie.

Milliana, adossée contre un mur de la salle, les observe en mordillant nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce. Shepard lui a brièvement expliqué ce qu'il allait faire, et elle sait qu'elle ne peut y participer. Entrer dans son propre esprit est déjà difficile, mais s'introduire dans celui de quelqu'un d'autre est infiniment plus complexe ... et plus intime.  
Notre esprit, c'est la trace immatérielle de tout ce qu'on est. Il a une forme, des limites, des capacités, se modifie selon nos expériences.

\- Les souvenirs ne sont pas notre priorité, reprend Shepard. Aujourd'hui, nous allons d'abord observer la structure même de votre esprit, et essayer de localiser les brèches qui s'y trouvent. Pour ce qui est du reste, nous verrons selon votre état. Mais, Elinor, gardez bien à l'esprit que ça va être difficile. L'esprit est une chose extrêmement personnelle. Le votre, dans son état actuel, risque de me rejeter, comme un corps étranger. C'est pourquoi il va vous falloir vous forcer à garder votre calme. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

Elle hoche brièvement la tête. Difficile, évidemment.  
Les arts de l'esprit sont une des formes de magie les plus complexes, parfois plus que l'alchimie même.

\- Dans ce cas ... Allons-y.

* * *

Elinor ouvre les yeux, et les cligne.

\- C'est ça, l'architecture d'un esprit ?  
\- Aucun esprit n'est semblable, Elinor. Le votre aura sans doute changé de forme si vous le revisitez l'année prochaine.

Elle hoche vaguement la tête et observe les alentours. C'est étrangement dénué de couleurs, ici, et sombre. Elle se trouve dans une sorte de long couloir, bordé de portes de part et d'autre, un nombre infini de portes.

\- On dirait un peu ... les cachots de Poudlard, mais en plus sombre, marmonne-t-elle.  
\- Je ne suis pas un expert en Psychologie, mon avis ne vaut donc sans doute pas grand-chose, répond Shepard, mais vous me semblez être une personne particulièrement sur la défensive, Elinor.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui, curieuse.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- Regardez donc autour de vous. La structure de votre esprit dans laquelle nous nous trouvons semble évoquer une sorte de forteresse aux murs épais. Ce chemin est étroit, les portes donnant sur vos souvenirs sont grandes et lourdes ...  
\- Tout ça, ce sont mes souvenirs ? relève-t-elle, ébahie.  
\- Vos souvenirs les plus significatifs, nuance-t-il. Ceux qui ont ajouté une pierre à l'édifice qu'est votre esprit, lors de sa constitution. Les préparatifs que j'avais faits devaient localiser le lieu de votre problème et nous servir d'aide pour y arriver plus rapidement. Il semblerait que vos souvenirs soient en effet devenus notre priorité, Elinor, c'est de là qu'est issu le cœur du problème.

Elinor hoche faiblement la tête, et Shepard commence à avancer. Elle le suit.  
La plupart des portes sont entrouvertes, certaines plus que d'autres, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à travers l'une d'elles, qui lui apporte un certain sentiment de réconfort ... Puis elle détourne brusquement la tête, le visage enflammé.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Elinor ?  
\- RIEN ! glapit-elle en marchant un peu plus vite, tendue.

Shepard hausse les sourcils mais ne fait pas de commentaire sur son étrange comportement.  
Il n'a _vraiment pas_ besoin de voir Regulus et elle s'embrasser dans la Salle Commune. _Vraiment. Pas_.

Les deux continuent à marcher quelques instants, mais elle s'arrête si violemment qu'elle manque de tomber la tête la première sur ce sol si dur et froid.

\- Elinor ?

Elle blêmit.  
Ils arrivent à un endroit où les torches ne sont pas allumées, et elle n'aime pas ça, il fait froid, elle a peur, elle a mal, la porte est entrouverte et des sentiments semblent s'en échapper et _pourquoiestumorteEmmapourquoinonjeneveuxpaspourquoipourquoipourquoipourquoi-_

\- Elinor ! rugit le professeur.

Elle se tourne brusquement vers lui, et, avec un hoquet de stupeur, réalise qu'il saigne abondamment de la tempe.

\- J'ai ... j'ai fait ça ?  
\- Pas vous. Votre esprit m'a reconnu comme une entité étrangère et cherche à me chasser. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Elinor, c'est une chose fréquente quand on entre dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre ... Mais, tâchez de garder le contrôle à présent, d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête et retient difficilement les larmes qui ont empli ses yeux.  
Ils continuent à marcher, et la jeune fille serait incapable de dire depuis combien de temps ils font ça. Le temps n'a sans doute pas la même portée dans ce plan ...

\- Professeur ?  
\- Elinor ?  
\- Mon esprit est vraiment sur la défensive, hein ?

Il ricane légèrement. Sa blessure à la tête en est une bonne preuve.

\- On ne peut pas vraiment vous reprocher ça. C'est plutôt un bon départ lorsqu'on veut apprendre l'Occlumencie, et la structure de mon esprit n'est pas plus ouverte que la votre.

Cela attire l'attention de l'adolescente.

\- Elle ressemble à la mienne ?  
\- Pas exactement. Là où le chemin de vos souvenirs est un long couloir, le mien est un labyrinthe, parsemé de fausses pièces et de barrières pour détourner les gens qui tentent de s'y infiltrer. Vous apprendrez, reprend-il en la voyant impressionnée. Mais sachez qu'il était aussi agressif que le votre quand j'ai tenté d'y faire venir quelqu'un pour la première fois.

C'est au tour d'Elinor de hausser les sourcils. Elle n'aurait pas vraiment imaginé quelqu'un comme Shepard laisser quelqu'un entrer dans son esprit, et encore moins _volontairement_ l'y faire venir. De tout ce qu'elle a pu voir de lui, il semble particulièrement méfiant, et elle s'est toujours dit que c'était cette vigilance qui lui avait permis de devenir Chef du département des Aurors.  
Se sentant d'humeur particulièrement courageuse - ou probablement masochiste - elle ose lui poser la question.

\- Vous avez déjà invité des gens dans votre esprit ? demande-t-elle négligemment.

Ce n'était probablement pas une très bonne idée, et cela se ressent. Il se tend, et semble se refermer.

\- Une personne, répond-il d'un ton qui implique que cette discussion est terminée. Il y a longtemps.

Elinor l'observe du coin du l'œil, jusqu'à ce qu'autre chose détourne son attention.  
Et pendant quelques instants, elle en oublie de respirer.

A quelques pas devant elle, le sol est fissuré, et à sa droite, le mur l'est aussi. Elle s'étend, cette fissure, et elle voir la pierre se craqueler sous ses yeux, lentement mais sûrement. Une crevasse commence à se former par terre. Shepard s'avance vers la porte, qui est clairement verrouillée et barricadée, et lentement, approche sa main pour l'effleurer du bout des doigts.  
Elinor a à peine le temps de cligner les yeux avant qu'il soit violemment éjecté contre le mur d'en face.

\- Professeur ! Vous allez bien ?

Il se relève en grognant, mais se met à ricaner d'un ton bourru.

\- Votre esprit est sauvage, Elinor. Mais ici, je crois que vous n'êtes pas la seule à l'oeuvre.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ... ? demande-t-elle.

Shepard voit ses bras se croiser, ses épaules rentrer en dedans, ses sourcils se froncer en une expression incertaine. Là encore, elle est sur la défensive.

\- Allons, Elinor, je le comprends clairement moi-même, et de nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui suis hypersensible aux flux de magie. Vous ne reconnaissez donc pas cette empreinte magique ?

Les lèvres de la jeune fille tremblent un peu, et elle lâche le nom qui lui vient en tête d'une voix chevrotante, et elle l'a prononcé si rarement depuis l'enterrement qu'elle ressent cette douleur aiguë au niveau du cœur.

\- Emma.  
\- Votre sœur semble avoir mis un verrou sur un de vos souvenirs ... Si ce n'est plusieurs.

Elinor déglutit, et ne prononce pas la question qui résonne pourtant si bruyamment en elle, qui semble résonner dans ce couloir interminable, cette question qui hurle _Pourquoi ?! pourquoi ? pourquoi ?_

La jeune fille aimerait dire qu'elle est choquée, mais à vrai dire, à cet instant, ça ne lui semble pas si étonnant. Emma avait une attitude si étrange dans les semaines, non, les _mois_ qui ont précédé sa mort ... Hyperion et elle ne la voyaient presque plus, tant elle semblait obnubilée par son travail. Elinor est-elle liée à tout ça, finalement ?  
Elle déglutit. Elle n'aime pas cette idée.  
Emma a tempéré son esprit. Elle ne sait ce qu'elle doit penser de ça.  
_Son_ esprit. A _elle_. Il n'y a rien de plus privé au monde, et Emma a _joué_ avec.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut le déverrouiller ?  
\- Ce qu'elle a fait n'était pas éternel, Elinor, répond-il. Votre sœur était remarquablement douée, et était l'une des sorcières les plus brillantes de sa génération, mais les arts de l'esprit ne peuvent être maîtrisés qu'au bout de longues années de travail et de spécialisation. Cependant, ce n'est pas une chose que l'on peut "déverrouiller" si rapidement ... Il faut étudier la structure des sorts. Nous verrons cela plus tard. Je vous propose d'aller le plus loin possible, le plus _tôt_ possible, et voir où cela commence.

Il lui tend la main, dans l'expectative. Elle le dévisage pendant une dizaine de secondes, et hoche la tête en se poussant mentalement à être forte. Quoi qu'Emma ait pu décider de lui dissimuler, ça ne peut _pas_ être si épouvantable que ça ... si ?

* * *

Elle s'arrête.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Elinor ?  
\- Rien, je ... Cette porte, là, elle est ... particulière.  
\- Particulière ?

Il fronce les sourcils, et elle s'efforce de développer cette sensation.

\- Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est important. Ce souvenir.  
\- Tous vos souvenirs sont importants, à leur manière ... Voyez donc ce que le sort de votre sœur a fini par provoquer.

Elle se mord l'intérieur de la joue, la tête toujours tournée vers cette porte.  
Shepard soupire.

\- Vous pouvez y aller. Nous sommes dans votre esprit, après tout.

Elle hoche la tête, prend une profonde inspiration, et ouvre la porte.

Brusquement, elle n'est plus dans ce couloir de pierre, dans l'allée de ses souvenirs. Non, elle est dans un bois. Le bois du domaine Fawley, plus exactement.  
Ce n'est pas une illusion. Elle ne se sent pas déplacée, elle ne se sent pas transparente, le vent remue ses cheveux, l'herbe chatouille ses chevilles, la fraîcheur de la fin d'après-midi la fait frissonner, elle est bien là !  
La question, maintenant, est plutôt _que fait-elle là ?_

La réponse arrive bien vite ; une gamine haute comme trois pommes, avec un nœud placé dans une masse de cheveux bruns courts mais redoutablement bouclés, enchevêtrée dans un paquet de linge blanc à dentelles froncées, essoufflée d'avoir couru sur ses courtes jambes instables. Elinor retient un grognement. Sa mère l'habillait _vraiment_ comme ça, à l'époque ?

_Bébé Elinor_ \- elle doit avoir trois ans tout au plus - tourne la tête dans tous les sens, les joues rougies, la respiration sifflante, haletante, si courte qu'Elinor en vient un instant à s'inquiéter pour elle, avant de se souvenir que non, idiote, c'est toi, et tu es toujours vivante et en bonne santé.  
La bizarrerie de la situation la frappe. Elle est en train d'observer une version plus jeune d'elle-même à travers un souvenir supposé être significatif dans sa vie, un souvenir qu'elle **_vit_ **de manière si réelle qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'étonner du fait que son alter ego ne la voit pas.

La lèvre inférieure de Petite Elinor se met à trembler, et sa version plus âgée ouvre des yeux ronds en réalisant qu'elle va sans doute se voir pleurer elle-même.  
L'enfant appelle de sa voix faible et inhabile.

\- Emma !

Elle fait quelques pas hésitants, continue à regarder autour d'elle, appelle encore une ou deux fois. Elinor commence à se sentir mal à l'aise, maintenant. Il doit être dix-sept heures, peut-être dix-huit, selon la saison. Le soleil commence à se coucher, et d'ici quinze ou vingt minutes, toutes deux commenceront à peiner à distinguer le ciel des arbres. Et, même si ce bois appartient aux Fawley, toutes sortes de bestioles y vivent ; elles ne présentent généralement pas de danger aux adultes, mais cette gamine (_elle-même_) est si petite, si jeune, si _fragile_ ...

L'enfant avance encore, visiblement perdue, et Elinor la suit, avec un sentiment croissant de malaise. La porte de ce souvenir laissait échapper un sentiment étrange, à la fois important et désagréable. Ellle comprend mieux. L'atmosphère même du souvenir met mal à l'aise.  
Elle a sans doute raison de l'être, car au bout de quelques minutes, deux grands yeux jaunes s'ouvrent dans le noir. Elinor - la petite comme la grande - se fige. Un petit Fléreur s'avance, d'un air curieux, le pas trébuchant ; il est vraisemblablement très jeune. La petite Elinor l'observe quelques secondes, dévoile un large sourire et avance vers lui, la main tendue.

\- Arrête-toi ! lâche Elinor, inutilement.

Elinor n'a rien contre les Fléreurs, vraiment.  
Mais celui-là est un bébé, et là où il y a bébé, il y a mère. Raisonnement qui se confirme quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'une bête massive s'avance en feulant dangereusement, menaçante.  
Alors quand elle se place devant son petit, et se rapproche, canines dévoilées, ce n'est pas surprenant que de grosses larmes de terreur se mettent à rouler sur les joues de l'enfant. Elle recule en tremblant, et Elinor se sent obligée de fermer les yeux lorsque la mère brandit la patte.

\- Elinor !

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une jeune voix paniquée crier son nom, et qu'une silhouette vert sombre ne se jette sur elle pour la protéger et l'emmener.  
Elinor, la grande, se met, dans un moment tellement étrange qu'elle en croit délirer, à _courir derrière elle-même _\- ou plutôt derrière le garçon qui la porte et la fille à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'ils sortent enfin du bois et s'arrêtent, essoufflés, Elinor peut enfin avoir une image claire des deux enfants.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, enfin ! Tu es trop petite pour venir ici toute seule !

La petite Elinor se met à pleurer comme une fontaine, et la grande doit elle aussi retenir un sanglot, parce que _par Merlin, Emma était tellement adorable à cet âge. _Avec ses cheveux déjà longs, son port déjà élégant, son allure déjà sophistiquée. Tout cela accompagnant un visage rond de petite fille.

\- Lucius, tu saignes !

_... Hein.  
_Elinor s'approche pour être du bon côté, et, en effet, il s'agit bien du jeune Malefoy.  
_Très_ jeune. Très, très jeune. Il doit avoir sept ans tout au plus, et est étonnamment mignon, à cet âge. Il est petit, mince, a de grands yeux gris et un visage tout rond. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui attire le plus l'œil ; comme Emma l'a dit, son bras saigne. Ce qui ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose.

Il s'est interposé et a été griffé.

\- Elinor ! Emma !

Leur mère et leur père arrivent en courant, ayant probablement remarqué l'absence de leur plus jeune fille.  
Elinor croyait avoir été déjà particulièrement surprise aujourd'hui, et constate qu'elle peut l'être encore plus lorsque son père attrape son alter ego et la serre dans ses bras avec un soupir de soulagement. Les deux adultes les réprimandent vertement tous les trois, puis Sélène attrape la main du petit Lucius.

\- Viens, Lucius, on va jeter un coup d'oeil à ta blessure.  
\- C'est rien !

Il lève bien haut le nez, et même à cet âge, c'est tellement _Lucius_ qu'Elinor ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer.  
Elle estime qu'elle en a probablement assez vu, et son esprit, répondant à cette pensée, matérialise une porte devant elle. Avec un dernier regard pour la petite compagnie qui s'éloigne, elle l'ouvre et quitte le souvenir, retrouvant Shepard dans le couloir.

\- Alors ? demande-t-il, adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés.  
\- Pas vraiment ce que j'espérais, mais c'était un souvenir intéressant, répond-elle en haussant les épaules.

Sa tête se met soudainement à tourner, et elle doit se retenir au mur. Son professeur s'approche d'elle, le visage figé dans une expression un peu inquiète, et soupire.

\- Vous saignez du nez, professeur ... dit-elle en se massant les tempes.  
\- Vous aussi, Elinor.

Elle passe sa main sous son nez, et effectivement, un filet de sang commence à en couler. Chose qui est loin de la rassurer, et n'est clairement pas une coïncidence.  
Shepard répond de lui-même à sa question.

\- Ce genre de visite met une grande pression sur l'esprit et sur le corps. Je pense que nous sommes restés ici un peu trop longtemps.  
\- Il faut déjà partir ? demande-t-elle avec angoisse.

Elle avait espéré trouver des réponses. Evidemment, elle savait que ça n'allait pas être rapide ... mais elle voulait _tellement_ savoir ce qui avait pu se passer.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Emma ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te fallait absolument me cacher ?_

Si elle raisonne objectivement, elle sait que ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose que sa sœur voulait lui dissimuler éternellement. Elle se serait contentée d'un _Oubliettes_ et tout est bien qui finit bien. Alors pourquoi décider de verrouiller un - ou plusieurs - de ses souvenirs ainsi ?  
_Qu'a-t-elle vu qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir aussi tôt ?_

Shepard tend sa main, paume vers le ciel, elle y dépose la sienne, et quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux, elle est à Poudlard, dans le bureau du professeur, dans le cercle qu'il avait installé, assise sur le sol.

\- Elinor ?

Milliana a l'air épuisée. Elle a vraisemblablement dû s'endormir, à un moment ou à un autre, car elle se frotte les yeux d'un air ensommeillé.  
Le ventre d'Elinor se met brusquement à gargouiller, et elle réalise, un peu gênée, qu'elle n'a pas dû manger depuis un bon moment.

\- Vous êtes partis pendant presque huit heures, lâche sa meilleure amie en baillant. Vous avez raté le dîner, alors je vous ai laissé ça.

Il y a un plat qui déborde de sandwiches sur une table, à côté d'eux, et les deux se lèvent pour piocher dedans.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demande enfin Milliana, quelques minutes plus tard.  
\- Une bonne base, répond Shepard.  
\- Pas autant que je l'espérais, mais c'est un début, confirme Elinor en mordillant nerveusement dans son sandwich.

Milliana acquiesce, mortellement fatiguée. Ca se voit sur son visage, mais aussi dans son maintien, son attitude. Elinor ressent une bouffée de reconnaissance et la prend par le bras pour partir en direction de leur chambre.

\- Ne perdez pas espoir, Elinor. Nous avancerons plus la prochaine fois.

Elle hoche la tête, sourit brièvement à son professeur, et quitte la salle.

* * *

_**A/N : Dernièrement, j'ai posé une question à tout un tas de gens, ce qui m'a pas mal aidée pour ce chapitre. Si votre esprit était un lieu, à quoi il ressemblerait ?  
Bon, dans le cas présent, ce n'est qu'une infime partie de l'esprit qu'on a pu visiter ... Mais n'empêche, ça pourrait faire un tas d'histoires intéressantes !  
Vous pouvez donc voir la version alternative de la Pensive, qui a d'autres avantages : on peut se remémorer des souvenirs bien plus éloignés et on n'a pas besoin d'un objet physique pour le faire ... mais tellement, tellement d'inconvénients, à commencer par le temps de préparation, et la durée qu'on y passe ...**_

_**Bref. La suite au prochain épisode, haha.**_


	15. Une seconde

_**A/N : Héhé, qu'est-ce que j'en ai mis, du temps, mes amis ! Sachez que certaines scènes ont mis un temps fou à être écrites, parce que c'est vraiment pas facile. Tout de même, je m'excuse, et sachez que je compte bien me plonger dans l'écriture dans les mois qui suivent. Après tout, je suis en vacances, et j'ai que ça à faire.  
Puisque je n'ai pas de vie sociale.**_

_**Bref, vous l'avez voulu (je suppose), le voici ! Hyperion vous a manqué, hein ? Parce qu'à moi oui. Alors le chapitre débute avec notre petit soleil préféré.  
Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Un petit groupe de Serpentards se hâte en direction de la Grande Salle il est l'heure de dîner, et ils ont déjà du retard. Rodolphus les mène en les tirant à moitié : s'il se fait réprimander parce qu'ils ont oublié de venir à l'heure, ça sera de leur faute uniquement.  
Evan râle à propos de la retenue qu'il a reçue pour s'être endormi en cours d'Astronomie, Milliana se moque de lui sans ménagement et Severus recopie à la va-vite une formule que l'héritier Lestrange lui conseille d'appliquer en cas d'étourdissement dû à un sort.

Elinor s'arrête brusquement de marcher.

Hyperion se tient là, contre le mur, seul, petit, seul, frêle, seul, triste_, si seul_.

C'est comme une gifle en pleine face.  
C'est comme un coup de genou dans le plexus.  
C'est comme une main de métal qui lui serre le cœur, et quelle _mauvaise_ grande sœur elle fait. C'est son rôle, pourtant. Les aînés de la fratrie se doivent de préserver leurs cadets …

_Et elle est l'aînée, maintenant, hein ?_

Est-ce cette pensée vicieuse marquée dans son âme au fer rouge depuis plusieurs mois qui lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux, ou la vue de son petit frère adoré auquel elle a si peu prêté attention ces derniers temps, entre ses séances avec Shepard et Milliana et ses tentatives désespérées de récupérer une once de contrôle sur sa magie ?

\- Partez devant, lâche-t-elle à ses amis.

Ils acquiescent - elle n'est pas la seule à avoir un jeune cadet, et qui ne comprendrait pas qu'elle doit être avec lui, en assistant à cela ?

\- Tu m'attendais ? demande-t-elle à Hyperion, qui hoche doucement la tête.

Si petit et seul. Si adorable.

\- Viens, on va marcher un peu, propose-t-elle après quelques instants de silence en lui tendant la main.

Main qu'il s'empresse d'attraper, son soulagement presque palpable. Elle en a une boule dans la gorge il ne devrait pas être aussi content pour une proposition si simple. Elle l'a vraiment négligé, ces derniers temps, et c'est impardonnable.

Mais c'était si facile, de ne penser qu'à soi. C'était si facile, de se focaliser sur ses propres problèmes, comme si Hyperion était capable de se charger des siens tout seul.

Comme si Hyperion ne vivait pas un deuil, lui aussi.  
Comme si Hyperion n'avait pas perdu sa sœur, lui aussi.

Ce soir, personne d'autre ne l'empêchera de passer du temps avec lui, se promet-elle. Personne ne l'empêchera de se racheter ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Ils se promènent dans le château, dans les couloirs, dans les coins et les recoins qu'ils connaissent déjà par cœur, et chacun semble se retenir de poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'Elinor se jette à l'eau.

\- Comment vas-tu, Hyperion ?

Il se fige. Il s'y attendait, pourtant. Oh oui, il l'attendait, cette question.  
Il la redoute, parce que tout le monde semble vouloir la lui poser. Il la déteste, cette question.  
Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle la lui pose plus tôt.

\- Emma me manque.

Elle manque de trébucher, tant sa réponse est nette, et directe, et inverse à tout ce qu'elle a pour habitude de dire. Il dit ses sentiments clairement, Hyperion, et c'est une chose qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé faire.

Il a dit son nom, surtout. Son prénom. Elinor a encore un mal fou à le dire sans avoir l'impression qu'elle va éclater en sanglots. Il ne donne pas l'impression qu'il va pleurer, pourtant. Ses yeux sont secs, il ne tremble pas, ne renifle pas non plus. Mais il a le visage baissé, et son visage est crispé en une expression si mortellement triste qu'elle sent une nouvelle fois ses yeux piquer et qu'elle doit les cligner cinq ou six fois de suite pour que les larmes ne puissent s'y loger.

\- A moi aussi, petit frère, dit-elle enfin.

Il l'observe, semble hésiter quelques secondes, puis ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

\- Tu me manques, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Au diable les apparences, elle va pleurer de toute façon. S'arrêtant brusquement, elle le serre dans ses bras, et s'excuse.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Hyperion. C'est de ma faute, tout ça. J'aurais dû faire attention à toi, mais j'ai été égoïste, et je t'ai abandonné quand tu avais besoin de moi, pardon, pardon, pardon.  
\- Arrête !

Il secoue la tête avec virulence, lui serre les mains sur les épaules – et ça serait sans doute intimidant si elle ne le dépassait pas de près d'une tête.

\- Moi aussi, j'aurais dû te protéger.  
\- Tu es mon petit frère, Hyperion, nie-t-elle. Tu as onze ans. C'est à moi de prendre soin de toi.

Il tique, et se détourne.

\- Je suis ton frère, renifle-t-il d'un ton presque boudeur . Les garçons, ça ne pleurniche pas, et ça protège les filles de sa famille. Père me l'a répété depuis que je suis petit.

Elinor lâche un petit rire, involontaire et attendri. Ces principes si profondément enracinés dans les lignées pures, ces règles officieuses de virilité et de dignité quand on est un garçon, d'élégance et de docilité aux membres masculins de sa famille quand on est une fille … Ils ont toujours eu une part d'importance et une part de ridicule.

Il y en a tant eu, des sorcières indépendantes et belliqueuses, qui sont devenues célèbres et ont vécu l'aventure, ont obtenu le respect, ont été _en position de force, de commandement_.

Mais rares sont celles parmi elles qui étaient les héritières de la branche principale de leur famille.  
Car les héritières de la branche principale de leur famille, c'était celles qui tiraient les ficelles dans l'ombre, qui acceptaient joliment de se cacher derrière l'ombre de leur mari pour obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient et commander qui elles souhaitaient.  
C'était ce qu'Emma allait devenir. Une force incontestable, dissimulée par la beauté évidente de ses traits, le raffinement sans limite de sa toilette, et l'élégance de son comportement.

Elinor n'était pas destinée à tout ça. Elle était censée épouser celui qu'elle préférait parmi les noms que lui présenteraient ses parents, lorsqu'elle aurait la vingtaine, et faire à peu près ce qu'elle souhaitait du moment que ça ne laissait pas une tache sur la réputation de sa famille, du moment qu'elle s'assurait qu'elle aurait un enfant – préférablement un garçon – au sang-pur, du moment qu'elle ne ratait pas_** les seules choses que la société demandait d'elle**_.

Ce n'était pas particulièrement ce qu'elle voulait, mais l'idée ne la repoussait pas violemment, non plus. On lui avait fait intégrer ces principes depuis qu'elle était née, après tout.

Et maintenant … maintenant, tous ces plans se cassaient la figure, elle devait être encore plus irréprochable. Avant, avec sa sœur aînée parfaite et son cadet qui, des trois, serait le seul à prolonger le nom de leur famille, elle était coincée entre deux jeunes personnes qui portaient sur les épaules une montagne de responsabilités.  
Maintenant, Hyperion et elle allaient faire face à plus de difficultés encore, et les choses ne s'arrangeraient pas pour son petit frère, qui avait déjà tant de mal avec ce que leur père attendait de lui.

_Si seulement il pouvait ne pas changer._

\- Viens, lâcha-t-elle soudainement en attrapant son bras. J'ai un endroit à te montrer.

* * *

\- Euh, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, Hyperion ? demande-t-elle en le suivant avec hésitation.  
\- Mais oui ! Tu m'as montré les cuisines, ce n'est que justice que je te montre un endroit dans lequel tu n'as jamais été. Regarde et admire : _Ex ungue leonem._

La Grosse Dame les regarde d'un air suspicieux, mais cède sous le regard implorant du jeune garçon, qui lève le pouce d'un air fier en regardant sa sœur.

\- Tu es un vrai petit démon, toi, lui dit-elle en secouant la tête. Et quel mot de passe typique des Gryffondors.  
\- La semaine dernière, c'était « _Pierre incandescente_ », tu n'es juste pas tombée au bon moment.

Elinor ne peut s'empêcher d'être étonnée en regardant la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il y a des lampes de chevet un peu partout, de gros fauteuils confortables, une cheminée, et une agréable couleur tamisée ce soir.

Elle a beau aimer sa propre Salle Commune, il n'y fait pas aussi clair, et même s'il ne fait pas aussi froid qu'on a tendance à se l'imaginer, le manque de lumière naturelle peut avoir des effets léthargiques sur les élèves. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle préfère travailler ailleurs.

\- Je t'ai beaucoup parlé de ce que je ressentais, remarque Hyperion, mais tu ne m'as pas dit grand-chose, toi.

Elinor amorce un haussement d'épaules, qu'elle retient d'elle-même. C'est une réponse qu'elle peut donner aux gens auxquels elle n'a pas envie de parler de son état, pas une chose qu'elle peut dire à son petit frère. Surtout pas à Hyperion.

\- Les professeurs ne me notent plus en pratique, avoue-t-elle.

Il hausse les sourcils, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réponse. Quel rapport cela peut-il avoir avec ce qu'elle ressent quant à la mort d'Emma ?  
Elle esquisse un sourire amer, et lui plus que quiconque est capable de lire la fatigue, la lassitude et même l'embarras qu'elle éprouve en ce moment.

\- Je n'arrive plus à contrôler ma magie, lâche-t-elle en un murmure.

Hyperion en a le souffle coupé.

Cela arrive chez les jeunes sorciers, évidemment. Mais cela devient si rare quand on dépasse les quatorze ans … sauf en cas de traumatisme, et c'est bien ce qu'ils ont vécu, un _traumatisme_, mais … mais Elinor avait encore un certain contrôle sur sa magie après l'attaque. Et à l'enterrement. Et à leur retour, et pendant les quelques semaines qui ont suivi.

Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Je pensais que les choses s'arrangeaient, pourtant, continue-t-elle. Je … je la vois de moins en moins.

Il reste silencieux un instant, clignant des yeux, puis les écarquille.

\- Tu la _**vois**_ ?  
\- Elle me parle, de temps en temps, répond-elle avec ce même sourire sans joie. Parfois non. Elle se contente de rester là à me regarder, ou à se limer les ongles …

Elinor ne lui parle pas des autres fois, bien sûr.

Les fois où Emma crie, où elle détruit ce qu'il y a autour d'elle, où elle _meurt_, en laissant une traînée de sang sur un mur, en plein milieu d'un cours, et Elinor lâche sa fiole alors qu'elle ne fait _jamais_ une seule erreur en Potions, et Severus et Milliana la regardent d'un air respectivement indéchiffrable et totalement anxieux, et tout revient dans l'ordre au bout de quelques secondes, mais le mal est fait. Oh, le mal est fait.

Hyperion la regarde, sans un mot, et sourit tristement.

\- On finira par aller mieux, promet-il.

Elle ne peut qu'espérer qu'il a raison.

Ils se regardent avec un sourire tendre, un peu abattu, très mélancolique, infiniment las, et soudain le passage s'ouvre et arrivent les élèves de quatrième année de Gryffondor.

Sirius ouvre des yeux ronds, Potter s'interrompt dans son éclat de rire, Lupin et Pettigrew entrent d'un pas hésitant, tandis qu'Evans ouvre la bouche, probablement pour lui demander ce qu'elle fait là, mais la referme en déglutissant, et que ses trois amies – McKinnon, McDonald et Fortescue – ne savent pas trop comment réagir.

\- Désolée de m'imposer, annonce finalement Elinor après un silence inconfortable.

Les autres la contemplent du regard, elle et Hyperion, qui se rapproche instinctivement d'elle en une sorte de réflexe protecteur, comme pour les défier de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de la jeune Fawley, qui ne peut s'empêcher d'être attendrie.

\- Aucune règle tacite ne t'interdit d'être là si un Gryffondor t'a amenée, répond enfin Evans, donc tant que tu ne fais rien pour nous déranger, nous n'avons pas de raison de te chasser.

Hyperion se détend enfin, et offre un sourire à la jeune fille.  
Elinor a désormais la certitude absolue qu'elle deviendra préfète l'année prochaine ; non seulement parce qu'elle est une bonne élève, mais aussi parce qu'elle est juste.

Les autres élèves commencent à arriver, et il y a bientôt assez de monde dans la pièce pour qu'on ne la remarque plus tant que ça.

Sirius finit par s'approcher d'une démarche faussement assurée, démentie par la main qu'il passe nerveusement sur sa nuque.

\- Dites, vous deux … McKinnon a ramené un jeu Moldu qu'on n'a pas encore eu l'occasion d'essayer. Vous nous rejoignez ?

Elinor et Hyperion échangent un regard ; la première hausse une épaule, les sourcils haussés : ça dépend de lui. Il sourit d'un air enthousiaste, une étincelle dans les yeux, et c'est décidé : ils se joindront à la partie.

* * *

\- Je suis un loup-garou, annonce Frank Londubat d'un ton sans réplique.

Il y a quelques secondes de flottement, durant lesquelles personne ne dit rien.

\- Ah, toi aussi ? dit Remus, surpris.  
\- Oh non mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écrie Sirius d'un ton désespéré. Vous êtes pas censés nous le dire, ça !

Evans et McKinnon éclatent de rire, Potter donne une claque sur l'épaule de son ami qui regarde sa carte d'un air déconfit, tandis que Hyperion tapote la main de Londubat d'un air indulgent.  
Elinor esquisse un sourire. Elle-même a fini par comprendre les règles, ayant réussi à grand-peine à ne pas nerveusement étouffer de rire en croisant le regard de Mary McDonald, en s'apercevant qu'elles étaient désignées par Cupidon.

\- Bon, ben autant reprendre depuis le début, annonça Marlene en secouant la tête. Je rappelle quelques principes de base : vous ne pouvez ouvrir les yeux la nuit que lorsque je vous appelle, sauf la petite fille, qui peut observer tant qu'elle le veut mais doit rester discrète. Il est interdit aux morts de donner des informations aux vivants, le maire a droit à deux votes dans la journée, et _personne_ n'est censé annoncer aux autres de quelle espèce il est.

Elle annonce cela avec un regard éloquent vers Frank et Remus, qui se ratatinent un peu plus sur eux-mêmes, le premier avec un sourire gêné, le second retenant son rire. La partie commence alors, et le nombre de participants s'élève désormais à quinze, puisque Mason Finnigan, le meilleur ami d'Hyperion, a pu rejoindre le jeu. Le silence se fait, et Marlene entre à nouveau pleinement dans son rôle de meneuse du jeu.

\- Dans le beau et charmant village de Valtordu-  
\- T'avais rien de plus cool en réserve ? lâche Sirius en un grognement.  
\- CHHHHHHT ! sifflent trois ou quatre joueurs, qui savent que le jeu ne continuera jamais à ce rythme.

Marlene se racle bruyamment la gorge, lance un regard glacial à Sirius, et reprend la parole d'un ton fleuri.

\- Dans le beau et charmant village de Valtordu cohabitent des personnes tout à fait singulières, et _l'une d'elles est quelqu'un de parfaitement exécrable qui sent curieusement le chien mouillé_.

L'héritier Black grimace, mais se retient de faire un commentaire, voyant les regards lourds de sens que lui jettent ses compagnons de jeu.

\- Pourtant, la vie n'est pas si belle, en ce moment. Et oui, chaque nuit, les villageois craignent pour leur survie, car de sanguinaires loups garous veulent les tuer et manger leurs enfants ! Allez, hop, la nuit tombe, au dodo, finit-elle en bâclant.  
\- Hein ? C'est déjà fini ? demande alors Frank, qui semble aussi perdu qu'il l'était au début de la première partie.

Plusieurs élèves font claquer leur langue d'un air exaspéré, tandis que Lily et Elinor ont le même réflexe de se claquer le front avec la main, avant d'échanger un regard fatigué.

\- Dans le jeu, Frank ! chuchote Alice en secouant la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
\- Si tu étais plus claire, aussi, McKinnon … marmonne Sirius avec un léger rictus.  
\- Black, répond-elle avec un aimable sourire, si tu reprends la parole ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois pour redire une connerie, je t'enfoncerai la tête dans le cul tellement profondément qu'elle ressortira par ta bouche.

James ouvre vaguement la bouche pour commenter le fait que c'est physiquement impossible, mais voyant le regard absolument _meurtrier_ que lui envoie Marlene, il décide sagement de se taire, tenant à la vie. Plus personne n'ouvre la bouche, et la meneuse du jeu peut enfin reprendre la parole et terminer son introduction.

\- Bien. Maintenant que _tout le monde a les yeux fermés_, appuie-t-elle fermement, les loups garous peuvent se réveiller, et désigner une personne à tuer.

Elinor entend autour d'elle les grands gestes rapides et vaguement désespérés d'un ou deux loups-garous, ne sachant trop de qui il s'agit. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, McKinnon reprend la parole pour annoncer le tour de la sorcière, puis de Cupidon.

Elle retient un grognement et serre les dents en sentant la main de la meneuse du jeu lui gifler le crâne, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, lève la tête, aperçoit Remus cligner des yeux grands ouverts en face d'elle, voit le sourire narquois que McKinnon n'essaie _absolument pas_ de cacher et lève les yeux au ciel, pour ce qui doit être la soixante-douzième fois de la soirée.

Vu le niveau _abyssal_ de Lupin dans ce jeu, malgré les explications répétées de tous ceux qui le connaissent ou l'ont compris, elle va probablement se faire tuer à cause de lui parce qu'il aura oublié de fermer les yeux au moment où les loups garous se réveillent.  
Et son vrai rôle à elle n'arrivera pas tant qu'elle sera vivante !

_C'est de la faute de la distribution_, pense-t-elle avec mauvaise foi. _Au moins, mon rôle de sorcière était cool la première fois. Même si j'ai laissé Potter mourir sans intervenir et que McKinnon a laissé entendre à voix haute que la sorcière de cette partie était « un terrible être humain, même si elle pouvait comprendre »._

\- Le village se réveille, annonce alors McKinnon. Deux personnes sont décédées cette nuit, la sorcière ayant visiblement été prise d'une pulsion meurtrière la poussant à non seulement laisser la première victime crever mais en plus à en empoisonner une deuxième. Black et Alice, désolée les gars, mais vous êtes morts.  
\- Encore ?! râle Sirius, ayant été tué pendant le vote d'une journée de la première partie, lorsqu'il était effectivement un loup-garou. Bande de bouffons, personne ne tue Cupidon sans représailles !  
\- Je te vengerai, Patmol ! s'exclame Potter d'un ton dramatique, la larme à l'œil, les mains jointes vers son ami qui s'empresse de les attraper.

Elinor hausse un sourcil impérieux. C'est donc _Siria_ qui l'a mise avec Lupin.

Et bien, il perd rien pour attendre, le coco.

\- C'est l'heure du vote, de la guerre civile, et de l'exécution publique ! s'écrie Marlene en tapant dans ses mains.

Et n'est-elle pas _enthousiaste _en abordant un tel sujet. Peut-être même un peu trop, ce dont elle semble ne pas se soucier une seule seconde.

\- Moi je vote pour Remus, je le trouve pas net ! s'écrie Frank en le pointant du doigt. Il a ce regard flippant quand il nous regarde, nous autres mortels.  
\- Ah, non hein ! crie Elinor avec véhémence pour protéger son âme-sœur de cette partie (et sa propre peau). Personne ne fait de commentaire quand tu observes les autres avec des yeux plissés et les narines dilatées, Londubat, et c'est franchement pas rassurant non plus.

\- Et bien moi, je trouve qu'Hyperion a l'air trop innocent pour être humain … marmonne Pettigrow. Il arrête pas de faire des sourires mignons quand on l'accuse, et tout le monde abandonne les charges.

Ledit Hyperion ouvre de grands yeux purs, apparemment choqué par cette accusation, et se met promptement à chouiner en observant sa grande sœur.

\- Maaaais, Elinoooor, Peter veut voter contre moiiiii ! geint-il en l'attrapant par son bras, qu'il tire vers lui.

La jeune fille plisse les yeux en un regard glacial envers Pettigrow, qui se recroqueville sur lui-même. Il faut dire qu'elle a toujours été très protectrice envers son petit frère, et que ça peut aller très loin, ce qui n'est une surprise pour personne.

Tout le monde semble aussitôt se rappeler la fois où elle a ensorcelé une armure pour courir après un cinquième année de Poufsouffle qui avait fait une blague plutôt inoffensive mais un peu effrayante à un groupe de jeunes de Gryffondors auquel appartenait le jeune Fawley.  
Et le fait que cela s'était passé pendant une « guerre » de farces à l'approche d'un match de Quidditch entres les deux Maisons, qui se rendaient coup sur coup, ne lui avait pas fait changer d'avis.

\- Tu veux tuer mon petit frère, espèce de blaireau ? lâche-t-elle d'un ton cinglant en passant le bras devant Hyperion, qui lance un sourire innocent et vaguement maléfique au garçon de quatrième année.  
\- NON ! J'abandonne les charges ! répond-il précipitamment.

Elinor renifle d'un ton hautain, comme pour signifier '_ça vaut mieux pour toi, paysan_'. Mais au final, ni le frère ni la sœur n'ont à se soucier de ce problème, puisque le choix global se porte sur Mary McDonald, qui pousse un long soupir.

\- Je savais que j'étais pas faite pour ça, marmonne-t-elle en retournant sa carte.

_Loup-garou_. Les autres joueurs poussent un cri de victoire général, avant de se regarder d'un air méfiant. Il y en a clairement qui font semblant, et il reste deux loups …

La partie continue, la nuit fictive se passant plutôt rapidement dans l'ensemble, et la journée arrive, avec l'annonce des morts.

\- C'est avec une profonde tristesse que je vous annonce le décès de deux camarades cette nuit, commence Marlene. Le premier était en effet Remus Lupin, ce qui a entraîné la mort d'Elinor Fawley, qui dormait à ce moment-là à ses côtés dans le lit conjugal.

Elinor pousse un grognement, tout d'abord parce qu'elle est morte.

Puis parce qu'elle relève ce que McKinnon a dit.

Elle se met alors à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, tandis que Lupin toussote d'un air gêné, ses joues se colorant légèrement. McKinnon se marre, sous les yeux assassins de la jeune Fawley, qui se demande pour la septième fois de la soirée si venir ici avait été une si bonne idée, finalement.  
Remus retourne sa carte, montrant qu'il était en fait un simple villageois, cette fois-ci.  
Elinor s'apprête à montrer la sienne, mais s'aperçoit que Potter la regarde avec un sourire narquois, un sourcil relevé, la mine victorieuse.

Quelques secondes flottent, et elle affiche un sourire carnassier.

\- Malheureusement, mon petit James, prononce-t-elle avec une gentillesse feinte, tu m'as sous-estimée. Et si je coule, tu coules avec moi.

Elle retourne sa carte en un geste qui la fait claquer bruyamment sur le sol, puis le pointe du doigt, comme avec une arme.

\- Merde, j'avais oublié ce rôle ! lâche-t-il en faisant la grimace.

Il retourne lui aussi sa carte, et les « humains » du groupe rugissent de joie en voyant qu'un autre loup-garou est mort. Les villageois ont donc gagné.

\- Bon, ben les gars, moi je vais aller me coucher, baille Mary McDonald en s'étirant. Bonne nuit à tous.  
\- Et il faudrait peut-être que je rentre au dortoir des Serpentards, moi, ajoute Elinor en s'apprêtant à se lever.

Mais visiblement, son petit frère n'est pas d'accord.

\- Oh non, reste ! proteste-t-il en attrapant une nouvelle fois son bras, puis tire dessus de toutes ses forces. Il y a de la place ici, et puis de toute façon personne ne dira rien.  
\- Hyperion, enfin, lâche Lily en le regardant fixement. Si un professeur décidait de passer …  
\- Ils ont quand même autre chose à faire de leur samedi soir, les profs ! répond-il fermement. J'espère bien pour eux en tout cas.

Marlene éclate de rire et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Ce qui est singulier à Elinor, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué que son petit frère était aussi proche des élèves de quatrième année de Gryffondor, excepté Sirius, qui veille sur lui comme un grand frère protecteur.

\- Il a raison, ce gamin ! De toute façon, rien ne vous empêche d'utiliser les couvertures en trop dans le placard pour vous installer ici, au coin du feu.

L'idée a l'air plaisante, et pas juste au jeune garçon et sa sœur, car à la fin de la soirée – ou plutôt vers une heure et demie du matin – après avoir poussé les meubles trop encombrants contre les murs de la pièce, dix personnes s'endorment entassées les unes contre les autres au milieu de la salle commune : Elinor, Hyperion, Sirius et ses amis, Alice, Frank, Lily, entraînée par Marlene, elle aussi présente.

Et, quelque part, la jeune Fawley est à peu près sûre que c'est l'une des meilleures soirées qu'elle ait passée depuis un bon moment.

* * *

Ils ne savent pas trop comment ça arrive, à vrai dire. Elinor elle-même commence à aller mieux. Peut-être est-ce grâce aux leçons de Shepard, durant lesquelles ils finissent par parvenir à comprendre quel type de sortilège Emma a utilisé sur elle, et sur quelle période cet usage s'est étendu.

Sept mois et demi, sans compter les quelques souvenirs disséminés plus tôt qu'elle semble avoir voulu bloquer.

La conclusion à laquelle le professeur de Défense arrive ne plaît pas plus à Elinor qu'elle ne la rassure, mais dans tous les cas, il a sans doute en partie raison : si Elinor ne peut pas avoir accès à ces souvenirs, s'ils sont aussi fermement inaccessibles à son propre esprit, alors il y a très peu de chances que quelqu'un d'autre puisse y accéder.

Emma a peut-être voulu protéger Elinor de quelque chose qu'elle avait vu. La protéger des autres, la protéger d'elle-même.  
Ce qui signifie qu'elle porte en elle un danger, une chose qu'elle devrait peut-être accepter d'oublier.

Mais Emma est morte, et il est hors de question qu'elle passe le reste de sa vie à se torturer sur cette question.

Alors, oui, il y a de quoi être inquiet, mais il y a aussi du progrès ; et la preuve principale en est qu'elle commence à mieux dormir, qu'elle fait moins de cauchemars dont elle ne peut se souvenir au réveil, et qu'elle a de moins en moins de moments de « blanc ». Où, lui dit-on, elle reste en un même endroit sans bouger pendant des heures, qui se sont écoulées pour elle comme de maigres minutes.

Elle n'est pas la seule à aller mieux : l'ambiance au château s'améliore, les élèves commencent à oublier peu à peu le traumatisme de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, arrivée plusieurs mois plus tôt, et elles se font de plus en plus rares, en ce moment, les attaques de Mangemorts. Ça n'annonce peut-être rien de bon, mais il y a un temps de répit, et tout le monde en a désespérément besoin.

L'atmosphère est plus légère, du coup : les blagues se multiplient, entre Maisons, entre élèves, et certains professeurs finissent toujours par subir des dommages collatéraux … mais ils voient bien que les farces sont bon-enfant, que les plus jeunes en ont besoin, alors ils laissent couler, et se joignent même à la partie, parfois. Les Gryffondor visent les Poufsouffle, les Poufsouffle visent les Serpentards, les Serpentards visent les Serdaigle et les Serdaigle visent tout le monde. Des alliances étranges voient le jour ; notamment cette fois où les Maraudeurs tentent désespérément d'enchanter le hall principal du collège de bon matin, y ajoutant un labyrinthe de murs censés être invisibles mais quand même un peu trop visibles, et Rodolphus passe par là.

Rodolphus, le préfet-en-chef, le Serpentard, le Lestrange, le futur époux de Bellatrix Black, le potentiel Mangemort.  
Il les regarde d'un air atterré, quelques secondes, secoue la tête, soupire, attrape sa baguette et rend totalement transparents les murs qu'ils ont tenté d'ériger pendant deux bonnes heures, puis s'en va comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

Peut-être est-ce le stress ambiant dû à l'arrivée prochaine des examens, l'angoisse venant visiter les cinquième année qui passent leur temps à la bibliothèque pour avaler le contenu de leur programme de l'année en s'arrachant les cheveux et en se noyant dans leurs larmes, le déni et l'abandon total caractérisé par les septième année qui ont procrastiné pendant des mois, décident finalement d'y aller au talent, et noient, eux, leur désespoir latent dans l'alcool.

Peut-être est-ce la période, mi-sombre mi-légère, la perplexité du monde sorcier qui ne sait s'il doit pleurer ou danser en attendant les prochaines funérailles.  
Ils ne savent pas trop comment ça arrive, à vrai dire, mais ça arrive, et ça pète.

Elle marche, tranquillement. Une partie des cours de l'après-midi ont été annulés, ils s'apprêtent à aller dans le parc du château, c'est le printemps, il fait bon, et elle marche, tranquillement, avec ses amis.  
Et puis un garçon arrive juste devant eux, il regarde le sol sans oser relever la tête, il se triture nerveusement les manches, et Milliana s'interrompt brusquement dans ses pas. Elinor ne comprend pas immédiatement ce qui se passe.

\- Euh, Fawley ? dit d'une voix tremblante le garçon qui est en face d'eux.

Il est chez Gryffondor, et il est jeune. Il a l'air d'avoir douze ans à tout casser, avec ses joues rondes, sa stature frêle, sa petite taille. Pourquoi a-t-il aussi peur ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? répond Elinor en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Je, euh …

Elle attend, mais il semble incapable de continuer, et persiste à regarder le sol. Qui n'a pourtant rien d'intéressant.

\- Elinor … commence Milliana.

Elle a l'air tendue, elle aussi.

\- C'est Adam Green, murmure-t-elle à son amie.

Le nom lui semble effectivement familier, mais pendant quelques secondes, elle est incapable de mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi du comment.

\- Et puis elle comprend, et il ne faut qu'un instant minuscule pour que son visage se draine de toute couleur.  
\- Je … reprend le jeune garçon. Oui, c'est bien moi. Ta sœur m'a sauvé à Pré-au-Lard.

Non.  
Non, non, non. Pas quand elle commence _enfin_ à aller mieux.

\- Je lui dois la vie, et je suis _vraiment_ désolé de ce qui lui est arrivé, lâche-t-il d'une traite en tremblant. J'aurais aimé pouvoir la remercier.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ?  
Elle n'est pas en contact avec sa sœur _morte_, merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, qu'elle peut lui transmettre son message ?

Elinor inspire, en tremblant elle aussi. Elle ouvre la bouche mais ne trouve pas sa voix.  
Elle n'aurait rien pu répondre, de toute façon. Elle n'en a même pas envie, en fait.

Ses yeux se plissent. Sa mâchoire se crispe. Elle le hait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle le hait. Elle veut qu'il _meure_. Elle aimerait bien qu'on le tue, là, maintenant.

Elle se mord brutalement la langue pour ne pas craquer. Il ne faut pas qu'elle craque. Il ne faut pas qu'elle pleure, il ne faut pas qu'elle crie, il ne faut pas qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit, parce que la dernière fois qu'elle a craqué en public, ce n'était pas beau, et elle tient encore un minimum à sa réputation, et il faut qu'elle se calme parce qu'elle n'a toujours pas de vrai contrôle sur sa magie et il ne faut absolument pas qu'elle lui fasse de mal, à ce tout petit gamin qui a les yeux d'Hyperion.

Peut-être qu'Emma n'avait pas tort, finalement. Peut-être qu'elle-même aurait eu ce réflexe, de se mettre devant pour qu'un gosse qui a les mêmes yeux que son petit frère ne meure pas.  
Peut-être que, Né-Moldu ou non, il faut tout autant s'appliquer à ce qu'il reste en vie.

Elinor en a marre. Elle en a plus qu'assez. Elle ne peut pas lui faire face maintenant.  
Alors elle commence à partir sans le regarder, parce qu'elle en est incapable.

\- Quoi, on est pas dignes qu'une Sang-Pur nous adresse la parole ? lance avec amertume le garçon qui accompagnait ce gamin.

Elle ne doit pas y faire attention. Il doit être Né-Moldu, lui aussi, ou alors né d'un Impur et rejeté par une partie de sa famille, mais en tout cas, elle ne doit pas y faire attention parce qu'il ne mesure pas ses paroles et qu'elle est volontairement en train de l'ignorer.

Elle aurait continué à marcher, s'il n'avait pas continué.

\- Ouais, vu tes fréquentations, ô majestueuse Fawley, c'est pas toi qui te serais jetée en avant pour protéger un Sang-de-Bourbe. Future Mangemort.

Elle aurait continué à marcher, mais il a ouvert sa grande gueule pour dire la pire chose qu'il aurait pu dire, alors elle ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et lui balance son poing en pleine figure.  
Peut-être parce qu'elle est en colère, peut-être parce qu'elle n'a toujours pas de vrai contrôle sur sa magie, elle lui fait mal. Il est plus grand qu'elle et elle ne se bat jamais à mains nues, mais elle lui fait mal, et il recule de trois bons pas.

La situation empire, les élèves commencent à se taper dessus, les baguettes sortent des poches, et presque tout le monde est collé pendant une semaine.

Elle s'en fout. Il a dit la pire chose qu'il aurait pu dire. Il l'a comparée aux Mangemorts.

* * *

Voilà. L'ambiance s'améliorait, les élèves se faisaient des farces jamais trop sérieuses, l'entraide entre Maisons se renforçait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mais ça arrive, et ça pète.

Le dernier match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor le plus sale, le plus _déloyal_ qui ait eu lieu depuis des années.

Il fait moche, déjà. Ce n'est pas un bon début. On est en mai, et il fait moche. Tout le monde se les pèle dans les gradins, les uns contre les autres, et la pluie – fine mais bien présente – est ininterrompue.  
Le début du match ne se passe pas trop mal ; depuis les gradins, Elinor voit bien que Potter et Rodolphus essayent de mettre les tensions du moment de côté, et si c'est très bref, ils se serrent quand même la main avec un semblant de bonne volonté.

Le début d'un match est toujours le moment le plus enthousiasmant pour les spectateurs, mais aussi pour les joueurs, qui sont motivés et se donnent à fond, ont toute la volonté du monde pour briller et obtenir la victoire. Malgré l'ambiance tendue entre les deux Maisons, suite à l'incident qui a eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt, tout semble se passer assez bien, au début. Les poursuiveurs sont attentifs, coordonnés, les batteurs très précis, les gardiens calculent toujours assez précisément l'endroit où être pour rattraper le Souafle, et les attrapeurs sont à l'affût de la moindre apparition du Vif.

Oui, c'est toujours comme ça, au début d'un match.

Ça se gâte. Ça se gâte souvent, quand un jeu dure longtemps, les spectateurs ont froid, ils ne peuvent pas voir toute l'action, les joueurs fatiguent, ils sont de plus en plus nerveux, aimeraient en avoir fini le plus vite possible, alors ils sont moins soigneux, moins réfléchis, plus têtus, plus irritables, _plus agressifs_.

Et c'est là que resurgissent les tensions inter-Maisons. Il fait moche : on se les pèle et il pleut. Ce n'est pas le pire, pourtant. Le pire, c'est le brouillard. Le brouillard ridiculement dense dès une vingtaine de mètres d'altitude, mais déjà présent en-dessous ; ce qui signifie que, lorsque cinquante minutes voire une heure sont passées, et que les joueurs en ont plein le cul, et qu'ils sont de moins en moins objectifs, qu'ils laissent leurs émotions prendre le dessus, tous sans exception oublient la définition de « fair-play » et profitent outrageusement du manque de visibilité pour perturber l'équipe adverse.

Elinor observe tout ça avec ses jumelles, depuis les tribunes, et se mord nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Moore passe à Potter, Potter passe à Steele, Steele laaaaance eeeeet le Souafle est intercepté par Malefoy. Ça sera pour la prochaine fois ! babille joyeusement le Poufsouffle de quatrième année qui a été choisi pour commenter ce match avec un minimum de neutralité.

Il faut dire que l'ambiance est si mauvaise entre les deux Maisons en ce moment que, même si la neutralité n'est pas vraiment une constante durant les matches de Quidditch de Poudlard – c'est bien plus drôle quand les élèves commentent avec animation, même s'ils sont biaisés – il y a de fortes chances qu'un commentateur de Serpentard ou de Gryffondor se mettrait à insulter l'équipe adverse.

\- BOUGE-TOI LE CUL, POTTER !  
\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi nos poursuiveurs se touchent au lieu de faire quelque chose ?! HO, MALEFOY, ROSIER !  
\- WOOD ! LE VIF D'OR, MERDE !

… Car, oui, les cris d'encouragement laissent peu à peu la place aux cris d'agacement. Le commentateur n'est pas le seul qu'on entend dans le stade : les élèves ragent de plus en plus contre les joueurs qui ne vont pas assez vite pour eux.

Malheureusement, et ça, Elinor en est consciente, tout ça n'aide pas les deux équipes, de plus en plus nerveuses, de plus en plus tendues.

\- GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! 90 à 60, mesdames et messieurs !

Sirius lance un sourire narquois aux membres de l'équipe adverse, et leur fait la grimace. Ce qui n'échappe pas à la vue de Rabastan, qui serre les dents et, après avoir tournoyé sa batte, lui envoie d'un coup atrocement violent le Cognard qui passait près de lui, ce que le jeune Black évite de justesse.

\- DÉLOYAL ! JE PROTESTE ! crie-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le Serpentard.  
\- RABASTAN, C'EST LES POURSUIVEURS QUE TU DOIS VISER EN PRIORITÉ ! s'époumone son grand frère, qui semble regretter le jour où il a été nommé capitaine de l'équipe.

Depuis les tribunes, Milliana soupire en secouant la tête. Ils sont de plus en plus à cran, ce qui signifie qu'ils sont de plus en plus cons, l'un allant de paire avec l'autre. Mais Rabastan et Sirius n'ont jamais pu se piffer, ce qui signifie aussi qu'ils passent la moitié des matches à tenter de s'assassiner mutuellement à l'aide d'un Cognard … ou à l'aide d'une batte toute seule. Ce qui est, évidemment, totalement contre les règles, mais elle s'est toujours demandée si les joueurs ne finissaient pas par n'en avoir _plus rien à battre_, des règles.

\- Rosier passe à King, qui passe à Malefoy, et Malefoy MARQUE ! s'écrie le commentateur. Le match est très serré, chers spectateurs !

Evan Rosier démontre alors que les serpents ne sont pas plus matures que les lions, lâchant pendant quelques secondes le manche de son balai pour envoyer un bras d'honneur aux joueurs de Gryffondor, que tout le monde sait dirigé principalement vers Potter.

\- Ils deviennent plus profondément débiles à chaque seconde qui s'écoule, commente Milliana.  
\- Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu attendais d'eux ? répond Elinor, ses jumelles toujours collées devant les yeux.

Son expression mi-lasse mi-amusée se fige en une grimace d'empathie lorsque Rodolphus et Rabastan envoient simultanément et d'un même coup le Cognard, qui va s'écraser violemment sur l'épaule de Nathan Steele, le poursuiveur de Gryffondor qui avait marqué le plus de points durant le match. Ce dernier lance un cri de douleur, et peine à contrôler son balai jusqu'au sol, où il s'écrase, la figure dans la boue.

\- … Bon, je suis pas fan de la violence, mais j'avoue qu'il commençait à m'agacer, celui-là, dit finalement Milliana.

Après un court temps-mort, durant lequel il est remplacé par un garçon qui semble si nerveux qu'il en fait trembler son balai entier, le match reprend, et les spectateurs voient avec effarement – ou amusement, ça arrive aussi – que les joueurs sont de plus en plus artistiques dans leur manière de s'attaquer les uns les autres.

\- HÉ ! QUI M'A FOUTU UNE BAFFE ?! hurle Marlene McKinnon, qui, oui oui, est batteuse de son état.

Moira King, poursuiveuse de Serpentard, sifflote d'un air innocent, tandis que Rosier et Rodolphus ouvrent de grands yeux candides en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme des chiots qui ne comprendraient pas la situation.  
Évidemment, ladite baffe a eu lieu dans la nappe de brouillard, aucune faute n'est donc sifflée par manque de preuves. Mais dans les yeux de la jeune fille brille une étincelle de vengeance, et Elinor en a froid dans le dos.

Ce qui se confirme quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle goupille un des coups de batteur les plus compliqués à maîtriser.

\- Mais c'est incroyable, _ladies and gentlemen_ ! hurle le commentateur en pointant un doigt agité vers les Gryffondors. Regulus Black semble avoir repéré le Vif d'Or ! Il s'élance comme une flèche, tandis que Gwen Wood essaie tant bien que mal de le rattraper, mais elle a bien du retard ! Et oh, voyez vous ça ! McKinnon envoie le Cognard à Sirius Black, qui le frappe à son tour ! C'est le célèbre coup de Maximoff, rendant cette balle plus violente et plus rapide encore, et-

Et.  
Le jeune attrapeur tend les doigts, le Vif si près, si près, à sa portée.

Evan évite de justesse le Cognard.

Qui dévie.

Et frappe Regulus.

Pendant une seconde, le temps semble ralentir, s'arrêter, même. Tout se fige, tout se bloque, tout murmure.  
Et puis il reprend ses droits.

Regulus tombe comme une pierre.

Elinor suffoque. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de voir où il a été frappé, mais c'était un Cognard, une putain de balle d'acier de quinze bons kilos, et si jamais c'était sa tête, si jamais c'était sa nuque, il pourrait ne jamais s'en remettre, ne jamais être en mesure de marcher comme avant, ne jamais avoir la possibilité de voler comme il aime tant.

Une deuxième seconde, et Sirius ne réfléchit pas, il n'est même pas sûr d'agir par lui-même, peut-être que c'est un instinct, de se mettre en péril pour protéger son petit frère. Il plonge, comme un faucon, et c'est tellement rapide et brusque que personne ne sait si son balai va tenir le coup, il en repousse les limites maximales.

Quatre secondes, et il l'attrape par le bras. Ça ne le stoppe pas, pas aussi brutalement, mais il l'attrape et ça amortit la chute, laissant aux professeurs le temps de rendre le sol plus malléable. Ils tombent, sans bruit, bras et jambes entremêlées, mais Elinor est à peu près sûre que Sirius s'est presque _enroulé_ autour de son frère.

Les professeurs se précipitent autour, et des deux Black, seul l'aîné se relève. Elinor n'en peut plus, saute par-dessus la rambarde, descend plus ou moins adroitement le mur en s'appuyant sur les poutres de bois, et accourt plus près des deux frères, tandis que les autres joueurs descendent avec appréhension.

\- Vous pouvez annoncer la victoire de Serpentard, lâche Sirius avec amertume.

En guise de preuve, il sort du poing fermement crispé de son frère le Vif d'Or.

* * *

\- Je t'ai dit que je vais bien.  
\- Tu t'es pris un Cognard dans la gueule.  
\- Dans le bras, et je vais bien.  
\- Tu t'es pris un Cognard dans le bras d'abord, puis dans la gueule.

Regulus soupire, baissant les armes. Les os de son avant-bras gauche ont été brisés en trois points, dont un qui n'était pas loin de transpercer la peau. Il le gardera en bandoulière et ne pourra l'utiliser pendant près d'un mois, avec interdiction _totale_ de jouer au Quidditch pendant encore un mois de plus.

Ça tombe bien, il est droitier et les premiers examens sont dans une semaine – les vacances dans deux.  
Ça veut aussi dire, malheureusement, qu'il devra faire de la rééducation et qu'il aura peut-être du mal à jouer l'année suivante.

Elinor n'oublie pas sa panique d'hier lorsqu'elle est arrivée près de lui et que son visage était couvert de sang ; le bras droit qu'il a mis devant son visage a beau avoir en partie amorti le choc, il s'est indirectement pris un Cognard dans l'arcade, qui, comme tout le monde sait, pisse le sang dès le moindre coup.  
En plus, toute la partie autour de son œil est toujours noire. Bleue. Violette. Elle ne sait pas trop. Moche, en tout cas.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je ne joue pas au Quidditch, renifle Elinor d'un ton méprisant. C'est un sport de barbares.

Elle ne se rend sans doute pas compte à quel point elle ressemble à Emma, comme ça.

\- Non, c'est parce que tu es complètement nulle sur un balai, nie Regulus d'un ton complètement impavide.  
_\- Je suis correcte_, répond-elle avec hargne. Je maîtrise la théorie plus que la pratique, voilà tout.

Il secoue la tête avec un reniflement amusé.  
Aucun ne parle pendant quelques secondes, puis elle pose doucement sa main sur celle de Regulus – celle qui est encore valide, évidemment.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas à expliquer, annonce-t-elle d'une voix douce, que si tu me refais un coup pareil, je te brise les phalanges de la main droite ?

Il déglutit, et esquisse un sourire crispé.  
Il est conscient plus que quiconque qu'elle est mortellement sérieuse, après tout.

Elle lui tapote la joue d'un air outrageusement satisfait, et ébouriffe ses cheveux, profitant de sa demi-invalidité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, _Mr Black ayant besoin de beaucoup de repos, une commotion cérébrale ne se guérit pas en blablatant toute la journée_, Elinor laisse Mr Black se reposer et quitte l'infirmerie, et bouscule accidentellement Mr Black senior, l'aîné de la fratrie.  
Qui a, lui aussi, interdiction de toucher à un balai pendant deux mois, pour ne pas risquer d'aggraver son épaule démise et son coude fracturé.

\- Tout va bien ? Demande-t-il en désignant l'infirmerie d'un geste de la tête.  
\- Ça va s'arranger, mais je suppose que tu le sauras d'ici deux minutes, quand tu seras entré prendre de ses nouvelles, rétorque-t-elle en haussant le sourcil.

Il a l'air gêné, et le silence s'établit. Un peu lourd, aucun des deux ne sachant que dire.  
Elinor pourrait le blâmer d'être la cause de tout ça, mais elle sait très bien que c'était un accident, tout comme elle sait qu'il est le premier à s'en vouloir.

Elle ne le blâme pas, et elle lui est même assez reconnaissante ; même s'il n'avait pas blessé Regulus, il se serait précipité pour le rattraper dans tous les cas. Se mettant lui-même en danger. Ce qu'il a fait.

\- J'abandonne le Quidditch, lâche-t-il brusquement.

C'est aussi soudain qu'inattendu, et Elinor cligne des yeux, mettant quelques secondes à intégrer ce qu'il vient de dire.

\- Ça a toujours été plutôt le truc de Regulus, ça, continue-t-il comme pour se justifier, et puis James arrête pas de me hurler après parce que je prends pas ça _avec tout le sérieux que ce sport mérite, espèce d'abruti congénital_. Ses mots, pas les miens.  
\- Mais tu aimes bien ça, non ? commente-t-elle d'une voix lente.

Il hausse les épaules d'un geste nerveux. Oui, ça veut dire, mais pas au point de me retrouver en rivalité avec mon frère, pas au point de risquer de lui exploser le crâne à coups de Cognard.

\- Je peux m'en passer, affirme-t-il. Et puis, je pourrai toujours demander à être commentateur attitré, ça a l'air assez marrant.

Il a ajouté cela avec un tel sourire vicieux qu'elle ne peut retenir un frisson d'horreur.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle a l'impression qu'ils sont tous perdants.

* * *

_**A/N : Voili voilou. Une bonne chose de faite.**_  
_**Ah, un peu d'affection dans la fratrie Black, ça me met du baume au cœur 3**_

_**Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour avoir mis autant de temps, mais malheureusement, l'inspiration a eu du mal à venir, ces derniers temps. C'est pas parce qu'on sait quelle scène on va écrire qu'on arrive à l'écrire, et c'est bien dommage, parce que sinon, cette fic serait pratiquement terminée.**_

_**A l'ordre du jour au prochain chapitre : des examens, des crises de nerf, un cœur vert, des vacances, et peut-être même un début de cinquième année ...**_

_**Allez, cœur sur vos nez !**_


	16. Apaisement

_**A/N : C'est certainement le chapitre qui m'a pris le plus de temps à écrire. J'aurais aimé le sortir il y a des mois, mais récemment j'ai eu quelques soucis qui m'ont un peu détournée de l'écriture, et en plus de ça je suis en pleine crise existentielle, ça aide pas !  
**__**Comme son titre l'indique, c'est un chapitre d'apaisement. De réponses, de compréhension, de clôture, qui permet d'aller vers l'avant. Et Merlin sait qu'Elinor en a besoin, depuis le temps.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et m'excuse du temps d'attente. Lucie, je te le dédie, ce chapitre, parce que c'est quand je suis avec toi et que je suis censée bosser que je trouve l'inspiration, délaissant donc mes devoirs et mes révisions pour écrire.**_

* * *

Elinor se frappe la tête contre la table, encore et encore, en gémissant.

\- Concentre-toi, nouillassonne, commande Milliana d'un ton sans réplique.

\- C'est chiant à en crever ! geint-elle en réponse d'une voix étouffée, le visage toujours collé sur le bois du bureau.

L'autre ne répond pas, mais lui donne un coup sec sur le crâne avec son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie. Il faut bien qu'une des deux au moins garde son sérieux, même si la matière en question a effectivement provoqué la mort par ennui intense à un grand nombre d'élèves de toutes les années, et de toutes les Maisons.

C'est d'ailleurs assez drôle, quelque part : peu importe à quel point certains peuvent ne pas s'entendre, entre Maisons – ou au sein d'une même Maison – tous finissent inlassablement par échanger un regard désolé – ou désespéré – pendant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Même Evan Rosier et James Potter, qui ne peuvent pourtant pas se piffer, ne trouvent pas la force de se moquer l'un de l'autre durant ces deux heures interminables.

\- On pourrait passer à une autre matière ? chouine Elinor en levant des yeux implorants sur sa meilleure amie.

\- Certainement pas, répond Milliana. Tu as eu un Piètre à ton dernier devoir, et je refuse que tu aies moins d'Acceptable pour notre examen alors que c'est moi qui t'aide.

Elinor ronchonne, avec mauvaise foi, que de toute façon ce ne sont même pas des examens comme les BUSE, juste ceux qui lui permettent de passer en cinquième année, et qu'elle est parfaitement capable de passer en cinquième année.

Ce qui est vrai.

Mais elle laisse très volontairement de côté le fait que ses parents ont toujours attendu d'elle qu'elle ait de très bonnes notes dans la plupart des matières. Et que, même si les professeurs sont très indulgents, le maigre contrôle qu'elle a sur sa magie ne l'aidera sans doute pas à obtenir des notes excellentes en pratique – parce qu'il va bien falloir l'aborder, la pratique, au bout d'un moment.

Elles continuent donc.

Puis Milliana craque. Elle a déjà fait preuve d'une patience exceptionnelle, mais au bout de deux heures de révisions inutiles, n'importe qui finirait par s'arracher les cheveux.  
Les siens, ou ceux d'Elinor.

\- BON. Puisque visiblement, tu n'es pas foutue de retenir une seule date, je ne vois qu'une connaissance commune qui est très douée en la matière et ne refusera pas de t'aider, toi.

\- De qui tu parles ? demande Elinor en fronçant les sourcils.

Milliana la dévisage d'une manière qui n'appartient qu'à elle, cette manière qui signifie « mais t'es stupide ou quoi ? »

Elinor cligne des yeux, et comprend, et devient livide.

\- Il en est absolument hors de question, grogne-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Elle ne lui a pas vraiment reparlé depuis leur étrange conversation d'il y a quelques mois déjà. Depuis avant la mort d'Emma, donc.  
De toute façon, elle n'en a pas la moindre envie. Oui, il lui a foutu la paix, oui, il a souffert lui aussi. Il tenait à Emma, elle le sait.

Elle le déteste autant qu'avant.

En plus, il doit être affreusement occupé dans ses révisions, il passe les ASPIC, et c'est clairement plus important et compliqué que de simples examens pour passer en cinquième année, sans diplôme à la clé.

Et elle n'a pas besoin de lui, merde !

.

.

.

\- Elinor, Milliana ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demande Rodolphus d'un ton surpris.

Lucius relève la tête de son manuel d'Alchimie, au-dessus duquel il marmonnait tout en remuant une plume. Il observe la jeune Fawley, et affiche une expression qu'elle n'a jamais vue sur son visage auparavant ; il est mal à l'aise, c'est évident.

\- Elinor galère avec l'Histoire de la Magie, explique brièvement Milliana.

\- C'est elle qui m'a traînée ici, grommelle-t-elle en pointant son amie du pouce pour se défendre.

Les deux garçons de septième année échangent un regard, puis Rodolphus hausse les épaules tandis que Lucius referme son livre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés, assure à nouveau Elinor, vous devez être horriblement occupés avec vos révisions. C'est pas très important, en comparaison.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, assurer en théorie ne peut pas te faire de mal, répond Rodolphus en tirant une chaise vide.

\- On a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, de toute façon, conclut Lucius.

C'est honorable de sa part, mais Elinor n'est pas aveugle, elle voit bien qu'ils ont encore du boulot et que leur arrivée, à Milliana et elle, risque de leur faire perdre un temps précieux.  
Elle se sent désagréablement coupable.

\- C'est vraiment pas la peine, Milliana, chuchote-t-elle furieusement en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

\- Elinor, ce n'est vraiment rien.

Elle regarde Lucius, qui hoche une nouvelle fois la tête pour le lui confirmer, puis elle finit par accepter.

C'est ainsi que Lucius et Rodolphus se retrouvent à travailler le programme d'Histoire de la Magie de quatrième année, alors qu'ils ont clairement bien d'autres choses à faire.

Lucius parle d'une voix claire, assurée, qui convient à son statut d'héritier Malefoy, et qui confirme qu'il a toujours eu des facilités pour cette matière. Il semble intéressé par son sujet, le rend vivant, assez pour que les nombres qui s'embrouillaient dans l'esprit d'Elinor décident enfin de s'ordonner de manière compréhensible, et au bout de deux heures de révisions, la jeune fille a l'impression d'en avoir plus retenu sur le sujet que pendant toute l'année.

Ne serait-ce que pour ça, Elinor suppose qu'elle le déteste un peu moins qu'avant.

* * *

Samedi matin.

Elinor se réveille doucement, emmitouflée dans ses draps, et reste blottie ainsi pendant de nombreuses minutes. Les yeux fermés, elle se complaît dans le bruissement de la magie de Poudlard, le frémissement des vibrations magiques des élèves s'exerçant pour le premier examen de lundi.

C'est doux, apaisant. Personne n'a de mauvaises intentions à ce moment, tout le monde est simplement concentré sur sa tâche.

Ça la calme, comme une berceuse. Comme s'endormir dans du coton.

\- Allez, debout ! On doit réviser la Défense, et on s'est juré de ne pas continuer à travailler après quinze heures.

Bon.

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Elinor retient un grognement, se redresse, les yeux encore baignés de sommeil, et attrape le premier vêtement propre qui lui passe sous la main dans son armoire.  
Il ne lui faut qu'une seconde pour se figer. La blouse qu'elle tient dans ses mains était un cadeau d'Emma au début de l'année, et elle ne l'a pas portée depuis. Milliana s'en rend compte et amorce un geste vers son amie, mais ce n'est pas la peine.

Elinor inspire, regarde la blouse, qui est tellement signée Emma qu'on dirait qu'il s'agit d'un de ses vêtements. En soie d'Acromentule, dégageant les épaules, d'un vert qui rappelle les eaux sombres d'un lac … Emma, tout simplement.

Elle secoue tout doucement la tête, replie le vêtement avec un soin extrême, et le range délicatement dans son armoire.

Pas maintenant.

Pas tout de suite.

.

.

.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux amies sont dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y a pas grand-monde, parce que beaucoup sont occupés à pleurer au-dessus de leurs livres de Potions parce qu'ils n'ont pas retenu le sorcier à l'origine de la troisième loi de Golpalott, ou à s'arracher les cheveux face à la tasse qu'ils tentent désespérément de transformer en cochon d'Inde.

\- Vous êtes prêtes pour la Défense ? demande Evan, à table.

Il a le teint un peu vert, et si ça s'accorde assez bien avec les couleurs de sa Maison, ça jure atrocement avec le pull bordeaux qu'il porte à ce moment.

\- C'est mieux parti pour la théorie que la pratique, grommelle Milliana.

\- Ça a toujours été ton cas, non ? remarque-t-il. Par contre …

Il n'a rien à ajouter, et les regards convergent tout naturellement vers Elinor, qui grimace et lui jette un regard peu amène.

\- Tu nous rappelles ta dernière note de pratique en Métamorphose, Evan ? lance Regulus d'un ton désinvolte.

Rosier rosit et grommelle qu'il n'avait pas dit ça pour se moquer, mais Elinor n'y prête pas vraiment attention : elle est parfaitement consciente qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention en disant ça. Ce qui attire son attention, par contre, c'est la manière faussement désintéressée dont Regulus a dit ça, comme cherchant à indirectement la protéger. C'est tellement lui qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Le courrier arrive, remarque distraitement Milliana en relevant à peine le nez de ses notes de Défense.

En effet, les hiboux et chouettes débarquent en masse et déposent lettres, cartes et colis sur les tables. Rodolphus, qui était en train de bailler, lance une insulte assez peu digne d'un héritier Lestrange quand la sienne tombe dans son bol – Elinor est à peu près sûre que le hibou grand-duc qui l'a lâchée est en train de se marrer – et Evan se prend un journal en pleine figure, ce qui fait ricaner ses camarades de table de manière plus ou moins discrète.

Elinor attrape sa lettre au vol et plisse les yeux en sentant au travers du papier de l'enveloppe un objet solide, plutôt rond ?

Elle en sort tout d'abord la lettre – non, note : un message si court ne peut être qualifié de lettre.

C'est l'écriture de son père, remarque-t-elle tout de suite avant de la déchiffrer rapidement.

_« Bon courage pour tes examens._

_Fais-lui honneur »_

_E.F._

Ce qu'elle découvre en sortant l'objet en question ne lui plaît pas du tout, et ceux qui la regardaient peuvent tout de suite s'apercevoir qu'elle devient livide.

\- Elinor ? demande Milliana avec inquiétude.

\- Je crois que je vais être malade, lâche-t-elle avant de quitter la Grande Salle en courant.

Milliana et Regulus échangent à peine un regard avant de se lever et de la suivre.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore est oppressant. Il n'est pas agressif, pas sévère, pas scrutateur, et ne la pousse pas à parler. Mais il est oppressant.

Peut-être est-ce dû à son statut de directeur il dirige l'une des plus grandes écoles de magie du monde depuis des décennies, et personne ne conteste son habileté dans ce rôle.  
Peut-être est-ce dû à son âge à soixante-dix ans et des poussières, il a toujours la prestance que bien des sorciers ont du mal à obtenir au terme d'une vie entière.

Ou peut-être – et sans doute – est-ce dû à sa _puissance_ étouffante, car Albus Dumbledore est incontestablement, à ce jour, le sorcier le plus puissant du monde.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai convoquée, miss Fawley ? demande-t-il d'une voix calme.

Elinor a le regard perdu, presque vitreux. Est-elle encore ailleurs à cet instant ?  
Elle mord la deuxième phalange de son index comme elle en a pris l'habitude lorsqu'elle est angoissée, et _Merlin_ sait qu'elle a eu des raisons d'être angoissée ces derniers mois.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ? reprend-il doucement.

\- J'ai ruiné une partie d'un couloir, répond-elle vaguement.

Elle sourit, mais les coins de sa bouche semblent tirés vers le bas.

Le directeur l'observe, et devine qu'elle est à deux doigts de sombrer. Il soupire. Si cela continue, il devra convaincre ses parents de l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Le professeur Shepard m'a informé des raisons qui vous ont mise en difficulté, miss Fawley, mais il me semblait que vos crises s'étaient espacées. Pour quelle raison ont-elle repris ?

Elinor reste longtemps silencieuse. Il attend patiemment, une bonne minute, et ne repose pas sa question.  
Elle finit par déglutir et ouvre une main tremblante. Dumbledore n'a pas besoin de s'approcher plus pour deviner ce qu'elle lui montre : il connaît bien les armoiries des Fawley, et celles-ci ressortent très clairement sur la chevalière en argent.

Il inspire profondément. Comment aborder ce sujet sans la brusquer ?  
Il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps à la réponse, car elle interrompt brusquement son train de pensée.

\- Elle appartient à ma sœur, pas à moi, grogne-t-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Cette bague appartenait à Emma, répond-il doucement, mais elle est à vous maintenant.

Les traits de la jeune fille semblent se déformer de colère, mais Albus a déjà été confronté à ce genre de réaction, et il sait pertinemment que c'est la douleur qui prend le dessus.

_Lui-même_ a déjà eu ce genre de réaction.

\- Je n'ai _jamais_ été préparée à ça, c'était Emma l'héritière, pas moi ! lâche-t-elle en ce qui pouvait être un hurlement autant qu'un murmure.

\- Mademoiselle Fawley, si vous n'apprenez pas à reprendre le contrôle de vous-même, je ne pourrai pas vous laisser rester à Poudlard, répond Dumbledore d'une voix parfaitement calme mais ferme. Vous êtes un danger pour vous-même, et aussi pour les autres.

Elle se tait brusquement comme s'il l'avait giflée, et son expression se tord douloureusement, parce que même si ce n'était pas volontaire, et même si ce n'était pas grave, elle a fait mal à Milliana. Et si Regulus n'avait pas été là pour la rattraper, son amie aurait peut-être été réellement blessée.

\- Je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe, lâche-t-elle d'une voix rageuse.

\- Et peut-être qu'il y a un lieu plus adapté pour cela, répond-il doucement en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Quelqu'un semble juger que c'est le moment opportun pour toquer à la porte, et le directeur n'a pas le cœur de pousser la jeune élève à s'épancher encore et encore, alors il attend qu'elle se frotte nerveusement les yeux et qu'elle ait pris une profonde inspiration, puis il invite la personne à entrer.

Il s'agit en fait de deux personnes. Et si la présence du professeur Shepard ne surprend ni Dumbledore, ni Elinor, le fait que Lily Evans se tienne derrière lui est assez incompréhensible.

\- Albus, je vais devoir vous emprunter Elinor, déclare Shepard d'une voix décidée.

\- Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée, Marcus ? commente le directeur. Peut-être devrait-on -

\- Il y a certaines choses que je n'avais pas prises en compte, ajoute le professeur en le coupant. Je suis à peu près sûr d'avoir la solution, maintenant.

Dumbledore semble s'apprêter à rétorquer quelque chose, mais il s'en abstient, et finit par hocher la tête avec fatigue. Il lui arrive, une ou deux fois par décennie, lorsqu'il se passe quelque chose de particulièrement déconcertant ou ennuyeux, de se demander s'il n'a pas fait une erreur monumentale en acceptant de devenir directeur de cette école de fous.  
Malheureusement cette question a beaucoup trotté dans son esprit depuis quelques mois. Peut-être devrait-il rendre son tablier et nommer Filius directeur ? Il a toujours été beaucoup plus pédagogue et les élèves de chaque Maison l'aiment bien.

Elinor se lève lentement et tourne la tête vers Dumbledore, l'air hésitante. Ce dernier agite sa main pour indiquer qu'il n'y a pas de problème et ne la retient pas.

\- J'espère que cette « solution » sera durable, Marcus, lance-t-il à la dernière seconde. Le Ministère n'a pas entendu grand-chose de tout cela, mais les rumeurs finissent toujours par lui arriver aux oreilles.

Shepard acquiesce d'un signe sec de la tête, et met sa main dans le dos d'Elinor pour la faire passer devant lui.

Elle ne _pige rien_. En plus, Evans la regarde en tentant de ne pas le faire trop ouvertement ce n'est pas très réussi, elle a l'air épouvantablement nerveuse.

Qu'est-ce que Lily Evans a à voir avec tout ça ?

* * *

Le silence est assourdissant.

Personne ne dit rien depuis plusieurs minutes, c'est affreusement gênant, Lily ne sait pas ce qu'elle fout là, Elinor ne sait pas ce qu'elle fout là, et Shepard les regarde sans faire le moindre commentaire. Le pire, c'est qu'Elinor sait qu'il pourrait parfaitement expliquer le pourquoi du comment en quelques minutes à peine, mais on dirait qu'il attend de l'une des deux filles qu'elle s'explique.

Quant à savoir laquelle, ça …

Au bout de deux minutes de plus durant lesquelles on entend le cœur de Lily tambouriner et la respiration incertaine d'Elinor, celle-ci finit par en avoir assez.

\- Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-elle en scrutant la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Euh …

Tiens, elle aussi a un tic nerveux, apparemment : elle se tord les mains et se mord le coin des lèvres.

Elinor sait qu'elle s'agace trop vite ces derniers temps, parce qu'elle n'a plus aucune maîtrise de ses émotions, qui alternent entre faire la fête et hurler de chagrin et partir en guerre elle sait qu'un rien peut l'irriter, et attendre une réponse pendant quelques secondes de trop l'énerve bien plus que ça ne devrait.

\- Professeur, pourquoi vous l'avez amenée ? Vous racontez mes problèmes à tous les Gryffondors qui passent, maintenant ? grince-t-elle avec mauvaise foi.

Elle sait très bien qu'il ne ferait pas ça, et « _tous les Gryffondors qui passent _» est une réplique complètement stupide. Son frère en est un, par exemple.  
Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, ce n'est pas Shepard qui répond.

\- En fait, explique soudainement Evans, ce n'est pas le professeur Shepard qui est venu me chercher. Il n'était au courant de rien, c'est moi qui suis venue le voir. Je pense pouvoir t'aider.

Elinor hausse les sourcils. La question se répète : qu'est-ce que Lily Evans a à voir avec tout ça ?

\- Tiens donc, ronchonne-t-elle. Et pourquoi ?

Lily la dévisage pour la première fois directement sans détourner le regard ni baisser la tête.  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont verts, ses yeux.

\- Je suis dans plusieurs des souvenirs que ta sœur a bloqués.

.

.

.

Il fait sombre. Il n'a jamais fait aussi sombre. Elinor n'est pas rassurée.

Et si Elinor n'est pas rassurée, Lily est carrément _terrifiée _; c'est bien la première fois qu'elle rentre dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre. En plus, Shepard ne les a même pas accompagnées.

_« Un intrus, c'est déjà beaucoup. Deux ? Votre esprit risquerait de se fissurer en tentant de nous jeter dehors. Je resterai en dehors pour m'assurer que votre magie ne se manifeste pas violemment à l'extérieur. »_

Comme toujours, Shepard sait trouver les mots justes pour rassurer quelqu'un.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche, exactement ? finit par demander Lily d'une voix nerveuse.

\- Un point spécifique qui ne te donnera pas du tout envie de t'en approcher, commente Elinor d'un ton faussement désinvolte.

Elles ne sont pas dans « l'allée des souvenirs »- qui n'est d'ailleurs absolument pas en sens chronologique, ce qui lui semble affreusement stupide et explique le temps qu'elle a mis à isoler les différentes portes au cours des dernières semaines – mais dans l'étage inférieur. Celui qui montre la structure du bas de son esprit, celui qui montre les piliers de son architecture.

Elles arrivent, et Lily pousse un cri étouffé, mêlant surprise et effroi.

C'est comme si l'architecture entière de la conscience d'Elinor était soutenue par des piliers, mais qu'une partie des piliers centraux était en train de s'effondrer. Comme si la pierre était fissurée, que tout menaçait d'être foutu par terre.

\- Ta psyché est une putain de catastrophe, prononce Lily d'une voix tremblante.

Elinor éclate de rire.

\- A chaque fois que je viens ici, on essaye de tout remettre un peu en place, admet-elle. J'ai plus de chances de savoir ce qui se passe si mon esprit n'est pas sur le point de se casser la gueule. Malheureusement, ça se désagrège rapidement. Plus rapidement qu'avant, clairement … ça explique ma crise.

Elle s'approche des piliers, en touche un, ferme les yeux en se concentrant, et il semble se mettre à _guérir_. Lily est surprise, d'abord, et plus encore lorsqu'elle essaye de faire la même chose : il est étrangement facile d'utiliser sa magie dans cet endroit. Elle réfléchit rapidement, et comprend avec fascination qu'elles n'ont pas besoin de baguettes ici car elles sont _à la source même _de la magie. Si la pratique de la sorcellerie peut poser des problèmes à certains, c'est parce qu'il faut l'extraire, la sortir de soi-même.

Quelle liberté on a, à l'intérieur !

\- Ça a l'air mieux, murmure Elinor au bout de quelques minutes.

Effectivement, tout semble un peu moins bancal, un peu plus acceptable. Et en la regardant, Lily se fait la remarque mentale qu'Elinor elle-même a l'air un peu moins bancale, comme une réflexion de son moi intérieur.

Elinor lui lance qu'elles devraient se diriger vers leur but premier, et elles s'éloignent toutes les deux.

C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvent devant une porte blindée, scellée par ce qui semble être un mélange de gravures de symboles obscurs, et qui ne lui inspire qu'une profonde envie de s'enfuir.  
C'est comme si … comme si un esprit démoniaque avait été enfermé ici, comme si la vérité était si épouvantable qu'il valait mieux fermer toutes les portes et les laissées ainsi pour l'éternité.

Lily déglutit. Elinor sourcille à peine – elle est déjà venue ici assez de fois pour ne plus s'émouvoir extérieurement – mais elle est terrifiée.

\- Vous avez réussi à décoder tout ça ? demande Lily d'un ton incrédule.

\- L'idée générale, répond Elinor. Encore une de ses stupides manières de me faire comprendre que je ne saurais rien tant que je n'étais pas prête.

\- Tu l'es ?

L'est-elle ? Bonne question.  
Elle a envie de savoir, est-ce que ça suffit à prouver qu'elle est prête ? Sans doute pas, mais après tant de temps à souffrir sans savoir pourquoi, elle estime avoir mérité le droit de comprendre.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à l'ouvrir, prévient-elle en prenant la poignée.

Elle grimace. C'est horriblement désagréable. Comme si elle se forçait à aller contre le courant … comme si ce qu'elle allait trouver dedans était contre nature.

Et effectivement, elle n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir.

\- Je vais t'aider, répond fermement Lily en l'attrapant elle aussi.

Ensemble, elles prennent une grande inspiration et poussent de toutes leurs forces.  
C'est si difficile qu'on croirait que la porte n'est pas une vraie, qu'elle a été peinte sur le mur.

Pourtant, aucune des deux n'abandonne, et c'est sans doute le fait qu'elles soient là ensemble et coopèrent dans le but de découvrir quelque chose qui les concerne toutes les deux qui fait qu'elles réussissent enfin, plutôt que la force qu'elles tentent d'utiliser.

On entend un déclic, et la porte s'ouvre enfin.

Elinor ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle attendait. Quelque chose d'un peu dramatique, peut-être, récupérer tous ses souvenirs en accéléré, en un flash éblouissant. Que tout revienne en une gigantesque vague qui lui ferait perdre pied et l'étoufferait.

Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle ne pensait pas entendre un long soupir et trouver une pièce si incolore qu'on ne distingue pas le blanc du noir. Oh, et en prime, Emma qui s'étire et les observe d'un air un peu agacé.

\- … J'ai pété un plomb, ou tu la vois aussi ? demande Elinor d'une voix tremblante en penchant légèrement la tête vers sa camarade.

\- Techniquement, on est dans _ton_ esprit, alors les deux sont parfaitement compatibles, répond Lily en affichant un air incertain.

Emma renifle avec une expression un tantinet suffisante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Emma ?

Celle-ci se rembrunit en voyant l'expression bien trop pleine d'espoir de la jeune fille, et semble chercher les mots corrects pour être directe mais pas trop dure.

\- Je m'excuse d'avance, commence-t-elle d'un ton à la fois mesuré et un peu ferme, mais je me dois de t'ôter tout de suite cette idée de la tête : je ne suis pas vivante.

Elinor n'était même pas consciente que cette pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais cette confirmation lui donne l'impression qu'une petite chose se brise quelque part dans son torse.  
La jeune Gryffondor, elle, devient blanche comme un linge.

\- Je suis désolée, Lily, continue Emma. Il semble que le dernier souvenir que tu as de moi n'est pas très plaisant.

Elinor se tourne vers elle sans comprendre, mais le visage d'Evans est si empreint d'horreur qu'il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de temps pour se rappeler qu'elle était à Pré-au-Lard le jour de l'attaque.

Ce qui signifie certainement qu'elle était là, quand _c'est_ arrivé.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, lance Elinor. Comment ça se fait, que tu sois là, si tu es …

\- Morte, assène Emma. Si je suis _morte_. C'est exactement pour cette raison que je suis là, ma si charmante et idiote petite sœur. Parce que tu n'es pas foutue d'accepter le fait que je sois morte.

Elinor recule comme si elle avait été poussée brusquement. Elle est surprise, bien sûr, parce qu'Emma ne lui a jamais parlé comme ça. Mais elle est en colère, aussi.  
Après tout ce qu'elle a enduré ces derniers mois à cause de sa sœur, ses souvenirs bloqués, ses pertes d'attention de plusieurs heures, ses cauchemars incompréhensibles, tout ce merdier qu'elle essaye de décrypter pour comprendre ce qui lui arrive, comment _ose-t-elle_ lui dire un truc pareil ?

Elle s'apprête à lui hurler que si, bordel, elle est parfaitement consciente qu'elle est morte, que ça fait bien quatre mois que c'est arrivé, qu'elle n'est pas débile, que c'est _son_ esprit et qu'elle n'a pas à se faire humilier dans _son_ esprit, mais Emma la coupe dans son élan.

\- C'est en partie de ma faute, admet-elle, mais de la tienne aussi.

\- Explique-toi, grogne Elinor, au lieu de faire durer le suspense. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle n'a vraiment pas la patience pour ça.

Lily, effarée, passe le regard de l'une à l'autre sans exactement savoir comment réagir. Est-ce que c'est malpoli, de donner son avis dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Emma inspire profondément, et si elle n'a pas l'air particulièrement rongée par les regrets, il y a tout de même quelque chose d'assez déplaisant dans son expression. Comme de la mélancolie.  
Elinor n'aime pas ça. Physiquement, c'est sa sœur, et la plupart de ce qu'elle dit reflète parfaitement ce qu'exprimait sa sœur de son vivant. Mais il manque quelque chose.

C'est comme une version délavée d'Emma. Plus pâle, moins tangible.

\- Imagine-moi comme un portrait, finit-elle par dire. On y incorpore les traits de personnalité, un semblant de conscience, les souvenirs de la personne. Mais c'est une version figée dans le temps. Les humains évoluent à chaque seconde, tu sais ? Mais un portrait n'a pas la marge de progrès d'une personne sa conscience, sa réflexion, tout ça ne peut pas aller plus loin qu'à la seconde où il a été terminé. Il est fait, et c'est fini.

Les choses se troublent dans l'esprit de sa petite sœur, qui a du mal à voir où elle veut en venir.  
Emma s'en rend compte, et termine son explication.

\- Je suis comme un portrait : je peux discuter et réfléchir, j'ai mes propres souvenirs, mais je n'aurais pas su ma propre mort si tu n'avais pas été au courant. Figée dans le temps, comme je dis. Pour répondre à ta question principale, si je suis logée ici, c'est parce que la magie laisse des traces j'ai utilisé la magie dans ton esprit, l'endroit le plus important de ton être, et chaque utilisation était comme un coup de pinceau, qui ajoutait mes expériences au tableau. Je n'ai pas de forme physique, je ne suis pas humaine, je suis comme un portrait qui n'existe que dans ta conscience … qui abrite désormais une part de la mienne. Le problème vient aussi du fait que, de mon vivant, l'intrusion de ma magie dans ton esprit était devenue plutôt commune, et il s'y était habitué … mais depuis ma mort, il a dû se sevrer brutalement, et n'a pas réussi à tenir le choc. La manière dont j'ai scellé tes souvenirs n'était à la base qu'une solution temporaire, l'affaire de quelques mois pendant que je réglais d'autres problèmes. J'avais conscience des risques que je prenais, mais je ne pensais pas mourir si vite.

Elle termine sa phrase en pointant un long doigt élégant vers le front d'Elinor, qui ne sait pas si elle doit être contente d'avoir enfin des réponses ou pleurer de rage, hurler de chagrin. La cadette ne se sent pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit, alors Lily prend le relais.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu lui expliquer pourquoi tu as bloqué ces souvenirs, Emma …

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit ? demande celle-ci d'un air malicieux.

\- Je ne suis pas au courant de tout, et jusque récemment, je ne savais même pas pourquoi elle perdait contrôle de sa magie, marmonne la jeune fille.

Emma expire, émettant un léger son vibrant tandis qu'elle semble songeuse.

\- Tu la penses prête ? Tout n'est pas bien joli dans tout ce que je lui ai caché. Ça implique à la fois des souvenirs qu'elle a vécu et d'autres qui ne sont que les miens, et dont je ne comptais la mettre au courant que bien plus tard.

\- Si tu ne voulais pas que je puisse accéder à cet endroit, je n'aurais pas réussi, lâche alors Elinor. Ça fait des semaines que je travaille à comprendre ce qui m'arrive, je pense que j'en ai gagné le droit.

Emma esquisse alors un sourire si infiniment triste qu'on croirait que le coin de ses lèvres tire vers le bas. Elle s'approche de sa petite sœur, et replace soigneusement une de ses mèches folles derrière son oreille – _Merlin qu'elle en a, des mèches qui partent dans tous les sens, sa coiffure est une véritable catastrophe, n'a-t-elle toujours pas compris que dans sa position, il est vital qu'elle semble irréprochable ?_ – et glisse ses doigts sur sa joue pâle –_ elle avait bien plus de couleurs avant, mais c'est certainement de sa faute si elle ne semble qu'à moitié vivante, après tout sa conscience est en morceaux à cause d'elle _– avant de laisser retomber sa main.

Bon.

Si elle a réussi à arriver jusque-là, peut-être qu'elle est effectivement capable de supporter ce qu'elle va voir.  
De toute façon, prête ou pas, elle va devenir folle si elle ne récupère pas ses souvenirs.

\- Si tu es aussi perdue, commence-t-elle, ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu as perdu des fragments de ta mémoire. C'est parce que tu en es consciente, et que, même quand un souvenir t'est retiré, les sensations qui y sont associées restent, elles. Lorsque tu combleras ce manque, les fondations de ta psyché commenceront immédiatement à se redresser et se renforcer, mais le contrecoup pourra être rude, dans les heures ou les jours qui suivent. J'espère que tu ne t'attendais pas à avoir des notes parfaites en pratique pour tes examens, parce qu'il y a de fortes chances que tu en fasses un peu trop.

Elinor grimace, mais honnêtement, ça ne l'inquiète pas. « Un peu trop », c'est déjà largement mieux que « rien du tout », et c'est aussi un résultat bien meilleur que ravager un couloir entier simplement parce qu'on n'est pas content.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, assure-t-elle.

\- Il faut également que je te montre certains de mes propres souvenirs … A toi aussi, je suppose, Lily. Après tout, même si tu n'en as pas été témoin, tu es au courant d'un joli nombre de choses.

Cette dernière hoche la tête et, bientôt, toutes trois se trouvent dans un endroit qui est à la fois un lieu et n'en est pas un … Quelque-chose qu'Elinor serait incapable de décrire, quelque-chose qui n'est ni matériel ni immatériel. Comme si elles se trouvaient dans le tout et le rien à la fois. Emma prend la direction d'une image, et disparaît.

Les deux jeunes filles marquent un temps d'arrêt, échangent un regard à la limite de la panique, et attrapent instinctivement la main de l'autre.

La suite semble bien trouble à Elinor.

_Elle ne sait pas ce qui se passe, ni comment c'est arrivé, mais elle entend du bruit et arrive devant une scène horrifiante. Qu'est-ce qu'Emma fiche avec McDonald et Evans, pourquoi McDonald est-elle blessée d'ailleurs, et Merlin, _pourquoi_ Rabastan et Mulciber sont-ils étendus inconscients sur le sol ?_

_\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? lâche-t-elle d'une voix éperdue._

_\- Bon sang, arrête de crier, Elinor ! répond sa grande sœur d'une voix tendue._

_\- Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie ! chuchote Evans, paniquée, au-dessus de son amie qui gémit._

_\- Certainement pas, elle n'a rien de grave, répond fermement Emma. Ça impliquerait qu'on sache ce que Rabastan a tenté de faire, et il serait renvoyé, et crois-moi, même si je serais ravie de le voir quitter ce château au plus vite, sa famille ne ferait qu'empirer la situation._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?!_

_\- Je vais effacer ses souvenirs, et modifier ceux de ce petit crétin de Mulciber. Demain, tout le monde sera persuadé que lui seul a attaqué Mary pour une simple blague de très mauvais goût, qu'elle a été effrayée mais n'a rien reçu de dangereux, et il sera puni en conséquence. Par contre, les filles, il va vraiment falloir vous faire travailler vos sortilèges de Défense._

Pour la première fois qu'Elinor réalise, par accident, qu'Emma aide des Nés-Moldus à savoir tout ce qu'i savoir sur la société sorcière, et comment y survivre.

_\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te mettes en danger comme ça, explose-t-elle. Tu n'es pas censée être intelligente, en tant que si parfaite héritière des Fawley ? Et tout ça pour _eux _?_

_\- Arrête de prétendre être une idiote bourrée de préjugés, s'exclame Emma. Nés-Moldus ou pas, ils sont tout autant des sorciers que nous, et tu le sais parfaitement ! Ils partent avec un handicap énorme, je les aide simplement à réduire l'écart entre eux et les sorciers qui ont appris des sortilèges létaux quand ils savaient à peine marcher._

_\- Et tu n'as jamais pensé que ça m'aiderait d'apprendre, moi aussi ? Tu crois vraiment que je ne pourrais rien faire pour aider ?_

_Le silence tombe, brusquement. Il est donc là, le problème ?_

_\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Elinor. Mais tant que tu ne seras pas sûre du camp auquel tu es le plus loyale, je ne pourrai rien pour toi._

Pour la première fois qu'Elinor comprend que sa grande sœur met sa vie en péril pour des gens à qui elle ne doit rien, parce que ça lui semble évident.

_\- Si tu avais vu les images qu'il nous a montrées, murmure-t-elle d'une voix écœurée. Maximilian est fou, complètement fou, et il était ravi de nous faire peur. Ces pro-Mangemorts sont des tarés, Emma, je ne pourrais même pas faire semblant de les comprendre, ils me débectent._

_\- Je ne pourrai pas éternellement bloquer tes souvenirs, Elinor. Je ne fais ça qu'en attendant le jour où tu seras une parfaite Occlumens, parce que si ses partisans l'apprenaient, ça signerait notre mort à toutes les deux. Je fais bien semblant d'apprécier la moitié des Sang-Pur aux idéaux arriérés, parce que tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'informations utiles qu'on obtient dans ces cercles sociaux, même quand on n'est pas un Mangemort. S'ils soupçonnaient ne serait-ce qu'un peu que j'aide des Nés-Moldus, ils ne m'adresseraient même plus la parole._

Pour la première fois qu'elle se rend compte qu'Emma est admirablement douée pour porter un masque, et qu'il lui faudra un jour savoir camoufler ses secrets les plus importants de la même manière.

* * *

Tout est confus.  
Les images sont là, elles ont une signification, mais elles sont désordonnées.

Elinor et Lily sont assises dans l'escalier de la tour d'Astronomie elles sont raisonnablement sûres que personne ne va monter jusque là un samedi après-midi. Il faut dire qu'elles ont désespérément besoin de calme pour digérer tout ce qui vient de se passer.

Lily est sur une marche un peu plus haute. Elle ne dit rien. Même si elle était déjà au courant de beaucoup d e choses, voir les mêmes événements au travers du ressenti d'Emma a quelque chose de bouleversant, surtout depuis qu'elle est morte.

Elinor se tient la tête entre les mains depuis une bonne demi-heure. Pas un mot n'a franchi ses lèvres. Derrière le flot d'informations qu'elle trie inconsciemment pour combler les fissures de son esprit, une petite voix insidieuse semble la narguer : croyait-elle vraiment que tout allait s'arranger immédiatement ? On ne peut guérir aussi vite de si longs mois de souffrance et d'instabilité.

Pourtant … pourtant, elle commence déjà à se sentir un peu mieux, quelque part, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle comprend mieux ce qui lui est arrivé.  
Emma avait raison : ce n'est pas parce qu'un souvenir est réprimé que les émotions qui y sont associées disparaissent aussi.

Ce qui explique tous ces moments où elle ne savait plus à quoi elle venait de penser – les sortilèges d'Emma traquaient impitoyablement tout le train de pensées qui s'approchait des souvenirs bloqués – ou ses nombreux cauchemars … avait-elle rêvé de tout ça, quand elle s'était réveillée en panique et que Lucius avait dû l'amener d'urgence à l'infirmerie ? Très probablement.

Ce qui explique également son Epouvantard.  
Elle avait tellement peur qu'Emma finisse par être découverte et assassinée.

_Elle n'a pas eu besoin d'être découverte pour mourir_, songe-t-elle avec amertume. _Emma est morte par accident, aussi irréprochable aux yeux du monde qu'elle l'était le jour de sa naissance._

\- C'était quoi, cette histoire de cœur vert à protéger ? demande Lily à voix basse.

Elinor hausse une épaule, manquant de motivation pour soulever la deuxième. Elle y a réfléchi longtemps, et même en ayant été éclairée sur tout ce qui s'est passé, il y a des tartines de possibilités.

\- Peut-être que c'est pour protéger l'espoir, lâche-t-elle. Le vert est symboliquement associé à l'espoir, et le cœur, c'est la vie. Peut-être que je suis censée préserver les Serpentards qu'on pousse un peu trop dans la mauvaise direction, sinon. Merlin sait que j'en connais un bon nombre qui se destinent à une vie de servitude d'un taré sanguinaire sans comprendre les enjeux de ce choix, même si j'imagine qu'il y en a un bon nombre dans d'autres Maisons. Peut-être que je me suis persuadée qu'Emma attend de moi que je devienne militante écologiste.

Lily émet un reniflement amusé. Elinor esquisse un sourire, qu'elle efface rapidement.

\- Ou peut-être que je dois te protéger toi, reprend-elle brusquement. Ça ressemblait beaucoup au vert de tes yeux, après tout. Ou à ceux d'Adam Green, ironiquement. Peut-être que je suis censée trouver un moyen de vous aider à survivre, vous les Nés-Moldus.

La jeune Gryffondor hausse les sourcils, et affiche un sourire de défi.

\- Je me débrouille assez bien seule, pour le moment.

\- C'est vrai que je me disais qu'il devait y avoir une raison pour que tu sois devenue capable d'exploser Sirius systématiquement à tous nos cours de Défense alors qu'il est censé être le meilleur, remarque alors Elinor.

\- James et lui ne comprennent toujours pas comment je réussis à les écraser, l'un est admiratif et l'autre vexé, répond Lily avec un rictus.

Elles échangent un regard et rient. Rient pendant longtemps, rient encore et encore.

Ce n'est même pas comme si c'était particulièrement hilarant, mais elles ont particulièrement besoin de ça après tous ces mois.  
Parce que c'est Elinor qui a vécu les choses d'une manière bien pire, que c'est elle qui a perdu sa sœur et la raison.  
Mais parce que c'est Lily qui a vu Emma, celle qu'elle considérait comme un mentor, mourir sous ses yeux, et qu'elle vit avec le lourd secret de ses enseignements et de leur affection mutuelle depuis des mois.

Alors, même si elles ne se sont pas beaucoup fréquentées en dehors des cours d'Emma, elles se retrouvent d'emblée avec une certaine camaraderie.

* * *

Les examens se passent … et bien, se passent aussi bien qu'ils peuvent se passer, compte tenu de tout ce qui est arrivé. Après un dimanche entier passé à se reposer et réfléchir, tout semble un peu plus clair à Elinor, et même si elle n'a évidemment pas récupéré toutes ses capacités magiques en un weekend – il lui faudra bien des semaines pour ça, il n'y a plus une tornade ininterrompue et incontrôlable dans sa tête, dans son cœur. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il y a de l'apaisement.

Les épreuves pratiques sont les premières, et c'est tant mieux, parce qu'il vaut mieux commencer par un échec épouvantable et finir en beauté que l'inverse. La prestation d'Elinor en Métamorphose est encore pire qu'elle ne le prévoyait : elle se plante comme une _quiche molle _en transformant son canard en ornithorynque malgré la consigne très claire qui demandait un blaireau, et passe à un niveau tout juste acceptable celle de Sortilèges, manquant de peu d'envoyer sa pierre en plein dans la figure du professeur Flitwick à cause d'un Repulso pas très bien contrôlé. Évidemment, les Potions se passent bien mieux, et c'est avec une certaine fierté qu'elle présente à Slughorn un philtre de paix absolument irréprochable, malgré les différents moments où il fallait utiliser sa baguette.

Mais il faut dire que les Potions, c'est différent. Le processus de découpage des ingrédients, l'organisation précise, le timing extrêmement pointu exigé par cette matière, tout a quelque chose de carré, d'ordonné, qui lui donne une sensation de sécurité. Quand on fait ce qu'il faut – et elle fait toujours ce qu'il faut – il n'y a pas d'imprévu en Potions. Elle sait à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'elle verse des feuilles de Mandragore dans de l'eau de source récoltée à la pleine lune, elle sait comment provoquer un sommeil lourd, voire dangereux, à partir d'herbes inoffensives, et elle peut réciter sans la moindre erreur les vertus de chaque pierre ayant des propriétés magiques. Alors forcément, même en devant faire usage de la magie, c'est bien plus facile dans une matière qu'elle a toujours maîtrisée.

Mais Elinor savait depuis longtemps que les épreuves pratiques allaient être difficiles pour elle Merlin, elle s'attendait presque à ne pas pouvoir utiliser la magie _du tout_. Du coup, elle s'est enfermée pendant des semaines pour relire ses cours et être sûre de réussir les épreuves théoriques.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que l'année soit terminée, marmonne Milliana en s'asseyant tranquillement sur une banquette.

Elinor, elle, se laisse tomber comme une pierre à côté de son amie, en s'étirant avec un long soupir de fatigue. Comme toujours, dès qu'il n'y a personne autour pour la réprimander, elle se comporte avec la grâce et l'élégance d'un pélican asthmatique.

\- Franchement, j'attendais que ça, répond-elle vicieusement. Je dirais pas que c'était la pire année de ma vie, mais … ah si, en fait.

Milliana grimace. Si Elinor est arrivée au stade où elle peut en parler avec dérision, tant mieux, parce que ça signifie qu'elle va mieux mais elle, elle ne peut pas vraiment se le permettre. C'est un sujet dangereux, et à ses yeux, ça le sera toujours …

Quoi qu'il en soit, elles passent une petite heure à alterner entre discuter et somnoler, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende des gémissements désespérés dans le couloir et que quelqu'un toque à leur porte.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu Pépito ? demande Frank Londubat d'un air paniqué.

\- Pépito ? lâche Elinor en se redressant avec un coude.

\- Mon crapaud ! J'arrive pas à le retrouver, et maintenant je suis incapable de me souvenir si je l'ai bien amené avec moi ! répond-il en gesticulant les bras dans tous les sens.

Milliana comprend immédiatement que le calme qu'elle savourait est officiellement terminé. Finie, la tranquillité avec la chance qu'elle a, Elinor, qui semble avoir commencé à se rapprocher de cette bande de Gryffondors vraiment _très_ bizarres, va les suivre pour chercher ce foutu crapaud, et elle-même, évidemment, va la suivre, alors qu'il y a peu de bestioles qu'elle _hait_ autant que les crapauds.

Parce que oui, ils sont _plusieurs_, en plus il y a Londubat, mais il est suivi d'Alice Fortescue, McKinnon, et _Evan_. La vue de cette dernière fait légèrement grimacer Milliana elle est loin d'être aussi agaçante qu'elle l'était avant, et pourtant Milliana ne peut toujours pas la supporter. Elle n'a évidemment aucune explication rationnelle.

\- Vous voulez de l'aide ?

Ben tiens. Voilà. Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait.

Et puis, quel genre de crétin nomme son crapaud Pépito ? D'où ça sort, ce nom affreux ?

\- Ça veut dire quoi, Pépito ? demande Elinor en les suivant hors du compartiment.

Heureusement pour Milliana, son amie est toujours là pour poser ces questions à sa place du coup, personne n'a jamais douté de sa science infuse, et tout le monde s'imagine encore qu'elle a réponse à tout.

\- C'est une marque de gâteaux Moldus, McKinnon me les a montrés ! répond Londubat avec un grand sourire et en désignant son amie du bras.

Ben voyons. Au moins, elle n'avait pas de raison de connaître ça : la connaissance que Milliana a du monde Moldu est _extrêmement_ sommaire. Il faut dire qu'avec des parents comme les siens, il est difficile d'apprendre quoi que ce soit de factuel sur ces êtres. Quand elle était plus jeune, son frère lui avait annoncé avec un sérieux sans faille que la plupart d'entre eux étaient des sauvages qui s'entre-tuaient à la moindre contrariété, et qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre retenue, contrairement aux sorciers de Sang-Pur qui agissaient toujours avec dignité.

Elle s'était férocement mordu la langue pour se retenir de lui répliquer que s'échanger des Doloris quand on ne s'aimait pas n'était pas vraiment une preuve de dignité, et que vu le nombre gigantesque de Moldus dans le monde, eux au moins ne devaient pas être obligés de se marier entre cousins. (Il faut dire que c'était l'époque où on lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Parkinson, qui a le même arrière-grand-père qu'elle, et que ça ne lui avait pas beaucoup plu, dès cet âge.)

_\- Accio Pepito ! Accio Pepito ! _Mais c'est pas possible, où est-ce qu'il est ? Mon niveau en Sortilèges n'est pas si mauvais que ça, ça veut dire qu'il est loin !

\- Bon, et il est comment, ton crapaud ? finit par demander Elinor tandis qu'ils parcourent le train.

Milliana ne prête plus vraiment attention à la discussion et se contente de suivre d'un pas traînant. Elle n'a jamais traîné avec des Gryffondors, parce qu'ils sont lourds et bruyants. Les Serpentards le sont tout autant, voire même plus parfois, et peuvent se montrer complètement débiles ou faire les blagues les plus pathétiques, mais ils sont des _Serpentards_. Par principe, elle est bien obligée de se placer de leur côté.

\- Dis, la miss qui fait la gueule, si t'as pas envie d'être là, rien ne t'oblige à venir, lance une voix nonchalante.

Milliana se retourne lentement, et hausse un sourcil hautain. Évidemment, il n'y a que McKinnon pour lui parler comme ça ici. Elles se dévisagent mutuellement dans un silence tendu, et la jeune Serpentard peut constater avec satisfaction qu'elle dépasse l'autre fille de huit bons centimètres – mais en même temps, elle dépasse à peu près toutes les filles de son âge depuis un bon moment, et il y a de grandes chances qu'elle avoisine le mètre soixante-quinze d'ici quelques mois.

McKinnon, elle, n'est ni grande ni petite, mais elle a le maintien et l'assurance d'une athlète – il paraît qu'en dehors du Quidditch, elle fait de la lutte depuis qu'elle est gamine … _Barbare_.

\- Je suis là pour Elinor, pas pour vous, répond-elle d'un ton coupant.

\- On avait remarqué, madame l'amoureuse transie, réplique Marlene avec un rictus arrogant.

Milliana fronce les sourcils. Elle n'aime pas bien ce que cette fille insinue. Elle s'apprête à lui répondre en des termes fleuris d'aller s'enfoncer un cactus dans l'urètre quand McKinnon reprend la parole.

\- Si ça te déplaît à ce point qu'Elinor commence à passer du temps avec d'autres gens, tu peux traîner avec nous de temps en temps. Tu verras qu'on est vachement fréquentables, au final.

Elle ponctue sa phrase d'une petite tape sur l'épaule et lui passe devant pour entreprendre de sauter sur le dos de Londubat en lui ébouriffant brutalement les cheveux en riant bien trop fort.

… Mouais. Fréquentables, mon cul.

* * *

Les vacances passent vite pour beaucoup de gens, mais pas chez les Black. C'est bien la raison pour laquelle Sirius rentre si rarement chez lui depuis quelques années, et qu'il passe la plupart de ses vacances à Poudlard ou à traîner chez ses amis. L'été, c'est différent, parce qu'il ne peut malheureusement pas squatter chez eux pendant des mois, et ça le rend malade.

Intérieurement, Regulus ne peut s'empêcher de le comprendre. Il endure, encore et encore. Les remarques de son père, les cris de sa mère, les disputes interminables entre elle et Sirius, et parfois, parfois le claquement sonore d'une gifle quand ça dégénère, un nom de sort émis d'une voix où la colère est à peine contrôlée, les pas précipités de Sirius qui ferme sa porte si violemment que le sol semble trembler.

Et puis lui, Regulus. Qui attend toujours dix minutes avant d'entrer dans la chambre de son frère, parce qu'il sait qu'il tremble de rage, qu'il bout intérieurement, que sa gorge est comme enserrée par des sanglots réprimés de douleur et de haine. Lui, Regulus, qui sans un mot, apporte le baume qu'il s'est mis à préparer deux ans plus tôt déjà, parce qu'il ne peut pas prévenir, mais il peut guérir. _C'est déjà ça_, songe-t-il encore une fois avec amertume.

_Plus que douze jours avant de rentrer à Poudlard_, se rappelle-t-il encore et encore et encore, _plus que douze jours et on est libres, et peut-être que Sirius oubliera encore une fois mon existence, mais au moins il retrouvera sa motivation à avancer, à vivre_.

Mais Sirius ne supportera pas douze jours, et la balafre sanglante qu'il a sur la joue laissera peut-être une marque, et il lui est impossible de rester ici avec une mère qui est capable de lui faire ça.

\- C'est un cauchemar, cet endroit, lâche Sirius d'une voix étranglée, on peut pas rester, on peut pas, un jour soit elle me tuera soit je la tuerai, il faut qu'on se barre.

Regulus ne dit rien.

Parfois, il se rappelle que lui aussi aime sourire et plaisanter et montrer au monde qu'il est loin d'être une statue de glace, mais il n'arrive pas à se rappeler quand cet endroit a commencé à aspirer tout ce qui était brûlant et vivace en lui, et il a l'impression qu'il n'y a plus personne devant qui il peut sourire et plaisanter comme avant sans avoir l'impression de trahir les Sang-Pur. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on lui a enfoncé ce principe dans le crâne …

\- Tu seras majeur dans moins de deux ans, dit-il d'un ton peu convaincu.

Parce qu'il sait que la situation a trop empiré pour que Sirius tienne deux ans ici, même si ce n'est que pour l'été.

\- Je trouverai le moyen d'être émancipé avant, continue Sirius en désespoir de cause.

\- Père a un siège au Magenmagot, et les Black ont trop d'influence pour permettre ça, répond Regulus du ton le plus neutre qu'il peut émettre. Il faut juste que tu tiennes jusqu'à l'été prochain, et après ça tu es libre.

Mais c'est si déplorablement inconcevable. Parce qu'il lui reste les vacances de Noël, comme ils doivent assister au mariage de Rodolphus et Bellatrix, et celles de février, pour l'anniversaire de celui de leurs grands-parents maternels, et les vacances d'été encore, qui sont les plus longues, et ça fait déjà bien longtemps que Sirius peut à peine supporter de passer quelques jours d'affilée avec sa famille, alors _comment pourrait-il tenir pendant des semaines ?_

Ils tombent tous deux dans le silence, et Regulus sait qu'il doit prendre une décision, au moins pour arranger les choses maintenant. Il ne peut pas régler leurs problèmes futurs, mais là, il y a forcément quelque chose qu'il peut faire.

La réponse lui apparaît alors, ridiculement claire.

\- Viens, on descend.

Il ne laisse pas à son aîné le temps de répondre, enfonce dans un sac un tas de vêtements aléatoires, de livres et , attrape Sirius par le bras et se met à marcher d'un pas vif, traversant les couloirs pour descendre vers le salon. Il sent bien que Sirius s'apprête à protester parce que Mère y est toujours et que Père n'est probablement pas très loin, mais c'est justement là-dessus que compte Regulus.

Ne serait-ce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui changera les choses.

Tous les deux entrent dans le salon, et Sirius comprend enfin ce qui est en train de se passer quand son petit frère le pousse doucement dans la cheminée, assez large pour deux, avant de s'y introduire.

\- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, encore ? lance Walburga d'une voix menaçante.

Mais ce n'est pas Sirius, c'est Regulus. C'est Regulus qui a cette idée, c'est Regulus qui aide son frère, c'est Regulus qui casse un peu le moule dans lequel sa mère l'a enfermé pendant si longtemps.

\- Bonne fin de vacances, Mère, Père, répond-il d'un ton insolent en levant le menton.

Elle est choquée et ouvre la bouche, mais ils n'ont pas le temps de l'entendre : deux secondes plus tard à peine, lui et Sirius sortent en toussotant d'une autre cheminée, sous les regards surpris d'une autre famille.

\- Reg ? Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

C'est Elinor qui parle en premier, lâchant ces mots avec une expression inquiète : ils ne leur ont pas envoyé le moindre message avant de débarquer après tout.

C'est la première fois depuis un bon mois que Regulus a l'occasion de la voir, et c'est un peu dommage que ce soit en ces circonstances, mais dès le premier coup d'œil, il peut voir qu'elle a pris un peu de poids, qu'elle a bien meilleure mine, et qu'elle a fait quelque chose pour arranger le désastre absolu qu'était sa coupe de cheveux, alors il se sent déjà un peu mieux.

\- Désolés d'être venus à l'improviste, murmure alors Sirius d'une voix rauque.

\- On peut pas rester à la maison, ajoute Regulus.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre : Sélène lance à peine un regard sur leurs visages défaits, à la joue blessée de Sirius, avant de sentir une rage bouillonnante monter en elle. Les enfants sont faits pour être protégés, et la simple idée qu'on puisse faire du mal à son propre fils la répugne.

Walburga et Orion ne comprennent pas la douleur de perdre un enfant, telle une brûlure au fer rouge qui ne s'apaise jamais vraiment, et qui revient retourner la chair au moment où l'on croit aller mieux.

Elle se lève, met une main derrière la tête des deux garçons, avant de les presser contre elle pendant quelques secondes. Ils ne la serrent pas dans leurs bras, mais chacun pose une main dans son dos pour agripper le tissu de sa blouse, ne serait-ce qu'un moment infime.

_C'est chaud_, songe Sirius en se rappelant le froid qu'il éprouve dès qu'il se trouve à côté de Walburga.  
_Quand est-ce qu'elle nous a serrés contre elle pour la dernière fois ?_ se demande Regulus en repensant à leur mère.

Lorsqu'elle les lâche, Edgar se lève et s'approche d'eux, puis pose ses mains sur deux de leurs épaules il arbore un air grave, comme souvent, mais presque paternel.

\- Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez, leur annonce-t-il solennellement.

\- Venez dans les deux chambres de la dernière fois ! s'écrie Hyperion en les tirant vers l'escalier.

Heureusement que quelqu'un est là pour ajouter de l'optimisme à la situation.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Regulus est assis sur « son » lit, les coudes sur les genoux, et s'interroge frénétiquement sur toutes les conséquences de son geste. Leur mère sera verte de rage, mais avec un peu de chance, passer du temps éloignée d'eux lui permettra de prendre du recul … Peut-être qu'elle finira par comprendre que si même lui, le faible et lâche Regulus, qui se tient toujours à carreau, se met à se rebeller contre elle … peut-être qu'elle comprendra qu'il y a un problème dans son attitude.

Peut-être aussi qu'elle refusera de se remettre en question et qu'il prendra terriblement cher la prochaine fois qu'il la reverra.

Dans tous les cas, il ne laissera pas Sirius se faire punir pour quelque-chose qui vient de lui. Et même si elle le frappe, même si elle lui lance des sorts douloureux, ça sera l'occasion de compenser enfin toutes ces fois où Sirius a pris les coups pour deux quand ils étaient plus petits et qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise. Toutes ces fois où il l'a protégé.

Elinor entre dans la chambre, le sortant de ses rêveries pessimistes, et s'assoit à côté de lui sur le lit. Elle l'observe silencieusement, et lâche une profonde expiration.  
Alors qu'il s'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il y a, elle effleure sa joue de ses doigts, et appuie le front contre son épaule.

\- Arrête de te torturer pour quelque-chose qui n'est pas encore arrivé et qui n'arrivera peut-être pas. Tout ce qui compte pour l'instant, c'est que vous êtes ici, en sécurité, et que même si Walburga veut vous forcer à rentrer chez vous, Mère la criblera de sorts offensifs avant de la laisser seulement essayer.

Il respire profondément et hoche lentement la tête.

\- Tu vas mieux, on dirait, murmure-t-il d'un ton songeur.

\- J'ai vu tellement de Psychomages que j'ai fini par devenir experte en la manière de soulager la conscience des gens que j'aime, répond-elle doucement.

Son cœur bat un tout petit peu plus fort en entendant ça, et puis ils passent l'après-midi tous ensemble à jouer à des jeux de cartes, dans lesquels Edgar se révèle tellement doué qu'il gagne à chaque fois, tant et si bien que Sélène finit par l'accuser de s'être entraîné en secret pendant des années.

Tout le monde se rappelle de manière vive et douloureuse que la dernière fois qu'ils ont passé un après-midi de ce genre, Emma était là avec eux, belle et amusée et pleine de vie, mais chacun essaye de s'amuser autant qu'il peut pour apaiser la tension qu'il ressent.

.

.

.

Ces vacances chez les Fawley passent dans la couleur et les sourires et la chaleur et la beauté, tout ce qui est douloureusement absent chez les Black, et Sirius a l'impression d'être plus heureux dans cette famille qu'il ne le sera jamais dans la sienne, et Regulus a l'impression d'être réchauffé dès que ses doigts et ses cheveux se mêlent à ceux d'Elinor, et ils rient, rient, rient.

Sirius et Regulus s'abreuvent de cette atmosphère, se plongent dedans, y baignent de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bout des ongles, et lorsque la rentrée approche ils ont comme des réserves de chaleur et d'affection et de bonheur familial pour tenir un bon moment.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent sur le quai, entourés par un Hyperion aux allures de pile électrique, par une Elinor souriante et habillée d'une blouse en soie d'Acromentule, dégageant les épaules, d'un vert qui rappelle les eaux sombres d'un lac, et qu'ils sont accompagnés par Edgar et Sélène qui leur disent au revoir avec chaleur …

Quelque part, ils ont l'impression que, même si c'est la rentrée et que le monde devient un peu plus pourri chaque jour, ils viennent de gagner quelque-chose d'inestimable qu'ils garderont en eux toute leur vie, et qu'ils n'oublieront jamais.  
Et quel soulagement.

* * *

**_A/N : Notons tout de même qu'à chaque fois que je mets une éternité à publier un chapitre, c'est le plus long que j'aie fait au moment de sa sortie, et c'est souvent ceux dont je suis vraiment fière._**  
**_Je saurais pas dire si je suis particulièrement fière de celui-là - en tout cas pas du temps que j'ai mis à le pondre - mais globalement, il me plaît pas mal._**

**_On attendais des réponses, et on les a._**  
**_J'espère que l'explication en question n'est pas trop confuse, en tout cas ... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les passages que vous trouvez bien, ceux qui vous donnent envie de vomir, ceux qui font sourire ..._**

**_(Ha ha, j'ai vaguement introduit un potentiel futur couple !)_**


End file.
